Modeling Me- The Summer of David Gandy
by Schedar G. Maybelis L
Summary: While having a panic attack due to her fear of flying, on her way to London to visit her sister. Summer meets a kind, amazingly hot stranger who helps comfort her. Sparks fly and a crush is born. What she didn't know was that she was falling for none other than David Gandy. What happens when fate brings them together more than once? Can she stay away? Can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Please remember that this is a work of fiction, we don't own David Gandy and we don't make any kind of profit out of this story, other than the joy of getting feedback and reviews from you guys. The story hasn't been professionally edited or proofread and there will be mistakes for which we apologize in advance.**

**Feel free to contact us with any questions, we love to hear from the readers.**

**Thank you,**

**S&amp;M**

**We hope you enjoy the story of Summer and David, This is for all you Summers out there.**

**Chapter 1**

**In Flight**

I hate flying! In fact the word hate doesn't really come close enough… I loathe flying. Every time I get on a plane I feel like my confident side gets replaced by a little girl who's afraid of ghosts and thinks she can see them everywhere, only I get paranoid thinking that the plane will fall and I will die an awful death, where my limbs get cut off as the plane splits in half and they won't be able to recover my body cause it'll be scattered all over the ocean. That's why I always fly first class, in case of an emergency I'm closer to the door. Dramatic I know but...That' how I feel. Can you blame me though? At the moment we are experiencing a lot of turbulence and the plane keeps doing the whole drop and lift thing as the pilot tries to stabilize it. I grasp my armrests so hard my knuckles turn white, I should feel embarrass but I'm beyond caring.

A warm hand reaches over and rests on mine, and somehow I feel an instant comfort.

"Are you alright luv?" I hear the sound of a deep male voice with a slight accent.

Makes sense, I am after all flying to London to visit my little sister who's studying abroad.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" He asks in that smooth voice.

"I'm fine.." I manage to say in a shaky tone.

"Thank you." I swallow hard and reply without looking at the kind stranger. I don't even remember noticing someone take the seat next to me. I've was so lost in my own anxiety.

He starts lifting his hand and the panic resurfaces.

"Actually…" I start to say shyly and the plane does another small drop. "Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I exclaim rather loudly, my breath catching. I can feel the gaze from the other passengers on me, they probably think I'm an idiot but who gives a shit.

His warm hand grasps mine again.

"Relax luv… It's just a few bumps." His soothing voice does seem to have a calming effect on my nerves.

I take a deep breath and exhale.

"Please… Umm... Just don't let go of my hand?" I ask keeping my eyes shut. I don't risk to look at the stranger's face because I am so embarrassed of asking a total stranger for something so intimate.

I hear his soft chuckle, but he grabs my hand and starts tracing circles on my knuckles. It's soothing alright but the ball inside my stomach goes up and down as does the plain and I think, I'm starting to have cold sweats and my vision it's definitely blurring around the edges. Taking off is always the hardest part of a flight, it's dreadful. Worse than visiting a dentist to have a root canal without anesthesia while getting a pop-smear, all at the same time.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He says and I finally I dare to look at him, I almost pass out right then and there. He is possibly the most attractive man I've seen in real life.

His beautiful, pensive blue eyes are staring at me from under the cap-hiding black, wavy hair and he's got the sexiest, most masculine smirk I've ever seen. This man could be Zeuss' son. He smiles at me reassuringly and that's the last thing I see before the world goes black.

A strong smell of alcohol assaults my nostrils and my eyes snap open. Three people surround me. One of the flight attendants is fanning my face with a paper plate, the other is still holding the cotton ball soaked in alcohol by my nose.

Aren't they supposed to put it away once you wake up?

Then I see the blue-eyed God staring at me with something like amusement dancing behind those bright eyes. Suddenly I remember I was high up in the air, crossing the Atlantic. I jump up and my eyes scan my surroundings frantically. The unease is back in my chest and I think I might start to hyperventilate. I try to breathe but my breathing is coming in short bursts.

Warm hands grasp my shoulders and the-I must be hallucinating- hot guy looks straight into my eyes. "Just breathe, breathe." He tells me slowly and does the action along with me, his wide chest rises and falls as does mine and my body relaxes. My breathing becomes even again.

Wow his hands are good! He has actual magical powers. He stares at me for a moment longer than a satisfied smile spreads his lips.

"I think she's going to make it ladies." He addressed the women around me in a charming tone, never taking his eyes off of me. Did I seriously faint at the sight of him?

Jamie and Janie - are you serious with those names -the flight attendants sighed and looked at him-with a dreamy, hazy sheen to their eyes-hesitating before their departure. Were they high?

"Is there anything else we can do for you Mr. Gandy?" Janie asked suggestively and a smile so big I had to wonder if she had a hanger stuck in her mouth.

Gag! Weren't they suppose to make sure that I was okay?

He ignored her flirtatious tone and instead turned his gaze towards me.

"Do you need anything luv?" He asks me with a smile that has me speechless. It's hard not to stare at him, well gawk is the better word. He's ridiculously handsome, with perfectly tan skin, chiseled jaw-adorned with just the right amount of stubble-which also covers the area around his lips. Never has a goutie looked this sexy in the history of gouties. I've never been the type of girl to easily swoon over an attractive man, but this man wasn't simply attractive he was close to godliness. Guess I shouldn't judge Janie too harshly.

I shook my head. The only gesture I could manage since not only had he made me faint but apparently made me lose my voice as well.

"We're fine for now." He offered, his cultured voice sending the flustered women on their way, sighing. He really was otherworldly handsome. I wanted to stare at him just to make sure he was real, more out of curiosity than anything else. People like him don't just run around your everyday life, it was actually an interesting phenomenon.

The women scurried away and he sat back on his bucket chair. I didn't miss the fact that his warm hand was still touching mine.

"I've never had a girl faint on me before. I'm not that horrible to look at am I?" He says in a playful tone.

I stare at him with wide-surprised eyes, was that flirting? I never really could tell.

His blue eyes danced with amusement as he studied my face.

I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth. Sexy!

I quickly cleared my throat attempting to recover.

"Yeah, I contemplated jumping out of the plane when I saw you. You should really do something about that face." I answered in a half mocking, half sarcastic tone.

He laughs, a throaty, deep laugh that reverberates all around me, sending shivers through my body. He shifts slightly in his seat to get a better look at me and licks his lips in what seemed like an absentminded sort of gesture. Oh boy.

"What do you suggest I do with it?" his playful tone was inviting and I felt a smile tugging at my lips, while blood rose to my cheeks.

I had a few ideas, none i could or would say out loud, that would definitely be inappropriate, and what the hell was wrong with me. This man was a stranger and I was lusting over him. I blamed it on the flight, It was like alcohol to my senses.

"Just, don't creep up on me, I'm already jumpy. You don't want to be responsible for a full on panic attack." I joked back, feeling strangely incline to converse with this gorgeous man. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll do my best."

He had the most piercing blue eyes in the world, I had never experienced such an intense stare, it was a bit intimidating. I had to wonder how any female had the guts to approach someone with his imposing persona. This man had the power to rendered me speechless and the way his touch was affecting me did not go unnoticed but I had to conduct myself with some decorum. How many women threw themselves at him on a daily basis? I was sure it happened all the time, a man like him didn't go unnoticed even if only in suggestive giggles and crazy batting of eyelashes-like the flight attendants did-he still got more than enough attention from the opposite sex. I might allow myself to indulge in crazy thoughts about him, hell I think any female would but I wasn't the kind of girl to put those thoughts into action and start flirting like a demented reality show chick. I was more the-funny friend-type of girl that made a habit out of saying way too much and filter way too little. Besides he probably wouldn't even remember the first letter of my name the minute he'd stepped off this plane. That made the whole talking to him seem less intimidating.

"First time flying?" He asks, interrupting my reverie of his character. I'm glad for it though, better to make casual conversation and leave thoughts of his good looks aside, truth be told he wasn't the first good looking guy i'd seen but he certainly took the icing on the cake and the cherry on the ice cream. I smiled warmly, deciding to treat him like I would anyone else, his looks didn't change the fact that he was still a regular person and a person that had gone out of his way to assist me-a total stranger.

"You'd think... But no. In fact I've traveled a lot."

"You don't say? I would have bet money that this was your first flight." I heard the mocking in his statement.

"Yeah...the way I behaved would lead you to believe that." I tucked my hair behind my ear, feeling my cheeks go pink. "It's been a while though, I've been so busy with school this past few years that come to think of it, I haven't taken a break or gotten on a plane in over 4 years."

I sounded surprised even to myself.

"What do you go to school for?" he sounded truly curious. I blinked a few times before answering._  
_

"Law, I just finished my third year." He seemed surprise by that information, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Impressive" He admits taking a sip of the clear liquid, that had been sitting in his cup holder.

"Thank you, It's very hard work though." I shrug.

"I can imagine."

one of the flight attendants was just passing by as the blue eyed stranger gestured with his hand, lifting two fingers to get her attention, he exudes sophistication and finesse with all his actions, maybe it's a British thing. I observed him freely-since his attention was else where-trying to decipher his age and having a hard time deciding, over all he seemed to be in his thirties.

"Yes sir, what can I get for you?" she asks smiling brightly at him. "Could you be so kind as to bring a water for this young lady." He gestures towards me.

"Of course." she answers and saunters away. I look at him with a questioning expression. "Water hydrates your body, it will help you relax." I blinked several times again, was I not relaxed? I questioned internally.

"Thank you." He nods and smiles.

"So, London?"

I sigh..

"Yeah it's my first time. I'm visiting my sister, she's going to school there. I haven't seen her in over a year and she's been pestering me about it for some time, but she goes to school with my ex-boyfriend. " I exhaled. "and who wants to run into their ex you know? I mean, she said there was no chance of us running into each other and she better be right because if not I will literally flip out and go off on her." I stopped to take a breath and realized I had been rambling to a total stranger and about personal things no less. I wasn't keen on sharing, much less with a man I barely knew. What in the heck prompted me to do that? I decided to look away before his hypnotic eyes coerced more embarrassing information out of my big mouth.

Of course I couldn't help the blush in my cheeks, stupid, traitorous blood.

"Anyways, um...I'll stop rambling now." I don't wait for him to comment on my run-on ramblings.

"How about you? Do you travel a lot?"

He nods and the flight attendant appears at his side handing him the water-meant for me- while giggling some more. He only smiled politely and thanks her, handing me the water.

"Before I answer your question, I need you to clarify... Flip out and go off?" He asks me, looking puzzled and amused at the same time.

"Oh!" I smile with understanding. "That's right, you don't know those expressions, you're British." I roll my eyes playfully while making air quotes with my fingers. He laughs at my obvious bluntness. I can't help it, I tend to say what I think, is my gift and my curse.

"It means I will get extremely upset and it would turn into an argument between us."

"Oh! Wow, never in a million years would I have guessed that." He smiles again before continuing, leaning his elbow on the arm rest for support and touching his long, graceful fingers to his chin. The man could rock a stubble like a pro.

"So what's your name? I just realized we've been speaking for well over ten minutes and I don't even know what to call you."

I groaned inwardly-my quirky name has always been a conversation piece, not one that I particularly enjoy however-and the fact that he evaded my question didn't go unnoticed.

"It's Summer." I say reluctantly and wait for his reaction.

"That's... very different" His eyebrows lift and I can see the grin fighting to break free by corner of his mouth.

"Yeah...It sure is, a little too different if you ask me, but thanks for that poor excuse of a compliment." I tease, unable to stop the playful exchange. He smiles a wide smile and his eyes shift down slightly crinkling at the edges. It's such a normal expression for someone that makes grown women make chipmunk noises.

"What's your name?" I countered, there had to be something wrong with him, maybe his name was it.

"How rude of me, I apologize, my name is David." Sincerely polite, a rarity in this day and age. But my God off course he was a David. He was Michelangelo's David who'd come to life, even his name was perfect.

"Oh how regal." I say feigning disdain, but there is a smile pulling at my lips, he doesn't miss it and in return I'm rewarded with a sexy half grin as he strokes his jaw absently. My heart feels like a horse taking off at the sound of a gunshot at the Kentucky Derby.

You see what he does to me? I cannot even think normal and I'm the queen of normal thinking, rationality is my middle name.

He chuckles softly, clearly entertained and not at all bothered by my bluntness.

"I meant no disrespect I think Summer is quite...refreshing." He was having too much fun at my expense and the worse part was that I was completely suckered into it, because I just couldn't help the smile on my face and it felt natural talking so casually with him, almost effortless. As if we had known each other for years rather than hours.

"Thanks, I guess." I scuffed, narrowing my eyes, but there was no real temper behind the gesture and he knew it. The plane dipped a little and I stiffened, my eyes going wide. His hand pressed lightly on mine, directing my attention.

"How did you come about a name like that?" What a silly question...I though, but then I realized what he was doing. He was distracting me, keeping me engaged in conversation so that I wouldn't have another anxiety attack. I felt so grateful to him in that moment. I could hug him, how crazy would that be.

He gazed at me expectantly and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I met his eyes.

"Let's see, well pretty much how everyone else does, you are born and your parents name you what they want without asking your opinion. You would think we'd have more control over something as important as a name. I mean, we carry it for the rest of our lives, right? But no, you come out and they're like, "Eh, I like Summer." Do you think it's true what they say? That our names define us. And if they do, what exactly does Summer make me, you know? I think we should borrow names, not be given them, and then when we are old enough, we rename ourselves. That would be more appropriate... Anyways, I'm… that's… just my opinion."

I finished taking a much needed breath. Wow! I was really out of practice when it came to talking to-out of this world hot-guys. I sounded like a rambling wreck. Oh well it's not like I would ever see him again. Ever! and all this talking was helping to keep my nerves at bay. Besides he didn't seem irritated or annoyed, he simply looked curious and amused with me. Like I said, I'm the funny-friend type of girl.

"That's a fantastic idea, you should have that patent." I shot him a glare. "Very funny." He let out a rumbly laugh.

"If you think my name is weird you should hear my sister's." Oh the cruelty of our dear parents.

"Uh, oh. I'm afraid to ask, is it as different as Summer?" He teased.

I laughed again, this was gonna be good.

"Oh its better, compared to her name I have no problems."

"So what is it? You've made me curious." I really did like that sexy accent of his, so appealing with the rest of the package.

"It's Spring." I deadpanned and he raises his brows, I can see he is trying to fight a smile.

"Yep, quite different and so refreshing it will give you allergies."

He laughs now and it was a damn sexy laugh, even his teeth are hot. Could teeth be considered hot? His were.

"Wow Summer and Spring." He mused, touching his chin, something he seemed to do out of habit. "Your parents really didn't give you ladies a chance." He added chuckling softly.

"Nope." I sigh. "Evidently they were fans of the seasons and we assume hippies as well. I'm pretty sure they were high when they named us."

He cracked another panty-dropping smile at me as his eyes sparkle with amusement.

"So, Summer." Hearing my name on his sexy lips creates flutters in my stomach. "What do you do when you're not swooning over guys in airplanes luv?"

I scoffed at his blunt question.

"Excuse me? I did not swoon!" I feigned offense.

He shrugged one shoulder, clearly unaffected.

"I think you swooned. It's alright I have that effect on women." He was teasing me, but he was actually dead on, I'd bet women just threw their panties at him as if they were throwing candy.

"Well, aren't you cocky!" I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him defiantly. "and I did not swoon. I was about to pass out already, you just happened to be the last thing I saw before it happened."

I squared my shoulders and spoke confidently but his expression was bemused and that darn smirk remained at the corner of his mouth, distracting me.

"Well I like the idea of you swooning over me so much better, so I think I'll stick to that story." He says lowering his gaze and looking at me through dark, sooty eyelashes.

I swallow back dryly, thinking his eyes could hypnotize a crowd. I was having a hard time just breathing. This gorgeous, kind man and his flattery was not a combination I was accustomed to. I didn't think men like him existed at all actually. Good looks and a kind heart, that was indeed a rare combination.

"Try not to hurt yourself there Mr. perfect name."

The rest of the trip went by in about the same manner. He was a great listener but whenever I asked a question he would keep his responses sort of vague. He is originally from England and he travels a lot for work, other than that he was very good at keeping the conversation focus on me and I kept having sudden cases of word vomit. Evidently I had lost the ability to answer questions with just one word. He was getting the full experience of what being Summer Glandon was all about. Law school, single, busy parents, jerk of an ex, younger sister who attends Oxford University. Never been to England, will be spending a month and a half there, yada, yada, yada. I'm telling you, the more I tried to seem mysterious, the more I failed. The only piece of information he was missing was my bra size, and I was scared I would volunteer it if he asked me about the weather.

But every time I said something new or gave him more information his eyes would sparkle and he would smile or laugh... Maybe I was imagining things. Obviously when I flew I wasn't completely coherent and sitting next to him was only making it worse. Still I appreciated the effort he was making to keep me distracted.

I wouldn't call myself shy on a regular basis but I did keep to myself. My mom had been keen on the whole "do not talk to strangers" business, and here I was pouring my heart out to a man I had known for only a few hours. He should have been a spy. I'm sure people would just volunteer information to him, especially if he looks at them with those mesmerizing eyes.

The captain announced we were about to land, taking me by surprise. I had been so involved in conversation that time just flew by. Right now, however, I was again fully aware of the fact I was inside a metal concoction, thousands of feet in the air and my unease kicked back in faster than I could blink. I took a deep breath, grabbing the armrests so hard my knuckles went white. David kept his warm hand over mine though, lightly squeezing and causing my attention to divert. He smiles reassuringly at me. "What happened to the mouthy, brave girl from just a few minutes ago." He teased and I glared at him, but I could feel the panic in my eyes, I tried to focus on breathing. "I think she is hiding under the seat."

We did land safely, and the plane pulled up at the gate. Everyone started getting up and gathering their personal belongings.

"Do you need me to deliver you to your sister?" His sudden question catches me by surprise as those piercing blue eyes gaze at me intently. Now I was flustered for a whole different reason. Oh boy, being that hot should be illegal! Oh shit he asked me something right?

"Um, no. My sister is picking me up, thank you though."I answered, as a feeling of nostalgia began to creep in, knowing that we would go our separate ways in just a few minutes, like the perfect strangers we were.

I sigh and He nods in understanding, still keeping his steady, warm eyes on me.

"If by any reason she is held up here's my number. I'd be happy to take you to her." He says handing me a white card with just his name and a phone number. No title, nothing.

Interesting. Maybe he was Superman, before getting the Clark Kent glasses prescribed.

I took the card hesitantly, I was definitely not going call him. Not because I didn't like him, but because I knew he would forget me as soon as he stepped out of the plane. I could tell that he was just a nice guy, a gentleman and I was grateful that he'd been there for the flight and that he would offer to take me to my destination but I wasn't crazy enough to think that he was actually interested in more than that. As soon as those doors opened we'd go in separate directions... Him to pretty people land and me to good ol' crazy land... Otherwise known as Spring. At-least I had my own story to tell, about the few hours I spent with a sweet, kindhearted stranger who happened to have the most amazing eyes and handsome face I had ever seen in my life.

I got up to grab my luggage and he came up behind me, startling me.

"Allow me." He said putting his hand on the small of my back so I'd move over.

He was so much taller than me, even though I was wearing wedges. He had to be at least 6'3. As I turned I caught a whiff of his scent. He even smelled good! God this guy could do no wrong. I wondered if there was a rule about hot guys... If he looks pretty and talks pretty he must smell pretty?

He reached for the overhead bin, causing his shirt to raise giving me a preview of his sexy-defined-perfectly tan-abs and the beginning of a very happy trail. My mouth watered at the sight. He lowered my suitcase, pulled the handle for me and then grabbed a small camel leather carry on bag. Obviously his.

"You travel light!" I observed.

He let out a small breath and his gaze shifted to the floor of the plane in a quick, sort of thoughtful gesture.

"I'm never gone too long." He settled for saying and a sort of distant look took over his expression.

I grabbed my luggage and pulled it along as I walked to the exit and stepped out of the airplane. Our time was up. David touched my shoulder.

"Summer!" I swirled around, wanting to look at him again.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling the ball in my stomach bouncing around, like it was during mid-flight. He examined me closely as if he were trying to decide what his next words should be.

"It was truly a pleasure meeting you." He said seeming unsatisfied with something. "Have a lovely time in London." My brows creased in confusion.

"Aren't you coming this way?" I asked pointing towards gate.

"No, my car is waiting that way." He points behind the airplane.

Odd. I purse my lips and sigh. This was it then. The uncomfortable nostalgic feeling settled in my chest heavily.

"Thanks again David, for everything. I don't think I would have made it without you." I said extending my hand towards him, trying to express how grateful I was for the kindness he'd showed me. I smile warmly at him.

He stares at me silently but it feels as if he wants to say something. He hesitates for just a few seconds then grabs my awaiting hand.

"You're very welcome, It was..." He pauses. "It was quite the journey. I've never enjoyed a plane ride this much." I let out a short, nervous laugh and drop my gaze. "Same here." I add, feeling shy.

"Enjoy your time in London" He smiles and reluctantly releases my hand. It feels tingly from his touch.

We wave goodbye as we begin to walk our separate ways, I have the strangest feeling pressing on my chest, like i need to do something that alludes me. I turn to look at him just as he turns to look at me and we both smile, it was so odd this strange connection I felt towards him, I had only just met him and I didn't easily take to people not this fast and certainly not to men. We both walk slowly-making the distance wider -still looking back at each other, I wave at him and he waves back. Then he turns disappearing from my sight forever. "Goodbye" I whisper to no one. I stood there, not really thinking about anything specific, more like unable to take my next step. I shook my head, snapping out of it and I made my way to baggage claim. I found the cute redhead awaiting my arrival.

"Sis!" She screeched when she saw me and ran in my direction. I hugged her tight closing my eyes, trying not to let happy tears fall. I loved this girl as if she was my daughter which was stupid because we were only three years apart.

When I opened my eyes I thought I was hallucinating. I blinked a few times before realizing I wasn't. Right in front of me was a wall sized poster of the blue-eyed God I had just met, in nothing but a white bathing suit. Well a skimpy speedo was more like it. His stare as piercing as I remembered.

"Spring?" I called my sisters attention.

"What?".

"Who's that?" I point at the large billboard.

She turns around and gives me an incredulous look.

"Have you been living under a rock?"

Close, law school was actually much worse.

"A pile of books would be a more appropriate description." I reply.

"That's David Gandy." She answered.

"Who?" I asked again not sure I heard right.

"He's like the hottest model right now! I don't understand how you've never seen him before. That guy is everywhere!"

"Oh I've seen him before, but I didn't know he was a model." I say still gaping at his massively large photo. "He was sitting next to me on the plane." My eyes refuse to look away as I did my best to avert the barely there bathing suit that looked more like a stuffed diaper... Ok, I was obviously not able to stop myself, my eyes had wandered south, could you blame me though. His package was on display, it was like he was selling it, not whatever the poster advertised.

"You what? You met David Gandy? Wait! You sat NEXT to David Gandy? What? Did you talk to him?" She sounded as dramatic as always.

"He held my hand." I said without thinking and feeling slightly numb.

Spring grabbed my shoulders and shook me, demanding my attention.

"Start talking sister, and you better tell me everything!"

I swallowed. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Your Face

"So, what else happened?" Spring kept prodding.

"I already told you everything." I sighed, I had spent the last two hours going over every single move we have both made on the plane and outside. I may have left some details out on purpose, like the fact he gave me his phone number, because knowing Spring, she would have already wrestled me for it to broadcast it to the world. And I had a feeling that David liked his privacy.

"How can you not be more excited about this? You know you basically fulfilled every woman's fantasy, well, you know, to an extent, by meeting the hottest guy in the world right now and you're being so nonchalant about it." She huffed in annoyance.

"To me he's just a guy who happens to be hot, Spring."I tried to explain.

"This is so typical. My sister, lucky bitch that you are, happened to stumble upon the hottest guy on earth and here I am wishing it would have been me. It's just not fair, you didn't even do anything about it." She said waving her hands, scolding me.

"What was I supposed to do? What would you have done differently?" I figured I could help her fulfill her fantasy at least by talking about it.

"Oh, what wouldn't I had done?" She licked her lips and said in a conspiratory tone.

Here we go. Ladies and gentleman, I give you my sister, the perv. I wonder sometimes how we are even related.

"Sush as?" I prodded.

"Well, I would have asked him for mouth to mouth after I fainted." She started.

Oh God. I covered my face.

"You know? If you can ask for it, you don't actually need it." I said tilting my head.

"Oh I would have needed it, for obvious reasons. I also would have pulled him to the bathroom and asked to make me a member of the Mile High Club." She finished.

"Are you sure you're not half a man? How can you be such a whore?" I asked laughing.

"How can you be such a prude? I swear, Mother Theresa ain't got not nothing on you!" She said shaking her head.

"Just because I didn't offer my vagina to David Gandy in an airplane doesn't make me a prude." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Most women would disagree with that statement." She raised her eyebrows.

We both shook our heads and said at the same time.

"I can't believe we're related."

"Jinx!" We said at the same again.

"Jinx!" We said one more time, and without missing a beat I said.

"Jinx!" again and won the round.

"Ha! You owe me a drink." I smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh!, I always lose at jinx, and apparently at Gandy." She laughed and threw her arms around me.

"I missed you Sis, I'm so glad you're here." She smiled sincerely.

I threw myself on the couch next to her and hugged her.

"Missed you to little pain, it had definitely been too long. So how are the Brits treating you? Actually scratch that. How are you treating them?" And just like that, her eyes sparkled and she started regaling me with the story of the whore of Oxford.

"Oh my God! It's like a 007 buffet. They're all charming, and sophisticated and yummy, and the accents? I mean, your panties literally take off by themselves." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! Yours do for sure." I teased.

"So how do you like my flat?" She asked.

"Your what?" I asked confused.

"My apartment, I figured I'd blend in. Let me give you a tour." She asked getting up.

"This isn't an apartment Spring, this is like a floating mansion. You don't even need a place this big!" I said motioning around to the place.

"Well, Daddy wanted to make sure I was comfortable." She shrugged.

"With what you spent on this he could have made half the Middle East comfortable. I'm just saying." I teased.

"Not everyone is a minimalist like you Summer. You got their brains, I gots their money." She winked.

"You're making me sound like some kind of genius. it's not even like that." I said defensively.

"Oh trust me I know. Based on your David Gandy fiasco I am actually questioning your intellect." She said with a playful side glare.

"Again with this?" I asked.

"Oh you're never living that down. Come on! Let me show what you missed." She runs to her computer and starts googling him.

I threw my head back and sighed in defeat, walking behind her towards her desk.

"Can't we just enjoy my stay in London?" I asked whining.

"Yes, but your stay would have been way more enjoyable if it would have started by fucking Gandy on a plane." She said finally.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Spring! What is wrong with you?" I asked shocked.

"Me? What is wrong with you? Look at this man, this fine specimen of a man." She said.

I shrugged.

"He looked better in person, more… I don't know… real." I said.

"Ugh, keep rubbing it in." She scoffed and continued scrolling down looking for his "hot pictures".

I started glancing around the apartment, taking it all in. The place I'd be staying in for the next month or so, mostly by myself since Spring's program included summer classes, not me, but actual classes during the summer. This was what our parents did to us. To add insult to injury they didn't even give us middle names.

"Look at this one!" She said and my eyes snapped to the screen.

"Oh My God!" I covered my eyes automatically but it was too late, the image of him in nothing but sweat pants that barely covered his junk while biting on a necklace would forever be embedded in my head. "Spring take that off! I don't want to see him naked!" I said.

"Oh I can show him to you naked!" She replied

I ran over and shut the laptop.

"No! Enough of it Spring, I mean it." I was so red I was sure I looked like an embarrassed shrimp.

"This is a really swanky bar Spring, how did you manage to get in a place like this?"

I asked nudging her playfully.

She swiveled through the crowd easily with me right behind.

"You have your tricks and I have mine."

She said shrugging with a playful glint to her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. Why did I even ask?

Spring found a pub style table not too far from the bar and we quickly claimed it.

"The guys are still on their way, I'm gonna get us a drink, what do you want?"

"A glass of Chardonnay is fine"

I wasn't much of a drinker, I tended to stick to fruity, girly drinks but in this classy place I was gonna stick to wine.

I watched Spring swing her hips as she walked to the bar, the girl had some twirk. I smiled to myself and nodded my head.

How did she manage to get in here, this bar looked like a place where only the rich and famous mingle, I mean we had money or our parents did, but the famous part was definitely lacking.

There were people everywhere but not to the level a regular bar would get, you still had room to move about and there was just an air of grandeur all around, even in the details of the furnishings, everything was extra modern in simple whites and reds with some touches of black and opulent crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Along the side wall, there was a long cut through the center and water poured out of it in a steady noiseless stream.

Women wore only the top names in fashion, I mean, not that I was much into fashion, but I was still a girl and I knew my Jimmy Choo shoes and my Louboutins.

I think even the air smelled rich. Could Air smell rich? The air here sure did.

I looked down at myself, suddenly aware that I might be underdressed, I wore a simple black , wrap around dress, that rested a little above the knee and hugged my body in all the right places. it was simple but very chic and it gave me an awesome cleavage. Not to brag or anything but I had nice boobs, not too big, not too small just right, and my red pumps were just the right touch to compliment the dress, I decided I looked decent.

My brown hair fell down my back in loose waves, it wasn't a glamorous look but I sucked at hairstyling, down was the best I could do.

I felt my stomach grumble and put my hand over it. Jeez I was starving! When was the last time I ate anything? I couldn't even remember. It had been such a busy day with Spring dragging me up and down London that I had totally lost track of time with the beauty of the city.

I tried searching the bar area for Spring but I couldn't make her out, I took out my Iphone and sent her a quick text.

**Bring food, I'm starving!**

Her reply came back instantly.

**K ;)**

A few minutes later Spring came back to the table and some of her friends arrived.

There was Jordan, an american girl who was a petite blonde that resembled tinker bell. She immediately won me over with her I'm tiny but mighty demeanor.

Then Andrea and her boyfriend Landon, they were both British with such a heavy accent, I had to pay them close attention and still half the time I missed what they were saying.

I felt like a fish out of water. All those years of college and Law School and I couldn't understand British slang, maybe I should buy one of those books for dummies.

"Wow! Look who's finally in London" A male voice said behind me.

I stiffened at the sound. I knew that voice, I had known that voice since I was sixteen years old.

Derek situated himself in front of our table as if he had been invited. Yeah, he was used to doing what he wanted, and getting what he wanted.

I groaned inwardly.

This could not be happening, what were the odds that out of the gazillion bars in London my ex had to show up at the one I was in? The Universe downright hated me.

I swallowed dryly. I hated awkward encounters and this was about to get all kinds of awkward.

We hadn't exactly ended things amicably.

"Hello Sun."

He said in his most derisive tone, dragging out the S .

I narrowed my eyes at the mention of nickname he had for me, we weren't together anymore and he had no right to call me that.

"Derek." I acknowledged, trying to keep my composure but my voice sounded squeaky and I wanted to knock myself against the wall.

"How long have you been in town?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hi Goldilocks, you know is polite to say hello when you barge into a table full of strangers." Spring cut in sarcastically. She referred to him as Goldilocks because because of the way his blonde curls fell over his forehead, though he worked his hardest at keeping his hair impeccably straight without a single one out of place. I was convinced he was well acquainted with his flat iron, though I never really saw him use it.

Derek lifted his arrogant chin and swept his eyes over her, forcing the civility I knew he lacked despite his impeccable upbringing.

"Spring, so nice to see you. I would have thought we'd get together sooner since we go to the same school and all, but I guess you don't run in the best of circles." He said dismissively.

I felt my sister tense beside me, as she shot daggers at him.

"You are such a tool Derek." She replied narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.

He ignored her just as he was ignoring everyone else on the table. Derek never acknowledged people he thought to be beneath him, after all he was the son of Jeremy Reeves, a very powerful politician who came from a long line of distinguished politicians, and Derek was sure on his way to be just like daddy.

He turned his smug smile towards me.

"I see you are here alone, I could take some time and show you around, Oxford is a beauty. Shame you couldn't get in but a tour seems fitting, you know, for old time's sake."

I knew what he was really saying, and a rush of blood was coloring my skin with embarrassment.

I looked around the small table, everyone seemed engrossed in playing with their drinks or just trying to evade this weird situation.

Derek continued to stare me down as if daring me to go against him, why did he intimidate me so? I was studying to be a lawyer, at Harvard, a University just as fine as Oxford. I had a sharp tongue and quick answers for everything. That was my gift but this jerk had the power to render me incapable of speech, always making me feel inadequate.

Say something you idiot! Don't let him stare you down! He is an an arrogant ass! My conscience was telling me as she rooted for me to claim some dignity.

I felt my hands get clammy and my cheeks flamed, he always made me feel like a five year old child. Worse was that he knew it.

"This is a one time offer Sun... You don't want to miss out again do you?"

He said lowering his face slightly placing it right in front of me.

Say something Summer! Tell him to go screw himself. Tell him to go roll around in dog shit. Just say something already. I screamed internally at myself. I was close to my breaking point, about to have a freak out, about to pass out from embarrassment. I just wanted a hole to open up and swallow me whole. Transport me to a place where Derek wasn't such a dick, or where I wasn't an instant mute.

Suddenly, a strong but soothing arm wrapped around my waist and my heart must have literally hit my ass. My nerves calmed instantly and without needing to look, I knew who the arm belonged to. My body was immediately on fire but for a very different reason. This was the good kind of fire. The kind of fire only he had been able to light.

"Actually, Summer has a previous engagement with me. Maybe another time. Although I feel like your tour guide services won't be necessary." He said calmly, in that sensual accent. His hand molded my waist in a slightly possessive manner or maybe he was just tense. I was sure he had heard the way Derek had spoken to me.

A feather of a kiss grazed my temple and I was frozen in place. Out the corner of my eyes I saw Derek's eyes widen in shock. I looked up and there he was, David, my model in shining attire. Well, his clothes weren't actually shiny but he looked good. Mouth-freaking-watering-good.

"Sorry I was late love. I promise I'll make it up to you. You look beautiful this evening. I'm a lucky guy."

He looked in my eyes and the world stopped spinning. Everyone stopped talking, my sister's jaw hit the floor and my eyes widened so, that I felt they were about to jump out of my face.

"I'm sorry?" I replied, feeling as confused as a dog being chased by a cat.

"The concert love, are you ready to go?" He asked.

He was giving me an escape out of this uncomfortable situation, and I would be a damn moron if I didn't take it. However his impromptu visit had left me tongue tied and all I could manage in response was a slight nod.

"You know this guy?" Derek cut in.

"He's her date Derek, obviously." Spring replied grinning from ear to ear at David.

Oh God! Why was my sister such a trouble maker. Derek looked from me to David, whose left hand was still safely holding me in place, and looked back at me waiting on confirmation. David stuck out his right hand in Derek's direction.

"Gandy, David Gandy." He said, in his sinfully sexy accent.

Everyone at the table stared with mouths gaping open, including Derek, I felt my heart do a little flip inside my chest.

Derek ignored David's outstretched hand

"I know who you are." He simply said to which David chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I never assume. Recently I was proven that not everyone knows of me." He replied looking at me with a smile playing on his lips… His tantalizing lips, they were works of art. God, it was getting hot in here!

"You know this guy?" He asked me again, pointing at David.

"So much for not running in the best of circles." My sister cut in. "So I guess you're going to the concert then?" She addressed me.

I finally found my voice.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

David dropped his hand, grazing my arm with his fingertips.

"I hate to rush you love, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late." He said in a whisper, his minty breath tickled my neck, sending shivers down my skin.

I nodded again, reflexively. He could have asked me anything and my answer would have been the exact same.

Spring handed me my purse and David turned us around back to our table and addressing our group of friends.

"We hate to leave so hastily but we had a previous arrangement. It was great to see you all." Then he turned to my sister. "Spring, always a pleasure."

My sister beamed as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me along towards the exit, after a step, he stopped and turned to her.

"Oh! And don't worry I'll bring her home safe." He said to Spring. I risked looking back and saw a very pissed off Derek shooting the deadliest glare in David's way, while my sister's devilish smile was letting me know there would be an inquisition once I got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In Coincidence**

We walked to the corner and like a true gentleman he opened the door to a very sleek, black Jaguar.

"After you love." He offered softly.

I got in and he shut the door, rounding the car and settling in the driver's seat. He proceeded to put on his seatbelt on and I followed suit, fastening my own.

Neither of us had said anything since exiting the bar but I had been a little stunned at his sudden appearance.

He turned towards me, with a half smile on his lips and intense pools of azure staring straight at me.

"Hello Summer."

He said in a low, flirtatious tone, while keeping his eyes focus on my face.

"Hello David."

I smiled back earnestly, holding his gaze. I had almost forgotten how handsome he was. Intense blue eyes, shadowed by thick eyebrows and dark hair to match, which he kept short giving him that natural elegance he carried, but not too short that I couldn't envision my fingers running through the silky locks. A defined jaw-line and lips that were made for kissing, lots of kissing. The gods were just showing off when they created this man.

A minute of silence passed as we stared at each other in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward back there, that wasn't my intention."

And that sensual, serious voice of his...God it was difficult not to lose focus, to remain unaffected.

What was he apologizing for?.. I couldn't concentrate much on anything with those too intense eyes on me. Oh right! He had said something, it was my turn to speak.

"Please, don't worry about it, actually thank you for getting me out of there. It was getting uncomfortable."

I reassured him.

"I noticed, I really wish I had seen you sooner." He said meeting my eyes for a brief second.

The simple action made me squirm in my seat. How was it possible that he could do this to me? I knew he was probably just being nice, but the way he looked at me left something to be desired.

He placed the key in the ignition and the low purr of the engine echoed through the night.

"So, you definitely pulled a double o' seven back there." I said attempting to lighten up the mood.

The corner of his eyes crinkled as a smile crept up his face.

"I did what?" He asked confused.

"You acted all James Bond like. Gandy, David Gandy. What was that about?" I explained trying to mimic his accent and failing miserably.

He laughed out loud. And it was a throaty, sexy laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment. After all, who wouldn't want to be Bond, James Bond."

He mimicked the serious tone of the character and it was so damn sexy on him. Spring was right, what was it about accents that was so unbelievably appealing?

"Was that a bad thing?" He asked after I didn't say anything.

I smiled. Was he joking?

"No, not at all. In fact I think you made quite the impression." I said still laughing.

"Did I impress you?" his tone was a little more serious.

I looked down at my tangled fingers resting on my thighs. Butterflies were dancing a waltz in my stomach and my heart was hammering in my throat.

"You definitely did me a favor and for that I thank you." I said, deciding to evade his question.

"If I were totally honest, I wasn't being completely selfless in my actions." He admitted.

"How so?" I asked.

"I do need a date for a concert." He confessed and shifted his eyes my way, gauging my reaction.

That seemed fair. He'd help me, I could do the same.

"Well, I'm happy to return the favor." I gave him a big, sincere smile.

He considered my answer, seeming satisfied with it.

"So it's safe to assume Derek is the ex you were hoping to not run into?" He asked not looking at me. Concentrating on the road ahead. Wow, that was a direct change of subject.

I didn't want to go there but I guess that shipped had sailed, he had witnessed my embarrassing encounter with the ex, or at least part of it.

"Isn't it just typical for life to throw in your face the things you most want to avoid? I mean, what are the odds? Of him being at that exact same bar."

I sighed…

"But you know, I should have seen it coming." I finished shaking my head.

With that same train of thought I became aware of David's sudden appearance as well.

I turned slightly on my seat to look at him, his eyes shifted to my face.

"I didn't see you coming either. How did you find me there?" I asked, puzzled.

"I didn't. I was just there meeting some friends for a quick drink and I saw you across the room." He answered.

I stared at him for a second thinking how coincidental the whole night had been. Then it sank in, he had remembered me, he had recognized me across the room and had come to say hi.

"What?" He asked pulling his eyebrows together.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking what a coincidence this was and I can't believe you remembered me. It's been over five days." I explained.

His gazed into my eyes.

"Some coincidences are impossible to ignore, they demand attention." He didn't elaborate on that statement but it seemed to make my insides turn into knots.

I swallowed hard and decided it was best to not read into it.

Those piercing eyes finally released me as he took a turn.

"Anyhow I wasn't one hundred percent sure it was you, for one you didn't look faint, your face actually had some color. I'm assuming you haven't had any fainting spells recently?" He was teasing me, off course, I could see it in that half smile of his.

"But now that I'm here, feel free to do so, I am all for making you swoon." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't mock me." I pointed a finger at him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not, it was rather gratifying."

"Well I am glad I can amuse you." I replied raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't as amusing as it was flattering." He smiled.

"I already told you I didn't faint because of you." I continued defending my hopeless case, feeling slightly flustered.

We were stopped at a red light. He turned his face to me and his eyes attached themselves to mine again.

"And I already told you I will always believe you did." He stated through hooded lids.

Oh merciful Lord...

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very cocky?" I stated, trying to sound outraged, or offended, or a combination of the two.

The corner of his lip tilted up.

"All the time." He replied nodding without an ounce of shame.

"Perhaps you should dial it down." I added, unable to help the smile forming on my lips.

"Dial it down?" He asked as I exhaled...thinking an urban dictionary would come in handy for when David and I conversed.

"Yes!... get off your high horse, come down to Earth, have a reality check. Does any of that make sense?" I tried to explain.

His eyebrows pulled together and I could see him mulling over the expression.

"I think I understand some of that. I'll try, though I make no promises, love." He replied smirking, and not sounding like he would at all.

I got hung up on one word, love, it made my skin tingle every time he used it. I knew it was a British pet name, casual, not a big deal right? But coming out of his tempting lips and with that sexy accent, it was hard to resist.

We pulled into a garage.

"We're here." He turned off the ignition.

I took in my surroundings and it looked like we were in the back lot of some sort. David exited the car locking it, I couldn't get out. Was I supposed to stay here? He rounded the Jag and opened the door for me.

Oh!

"May I?" He offered me his arm with a glint in his eyes.

Mother may I? Yeah! I wanted to scream but I had to keep myself composed. This was a night of exchanging favors, and not the kind of favors you're thinking about. He had helped me and I would do the same in return.

"Yes, you may." I took hold of his arm as he helped me out of the vehicle.

We walked a few seconds in silence and I decided to address the unspoken.

"So I saw your diaper picture." I said smiling.

He looked at me flaring his nostrils in amusement.

"Diaper picture?" He asked confused.

"Yes, the one where you're wearing a speedo. Guess you failed to tell me you're a "supermodel"? I asked making air quotes with my hands while enunciating the word playfully.

His face remained cheerful as he spoke.

"I'm sorry that it didn't come up in casual conversation. It's not a title such as Doctor. I don't go around introducing myself as Supermodel David Gandy." He explained and I broke into a fit of laugh.

"Am I amusing to you now?" He asked staring me down.

"Most definitely, it's pretty funny. I thought only women were models." I replied shaking my head.

He narrowed his cunning eyes at me and lifted his index finger.

"It's supermodel and perhaps you should get out more." He replied, sarcastically. That sexy smile still roaming his full lips.

I couldn't help laughing again, he was too much.

"I'm sorry, Supermodel David Gandy, how could I make such a mistake." I lifted both my hands in a surrendering gesture.

He laughed out-loud. A rich, throaty sound.

"I forgive you, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

His playful tone was beginning to feel too familiar.

"You know? I worked very hard to get that title." He raised a playful eyebrow.

"Right, I bet parading yourself in barely there clothes is hard." I snorted without meaning to, how delightful.

"Have you been checking me out Summer?" He gave me a sinful smile.

Oh no! I felt the blood rush to my face, I realized I had stepped on that one big time.

Time to do some major damage control.

"Not at all, but isn't that what models do and your too big, half naked poster was hard to miss at the Airport. It almost smacked me in the face" I shrugged feigning disinterest.

"I see." He nodded letting it go, but the glint of amusement didn't leave his eyes. I really needed to learn when to shut up.

"You know you could have mentioned it when I asked what you did for work on the flight, why didn't you?" I asked directly.

he exhaled.

"It was pleasant to talk about something else, you didn't seem to know who I was and it was…a nice change of pace for me, all everyone wants to do when they meet me is talk about what I do, it can be quite repetitive."

I guess in a weird way that made sense.

"Ok. No more model talk then."

he chuckled.

"Here, let me place this on you." He produced a badge out of his suit pocket.

We stopped and he turned his body to face mine. He slipped the badge on my neck and lifted my hair, running his fingers along my neck, a tad slower than necessary, I thought. It felt like ants were crawling all over my skin, prickling away. He adjusted the badge so it fell straight, his knuckles grazing my collarbones. The intensity of his gaze had me holding my breath and I had to coach myself on how to breathe again. The badge fell right between my breasts.

"All set, it's perfect." He stared me down and touched my chin lightly with his thumb and index finger.

My heart jumped at his slight touch. Breathe in, breathe out Summer. I was starting to think that perhaps Lamaze classes were not just for pregnant women.

"Ready, love?" He asked.

I nodded, and tried not to linger on that last word again. I was having a hard time getting used to it.

He guided me to the door.

"Who's performing?" I asked grabbing the badge.

"Silence." He replied.

"Oh My God! Seriously? I love them! I tried getting tickets for them when I planned my visit but they were sold out. How do you have tickets?" I asked excitedly.

Silence was an awesome pop/rock band. I absolutely loved their songs and their lyrics. I had always found it particularly interesting that a musical band would be called Silence but I had seen an interview where they explained how they had come up with their name. I remembered the lead singer saying how most of the things we felt, our deepest emotions were usually experienced privately, in silence. I loved that because I could relate, maybe that was the real reason I was such a huge fan.

"I know some of the guys in the band and their manager is a close friend. He got the tickets for me."

"I should have guessed that." I said feeling stupid, he was famous after all, it shouldn't be surprising that he would know other famous people.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I didn't care to explain my statement so I decided to switch topics.

"Anyways, I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to go to concerts."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, most men don't, maybe it's an American thing." I shrugged.

"No, I don't care for them very much. I prefer a good play but Steve asked me to come, he wants to talk about some things with me, just business."

"Oh!" Was all I could manage, I hoped I wasn't intruding.

"Don't worry love, it will be a quick conversation." Could he read minds?

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was just that easy to read.

We entered the back of the building, were greeted by security, who asked to see our badges, then led us to a private balcony where champagne and hors d'oeuvres awaited us.

Nothing but the best for the rich and famous.

This balcony was big enough to fit a dozen people.

"Will we be the only ones here?" I asked noticing the empty, velvety chairs surrounding us.

"Yes, I believe it's just us" He gestured with his hand for me to sit and he followed, taking off his blue Jacket and setting it on the chair next to his.

We sat on the first row of the red, wide chairs and the entire experience reminded me of pretty woman, I suppressed a smile.

"Would you like some champagne?" He didn't give me a chance to respond, as he was already pulling the chilled bottle and served two glasses, handing me one.

"Thanks."

I could use a drink and the bubbly felt good going down my dried throat.

"So tell me Summer, have you been enjoying London?"

He asked casually, well as casual as David could be, he had an intensity to him that I had come to realize was just his way.

"It's ok, I've been enjoying it fine." I shrugged. That hadn't sounded honest at all.

David raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to elaborate.

"It's just that with Spring having classes during the week, I only really get to spend time with her on the weekends, but she still has a life so I don't want her putting it on hold just because I'm visiting." I said, shrugging again.

"Hmm." Was his reply. He was mulling over my response and I realized I may have sound pitiful.

"Which is perfect." I tried to recover. "I have some things to work on for school as well. And I do like my alone time. My sister and I have very different ideas when it comes to enjoyable activities anyways. So while she's in school I have time to indulge on the things I enjoy." I finished, taking a big breath.

"Which are?" He prodded.

Here we go... This was the moment when David was gonna realize I wasn't his type of girl. I wasn't what you would call an exciting girl. Ladies and gents, prepare to die of boredom.

David turned his body towards me, resting his elbow on the armrest, and his right hand under his chin, his long fingers framing half his face.

Giving me his full attention.

"Umm well, I love Museums and sightseeing. I may escape to Paris one weekend to visit the Louvre. There are a ton of Museums I want to see in London as well and all the castles, oh and I want to visit Stratford-upon-Avon also..."

Could I be any more of a nerd? This was awful. I might as well get some black plastic glasses and headgear. Jeez.

"The Bard's birthplace? You must if you've never been. It's absolutely beautiful." He approved of my wanting to visit Shakespeare's hometown.

I smiled at him, my eyes lingering on his lips and for the first time I entertained the idea of what would have happened if he wasn't supermodel David Gandy. I put those thoughts back in the "do not visit" drawer and snapped it shut. He would always be unattainable and I would always be a regular girl just passing by.

"Yeah.." I sighed, thinking of all the Shakespeare sonnets that spoke to my current situation.

"So you can see my dilemma. Spring is more of a clubs and bars kind of a girl, then again she is younger. I'm the walk around museums and enjoy the sunset type. We can only do so much together before the other one gets bored." I finished explaining.

I felt his gaze intent on my face.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

He remained in that same position, as if he was concentrating on a math problem or a rubik's cube puzzle, except he was looking at me.

The side of his lip went up a notch.

"You are a very interesting person, Summer."

I felt my cheeks instantly flush.

"Am I?" I asked, unsure of what to make of that.

He nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Was he going to explain further? Because I was beginning to think of myself as an interesting clown perhaps.

He didn't.

"You never called me, by the way."

Wow, his sudden change of topics left me reeling, I felt as if I had just gotten off one of those crazy rides at a local fair.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't sure on what he was asking me.

"I gave you my phone number but you never called."

I blinked several times before answering.

"Well, my sister showed up, so I wasn't in need of your taxi services." I said smiling, attempting casualness.

"So if we hadn't happened to coincide at the bar, you wouldn't have called?"

Suddenly I felt like I was being cross examined at a trial. Was he really asking this? Better yet, what was I supposed to answer?

"If I were being honest, no. I wouldn't have called you." I said frankly. I always thought that honesty was the best policy.

"Ouch. Is that the only reason you think I handed you my card?"

"That's the only reason you gave me." I said realizing it sounded more like a question than a statement.

That seemed to linger uncomfortably between us.

"You know? And you're lucky I'm trustworthy, if my sister would have gotten a hold of that card, you'd still be running from the stampede of women chasing after you." I changed topics, because honestly, I didn't know how to handle serious David.

He thought intensely for a moment, and then gave me a half smile with a secret understanding. At last, he answered.

"And yet, here we are...Fatefully meeting again." He relaxed into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising an eyebrow, as if challenging me.

I was struck silent, maybe I didn't know what to do with playful Gandy either.

The lights dimmed, the stage was filled with fog and the crowd went wild as the band stepped out. We leaned forward in our seats as Eli Strauss, the lead singer addressed the crowd.

"HOW YOU DOIN' LONDON!"

Everyone started cheering and my smile widened.

"We want to dedicate this song to all of you out there. This single is from our new album. We know how sometimes there's a special someone in our lives, and we dream of having more, but we never seize the opportunity for whatever the reason. We keep it all inside. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is 'The things we never said'."

The band began to play and the sudden silence and awareness of David next to me hummed like a living thing, drowning out all other senses. I was acutely aware of him, of his body radiating warmth, encasing the too small room in a heat wave that was paralyzing. I felt rooted to the seat, uncomfortably so. I didn't dare to even breathe too hard.

David remained just as still as I did and I had to wonder if he felt it, the electric humming, the tingling that prickled my skin.

"That was the best concert ever! Thank you so much for bringing me." I said as we walked backstage.

I had thoroughly enjoyed the concert but I was glad it was over. I had never been so tense in my life.

"No, thank you for accompanying me. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the band pass by and acknowledge David as they went into a dressing room, David nodded back at them. On impulse I grabbed David's arm and pulled it down.

"Oh My God! You know them?" I realized I was acting way too excited, I quickly released his arm and cleared my throat. "I mean, umm, can you introduce me? I love the lead singer."

He looked at me like horns had suddenly grown out of my head.

"Yeah, that's not happening." He said incredulously and I was taken aback by his abruptness.

"Why not? Come on! You have to do this for me! I've never met a famous person before."

He gave me a dubious look and I realized my mistake.

"No offense." I instantly felt embarrassed at my lack of tact.

He smiled back beautifully.

"None taken, love."

"I didn't mean to imply that you're not famous, you're just not a famous person that I know of. I mean, that I knew... of. I obviously know of you now." Oh God! Somebody stop me, just put me out of my misery.

He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax love, you don't need to explain, I understand what you meant."

"I just, didn't mean to offend you or anything." I said.

"You are nervous." He observed, amusement coloring his tone.

"I'm not nervous!" I said defensively, putting my hands on my hips.

"I believe you are. I've noticed you rant quite a bit when you're nervous." He teased.

"What? I'm not ranting!" Damn him, was I really that transparent?

"Summer, you are so ranting." He smiled again and touched the tip of my nose with his fingertip playfully.

I scrunched up my nose in response. Not the sexiest expression but I wasn't going for sexy around him. What was I going for? Beats me! I was just trying to keep it together and not faint again. It was hard being friends with a God.

I figured I'd try one more time.

"So... Will you please introduce me to Eli Strauss?" I asked batting lashes, girls did that right?

He observed me for a moment with a smirk on his lips, then leaned his face into my personal bubble. His blue sapphires glinting mischievously. The air escaped my lungs and I completely forgot what I had asked him.

"Still not happening." He narrowed his eyes and gave me a wicked smile.

"David!" Someone shouted his name and I was thankful for the interruption. I really needed air... and space.

"Hey Steve!" He said before breaking eye contact with me.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn't introduce me to the band, he obviously had the means to. I sighed...Maybe he was just ready to call it a night, after all he'd been with me for over three hours and I was grateful for that, I shouldn't expect more.

They did the whole handshake, half hug that guys do and David turned to me.

"Summer, this is Steve Whidden. He's the band's manager. Steve, this is Summer." He said making introductions.

"It's a pleasure." Steve said making a show of kissing my hand. I glanced at David

suppressing a smile. He just shook his head, holding back a smile himself. I was so not used to this British stuff. I felt like I had jumped inside "A Knight's Tale" by this man's gesture.

"Likewise." I said reclaiming my hand.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Steve asked.

"It was great!" David answered. Steve looked at me and I couldn't stop the words from spilling.

"I absolutely loved it. I have been listening to their music for years, ever since I heard their song "When you walked away". Their music has gotten me through endless nights of studying. Their lyrics are amazing." I replied.

"A true fan! Well would you like to meet them?" Steve asked me.

I started squealing inside imagining myself doing cartwheels.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed without hesitation.

"That's really not necessary." David interjected, I glared in his direction. What was his problem? He didn't look my way, and I had a feeling he was avoiding looking at me.

Was he afraid I would embarrass him or something?

"Don't be absurd David. It's not a problem at all. The guys will love her." Steve smiled. He was so nice.

David mumbled something but I couldn't quite catch it. We followed Steve into the dressing room and I wished I had something that they could autograph. I considered making them sign a body part but that would have been too forward, and way out of character for me.

"Hey guys, you remember David." Steve addressed the band. Eli stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hey man, thanks for coming out." Eli said.

"No problem, mate. Good show." David replied.

"And this is Summer. She's a rather big fan." Steve turned to me and unexpectedly Eli leaned in for the famous european double kiss. I felt David's head snap in our direction.

"It's always a pleasure meeting true fans. Especially ones as beautiful as you." He winked at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

My words escaped me, and that rarely happened.

"So what's your favorite song Summer?" Way to put me in the spot.

"Umm, I don't think I can pick one." I replied honestly. "They're all amazing, I can relate to almost every single one." As I spoke I was having a hard time believing that I was actually having a casual conversation with my favorite band. "But the new one you sang today? It's genius."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Eli replied, with a contagious smile on his face.

"Why don't you introduce her to the rest of the guys? David and I need to go over some things anyhow." Steve suggested.

I looked at David searching for his reaction. He remained stoic, his face giving nothing away. I bet he'd be great at playing poker.

"You don't mind, do you David? I'll bring her back in one piece." Eli said playfully wrapping his hand on my shoulder.

I noticed David's jaw clench and unclench before he answered, not tearing his gaze away from Eli's arm.

"Make sure that you do." He replied with a smile that downplayed his serious tone. He looked briefly at me and something flashed over his eyes but it was gone just as quickly. He turned away, with Steve already engaging him in conversation.

Eli introduced me to the rest of the guys and I lost track of time while hearing their story. It turned out that Eli and Colton, the lead guitarist, were childhood friends and they wrote most of their songs together, while still in their garage stage. This whole night felt so surreal. It had gone from a horrible run in with Derek to probably one of the best nights of my life. And even though I was having the best time chatting it up with my favorite band as if we were the best of friends, my mind kept going back to David. This night had happened because of him. He was the most surreal part of it all.

David returned shortly, placing his hand in the small of my back, making me jump.

"You ready, love?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Before you go, we have something for you." Colton interjected.

"Oh!" I looked expectantly.

"Here you go beautiful." Eli handed me their new CD, it wasn't releasing until next week. "We all signed it for you. Well, I saved the best for last." He pointed at himself. The guys protested behind him and I had to laugh. "Check it out."

"To the Beautiful Summer," He said out loud as he wrote on the cover. David's arm tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "Don't leave anything unsaid." Eli gave me a knowing look, glancing back at David, and I was left wondering what that had been about.

We said our thank yous and goodbyes. All the guys gave me a group hug and I laughed at their familiarity. They were a cool bunch.

An hour later, David dropped me off. The ride home had been a bit on the quiet side and I questioned if his meeting hadn't gone as planned.

"Let me walk you up." David said turning off the ignition.

"That's not necessary, you've done more than plenty for me tonight." I replied.

"It's late Summer. I told your sister I'd get you home safe. And that means, I'll deliver you to the door." He grinned at me and I felt my body relax, his mood seemed to have lifted.

We reached the door and I was readying myself for goodbye. My chest felt tight, this would probably be the last time I'd see him.

"I gather you had a good time tonight?" He said.

"It was unbelievable. Thank you again, so much. You're making a habit out of rescuing me." I said hoping he understood how much tonight had meant to me, but I felt my skin redden.

He smiled wider now, showing some teeth, which he rarely did. I liked it, it made him seem less guarded.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you had fun." He replied.

I took the keys out of my purse, getting ready to open the door, a sense of dread taking over me.

"Thanks again...I guess I'll see you around." I said lamely, not knowing how else to say goodbye. At least see you around didn't sound as final.

He nodded.

I turned the key in the keyhole and felt his presence above my shoulder.

"Summer." His breath tickled my neck.

I stiffened...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In Surprise**

"Summer…" He whispered.

I stiffened. Feeling his warm breath caress my hair.

I slowly turned and looked up into blue, intense eyes that were much, much too close. David leaned into me, and I could have sworn I thought my body would push right through the door. That's how flat against it I was. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes bulge out of their socket. My expression must have been hysterical.

He stopped inches from my face, placing a long, muscular arm against the door frame, flanking me.

"David." I said in response. His luminous eyes bored into mine and for a moment I felt naked, exposed.

He grinned, making my heart jump erratically.

I didn't know what to think or feel. His smile was teasing, his posture predatory. I felt trapped between the door and his body. He smirked knowingly and his gaze went to my lips.

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?" A side of his mouth quirked up.

"Wha...what do you mean?" My voice came out breathy, unsteady. I hated it.

"How about I rescue you for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked, ignoring my previous question.

I guessed this was the David Gandy Show.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Like he didn't know the days of the week.

"I'm well aware of that." That half smile was doing crazy things to my stomach.

_Focus Summer._

"What I mean is... I have plans to have breakfast with my sister. We really haven't hung out much since I got here. We were supposed to tonight and... Well, you know what happened." I finished, feeling out of breath and slightly dizzy.

.

"Yes, I do know." His teasing gaze held me, unwilling to grant me mercy.

I swallowed.

His lips were so close. I couldn't stop the urge to stare at them shamelessly. A slight angle to my face and I could kiss him.

_I said, Focus!_

I couldn't think, why was he so close?

"What about lunch?" He licked his lips, and twisted one of my curls between his fingers.

Had we entered an alternate dimension? Because from where I was standing it almost felt like he was flirting with me... but… that couldn't be… could it?

"Plans... with ...sister?"

I was beginning to sound like I had stepped out of the stone age.

David chuckled, obviously aware of the effect he was having on me.

"Yes, you said that already."

Closing my eyes, I forced my brain to work.

"I can't think." I finally let out, feeling loopy.

My hand found the way to his taut chest and I lightly pushed him away from me.

David hesitated for just a second but he relented stepping back, allowing the oxygen back into my lungs.

There was too much amusement in those hooded eyes.

Oh God! I was acting like an infatuated teenager.

And maybe I was, It wasn't like I ever acted on those urges as a teen. I was fairly level headed back then and didn't crush easily on guys.

Derek was the first and only boy I had shown an interest towards. Maybe all those years of suppressed hormones were surfacing now. Awesome timing!

"I..I have plans with Spring the entire day actually"

I did my best to sound composed and unaffected, but something in his expression told me he knew better.

David remained silent for a few seconds, which seem to extend into hours of tension. Then he smirked and nodded to himself, as if enjoying a private joke.

"I see, alright then." He stepped further back but I could see the cogs turning in his head. His eyes projected an emotion and it wasn't disappointment, it was more like determination.

"It has been an utter pleasure meeting with you again Summer, I hope you have a restful night."

Maybe not...my heart fell. His words felt too much like goodbye and goodbye this time around would surely be final, because as much as the universe seemed to align itself for crazy coincidences, I wasn't lucky enough to have a third.

I wanted to say something, but what... Our sudden reunion was up and that's all it had been.

David and I belonged in very different worlds.

"Good night David… It was...it was..."

The words escaped me, they could never tell how I felt about seeing him again.

I sighed.

"It was truly great seeing you again"

He smiled beautifully at me, I tried to return the smile but it felt weak.

I went inside the apartment and the last thing I saw as I slowly let the door close were focused blue eyes, that made my heart stutter.

As soon as Spring heard the door close she was in my face, interrogating me. She had definitely picked the best career, journalism suited her curious personality like a glove.

The girl was shooting questions my way like they were going out of style. Her phone rang suddenly and she actually blushed when she glanced at it... Hmmm... Interesting. She stopped talking and ran to her room, before heading in she turned to me lifting a finger in warning.

"Don't you dare dream this conversation is over Missy!"

Well, that was odd. For one, Spring never blushed and she would have died a thousand lives before letting me off the hook when it came to David related gossip. Whatever was going on was big, but she'd tell me when she was ready I guessed.

I headed off to bed, feeling my body exhausted but my mind wired. It was gonna take a while before sleep would take me.

This whole night felt straight out of a dream, probably Spring's dream. My time in London had been uneventful up until today, when my handsome, blue eyed hero appeared out of thin air to rescue me yet again. I felt a silly smile spread across my face.

I shook my head trying to shake the image of David away, I wasn't completely unaware of what he did to me. Especially what he'd done now before he left. I had been reduced to a pile of melted butter, unable to articulate and completely starstruck.

The weird thing was that I wasn't particularly starstruck by David. The fact that he was this famous model rarely entered my mind. Perhaps it was because I hadn't an idea of who he was when I first met him. He had just been this truly amazing, incredibly hot, mysterious guy that had been kind to me. And yes he had affected me physically, to be honest he had awaken something in me that I felt had been dormant. Something way too strong to truly let loose, because I was afraid it would consume me.

I didn't really know David but I knew that in the three years I had been with Derek, I had never felt the kind of fire that stirred within me when David looked at me with those inquisitive eyes, and that was very, very scary.

I laid awake in bed for over two hours, until exhaustion finally won over my crazy, endless thoughts. Good thing too, because I didn't want to think about him anymore. David had been a sweet dream, but dreams are hard to reach, impossible to keep and at some point we have to wake up.

I awoke to the sound of Spring's loud voice, and stomping feet walking down the hall, I felt groggy and sweaty. I had fallen asleep with nothing but a barely there t-shirt on and I hadn't turned the fan. I mechanically walked to the door and went out into the hallway, where I heard Spring give a loud, piercing shriek.

I rolled my eyes.

Had she seen a mouse? A lizard? Spring was a total girl when it came to things that crawled, or any kind of creature that wasn't human for that matter. Unless you were talking about a burglar, but I had a feeling that she could take those. I remembered one time when Spring saw a butterfly go into her room through the window. She was so scared, she had refused to go back in it until the poor thing was found and taken away. I didn't know how she could have possibly been afraid of such a beautiful, small creature but she had screamed her lungs out like she was being tortured.

I shook my head and laughed at the memory.

I rubbed the back of my hands against my sleepy eyes, not feeling quite awake yet.

I reached the living room and found Spring standing like a damn statue by the front door, it took me a couple of seconds to realize why she had screamed and why she seemed to be paralyzed in place.

David was standing at the entrance of the apartment holding two cups of coffee, and a semi-amused smile playing around his lips.

I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I must have looked crazy because I must have blinked at least a hundred times in less than a minute. The image didn't fade, It wasn't a mirage. It wasn't a dream.

Nope. It was him, in all his glorious self.

His eyes found me immediately as if I were some sort of a beacon, and his smiled widened.

"Good morning Summer."

I think I became a statue as well, my feet felt cemented to the floor.

His intense gaze roamed my body from my bare toes, to my legs, to my thighs and the too short t-shirt that covered the bare necessities.

His eyes left a fiery trail on my body that caused my heart to leap at full speed and a simmering heat to coil low in my stomach. Oh boy I was in so much trouble here!

_Shake it off, just shake it off Summer_. I chanted inside my head trying to find my voice.

"David, what are you doing here?...I mean… Umm… Good morning? This is a surprise."

I finished lamely, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra and after that scorching stare from him, I really needed to cover up certain parts that had come alive.

"I'm sorry to intrude ladies." He looked from me to Spring in an apologetic manner as he smiled politely.

There was a moment of awkward silence before I realized that he was still standing out in the hallway, waiting to be let in while my sister seemed to have lost her voice and I was too self conscious to move any closer.

"Please come in." I waved a hand at him, willing my legs to move as I advanced in his direction.

My sister just stood there gaping at him. I rolled my eyes again.

David stepped into the foyer but didn't come in any further.

I grabbed my sister by the arm and slightly shook her.

"Spring, you remember David?"

I widened my eyes willing her to snap out of it.

She blinked.

"OMG! I'm such a spaz. Off course I remember silly. It's freaking DAVID GANDY, and he is standing in my living room."

David chuckled taking in my sister's obvious starstruck moment.

"Well technically, I'm standing in your foyer." He glanced around.

Spring's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God how rude of me! Please, do come in, this is so embarrassing. I was totally caught by surprise and my hair has got to be a mess and I'm wearing freaking pajamas and oh my God it's David freaking Gandy Eeep!" Spring kept squealing like an excited pig at a circus.

I was horrified by my sister. She needed to shut up before I died of shame. Not to mention that I was still half naked, with most likely racoon eyes, and morning breath, and a tangled lion's mane for hair, while standing in the livingroom with David, holding two cups of coffee.

Great! This was just awesome! I groaned inwardly.

"Ok, just make yourself comfortable, you can take a seat wherever you like. Here let me fluff some pillows!" She exclaimed as she went to the sofa and started patting and swatting away.

I glanced cautiously at David, who didn't seem annoyed or affected by the crazy scene. I felt horrified.

"Thank you Spring. Oh and one of this is for you."

He approached my sister and handed her one of the coffees.

She grabbed it mechanically with eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh my god, David Gandy just got me a coffee and delivered it to my own house, this is too unbelievable thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go change and scream out the window, I'll be right back." She started walking away and stopped suddenly. "Actually it may be a while, I won't stop screaming most likely until I lose my voice."

She gave a quick nod and disappeared around the hallway practically bouncing on her heels.

I smiled tightly at David, feeling out of sorts.

"I'm sorry about that, my sister is not usually this harebrained."

He gave me that wicked half smile of his.

"Please don't apologize, it's fine, oh and this is for you."

He crossed the space between us and handed me the cup of steamy coffee.

"Three creams, eight sugars." He raised an amused eyebrow.

How did he know how I took my coffee? I stared in disbelief.

"You ordered coffee in the airplane, remember." He answered my unspoken question.

I nodded. Right.

He looked way too good for this early in the morning. His hair seemed natural, going in every direction, perfect, he wore blue jeans and a light, grey sweater that hugged his wide shoulders just right.

I immediately moved further back, feeling his eyes boring into my disheveled, bed hair and sleepy face.

I sat carefully on the arm-rest of the sofa, urging my inappropriate T-shirt to grow longer.

"Thanks for the coffee, so…"

I glanced around the apartment, not really searching for anything just for something to do with my eyes other than to look directly at him.

"This is a surprise, you here this early and with coffee."

I raised the cup for emphasis.

He smiled and lowered his head, seeming...embarrassed, which was odd, I thought.

"Yes, I should apologize for the early house call, I was hoping to buy my way into going to breakfast with you and your sister."

I was completely taken aback with that.

"Why?"

I asked bluntly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I hope you don't mind?" He said instead, ignoring my question.

"NO! We don't mind!" Spring intervened craning her neck around the hallway wall, and disappearing just as quick.

David smiled at me, clearly amused

"Guess, you've been invited." I shrugged.

I didn't understand this man at all. Last night as he backed me up against the door, I could have sworn he was flirting with me, he had asked to take me to breakfast but at my refusal he had just dropped it and left and left instead. Now he was here inviting himself to breakfast with us, why?

I sighed...Maybe I just didn't understand men altogether.

"Is it alright with you?"

He spoke, snapping me back to the present, my eyes locked on to his.

I nodded again.

"I should get dressed."

I looked down at raggedy Harvard t-shirt.

David grinned.

"It's not a requirement" His tone was all wolf.

Eyes the color of the sea looked over me again in a slow perusal, I was surely beet red, by the time they reached my face.

I needed to get up and walk away but i couldn't seem to move. Moving required walking and turning my back to him and knowing that he'd probably be looking.

_And what's wrong with that? Show off those legs woman! _Said the little voice inside my head.

I got up slowly, making sure the shirt remained in place, covering the things that needed covering.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

I started to walk away then turned my head back.

He was looking after me and he didnt even show an ounce of shame at getting caught.

"Oh and can you please give me a heads up the next time you decide to drop by? I would like to have clothes on."

David's smile turned wicked

"Well, where is the fun in that?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, and placed my hands on my hips.

"How about for the sake of not having my sister throw a scene worse than Lindsay Lohan in a court room?"

He laughed out loud, the sound rumbling through my body.

"Can't say I'm completely sorry about today luv, so I make no promises."

I glared at him.

"Your bluntness has no bounds you know."

I stated.

"I believe you have me beat actually."

I crossed my arms.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well for starters, you laughed at my career choice and said I was wearing a diaper."

Oh God I had said that.

"Then you told me how I'm just not that important of a famous person…"

My eyes widened with embarrassment.

David simply looked like he was having too much fun at my expense.

"Shall I go on?"

"Actually I was about to beg you to stop."

I often let my big mouth have the best of me, having a replay of it was not something I particularly cared for.

David leaned back against the arm of the couch crossing his legs and arms, defined muscles popped out as the thin material hugged his biceps and I had a crazy urge to touch him and have him touch me and do all sorts of wicked, wicked things with those arms.

I felt blood rush to many parts of my body and this time it had nothing to do with embarrassment, I wrapped my arms around myself feeling slightly feverish.

"Don't worry, I like your honesty. It's utterly...endearing."

He said in a low, playful tone.

I smiled tightly, and turned to walk away.

"I guess we are even then."

I said before leaving the room.

We decided to walk to a nearby restaurant Spring had suggested.

After she took about two hours getting ready, and came out looking as if she was a runner up in a Miss America pageant.

I opted for simple lose, navy blue shorts, a white, boho cami and my denim jacket. I had decided to wear wedges at the last minute. Slightly dressing up my casual attire.

My hair was a tangled mess that I kept in a messy bun, not like I was trying to impress anyone… At least thats what I kept telling myself.

David spoke to the hostess and asked for a somewhat intimate table. We were lead to it by the gorgeous blonde who kept swaying her hips in front of him in a hypnotizing rhythm. I was sure she was trying to call his attention, I huffed without noticing.

"Are you alright?" He whispered as we walked.

Oh crap.

"Yep, just peachy." I murmured, smiling brightly.

He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Those shorts look great on you but I do miss the T-shirt." He gave me a side smile.

I blushed crimson and lost all train of thought.

We sat down and the blonde leaned towards David.

"Your server will be right with you but if there is _anything _I can get you. Don't hesitate to ask." She smiled suggestively at him and I had a sense of Deja Vu. Did every woman talk to him like that?

Was it because of his looks or his name? In my experience, it was mostly because of his looks, though I was sure his supermodel status didn't hurt him. A man that looked like him didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there anything you ladies would like?" He directed the question to Spring and myself, completely ignoring blondie.

We both shook our heads.

"Are you sure love?" He asked me.

"I'm sure."

"I believe we are good for now. Thank you." He gave her a curt nod and turned his attention back to my sister and I.

My insides were sighing, was he used to women making passes at him and didn't notice it anymore, or was he just being a gentleman?

"Is it always like that? I mean, how often do women just throw their panties at you?" Spring leaned towards him.

"Spring! That's a very inappropriate question." I scolded my sister. "Please ignore her." I glanced at David.

He seemed thoroughly amused.

"It actually doesn't happen quite as often as you may think." He replied smiling.

Thankfully our waiter soon arrived and dropped off our menus. We ordered and settled to have a nice breakfast. Spring kept shooting impolite questions at David and he kept answering them in his cool and collected manner. Nothing seemed to phase him. After unsuccessfully scolding my sister to no avail, I decided to give up. I wasn't gonna keep acting like a babysitter, those days were over and David didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed quite entertained. The waiter dropped our check and I reached for it but David's hand cut me off.

"Don't even think about it." He pulled a black Amex and dropped it inside the check holder.

My eyes darted over to my sister so we could thank him but she was deep in thought, looking as if she were debating on something. Her eyes snapped to David and I knew this would be bad.

"So, how many women have you slept with?" She blurted out and my eyes must have jumped out of my face.

I composed myself in record time.

"Ok, that's enough." I raised my hand to her face. "David, you don't have to answer that." I looked at him apologetically.

He just smirked.

"Thank you for breakfast and…" A ringtone interrupted my sentence and Spring jumped around searching for her purse, pulling out her phone.

She blushed again.

"Summer is right, you don't have to answer that. In fact, I forgot I had a… uh… commitment. I hate to eat and leave but I have somewhere I need to be." She finished.

"I thought we were spending the day together." I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion.

"No need for that. You have David now. He'll be a better tour guide of London than me. So you kids enjoy." She bolted upright from her seat, ran to David and gave him the European two kiss greeting as she thanked him again from breakfast before she walked away.

The waiter dropped back the check, David signed and retrieved his card. He stood up and pulled out my chair as I followed suit.

"Guess you're all mine love." He whispered in my ear from behind me and every hair in my body stood in response.

I took a deep breath and turned around to find him grinning. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What would you like to see?" He leaned into me as I leaned away from him.

"London?" I said slightly breathless.

Damn this freaking hormones and the effect he had on them!

He took my hand in his as we exited the restaurant. We walked silently down the street, it was a beautiful, sunny day and I couldn't stop myself from turning my head in every direction, London was breathtaking.

"Thank you for letting me accompany you to breakfast"

I nodded.

"About that, I really should apologize for my sister. She really isn't a crazy person or anything, she's just…"

What was she? Impulsive, thoughtless, overly enthusiastic, totally inappropriate.

"She is just young and impulsive, and studying journalism, so asking uncomfortable questions is in her DNA."

I opted for saying.

"You don't have to apologize, and you speak of her as if you were much older, but you are not."

I guess I did but I always looked after Spring. Since we were children, I had made it my mission to make sure she didn't get into crazy trouble, occasionally even doing her homework.

I shrugged.

"I know, but it's always been that way. I'm the level headed, responsible sister and Spring has always had a reckless streak. I'm just used to looking out for her."

"That's very kind of you."

He acknowledged.

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable for the compliment. It wasn't like I did it to be rewarded, it was just who i was.

"So David..."

I said lively.

"So Summer..." he mused.

"Listen you don't really have to take me around. I'm sure you are busy and playing tour guide is not appealing for anyone. I mean, I appreciate it but honestly is not nec…."

Two long fingers were suddenly against my lips, successfully silencing me. His bold gaze holding mine

I stared at him as if he was a lightbulb and I were a bug entranced by his magnificence.

"Despite it not being necessary, I want to show you London. It's not a problem and I'm not busy."

I nodded dumbstruck as he pulled his fingers away, slowly, but his eyes lingered on my mouth, making me feel warm all over.

"Now, what would you like to do?" He finally asked.

I swallowed and licked my dry, overheated lips.

"Let's just walk around. It's a beautiful day." I noted because I really hadn't a clue of what to do.

"That it is..."

We walked a little further until I noticed we were surrounded by lush trees and colorful flower beddings. Little wooden benches adorned the sides of the long walkway and people rode their bicycles and walked their dogs happily. It was beautiful.

"Where are we?"

David took in his surroundings.

"This is Hyde Park."

I had heard about the park's in London being amazing.

"It's gorgeous."

I let out, as my eyes roamed the beautiful landscape with it's tall trees colored in shades of orange, green and even pink. Nature surrounded us in every direction. I inhaled deeply, there was nothing like breathing in the outdoors, it was peaceful.

I felt fingers touch my skin.

David pulled a brown strand of my hair that was stubbornly stuck around my neck, placing it softly behind my ear. My skin tingle and the peacefulness was replaced by a fiery desire to have this man touch me everywhere.

That was a dangerous image, I breathed again, letting the air clear my thoughts.

Suddenly I felt a soft, furry thing press against my legs.

I looked down surprised to find a dog, he'd come from behind me and was rubbing his soft fur playfully against my legs.

I broke into a big smile.

"Hey buddy, where'd you come from?"

I squatted and patted it's caramel coat. He let out his tongue and slobbered my cheek.

I laughed. David kneel beside me and I noticed his eyes observing me with curiosity.

"You are so cute, do you belong to someone, are you lost?"

"You like dogs." It sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

I looked up at him, even kneeling he was a lot taller than me.

"Who doesn't, look at this face"

I said, making cowey noises as if i was talking to a baby, I tended to get like that around animals.

The friendly dog remained still as he happily wagged his long tail.

"He is a Golden Retriever. Check for a collar, he doesn't appear to be a stray."

David quipped, as he ran his hand along the dog's back, in long strides.

good idea.

My hand searched through the long strands of soft hair, until I found a round, metal attached to the collar.

I brought it out from under the hair and searched for a name.

"You are right, his name is... Bentley, like the car."

I dropped my hand to my thigh and Bentley quickly went after it, licking it and demanding attention.

"He likes you!."

David chuckled.

"Hey Bentley, you want me to rub your belly."

the dog seeming to understand me, went on his back and sprawled his legs open.

Both David and I laughed.

"Looks like he really likes you."

I rubbed his belly and one of his legs did that shake thing, it was too cute.

"Are you flirting with me Bentley... you are a casanova aren't you?"

I swear if dogs were able to smile Bentley was smiling at me right now.

"Bentley, there you are, you naughty beast."

Both our heads snapped towards the sound of the voice, and an older lady walked hastily our way, seeming out of breath.

David got to his feet.

"He's yours?"

she nods, reaching us, a leash dragging next to her.

"He likes to run free, but at my age I can't keep up."

"He is very friendly"

I noted.

"Typically he just runs around avoiding everyone, I'm surprised you got him on his back, you must really like dogs for him to come to you so willingly, he can smell that you know."

"I do.. .I love animals, when i was a kid I would bring home all sorts of animals, my parents had a hard time making me understand that I couldn't keep them all."

The lady smiled kindly at me.

"I know what you mean, if i could take care of every stray out there I would in a heartbeat, honey."

I smiled back.

Bentley got to his paws and started sniffing around our feet.

"How old is he?"

"That old boy has been with me for almost twelve years. Do any of you have pets?"

She moved her eyes from me to David and back again.

"I wish, but I can't, too busy with school." I say exhaling.

"Same here, I love dogs, but I'm always traveling, it wouldn't be fair for the animal." David patted the honey colored coat of Bentley's back and he seemed to be loving it too.

"I do foster dogs from Battersea when I'm in town and have the time, until a permanent home can be found." He did? I looked at him with surprise, feeling a strange warmth in my chest.

"That is a very kind thing to do, those poor creatures don't stand a chance without us."

"Thank you, I agree."

This was a whole new side to David and I had to admit I liked it.

We said our goodbyes to both Bentley and Margaret, we had learned was her name, and I was hesitant to let go of Bentley, I really needed to get a dog, but it was impossible with my hectic schedule, seemed we both had the same problem.

We continued our leisurely walk and I noticed David's distinct smile as he studied me.

"What's funny?"

he shook his head.

"Nothing, you just...surprised me."

"how so?"

"well most people, scratch that.. most females wouldn't allow a strange animal to get so close to them, let alone pet them the way you did."

Oh, I hadn't thought about my actions at all, to me it was a normal thing to pet dogs, they were a man's best friend after all but perhaps it wasn't as ok as i thought.

"I never thought about it that way, is my natural instinct to pet a dog, they need love too you know, even a strange, mange one."

I teased, smiling.

He smiled back and kept that steady-a bit intimidating if I was being honest-gaze on me.

The light breeze send tendrils of my hair on the loose, tickling my neck and my cheeks but it was welcomed, i enjoyed feeling it's slow caress.

David's eyes were on me, the way he observed me as if studying me was a little disconcerting, I didn't know what to make of it.

"You know when I was a kid, amongst my many aspirations, I wanted to grow up and buy a farm, fill it with every animal I wanted and play with them every day."

he smiled at me.

"I wanted to be a Veterinarian."

I raised my eyebrows, surprise shining through my eyes.

"Dr. Gandy ha.. I do like the sound of that, I would have hired you to look after my animal's health at the farm."

we both laughed.

Rounding a bank of trees down the path I could make out the distinct sound of flowing water and I looked around spotting a small fountain a few yards away. David followed my line of sight and pulled me alongside him down the path leading to it. There was a sculpture of a woman in the center holding a bow and arrow.

"This is Artemis Fountain." He explained.

I sat on it's edge, letting my feet rest.

"Such a sad story isn't it?" I sighed running my fingers through the water and looking up at the Goddess of hunting and wilderness.

His eyes locked on me inquisitively.

"She was the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt and the wilderness. Yet she fell in love with her hunting companion, Orion. Only to fall into her brother's jealousy scheme as he tricked her into killing the very man she loved. It's sad."

"That's one version." He added.

"None of her versions end happily though, do they?" I said, more to myself.

"No." he answered anyway.

A pang of sadness hit my chest and I couldn't understand the reason behind it.

"Perhaps love has no happy ending." The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

A long minute of silence passed between us.

"Winston Churchill said: "All great things are simple and many can be expressed in single words." Love is a single word, and it's a great thing. Nothing truly great ends when it's with the right person."

"The right person?" I asked skeptically. "Don't think such thing exists." I shook my head.

"Perhaps you just haven't found it yet."

his cerulean eyes ensnared me and my breath caught in my throat, it was simply hypnotic.

"Perhaps you're right."

He lead me away from the fountain heading into a different side of the park where gardens blossomed in varying shades of colors.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He broke the silence.

Oh, oh...

"Sure…"

"Were you in love with Derek?"

Wowza! He was letting out the big guns. That was a million dollar question.

"You don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable with the question."

I thought about it and decided I wasn't. For some reason talking to David was easy, I never felt judged. I actually felt inclined to share, which was odd because I was usually reserved with my personal life, but with him it was the opposite, around him i suffered from word vomit, where I shared too much.

"I'm not...uncomfortable with it I mean."

We walked freely, he was letting me set the pace and enjoy the beautiful scenery.

"I think I thought I was. He was a very engaging person at first. We met when I was only sixteen and had yet to show an interest in the opposite sex. I think my parents thought I might like to swing for the same team, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled.

"I think I got it."

"I don't, just so we are clear."

I felt the need to clarify.

"Good to know." He suppressed a smile.

"Anywho, Derek's family had dealings with my family and they were always around. Our parents had practically married us before we even decided that we liked each other. He's two years older than me, so it wasn't until I turned eighteen that he seemed to show an obvious interest in me. We became friends and he'd come over and have dinner with me and my parents. He would take me to the movies and eventually it was assumed we were a couple. I guess everyone expected us to be and I did enjoy his company. One thing led to another and before I even noticed two long years had passed. Derek basically planned out our lives, I would go to college for a year and wait for him to get his Bachelor's then together move to London and attend Oxford. That was the dream."

I sighed.

My feet shuffled against the cement floor kicking pebbles along the way.

"But you didn't want that?"

I looked up at David, surprised that he could see that.

I shook my head.

"I... wanted to go to Harvard. That was my dream, so I told everyone I hadn't gotten into Oxford. I felt awful lying to him but I figured we could make it work and I wouldn't hurt him by telling him that I didn't want to come to Oxford."

I glanced up, peeking at David.

"Safe to assume he wasn't as optimistic as you."

"He wasn't." I said shaking my head.

"It's funny how you think you know someone and then suddenly your entire perspective changes from one minute to the next."

"you are a very trusting person."

he wasn't asking, it was a simple fact.

I exhaled and laughed without humor.

"Am, I that easy to read?"

"That's not a bad thing"

His eyes were a soft Powdery blue as he spoke.

I smiled, feeling a sense of relief to have told someone about Oxford.

"You know, you are the first person I've ever told."

He smiled with understanding.

"Not even my sister knows."

"I'm glad you feel that you can trust me."

I chuckled.

"Evidently I trust everybody."

"Not everyone, you just said this is the first time you've shared that story with anyone."

he had a point.

I looked up at him, the brightness of the day made his eyes dazzle.

"I don't know why I did, you are practically a stranger."

"Well, I find that sometimes it's easier to confide in a stranger, that being said, I don't like the sound of that word between us, so lets remedy that."

The subject was dropped after that and I was glad for it. I didn't really know if I had loved Derek, but whatever I had felt for him had died along with the person I thought he was.

We walked for what seemed like hours around the park, David pointed out things of interest , relevant statues and monuments, buildings that peaked from the distance. I enjoyed hearing his soothing, voice as he patiently described everything to me.

He asked about my family, My hobbies. He asked if I had always wanted to be a lawyer which I didn't when I was a kid I wanted to be a professional Volleyball player of all things.

Time had escaped my mind, the sound of my stomach rumbling brought me back to the present.

I clutched my midsection with both hands and laughed.

David looked at his wrist watch.

"I can't believe it's four, I have monopolized your time."

"I didn't notice it myself actually, time flies here in London."

or maybe it was because of my company.

he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let me take you to dinner, I know a fantastic place, very close by."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Wonder

The restaurant was tiny and cozy, a little nook on the wall but it with a certain homey feel to it. I Iiked it, and considering I was wearing shorts and smelled like the outside I was glad for the casual atmosphere.

We were sat at a small, square table in the back of the restaurant. I took in my surroundings, the old wooden panels of the walls, the creaking floors that no longer shone, and the endless memorabilia that hung everywhere. Old family photos, vases, even an ancient looking plant watering can that hung at an angle, if it would have had any water in it, it would have poured over the floor.

Looking at David and at this place, it didn't seem as if he belonged. This place was a mom and pop kind of restaurant, David was...exclusive.

"How do you know about this place?"

David nodded to someone behind me and I turned around to see a lady coming our way, she was heavy set with almost entirely white hair tied back into a bun. She wore the big, framed glasses and a flowered print dress.

The first figure that popped into my head was Mrs. Claus. She just just like her just wearing a different outfit.

"Oh my dear boy!" The older woman arrived with opened arms and a big, friendly smile on her creamy face.

David went to his feet and hugged her with affection.

"It's been so long, look at you! Have you been eating? You've gotten thinner." She patted his back and stomach.

David laughed and shook his head.

"And you ma'am haven't changed at all."

He held the woman at arms length as they appraised each other with familiarity.

"Just a few new wrinkles and more grey hair."

She dabbed at her cottony hair.

"Well, you still look lovely." He winked at her and turned to me.

"Rosie, this is Summer."

He said making introductions.

"Summer this is Rose Parson, she is the best cook in London."

Rosie smacked his arm.

David laughed.

"I'm sorry, I stand corrected she is the best cook in the world."

he open his arms in a big circle for emphasis

I got up and smiled at her, she was that kind of person that reminded you of your grandmother, or someone dear and you couldn't help loving the sweet woman right away.

I extended my hand to her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure"

She avoided the hand and went for the hug, she was the hugging type. I couldn't keep my smile away.

"What a lovely name for a lovely young lady."

David raised his smoldering brows at me and grinned.

"How is this young man treating you? With respect, I hope."

I glanced over at David whose face remained impassive.

"Other than waking me up too early..." I teased, glaring his way. "He has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Well men need that honey. Take it from a gal that's been married for over thirty years, morning bonk is like eating lobster to them, don't ask me why."

She finished throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head.

It took a second for what she was saying to register, had sweet Mrs. Santa Claus really said what I thought I heard? I was horrified, she had completely misread what I'd said and like a true european, she did not mince her words. I felt so embarrassed I wanted to dig a hole on the ground and it served me right for being a tease. I had never realized words had teeth but mine had just bit me in the ass.

David quirked his head to one side and smirked at me but remained silent. God he was helpful! I couldn't hold his penetrating gaze, not with the inappropriate images of "bonking" dancing in my brain.

"Oh no! It's not like that…"

I squeaked.

"I mean, we're...friends, David and I are friends, that's all"

I cleared my throat. It had suddenly become bone dry, like sandpaper in the middle of the desert dry.

"Oh buggers!" She pressed her hands to her cheeks as if they were about to fall off her face.

"I've let let my big mouth get carried away again. Please forgive this old lady dear."

Well now I felt like a douche, and could i really blame her? I had let my big mouth have it's way in many occasions, recent ones specifically.

Ok, make it better Summer. That's what you do, one poker face coming up.

"No, don't worry about it." I tried my best nonchalant expression. Poor thing still looked unconvinced. I didn't want her to feel badly. I hadn't honestly felt offended. I liked it when people spoke honestly, it had just taken me by surprise, I had to go for the kill.

"And I absolutely agree with you."

I smiled reassuringly.

"What's that saying, about what men want...?" I pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"They want a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets." I gave her a friendly, judgement free smile and patted her arm.

Hoping I wasn't crossing any lines, but something told me Mrs. Claus was an open minded old gal.

David coughed and his eyes widen, and I had a feeling he was fighting very hard to hold back laughter.

Rosie broke into a fit of laughter right away.

"I had never heard that before but is so true, I love it"

Rosie put her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me affectionately. She was too cute, big mouth and all.

David crossed his arms and leaned back slightly in a masculine stance, he was evidently enjoying the show.

"I'm gonna say that to Bert and watch his eyes pop out of his face…"

She continued laughing, as if she were being tickled.

"It's going to be priceless."

"Speaking of the old man, where is he?" David asked.

Rosie wiped moisture from the corner of her eyes and cleaned her large glasses with the bottom of her apron.

"He is with Lucas, they went fishing for the weekend."

"Still doing the annual fishing trip I see."

"Oh yeah! Those two are attached by the hip, I always thought boys were closer to their mothers. Not Lucas, that boy adores Bert." She went on. "It's a shame he's not here, Bert was just talking about you the other day, said he was gonna give you a piece of his mind for staying away for so long."

David laughed and casted his eyes to the floor.

"It's a good thing I missed him then."

"Boy now where have you been?" Rosie stood with hands on her hips in a threatening manner.

I couldn't stop smiling, I loved the interaction between them. It seemed so natural.

"Summer you know we've known this boy since he was on diapers, not much has changed I guess, since he pretty much wears the same stuff now."

She glanced at him sideways.

Well she wasn't wrong, it was my turn be amused.

"And we haven't seen him in over six months"

I shook my head at him and tsked.

He narrowed those blue babies at me, promising payback.

"Boy, just because your face is plastered in every corner or magazine out there doesn't mean I won't give you a piece of my mind."

She pointed at him with her index finger.

David kept the smile on his face, and backed away with his hands raised. They exchanged a few other words before Rose told us she was going back to the kitchen to make sure things didn't catch on fire.

"How do you know them?" I asked as we sat back down.

"Rose and Robert lived next to my parent's house, when i was growing up, I try to come and visit when I'm in town, but it's not that often anymore."

He raised the arms of his grey sweater as he spoke.

I knitted my brows.

"How much time do you normally stay when you're home?"

"Just a few days in between shows, but I usually have business to do here also whenever I'm back. Normally it's only a week here and there, it's not constant." He explained.

Oh, did that mean he would be gone anytime? I felt my heart rate kick up and my stomach turn.

"How long are you in town for this time?" My voice sounded shaky and I kept picking at my napkin in a nervous tick.

David's eyes followed my every move. The corner of his lips went up slightly or maybe I had just imagined it.

"I'm not positive."

I looked up at him. What kind of non answer was that?

"Actually I'm taking a long needed break. So I'll most likely be here the entire summer."

I let out a long breath of relief and immediately regretted it. That didn't mean David would stick around with me. We had just met and I was sure he had better more important things to do than play London tour guide with me.

"You've never taken time off?"

"Not in months."

"Why the sudden change?" As soon as I asked that I realized how nosy I had sounded. That was his business and he might have not felt comfortable sharing.

"I mean, it's your business, you don't have to answer that." I quickly added.

"I don't mind at all, but I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded looking at me intently. I didn't understand for a second how I could provide any information that he would be interested in but decided to indulge him.

"Ok diaper boy. Fire away!" I said making fun of him openly. Me and my big mouth were at it again. He let out a loud chuckle at my comment.

"For a person that gets flustered as easily as you do, you should really pay more attention to your words." He said lowering his gaze with the sexiest grin I had ever seen him sport. I completely understood Spring in that moment when she had said these brits made the panties take off by themselves. Mine were fighting with me right now. I crossed my legs and stared back in defiance. His smile widened and became teasing.

"You know Summer, revenge is a dish best served cold." He winked at me "By the way it's called a dinghy not a diaper." I laughed openly.

_Thank God when you're around I'm always hot. _I had been able to stop the words, but they had been on the tip of my tongue.

David proceeded to ask me another million questions. Where I grew up. My first pet. I told him about my cockatiel, whose name had been Tweety. He was white with two red dots on his cheeks. I had never caged him because he was friendly and smart, so he would roam loose around the house. I told him how one day the front door had been left open and he had flown away. I had waited for hours until night time, I had been convinced he would return but he never had. I had cried for days and I hadn't wanted another bird after that.

He asked about the places I had been to. It turned out he had me beat.

"Here I thought I had traveled a lot, how have you been to so many places?"

He smiled lazily.

"It's mostly for work. Companies and Brands pay big money and take you anywhere for their product."

"I guess being a model has it's perks."

"It does to an extent... None of the trips are leisure as I do spend a lot of time in Airports. But if you ever have a layover in the Philippines, I can tell you which restaurant you can get the best noodles at."

he didn't elaborate any further instead he kept asking me questions.

by the time the food arrived I felt like i had run a marathon, my jaw hurt from talking

Rosie gifted us with a bottle of wine, David tried to decline it but Rosie gave him the don't even think about it look and he finally accepted it.

The wine was soft and easy going down, even for me not really a drinker I actually loved it.

The food was delicious, I ate my entire plate and David offered me some of his, a traditional British dish called bangers and mash, the faces he was making and the sounds had wondering if it was really that good.

"it's more than good, it's home, Rosie makes the best Bangers and mash in the whole of London"

I wasn't a picky eater and i enjoyed trying new things. I ended up eating half of it.

He didn't seem to mind, he was actually more than eager to let me as much as i wanted I know I should feel self-conscious and maybe later I would but David made me feel comfortable, he had this gift for soothing me as much as he excited me, it was a fine line and i had no idea how he accomplished it.

After eating dessert practically forced by Mrs. Rosie, what was it with the older generation that they insisted on feeding people every five minutes or until we rolled which was apparently what was healthy to them.

I can't even lie though the dessert was delicious-original English Triffle-yum. I had to hold back licking my fingers, I had a soft spot for all things sweet, basically I was more than content to skip the meal and go for the dessert.

Rosie hugged us both and made David promise to go by the house when to see Bert and "the kids" as she called them, I assumed they were about David's age if they grew up together.

I thanked her for the wine and the delicious food, she beamed and hugged me again.

"You are a lovely girl indeed"

she patted my arms and her warm smile tugged at my heart.

I leaned in closer.

"You know I never met my grandmother but i hope she would have been just like you."

that comment turned her into a puddle and i was afraid she was going to cry.

"David you make sure you bring this lovely lady back before you disappear you hear me."

"Yes ma'am"

We left shortly after that, and i was beginning to regret having to walk, we were about ten blocks from Spring's building and I was exhausted.

"oh my god I ate like a pig."

I grunted as I massaged my swollen stomach.

David threw his head back and laughed.

"any chance you might want to go get your car while i wait here."

I joked.

"I have a better idea how about I carry you there."

"you are going to carry me there?"

i asked skeptically.

"sure, jump on my back, like a piggy back, isn't that what you americans call it?"

I raised my brows at him.

"so i'm the piggy.?"

he smiled having too much fun with my words.

"you said it not me"

"it was an expression"

"so was piggy back"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pass, thank you, besides if i break your back, you'd be out of work and i can't have that on my conscious."

I teased.

We reached the building fifteen minutes or so later and it hadn't been that bad actually David kept me talking and as usual the time flew by.

"did you enjoy your saturday?"

He asked as we exited the elevator to my floor.

"it was adequate."

he raised his eyebrows.

"I think we can do better than adequate."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, playfully.

"I actually had a great time, I loved the park and dinner was amazing."

his lip quirked up in that half smile that made me feel like jello.

"so does that mean we are no longer strangers?"

I smiled, feeling slightly flustered.

"we are most definitely not strangers anymore, although you know an awful lot more about me than i know about you." i pointed out.

he grinned but his eyes looked serious and determined.

"Fair point, how about I tell you more about me tomorrow, anything you want to know."

"Tomorrow?"

"yes tomorrow."

"it's sunday."

I pointed out.

"right..."

He drawl the word out.

I sighed…downcasting my eyes.

"David I really appreciate that you took the time to show me around a little today but is really not necessary"

he raised his finger, silencing me.

"what did i say before?..."

his intense eyes bored into mine, rendering me speechless again and he was way too close.

"I want to, ok?" He said in a firm and low tone. that reverberate it to my toes.

I nodded, feeling lost in his gaze.

"so tomorrow."

Tomorrow sounded too good to be true, another day with him was tempting, much too tempting.

"David i really do need a day with my sister, i feel bad about not spending any time with her."

and i really did, although another part of me was jumping with glee at the idea of seeing him again but that part was too scare to come out.

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression and a suspicious smirk on his lips.

A few seconds of silence passed before he finally spoke.

"I understand and I have been selfish. Of course you should have your day with your sister and please do apologize on my behalf."

yeah like she'd care, I thought to myself.

I almost didn't know what to say when he spoke to me so graciously.

"No apologies necessary, you have been nothing but nice to me."

he smiled, then his face was on top of mine and I swear I stopped breathing.

his lips pressed against my right cheek, warm and tingling, then with purposeful slowness he moved those tempting lips to my left cheek and planted a soft kiss there as well.

The sligh look in his eyes when he pulled back was too conning and too aware of what he was doing of the swirling vortex of crazy hormones that he created in my body.

"have a good night, Lovely Summer."

his breath hit my face like a damn truck going eighty on the highway without breaks and hitting a steel wall, I had to lick my lips from the sudden dryness.

he strained back up and I was released from the spell that was David.

"good night...David."

My voice broke on his name

I cleared my throat.

"I'll see you soon."

he said matter of fact then he was gone and i was left feeling, all sorts of highs and lows.

After waking up very late on Sunday and skipping breakfast altogether, Spring and I went shopping, she had arranged a girl's night out with some of her friends and apparently her walk in closet full of unused clothes weren't sufficient for the occasion.

She pestered me about my day with "David Gandy", what was it with the first name and last name deal he was just David. Her endless questions were pushed on the ridiculous, she wanted to even know how he smelled.

"god Spring don't be so creepy, I don't know how the man smells, is not like i went up to his neck and took and wif."

that was such a total lie because even if i hadn't purposely leaned in to smell him, anytime he came near me, his mouthwatering, scent invaded my senses and scattered my thoughts. It was a mix of cologne that smell like a fresh spring water and masculinity although that part might have been all him.

"whatever…"

she rolled her animated eyes at me.

"you know there is no harm in having a little fun while you're here, let the wild beast inside you lose girl, you are way too tense."

it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Have you talk to mom and dad recently?"

I decided to switch topics. I had to constantly remind my dear sister to remember the parentals, she only seemed to realize they existed when she needed that plastic.

"not today."

She shrugged.

i raised my eyebrows at her, the question was implied.

"Fine mom, i'll call them tomorrow on my way to school, happy.?"

I nodded in agreement.

"You know I love you right."

I said tugging lightly on her ponytail.

She hesitated then smiled at me openly.

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be such a pain in my ass"

"Hey"

I protested.

"I love you more"

She threaded her arm through mine just how she used to when we were kids.

The rest of our day, we spent it pampering ourselves with mani, pedis and the whole salon/spa treatment.

I had to admit the back message had been wonderful, my muscles had been coiled tight and stressed from school and well other recent distractions that seemed to put my body in tension.

By eight at night we were primed and beautified to perfection, funny how women tend to spend more time on their appearance when they are going out with other women, it's like a competition of brands, higher heels and best handbag.

I wasn't putting myself in that category and there was a reason for that, I didn't have the time to worry about things like that, my worries were more like Gee assigment on 26 U.S.C. - Damages and Income Taxation has me pulling my hairs out.

Not that I didn't like to dress up and look presentable, I still had the x chromosome in me after all and a hot pair of pumps would have me as excited as a kid in a candy store, I just exercised more control over it than my sister.

"You know if I had your ass and hips I would so put them to a much better use than you, big sis."

I laughed turning towards Spring who was running her Smokey eyes up and down my rear end.

"I think you put your ass to use enough for the both of us and stop checking me out."

"I'm just saying you have all the perfect materials and you don't take advantage of it."

She shook her head.

"Shame..."

We arrived at Trapeze, a circus inspired super trendy bar that my sister's friends had picked for girl's night. A bar wasn't my kind of scene but this place was actually pretty cool.

Spring glanced as we entered and found the girls sitting down at a yellow booth. Jordan and Andrea were waving us over.

"Hey lovely, so glad we got to finally and out!" Jordan squealed as she hugged me.

"Your sister has been keeping you all to herself right?" Andrea asked.

"Well,-" I started saying but Spring cut me off.

"Actually, David Gandy has been keeping her all to himself." Spring teased.

The girls almost spilled their drinks and all eyes were on me... I wanted some of Alice's wonderland mushrooms so I could shrink and maybe escape through one of the cracks on the floor. I had never done well on the spotlight, not on a personal level anyways.

"So you've seen him again?" Jordan squeaked jumping up and down on her seat. Her excitement was infectious and I had to laugh at the sight.

"You've got to give us details!" Andrea added making a show of leaning back in her seat as someone getting comfortable to watch a movie.

"There's not many details. He's a nice guy." I replied feigning nonchalance.

"Oh give me a break!" Spring scoffed. "He's practically her boyfriend." She added.

My eyes almost jumped from my face as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Just spill the beans already! Is he good kisser? How is he in bed? I've seen his naked pictures online. ..Honey, you are so damn lucky you get to ride the Gandy train!" She said.

"Train? You silly american! That's nothing short of a rocket." Andrea piped up wiggling her eyebrows.

"So, has he flown you to the Moon yet?" Jordan added high fiving my sister.

Maybe this was the circus because the way these girls were behaving you would think it was an act.

I had to admit, if I weren't the one being interrogated, it would have been funny.

"I swear to God it's not like that at all." I said, feeling my face redden. "We are just friends, we… talk and that's it." I took a sip of my drink hoping this night would fast forward and end already.

"You're bloody mad if you don't think he fancies you one bit, little bird." Andrea waved her hand in the air as she signaled the waiter for another drink.

I stared at her trying to translate the entire sentence. Jordan looked at me and raised her brows.

"She means to say you're batshit crazy if you don't think he wants to give you a ride on Gandyland." She said incredulously.

Oh for all that's good and holly! Was this ever going to end?

"Either way I'm not interested." I replied. Though the picture of riding anything Gandy was certainly appealing.

"Spring, why didn't you tell us your sister was a lesbian?" Andrea asked.

Spring was having way too much fun at my expense and she was definitely avoiding my death stare.

"I am not a lesbian." I said defending myself and feeling sixteen again, these girls were younger than me yet I was the inexperienced one, I didn't usually care but right now I felt as if I was being crucified and my sin was not doing David Gandy.

"Love, for you not to want Gandy, you can't be normal." Andrea shook her head.

"Hear, hear." Jordan raised her glass. "No offense, better for me. You can introduce him to me, I'll ride him for both of us." She winked.

I stared at her. This was why I hadn't even mentioned how I felt about David to anyone.

"It's just not like that between us. Ok? We are just friends and that's really stretching the meaning of the word. We have met twice." I said lamely.

"Fine, I'll bite." Jordan said. "Did he pick you up?"

"Only once, technically the first time we met at the bar coincidentally." I replied smugly.

"Did he drive from the bar and take you home after?" She prodded.

"Yes." I took another sip of my drink, getting drunk sounded appealing right now.

"Does he pay when you meet?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, but any respectable guy would do that." I countered.

"Not if you're just his 'friend'." My sister added, making air quotes when she said the "f" word.

"Does he flirt with you?" Jordan asked with arrogance.

"Well yes, but that's just who he is. He's probably just comfortable around women. I mean he is a model." I defended my case. I was studying to become a lawyer, damn it!

"He didn't flirt with us." The girls all said at the same time.

"Look, I know it's not like that ok? Even if it were, I wouldn't be interested in being Gandy's summer fling. Pun intended. I am going back home eventually, it wouldn't make any sense." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Gee is like you have an answer for everything don't you."

Exclaimed Jordan.

"That's the lawyer in her, honey, you can't win an argument with her"

Added Spring.

I rolled my eyes, that wasn't always the case, my arguments just made more sense.

"Well, we're not saying you have to marry the man. Just lick the Gandy candy and please, please tell us if it's sweet." Jordan winked.

"Oh Dear Lord." I mumbled.

"Alright, alright. My sister is not the flingy type ladies." Spring finally decided to speak up for me. Took her long enough!

"I understand, but this is Gandy we are talking about! An exception is warranted. Get on the rocket, get off and tell us if the Moon is all that's cracked up to be. You can put him in your blackbook… Erase the rest, him alone makes up for a hundred men." Jordan tried to reason with me.

"How many women can say they were in David Gandy's knickers?" Andrea attempted to make me understand the importance of the situation.

Probably a lot, I'm sure David didn't lack attention from the opposite sex. I thought about it though, it was so damn tempting. He was deliciously perfect and the way I felt around him did drive me slightly insane. On those moments of wild thoughts I had pondered of what it would feel like to be with David. Have him touch me, kiss me, make love to me. If I were being honest I had actually fantasized about it more than once, but I couldn't let my mind wander like that. David was nothing short of a black hole and I knew I'd get sucked in if I ever let it get any farther than it had so far, and I had no intention of getting stuck in limbo. It made him sound like something negative and he was anything but. He had been my sunshine in London. The highlight of my trip, and I decided in that moment we couldn't be anything more than that. My trip had an expiration date but my friendship with David didn't have to as long as I kept it that way.

Spring was right I wasn't the fling type of girl even if I wanted to be and sometimes I did sometimes I just wanted to throw caution to the wind and be someone free and brave enough to do something crazy and unexpected but it was pointless to dwell on things that couldn't be changed and if that's the kind of women David was used to then I really had nothing to worry about because I was a lot of things but forward and insinuating was not one of them, I was more of the friend type of girl, supportive, funny and entertaining and honestly I had always been ok with that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In My Bed

I felt something shaking me, I was hoping it wasn't an earthquake. In the fog of the morning my mind was wondering if there were Earthquakes in London? The shaking didn't stop. I groaned as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spring could be a mean girl sometimes. She knew I was tired. My eyes decided to finally open to a find a pair of an astonishing shade of blue eyes in front of me.

Was I dreaming?

I blinked several times bringing my vision and thoughts into focus. Nope, not a dream but rather a very deliciously looking David seating at the edge of my bed. The shaking hand had belonged to him. I pulled the sheets to my chest protectively, feeling out of sorts and in a quick move I sat on the bed, keeping the sheet securely around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a high screech.

David, blinked and suppressed a smile.

"Good morning to you as well. You said one day right?"

I knitted my brows still feeling groggy and out of it.

"What?" I asked.

What was he saying? My hands rubbed the sleep from my eyes and the sheet shifted lower.

Damn Gravity!

I caught it before anything was in fact exposed. He grinned at my bewildered expression.

"You told me you needed a day to be with your sister, did you have a pleasant time?" He asked in his usual soothing voice.

I crunched my brows again. "You take things very literal, you know?" I said fighting a yawn.

"Do I?" He retorted sheepishly.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, the reality of him being in my room hit me.

"How did you get in here, by the way?"

"Spring let me in, she was on her way out when I arrived. Said it was alright to wake you, something about me being the best kind of alarm or something." Those baby blues of his danced with amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Spring said that did she? I think I might have a word with her later about letting men into my room while I'm asleep"

His smiled widened.

"Don't reprimand her love, I can be very persuasive."

He whispered leaning in closer making my heart beat erratically.

"Oh! I have no doubt about that." I snorted. Why did I have to sound like a piglet when he was around? I groaned inwardly.

A half smile raised on the corner of his mouth as his eyes searched my face. I got a little self conscious, after all it was the morning. My hair must be have been going in every direction. My eyes chinky from sleep and well, I was half naked sitting in a bed wrapped in nothing but a blue sheet while David paid me very close attention and sat way too close.

"Can I have some personal space please?"

I spoke, feeling a little claustrophobic with his proximity.

"Of course, how rude of me."

He said getting to his feet.

"I'll wait in the common area"

He retreated towards the door.

"Don't take too long now, we have things to do."

He continued until he reached the door pulling it open.

I was about to ask what it was he thought we were doing at this ungodly hour, but his next words stopped all train of coherent thoughts in my head.

"Oh and by the way I find it incredibly sexy that you sleep naked."

And with that parting sentence he was out of my now too small, too hot room.

Had he seen me naked? Oh God!

I didn't think so. I searched through my memory of his arrival. I had been sleeping on my stomach but the sheets were half way down my bare back.

So he assumed I was naked. Ok that wasn't so bad. It wasn't like he had actually seen anything. I don't sleep fully naked I have undies on, but I can't resist anything else on me. The fabric makes me itchy and hot.

I was most definitely going to kill Spring though.

I scrambled to my feet and hurried to put myself together as much as I could anyways.

My hair wasn't gonna get easily fixed so I wrapped it in a messy bun with a few strands framing my face.

I was confused on what to wear though.

I stuck my head out the door .

"Where exactly are we going and how should I dress for this?"

I said loudly enough for David to hear.

Shortly after, his imposing figure came into view.

"Casual should work fine."

I stared at him, he wore blue khaki pants, a white tucked in shirt with some loose buttons at the neck and chest, and finished off with a grey light leather jacket, simple enough and as casual as David could be.

He still looked good as hell though. As he stood there in my sister's hallway, with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, he completely owned that hallway. The man was the epitome of sex appeal.

David cleared his throat.

Getting my attention, I looked up at him, his eyes were always steady and way too focused. How could a girl remain unaffected by those eyes?

Even a nun would have a hard time keeping it together.

"Right. Casual it is. I won't be much longer by the way. Help yourself to coffee or water or whatever there is. I'm not sure what's in the kitchen, Spring doesn't cook so I don't know if there is anything. I have to remind myself to buy some groceries or I might starve to death."

He lifted his hand. Stopping my rambling.

"Its ok love, I don't need anything..." His gaze roamed my face and neck. "... from the kitchen."

He said in that calm, cool voice of his.

And there was way too much amusement in his tone. I needed to stop rambling every time I was around him. Deciding to ignore his innuendo I ran back into the room but not before narrowing my eyes.

"I'll be right out then."

He nodded.

I got dressed as fast as I could and worked on my messy hair. Actually it wasn't as horrible as I had feared. The curls from the night before still held their bounce. I ran my fingers through them several times to smooth out the frizziness and let them hang loose down my back.

"By the way, what did I say about showing up without telling me in the morning?" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

I heard his distinct chuckle from the living room and my own smile widen in response.

"You'll have to remind me love, my memory is faulty."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my head out of the bathroom door.

"Right!..I told you to give me a head's up before coming to give me time to at least get dressed."

He crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

"Yes, I vaguely recall that. Though I clearly remember telling you, where was the fun in that and I stand by what I said."

I shook my head and held back a smile. Without being in front of me, he still had the power of making me smile like a teenager. I threw on a flowy white summer dress with a knitted brown belt and beige wedges. I kept my makeup flawlessly natural, sprayed some perfume on and stepped out, snatching my clutch on the way to the living room.

"Ok, I'm ready." I announced as I stepped in front of David.

He was sitting down on our couch, legs crosses and the newspaper opened on his lap. The picture of a British gentleman, all he had been missing was a cup of tea and biscuits. He absentmindedly glanced in my direction before bringing his eyes back to the article he'd been perusing. Something clicked in his head and slowly he turned his head my way again, doing a double take. His penetrating gaze went from the tip of my toes, excruciatingly slow as he set the newspaper on his lap. It almost felt as if I were being undressed by his eyes. I was glued in place and the only movement I was capable of was crossing my legs at my ankles. I bit my lip and stared him down. His eyes finally reached my face and an approving smile greeted me.

David got to his feet and in two strides he was standing in front of me. Even with heels he still towered over me. I looked up and his right hand held my chin softly. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on one cheek, then slowly turned my head and planted a second on the other, lingering there. The end of his mouth brushing the end of mine. The kiss had been on my cheek but his mouth had felt so close to mine. My heart swelled and my body had become hyper aware of his proximity. He softly inhaled and straightened after what felt like a lifetime.

"You smell lovely." He smiled down at me with mischief. He knew the effect he had on me. I hated that. I wished I were more mysterious.

"You did take a long whiff." I tried to cover up my morning infatuation. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, lovely. We shall." Ever the gentleman he offered me his arm… I hesitated for a moment but decided to throw caution out the window for the day. I linked my arm with his and off we went.

"New car?" I asked staring down at a newly restored antique.

He gave me a crooked smile.

"No, but I love this car for long trips. It really allows you to enjoy the scenery."

I chuckled.

"Well, convertibles do have that effect." I observed, examining the vintage beauty closely.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's a 1960, 190SL Mercedes right?" I asked while softly caressing the vehicle with the tip of my fingers

David's eyes snapped towards me, surprise coloring his features.

"Yes! Yes it is. How did you know?"

I shrugged, as my fingers continued the slow perusal.

"My dad is a car enthusiast. I used to hang out in the garage with him for hours when I was a kid, got my hands dirty too." I smiled remembering my younger self, wanting to fix engines with my dad and wear one of those blue mechanic suits.

"I think my dad wanted a boy and got stuck with two girls. Not that he ever complained but he enjoyed having me around and teaching me about car parts and models and engines."

I looked up at David who was staring at me with something like pride in his eyes.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just impressive. Not many females can tell apart one car from the other and you even know the year it was made, that's kind of a..."

A wicked smile played along his sculpted lips while he shook his head as if thinking better of what he was about to say, his jeweled eyes took on a dark hue that made my toes curl.

"Kind of a what?" I prodded.

Instead of answering he opened the passenger door and gestured me to get in.

He got in shortly after and the soft purr of the engine turned on.

"What does your father do?" He asked suddenly.

"He is a…"

Oh no! He wasn't getting me talking again.

I shook my head.

"Nope, I believe it's my turn to ask a million questions, Mister."

He chuckled.

"Ok, that's fair."

We moved through the streets of London smoothly as there wasn't a lot of traffic for a Monday morning. David seemed to know what he was doing when it came to driving too, he maneuvered the vehicle effortlessly through the other cars and narrow ways.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" I looked at him with curiosity.

"We're escaping." He glanced mischievously in my direction.

I raised my brows in question.

"Did you rob a bank, am I a hostage?" I retorted and he chuckled.

"No, love. This is one of the things I do to relax." He explained while cruising down the streets of London.

"What, drive a convertible?" I asked with a blank face.

"No, it's more than that." he continued

"People do different things to relax. Some go to the gym, some swim, some just sit on the sofa and let a TV show take them to a different place. I do it here." He shrugs and continues. "This is escapism for me. I normally do it while it's still dark at night. I love watching the Sun rise while the city slowly awakes. There are no other sounds but that of the tires and the engine. There are no feelings but that of the wind on your face, the vibrations on your arms. There's nothing but you and your vehicle and everything else fades away. It's like meditating to me."

I heard his words and for some reason seeing him talk about what he liked so openly, with that amazing accent made him incredibly sexy. Not that he needed any help with his words, his face and body already did that enough for him. I shook my head and laughed.

"I truly hope you don't close your eyes and go "om" while you drive." I smirked.

He turned to face me.

"Om?" He asked lifting one sexy eyebrow. Why were his eyebrows sexy? Couldn't he just have plain, ugly eyebrows?

"You know? Like yoga?" I did the yoga hands for emphasis and he laughed again. That throaty laugh that made me tingly all over.

Oh Gosh!

"Ahh…" He exclaimed with understanding.

"So driving huh? That's a very masculine hobby."

He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's not knitting." He chuckled.

"I didn't mean it that way." I couldn't help laughing as well, the image of him knitting was too comical.

"I also like to write." He proceeded to tell me and my eyes searched his face.

"You write?"I questioned, surprised by the news.

"Like novels?" This was an interesting turn of events.

"Oh absolutely. You know all those romance novels women like to read. I wrote some of those Best Sellers under all sorts of pen names." He said nodding along.

"Really?" My interest piquing. He nodded again.

"I actually gave E.L James a lot of her ideas for the Fifty Shades book." He elaborated.

Wowza! This was a side of him I didn't know but was quite intriguing. My bewildered expression must have egged him on.

"Yeah, that Red Room of Pain? Definitely my idea, I have one in my basement. Wanna see?" He asked turning to me with a gleam in his eyes.

I gaped, my eyes bulging. What was I supposed to reply to a declared dominant?

"Uhh…" I stammered, nervously.

He peeked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. Breaking into a smile and winking at me. "See? You're not the only one with jokes." He laughed out loud. "Your expression was priceless."

I swatted his arm, but he kept laughing unapologetic.

"Hey! I resent that." I said trying to convey indignation.

"You're not the only pisser around you know?" He replied.

"I'm a WHAT?" I exclaimed, my eyebrows almost reaching my hairline.

"Jokester, someone that likes to play jokes." He answered.

I nodded, somewhat understanding, though how the British had gone from jokester to pisser was lost on me.

"Then no romance novels." I stated.

"I hate to break your heart, but sadly no."

"I'm devastated now." I grabbed at my heart in mock pain and sighed.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"So what do you like to write?"

"Mostly articles, I write for GQ, The Telegraph and Vogue." He explained

"What about? Tips on why diapers are better than trunks for swimming?" I laughed and he glared at me but there was a smile playing around his sculpted lips.

"It's called a Speedo." He admonished.

"It will always be a diaper to me." I retorted in the same manner he had told me about my fainting because of him.

"Alright, alright." I raised my hand in surrender. "Enough pissing," I emphasized the newly acquired word. "What do you write about?"

"I write a bit about the Fashion and the industry for Vogue and The Telegraph. But I really enjoy reviewing cars for British GQ." He smiled.

"So, if you had to choose a car…" I didn't get to finish the sentence, he interrupted me without a thought.

"Jaguar." He said without an ounce of hesitation.

I smiled, of course he'd like the fast kitty.

"Interesting." I said.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Is that it? Your entire comment on my writing and car preference is "interesting"?

"You say that to me all the time." I countered.

"But I explain."

"Vaguely." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Touche." He narrowed his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to coerce it out of you later."

His tone held a hint of playfulness, though the words had sounded too much like another innuendo. I had to steer us away from this conversation and fast. I was probably turning tomato red already.

"Did you restored this car yourself?" I went for the change of topic tactic.

He nodded.

"Yes, I enjoy working on cars. Restoring them, fixing them, bringing them back to their formal glory."

"Really?" I said with real interest. I know it isn't the most girlie hobby but when you're brought up with a father like mine that spent half his free time with his nose under a hood it inevitably rubs off.

"Maybe you can show me sometime. Are you working on anything right now?"

His eyes shifted towards me, with something like a question in them. He didn't speak and neither did I, only the wind caressing my hair roamed between us. I felt heat rising up to my face.

Had I asked the wrong thing?

David seemed to catch my discomfort and quickly composed his features.

"Absolutely, I'm actually working on an Aston Martin right now. I think you'll love it."

The enthusiasm must have shown in my face because David chuckled.

"Are we still in London?" I asked taking in our surroundings and not seeing any buildings.

"No, I am taking you somewhere out of the city." He answered firmly.

"You can't kill me, you know? My sister knows I'm with you, you'll get caught" I tried for a joke.

"Kill you?" He chuckled. " No. But I'm definitely shooting for another fainting spell." He smiled wide.

Swooning David? Great! My knees were already weak despite being seated and I didn't even know why… Maybe the thought of him and the Red Room of Pain… I wasn't into any of that, but I could tell David would be very commanding in bed and my insides tingled at the possibility. Him and I, in a bed, together, him telling me what to do or what he would like to do to me.

Oh My God! Where did that come from? I squirmed in my seat and decided to change my train of thought. David and I were different, that would never happen between us. He was my friend. Why would he even think of me that way when he surrounded himself with the most perfect women in the world? I wasn't perfect, far from it. I was a nerd, weird and quirky, and basically a midget. We were just friends and nothing more. I wasn't interesting, maybe to someone else but I couldn't imagine him thinking that. I was sure I was just his source of entertainment, a past time on his time off and I was ok with that, it was mutually beneficial.

I snuck a glance his way and noticed he was staring at me in between looking at the road.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Yes," My voice came out breathy, I cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I gave him a full smile.

He didn't seem convinced but nodded.

We drove for almost another hour, the scenery had been breath taking, lush landscapes and cliffs overlooking the water. David never failed to engage me in conversation, and before long we had arrived at our destination. It seemed familiar somehow. Old tutor buildings greeted us from a distance and an old wooden sign marked our destination in old English style writing.

I almost jumped out of my seat with excitement.

"We are here, lovely." He smiled, seeming thoroughly entertained with my excitement

I was slightly shocked.

"Are we where I think we are?" I asked in amazement.

"We have arrived at Stratford-upon-Avon, my lady."

My mouth dropped open.

David smiled and excited the car, rounding it to open my door. As he helped me get out of the Mercedes I took in my surroundings. This place was absolutely beautiful. The images in books and the internet hadn't done it a lick of justice.

"Wow!" I exclaimed not meaning to say it out loud.

"Shall we, my dear?" We linked arms and I let David once again, guide me along.

I looked around frantically, trying to absorb as much as I could of the sights. My heart soared at the realization of David planning this trip with only me in mind. It was a confusing feeling and it brought up questions I hadn't dared ask myself. Why? How? What does it all mean? I couldn't linger on it. I caught myself and decided to put a lid on all the questioning that was going on in my head. There was no point in asking things I could only guess the answers to. I had decided that I would take whatever I could from David without giving him too much of myself. That was my strategy and I had to keep on that path.

We spent the entire day going from site to site. the beautiful tudor style houses that still stood against the passage of 500 hundred years, they were warped and a little shaky but the historical architecture was mesmerizing nonetheless. We visited Anne Hathaway's cottage, it was simple, quite roomy and gorgeous, tucked into a corner by the outskirts of town. My favorite feature was the magnificent garden with it's invigorating scent of sweet peas and lilacs, it transported me back to Shakespeare's times. I imagined him visiting Anne, courting her before they married. walking along these gardens hand in hand, just as i did now with... David, my eyes drifted towards him and a rush of heat swamped my face.

"What are you thinking about?"

He asked in a low, tender tone.

For some reason I felt timid... Maybe it was the comparison I had just made in my head, maybe it was the whole romance wrapped around this place or maybe it was just David himself, that was always a high probability.

"I was thinking that we are walking in the same place where Shakespeare and Hathaway probably walked themselves, hundreds of years ago."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. Why didn't I seem to stop myself from saying everything and anything that was in my head when I spoke to him.

God! He probably thought I sounded like an idiotic girl. David bumped my shoulder playfully.

"Well they probably had a chaperone."

I looked at his smirking face and I had to laugh.

Awkward moment averted.

"I guess you have a point there."

"Although I'm sure he snuck in a kiss or two, don't you think?"

He stated with a wicked gleam in his sapphire eyes.

"And I'm sure she was unable to resist him."

I cringed inwardly, had I really just said that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Our eyes collided for what seemed to be an infinite amount of time, both unable or unwilling to break contact, almost like a challenge. I felt my cheeks redden and I knew I had no chance of winning this staring contest. I was an amateur and he knew it, the devilish half smile on his perfect lips told me so. I broke contact first, of course.

We visited many of the quaint, authentic shops in town, packed with memorabilia and trinkets depicting everything Shakespearean from the plays, to the characters, famous sonnets, neck was even Shakespeare gingerbread which was delicious I might add.

David laughed as I flinched when I bit into the Bard's face.

"What? It feels almost sacrilegious." I said with my mouth half full.

That only made him laugh harder.

"What are you looking for?"

I rummaged through the many magnets filled with Shakespearean quotes and snippets, but none of them were grabbing my attention.

"You are gonna think it's silly but, I like to get refrigerator magnets as souvenirs."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know is not very imaginative but I've been doing it since I was a kid. Ever since my parents brought me my very first one from Egypt, it had a 3D pyramid that reflected various colors when I moved it back and forth. I was so in love with with it. I still have it."

I said smiling at the memory of my younger self, fascinated by the magnet.

"I don't think that's silly at all. Did you find one you like?"

I sighed.

"Sadly no."

"Come on, maybe we'll find one by the lake."

My heart did a little flip at the mention of we.

We walked slowly and leisurely through the packed streets of the marketplace. David kept his hat low and even though I hadn't asked I knew that he was trying to keep his identity concealed. This was a touristic place after all and maybe in the city people left him be but in a place like this, I had a feeling he would draw in a mob of girls if they recognized him.

In the streets people dressed according to tudor times making the experience all the more believable, I felt like a kid in a theme park, truly captivated by the sheer beauty and fantasy of it all.

David pointed out Trinity Church, the resting place of Shakespeare. It stood majestically and almost mythical against the light of the sun, casting the intricate stone architecture in it's soft, yellow light.

I asked David several times if he wanted to leave but he refused, never showing an ounce of boredom or impatience even though for most men enduring something like this would be torture. I knew for certain there was no way I could have ever gotten Derek to come here in a million years. I shook my head, why had I just made that comparison.

We continued walking aimlessly, now parallel to the river that ran through the center of the picturesque town.

"Do you like your job?"

He widened his eyes surprised by my unexpected question.

"That's a rather random question."

I shrugged.

"It just popped into my head."

He chuckled again down casting his eyes.

"I forget that you always say what's on your mind."

I felt a tinge of embarrassment at his observation. I was well too familiar with that particular characteristic of mine. Maybe in a business aspect would be helpful, but in my personal life? It hadn't always worked out for the best.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I asked feeling unsure.

His azure eyes snapped towards me.

"No, not at all. It's actually commending. Half the time I have to guess what everyone is really thinking, but with you... Well you always say what you're thinking, it's..."

He stopped mid sentence, his eyes roamed my face as if he were looking for something there. I felt a sudden nervousness take over with his hesitation.

"It's a breath of fresh air."

I didn't know how to take that, but I didn't really want to linger on it. My question had already been asked.

I smiled tightly.

"But to answer your question, yes I do. Very much. It's opened a lot of doors for me. I've met interesting people, I've traveled the world."

"Was that always in your plans, getting into modeling?"

"No, that just fell into my lap when I was younger."

His eyes flittered to my face and something glimmered in them but he quickly looked away towards the water.

"That's amazing, you're very lucky."

That got his attention.

"What do you mean?"

He asked with honest curiosity.

"Well, liking what you do is you know how many people are miserable in their professions? I can't imagine that being pleasant."

"That's very true... I guess I'm lucky indeed."

I sensed a but, a few seconds of silence stretched between us.

"But I'm looking to branch out. Modeling can only take you so far and believe it or not this world isn't as glamorous as you imagine. There is an ugly side"

I looked at his profile.

"There is an ugly side to anything in life."

I point it out.

"That's true but I rather focus on the good than let the bad drag me down."

It seemed there was more to it than what he was willing to share but i didn't want to push it.

"That's a good way to look at it... but you know sometimes the grass isn't always greener on the other side, sometimes you just have to water your own grass and see the good in front of you."

He chuckled.

"Is that an American saying?"

He asked with amusement, in his tone.

"It's a life saying."

I said, raising my eyebrows. and placing my hands on my hips.

"And it's a good one, don't be dissing on my sayings."

He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

I smirked.

"I thought you didn't like my profession."

He said emphasizing the word. I looked at him with surprise in my eyes, was he being serious?

He looked back at me, his expression impassive. I couldn't gain anything from it.

"I never said I didn't like it."

I tried to keep my tone light, feeling slightly flustered that he would think that.

He smiled openly at me.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. It was just me giving you a hard time but I think your career is amazing. It takes someone very brave to do what you do. I know I couldn't. I can't even pose for a regular picture dressed with a turtleneck and sweat pants without feeling awkward. Can you imagine me in a tiny bikini?"

His eyes grew darker, the blue almost gone, as he stared at me.

"Yeah, I can." his voice sounded husky and alluring.

I felt pink color my cheeks.

And I realized that once again I had said too much. Damn me and my big mouth!

I looked away, and i heard a distinct chuckle. did nothing affect him?

"You know what the secret is right?"

He said after a few seconds of silence on my part.

I turned my eyes towards him.

"The secret to what…?"

"Posing half naked in front of a camera."

An image of a half naked David inevitably entered my thoughts.

"Oh?"

I croaked. as i tried my best to shake that inappropriate, delicious image out of my head. I was becoming a pervert like my sister.

"You just have to picture everyone around you naked."

"I thought that was for speeches."

He smiled.

"It works for various scenarios."

He smirked, slightly bumping my shoulder with his.

"I don't know about that.."

I said skeptically.

"Have you tried it?"

I shrugged.

"No, but i'm not shy about public speaking."

"Right...just shy about posing half naked in front of a camera."

He repeated the words to me.

"Well most people would be."

"Most people are also self conscious about public speaking."

That had never bothered me actually.

"Are you?"

He seemed to consider his answer.

"I think so...I mean I have learned to deal with it, but I do get nervous and I consider myself to be quite timid actually believe it or not."

I looked at him feeling slightly shocked at that admission.

"So you are self conscious about speaking in public but you are ok about posing half naked for pictures for the world to see?"

He smirked.

"Yeah, something like that."

I chuckled.

"See what I mean? Brave. It takes courage to do that."

He laughed.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying brave. It's just never bothered me. When i do shoots or see billboards with my face on it, I really think of it as a persona. Sort of like an actor I would think, playing a role, it's just that, a role a different character i just happen to be portraying." That made sense. "besides It's just a body, in the end everyone has the same things."

Yeah but still, not everybody looks the same. Not that I blamed him for being so confident. He did have a body carved by angels… Ok, David's body was definitely the wrong thing to be thinking about right now.

"Maybe it's a guy thing. Most men are awfully carefree when it comes to doing anything embarrassing in public."

David smiled.

"Perhaps you're right. Thank you for the compliment though."

I smiled at him.

"You're welcome"

"You know what I find incredibly brave?" he asked suddenly.

"What's that?"

"You."

"Me?" I said incredulous.

He nodded.

"You followed your dreams. You didn't give up or were too afraid to do what you needed to do. Even though it came at a price, you stuck it out."

I felt my heart clench in my chest at his words. I didn't think i was brave, I was still hiding under assumptions. Too afraid to come clean about what really happened.

I smiled tightly and lowered my gaze to the floor.

"I don't think I'm brave." I said in a small voice.

"My family doesn't even know the truth David. I just hid under a lie and let everyone, including Derek, believe it. That's not an act of bravery."

I kicked at a tiny pebble in my path, feeling shame color my skin.

"You're right."

My eyes snapped to his face and I had to swallow dryly.

He stopped and placed his hands on my shoulders twisting me to face him, his sapphire eyes bored into mine.

"It was an act of selflessness. You chose to be kind against your own image to spare him from being hurt."

I stared at him feeling a knot in my chest.

"That was incredibly brave, don't ever doubt that."

The authority with which he spoke left no room for question. No room for argument. It was as true as the day is long. And hearing him say those things made my heart swell and my throat thick. He was the first person I had confessed the truth to and it had felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"When you're ready, you will tell whoever you feel needs to know."

He smiled warmly at me.

This man, was perfect in every sense of the word and the more time I spent with him the more I realized that it wasn't just his looks. Although that only helped his case, still it wasn't about what everyone got to see on the outside. It was about who he was on the inside, it was about his heart. Knowing this scared me and I couldn't, wouldn't put into words what i was feeling.

We walked until we reached the little stone bridge that crossed over the river.

Twilight was upon us, the sight of the setting sun was absolutely breathtaking from where we stood. The stone bridge that cut across the Avon river, made this place all the more magical. I had to admit being here with David, added to the allure. He seemed to fit perfectly in this times of gentry and romance. I didn't know if David was the romantic type or not, but he sure wasn't your everyday sort of guy. He was much, much more than that. He was equal parts gentleman and wolf. The hot incandescent sun in a summer's day that could easily ignite an entire forest into flames, as well as the cool breeze in the fall that caresses your hair and soothes your soul. He was an enigma that I hadn't been able to figure out.

I felt his penetrating gaze on me.

"What?"

I asked continuing to look into the orange and purple hued horizon ahead.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I looked at him.

"Unbelievably so." I smiled earnestly.

One side of his mouth went up in a half smile. In this light he was all too dream like. Some fictional character that escaped the pages of a book, too beautiful and too perfect to be real.

"I'm glad."

His tone and intense gaze made me flush and my eyes drifted to the dark, rippling water beneath the bridge. The gentle breeze threw my thick hair all around my face and I knew that I probably looked like a crazy person.

I made an attempt to gather it up into a clip but David's hands stopped me removing the clip and letting my hair flow down my back again.

His soft voice tickled my neck as he bent down and started whispering close to my ear.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

I felt my heart stuttered and blood rush to my cheeks.

"I didn't know you could break into Shakespeare sonnets." I attempted to tease him, but my voice was breathy and shaky.

"Every man can be a poet, given the right Muse." His eyes locked on mine.

"I think Shakespeare wrote that one specifically for you, lovely Summer." The low timbre of his voice close to my air made me gasp and my heart speed up.

Air left my lungs and his words felt like a spell, I looked up at his face as he stepped even closer. My body broke in goosebumps, and I froze in place.

"You are simply gorgeous."

He started leaning in as if he were going in for a kiss. God, was he actually gonna kiss me? I bit my lip instinctively and closed my eyes. In this moment I forgot why we were a bad idea. Why I couldn't let myself go and just enjoy anything he would give, or give him anything he wanted to take. He grabbed my waist and flushed our bodies together. I could feel every hard plane of his chest against my own. I could smell his heady scent, all oceany male, so fresh, so delicious, so David! I felt his breath tickling my lips and I knew I would soon feel our mouths fuse together. The anticipation was killing me, I was literally dying to know what he felt like. I suddenly felt like Adam in the Garden of Eden, desperate to take a bite out of the forbidden fruit.

A horn blared in the distance and I jumped up. The spell gone, only the reality of who we were left. I was glad, perhaps if there had been a horn in Eden, Adam wouldn't have made the mistake of falling for temptation. I looked around, suddenly aware of how close we had come to crossing a line. I ran my hands through my dress, fidgeting like a sinner at church. I had to say something so I could put this moment behind us, but my words were failing.

"I think we should start heading back." I started stepping away, looking anywhere but at him.

He grabbed my hand stopping me and turning me around to face him again.

"Summer…" His words sound like a plea. I closed my eyes take a breath and look up at him, two luminous spheres stared intently at me

"You're a good friend, David." I said, needing the words to set a boundary that I wasn't completely sure I wanted anymore. However, I knew in this moment I needed it.

A look of disappointment crossed his face and I felt a tinge of guilt. He stared me down in what looked like slight defiance. My face reddened and my eyes shifted to the ground. I felt him nod but he let it go and started walking next to me back to the car. We walked in awkward silence and once we reached the vehicle he opened the door for me.

"After you, lovely." He gave me his David smile and I knew everything was fine for now.

I smiled back in relief. "Thank you, kind Sir." I mocked his accent and failed as usual which rewarded me with his sexy chuckle.

David got in and we drove off, back to London leaving the enchantment of Shakespeare's home behind.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, David. It was such a wonderful experience." I broke the silence that had stretched on for minutes.

"It was my pleasure, Summer." He gave me a sideways smile but concentrated on the road ahead.

We arrived back in London about two hours later and I was dead tired. My mind felt weary. He parked the car and walked me to the door, ever the gentleman as usual.

"May I ask you something?"

Oh boy! As long as it has nothing to do with the almost kiss.

"Sure," I said crossing my fingers.

"Would you like to accompany me to a charity Gala this coming Saturday?"

"A Gala? What's the charity for?" I asked intrigued.

"It's for Blue Steel Appeal. It's a charity that helps Comic Relief, which targets poverty and social injustice." He explained.

"Oh, that sounds like a great cause. I'd be honored." I said.

"Perfect, it's a date." He said finally.

A date, he seemed to have chosen that word with purpose and my heart was doing somersaults inside my chest. I decided to avoid it altogether.

"Sounds good. Now you have the rest of the week to do whatever it is you do when you're no babysitting the American girl." I teased.

He chuckled and leaned forward.

"Just because you have agreed to be my date Saturday doesn't mean you won't see me everyday before then."

"One can only hope." I sighed acting like I was disappointed but my insides were jumping at the thought that David didn't seem to want to stay away from me.

His face grew slightly serious and he took my hand in his, the simple action setting my body on fire.

"Hope.." He whispered and a side of his mouth lifted in a sexy smirk. He leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek, lingering there until his breath tickled my face as he said.

"Goodnight, lovely Summer. Tomorrow can't come soon enough." He leaned in till he was mere inches from my face again and looked down at my lips.

He really needed to stop doing that. I wasn't a saint and he was becoming more and more tempting by the minute.

"Be ready early, unless you want me to be your alarm again." His breath tickled my lips and he stepped away with a grin.

I couldn't form any words so I just nodded. I grabbed my keys and gave him a smile before turning around to my apartment.

"Oh I had almost forgotten."

David grabbed my hand turning me towards him again and placed a small object in it then closed my fingers around it. With exquisite and torturous slowness, his long, warm fingers lingered for longer than it was really necessary before they released me.

I kept my hand closed, as I tried to get enough air into my lungs.

"What is it?" I asked in a small voice, staring at my closed hand.

He gave me that half smile I adored.

"Something for you." He said with those intense eyes fixed on my face. I was enthralled by those eyes, his smile broaden.

"Till tomorrow." and before I had a chance to react he was gone.

"Till tomorrow." I whispered, pretty much to myself.

I opened my hand and a square muted pink magnet rested on my palm with a simple quote.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?"

A wide, silly smile spread across my lips and I tugged the motif to my chest. He'd gotten me a souvenir. The perfect one, not because it was Shakespeare's but because it was David's sonnet. The one he'd dedicated to me. Feeling all sorts of crazy things rolling around my stomach I got into the apartment almost in a haze and slumped against the door. Spring bounced up from the couch.

"Please tell me something happened today. You were gone for a very long time." She crossed her arms in front and tapped a foot.

Ah, the joys of coming home to the most inquisitive sister in the world.


	7. chapter 7 Teaser

Hey guys, chapter 7 is coming soon! However while you wait, we wanted to give you a little taste of what's coming next. A teaser of chapter 7 in David's POV.

We want to thank you all for your continued support on this story.

XOXO, Happy readings.

S&amp;M

Her lovely face was inches from mine, just a small movement on my part would bring our lips together and I would taste her. I would savor it, I would take my time memorizing every angle of her gorgeous mouth until we were both breathless. I would finally stop wondering and just _know._

I pressed against her, feeling the curves of her body and letting desire course through me, to some parts more than others. At this moment all kinds of dirty things were going through my mind, things I wanted to do to her. My breathing was labored and the movement was causing a dangerous friction between us.

My fingers itched to touch her her lips, her flushed cheeks, trace her face the way she had mine and I was confident in this very moment she would let me. I could see it in her expressive eyes, the desire there mirrored my own. She could lie to herself all she wanted, I knew the truth though. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. No matter how hard she fought against it.

She was a tough nut to crack and it had always been part of her appeal. My draw to her was unlike anything I had ever experienced, it was simply addictive.

I had her pinned against her door, not a single millimeter between us and yet I wanted her, no, I needed her even closer still. I wanted to feel her porcelain skin underneath me. She let out a tiny gasp feeling the friction of my body pressing into hers. Her ample chest was rising and falling rapidly, antagonizing the fire building inside of me. Suddenly her lips parted as she closed her eyes, inviting me in. God I wanted to take that invitation more than I had ever wanted anything. I've poundered about kissing her since the moment she looked at me in that plane with those mesmerizing, brown eyes.

And right now she had her guards downs, she would let me do anything I wanted, and I wanted to do a lot of things. I was aware of the way every part of her soft body fitted perfectly against mine. That alone combined with the exquisite way she smelled had my senses going into overload. But damn it all to Hell, I would be a bastard if I took advantage of her state. She trusted me and maintaining that trust mattered more to me than satisfying my male urges. Besides the day I kissed Summer, and I would kiss her, I wanted her to be aware of every second of it. I wanted her to feel it in every inch of her body. I wanted her to really want it as much as I did. And I definitely wanted her to remember it. And as tempting as this moment was, I had to stop.

Lowering my head, I took in a deep breath, letting the oxygen clear my thoughts. I looked up and observed her expectant face. I was such a fool, I knew I was going to loathe myself for this. With tremendous effort on my part, I pushed away from her.

"Let me get the door."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**In knowing him**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Regrettably I must inform you that in a loss of control on my part, I have killed Spring. But if I may have a chance to defend my case, I would like to assure you there were extenuating circumstances, like the fact that she is driving me to the brink of insanity with her never ending questions and more than inappropriate comments about David and my sex life or lack thereof as she so eloquently put it._

Well, that was a nice mental image, while it lasted. Funny how the brain conjures up the funniest things at the moments when you most need it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, asking the powers that be for the patience I was clearly lacking.

"Are you listening to me?"

I clasped my hands together and pursed my lips tightly.

"Really trying not to, Spring."

I got up and went to the fridge, not really because I was hungry or thirsty but just for something to do that would keep my mind from thoughts about killing my only sister.

"You know, I'm practically living vicariously through you! You could at least throw me a bone and stop being such a pest about it."

I had to laugh at her remark.

I emerged from the fridge with a bottle of passion fruit juice.

"I'm being the pest?... Seriously... Because I'm this close-"

I gestured with my index and thumb bringing them close together.

"-to killing you woman! And why are you so interested in my sex life? That's creepy, you didn't care this much when I was with Derek, the only person I have actually had sex with!"

Spring made a face of repulsion.

"First of all, let me just say- Eww... and Gross! Don't put that kind of image in my head, cause I think I just threw up in my mouth. Besides, I never liked Derek. He is a pompous ass that uses more mousse than a fifteen year old cheerleader."

She positioned her hands over her narrow hips in a defiant stance and glared at me.

I stood my ground and held her gaze as I shook the bottle of juice in my hand.

Her frowny face was slowly turning up at the corners and I felt my lips mirroring hers, a few seconds later we both broke into fits of laughter.

I had to wipe the corner of my eyes for moisture.

Spring was practically doubled over on the couch.

I went over to her and ruffled her hair, which I knew she hated.

"You know something little sis? You have issues."

She smacked my hand away and I chuckled.

She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"How is it that I get stuck with a sister that won't share anything with me?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to her, feeling exhaustion taking over every inch of my body. It had been a long day.

"Don't worry, the day I have sex with David I'll give you every little detail."

I said in my most sarcastic tone.

She shot daggers at me and I laughed.

"Keep fooling yourself into thinking it won't happen. That man is impossible to resist. He is like Michelangelo's David for crying out loud! And he's got the hots for you!"

Her eyes did a swoony thing, where her lashes fluttered making her look like a demented bat.

I ignored her but I knew she had a point. Resisting David had proven to be nearly impossible, I couldn't argue that. I had been at the receiving end of his spell too many times but I also knew it was a line I wouldn't cross no matter how tempting the other side was.

I took a sip of the sweet drink.

"David and I are friends Spring. Why is that so hard for you to believe anyways?"

"I'll tell you why, oh naive one!"

She turned her body to face me and crossed her legs.

"For starters, a man and a woman can never be just friends. Inevitably one will become attracted to the other."

"You have a million guy friends, Spring. That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Yeah and I have slept with most of them. And the ones that haven't slept with me, I know want to. So no, it's not hypocritical, it's just a fact."

"My sister, ladies and gentleman." I practically grunted.

She rolled her eyes.

"I have no quarrels with sex, it's a great form of stress release. You should try it every once in a while." She nudged me with her elbow.

"We're not the same, Spring." I exhaled.

"The point is that there is nothing wrong with having some fun. You're twenty three years old and you've slept with one guy."

She raised a finger for emphasis.

"And you're twenty."

"Yeah and trust me, I've had a LOT of fun."

"Maybe a little too much."

She ignored that and continued on her attempt at a messed up lecture.

"And you have this dreamy, sexy, hot as lava, man candy that waltzed into your life and doesn't only wants to sleep with you, but is actually willing to do the work first. Cause trust me, Shakespeare town? You have got to be kidding me!"

"What? He did that on his own! I never asked him to take me and besides I think he enjoyed it."

I finished sounding slightly lame even to myself.

Spring gave me a dubious look.

"Need I say more? The guy picks you up at the crack of dawn, takes you to the most romantic town in history and I bet my cute little butt that he has even tried to kiss you and you are in denial! Let me enlighten you, men don't do stuff like that unless they are interested in more than friendship."

"Well that's where you're wrong, he… he hasn't tried anything."

That wasn't entirely true, he had tried to kiss me. I thought, but I wasn't about to kindle her fire with that piece of information.

"You're a rotten liar!"

"And he's just taking some time off and doesn't know what else to do. That's the extent of his interest in me, he's bored."

God! That had sounded cruel, even to me. Because deep inside I didn't want to believe that was it and David had been nothing but nice to me.

"You are so full of it!" Spring continued her accusations.

"Oh and by the way, why in the hell did you let him into my room? I was practically naked Spring!"

I accused her sharply.

She started laughing and images of killing her popped into my head again.

"It's not funny! He scared the heck out of me! I jumped so high I practically touched the ceiling."

That only made her laugh harder, she was clutching a pillow to her stomach.

"Oh my God! I would have paid big bucks to see your face. Remind me to install cameras in your room because I highly doubt that's the last time he'll do that."

I took the pillow from her and threw it at her face.

"You're incorrigible."

"You already knew that, besides I was hoping he would ravish you."

I shook my head in disapproval.

"I think you've seen too many porn movies."

"And I think the day he fucks your brains out, you're gonna be a brand new woman."

My eyes widened in horror.

"Just have a little fun in life. It's summer! You're in London with the hottest guy alive. Enjoy it! There is no crime in that. All you ever do is study."

"I'm having fun!" I protested.

"I mean wild, monkey sex fun. That man will rock your world."

She said winking.

Oh gee!

"Night sis. I'll leave you with that nice image to dream over. I have to get up early for class."

She planted a chaste kiss on my cheek and moved around the couch to the hallway.

"By the way I also gave him your phone number. Just an FYI."

Then she turned and disappeared giggling.

I brought my feet up, bent my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, feeling a bit flustered.

I was going to look at this from a logical standpoint. I was a logical kind of girl, facts made sense to me.

Fact 1: David and I lived in different worlds.

Fact 2: I was only here for the summer.

Fact 3: We were both extremely busy people with little time for anything else.

Fact 4: We both seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Fact 5: I was dangerously attracted to him.

Fact 6: David was a flirt and he could have any woman he wanted.

Fact 7: His interest in me would eventually fade.

Fact 8: My heart would end up broken.

I sighed, feeling nowhere near satisfied.

I could probably go on and on. The bottom line was that anything other than friendship with David was dangerous. And yes, I was having fun and I was enjoying my time in London thanks to him. And yeah, a little flirting here and there was harmless, but anything else was out of the question. I hadn't been attracted to someone this much probably ever… And that fact alone was enough to let me know that I would fall for him deeper than I had ever fallen for anyone. And when summer came to an end and he found a new source of entertainment, I would be left alone to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. I didn't know if I had been in love with Derek but I had trusted him and it had hurt when it ended. With David it would be obliterating, and that, I sure as hell was not ready for.

The next few days went by in a blurr. David kept good on his promise and was bright and early knocking on my door with coffee. Sometimes Spring was still there and she would go all goo goo- ga ga over him, making me turn into a tomato. He never seemed to get aggravated with it or inpatient about it. My guess was that he was used to women going crazy over him, it was just a part of his life.

I made it a point that it was still my turn to interrogate him and he relented. I asked about his parents, they lived in Essex -his home town- about an hour from London. But during the summer they vacationed in FLorida where they own a house. He had an older sister-Claire, she lives in Spain with her husband and his best friend had kids whom he talked about as if they were his nephews. He was obviously very close to them. There was an intense devotion in his voice and a proud glint in his eyes. I could see the love he had for those he considered family and it made my heart swell.

David was determined to show me "the whole of London" as he'd put it. We spent entire days from the early hours of the morning, 'til dusk in each other's company. I was slowly becoming attuned to everything about him. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, making him look somehow more real and attainable. The way his lips quirked up on one side whenever he had something up his sleeve, that half smile would turn my insides into molten lava and cause my breath to stall, and when he licked his lips while he was pondering on something? I can't even describe how it physically made me feel because it was like getting an urge to help him with the licking. The moments when our eyes would collide and his intense gaze rooted me to the ground and made my heart beat erratically.

Those moments happened more often than not, stealing my breath away and scattering my rational thoughts. I had a feeling he would do it on purpose to get a reaction out of me. I had come to expect it though in no way did it diminish the extent of my reactions. He had become exceptional in pushing forward, it was sort of an unspoken game between us, one that neither one took serious. David was just David, he exuded power over women. It wasn't about me, I told myself that over and over. A man like him had women going weak at the knees. He just possessed this uncanny ability to flirt and charm without really trying to. It was just all him and I couldn't begrudge him for it. I accepted it and did my best to keep my head above water and to not let it affect me in any deeper level.

It wasn't an easy task though. More often than not, he'd catch me watching him. His graceful, masculine movements would have me almost in a trance. The way he crossed his legs when he sat, it was a refined gesture but manly all the same. His strong arms, flexing when he'd grab something, it all caused heat to rise within me. My body had it's own mind when it came to David. My mind could fight it off but my body wanted to indulge in it, my body was a damn traitor. His eyes always held a glint of mischief of knowing more than he was willing to say, for which I was thankful. It was bad enough that I watched him like a peeping tom. I was becoming more and more comfortable around him. We laughed at the most random things, he had become someone special to me. Someone I could be myself with, without fear of judgement. It was... disconcerting.

We kept up with light conversation In between bites from the ice cream bar David insisted I try because it was and I quote the best chocolate in London.

I asked about the animal shelter, which turns out he is directly involved with them as a sponsor for Battersea Dogs charity. He visits when he's in town and I had to wonder if he had had a chance to visit, which I doubted since he was always with me.

"I feel like the most selfish person on the planet, we should go there sometime, I really wouldn't mind." He smiles tenderly.

"If there is a selfish one here lovely, it's me, taking up of all of your time."

"I like spending time with you." I blurt out without thinking as always.

I instantly lowered my gaze and feel my cheeks redden.

"I'm glad to hear that. I enjoy spending time with you as well."

I looked up at him and his turquoise eyes held something in them that I couldn't really put into words, but it made my chest inflate. I gave him a shy smile.

"To answer your question though, if you don't mind going to Battersea, I would love to take you sometime, I very much enjoy taking the dogs out for a walk, letting them have a little freedom and normalcy."

I smile, feeling giddy and excited with the prospect.

"Absolutely, I'd loved to."

Wow! So he did have it, didn't he? Good looks, a big heart, amazing personality and a philanthropist. This man was just… just perfect.

He gave me a smile that tugged at my heart. Oh boy! It was becoming more and more difficult to keep the lines I had drawn between us from crossing. Especially when he looked at me like this, with so much emotion in those deep eyes of his.

My ice cream bar was reaching it's end but I'd had enough.

"This is delicious, but I think I'm done."

I was about to throw out the remainder of the ice cream bar I was eating when David's hand caught mine and he took the ice cream from me.

"You can't throw away ice cream! That's a sin!"

He said seeming outraged but with a smart ass smirk playing on his sensual lips.

Recently I had learned that like me, David had a huge sweet tooth.

Then without another thought, he took a bite out of it. Right where my lips had been no more than a few seconds ago.

His eyes remained trained on me, focused and daring. Could he be thinking what I was thinking right now? My lips, his lips... The soft, wet, sweet goodness. he bit another piece of the chocolate and a tiny piece decided to show off by sticking to his bottom lip, drawing my attention like a bug to a light. I reached towards his lips and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the piece from his lip rubbing it between my fingers until it was mush, then absentmindedly I licked it off.

His eyes widened a fraction and I felt my face redden in response. Once my brain processed what I had just done, my eyes bugged out. Oh my god! What had I been thinking? I didn't do things like this. I didn't flirt, I didn't suggest myself onto guys. I knew the limits! At least I thought I did. The lines I had been carefully drawing between me and David were constantly blurring. At this point I frankly just wanted them gone.

"Sorry, you had a piece of chocolate and I'm a bit compulsive… and then..."

I trailed off… I tried for nonchalant, but it was all a lie. A bad lie at that.

David lowered his head towards me, getting right in my face.

"It's fine. I mean we practically kissed already right?"

His tone was teasing but it still took me by surprise. My eyes widened again and I had to take a step back before I lost my will power and did something stupid. Well stupider than what I had just done… Like crush my lips to his and taste the chocolate in his tongue.

He straightened his posture and laughed tilting his head back. The sensual, deep sound brought me out of the haze I was in.

This was David. When his teasing side came out, I would turn into a mute, flustered fifteen year old with poor abilities to articulate or hide the emotions from my face.

He could rattle me senseless as much as he could soothe me. He was like a twister, a great storm, beautiful to see from afar but deadly when close.

Served me right I guess, I had started it with my traitorous finger pulling a fast one on me.

"That was not a kiss."

He looked at me and laughed again. I narrowed my eyes at him defiantly.

"What's so funny?"

"And that wasn't a comeback. That was about a minute in, you can't have a come back that long after."

I glared at him but my lips cracked into a small smile.

"Says who? Where are the rules for this?"

"They are unwritten. It's common knowledge." He waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Well I guess I'm unaware of that "rule"."

I said making the universal gesture for quotation.

He swallowed the remainder of the ice cream bar and tossed the stick in a nearby trash can.

"And should you be eating all that ice cream? Aren't you in some special diet or something?"

Deflect, always remember to deflect.

"Why would I be on some kind of special diet?" He said it more like a statement than an actual question.

I clasped my hands and made a thinking face.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe because you're a model and you have to always look perfect and keep your figure."

"There is nothing wrong with my figure!"

I took a minute to appreciate the view before I refuted his statement. I took a very long look, up and down. I was allowing myself the luxury of giving him a very detailed examination. Oh! He was so right about that. Yeah, the Gods were definitely showing off when they created him.

His eyes danced with amusement.

"I could do a show and tell if you don't believe me."

I lifted my hand to stop him.

"That's ok, I believe you."

"You should. You sure stared for a long time. I assume if I'd have had any imperfections, you would have found them."

He laughed as I turned around to avoid him seeing me turn red all over again.

On wednesday night, after David had dropped me off, I realized there was nothing on the fridge, not even water. Spring was still out but I vaguely remembered seeing a small store a few blocks was obviously a very good neighborhood or Daddy wouldn't have let Spring live here so I decided to do a little grocery shopping. Thinking of it as part of my European adventure.

It was only eight pm, surely the store would still be open… Hopefully.

I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door. I approached the steel elevator and as it was beginning to close I hastened my pace.

"Could you hold that please?" I called out.

The elevator doors opened again and a very handsome man was smiling charmingly at me.

Good Lord! England was the land of the hotties! I should have definitely visited before turning down Oxford.

"Good evening." The hottie smiled down at me.

I took a second to take an inventory. Tall, tanned and slightly muscular but still sexy, not gross. His eyes were a weird mix of a very light green, almost grey but not quite. They were like looking into a mirror, so clear. He cleared his throat and I realized I had stared for a tad too long.

"Going down?" He asked and I slightly blushed. Thank God Brits didn't use that expression the same way we did.

"Yes, please."

"Do I hear an american accent? Are you new to the building?" He asked, with a very welcoming smile on his full lips.

"Yes, and no." I replied shyly and realized it had made me sound bitchy. "What I mean is, I'm visiting my sister for the summer." I recovered with a small smile, which he returned. Revealing the whitest, straightest teeth I had ever seen. Wow, slightly dazzling.

This guy was definitely way too hot. He ran his hand through his light brown, shaggy hair. The gesture reminding me of David. I looked at the friendly stranger again. He was definitely good looking, but he was no David. He was just too pretty, if that was even a thing. David was handsome, and masculine with an air of mystery and elegance that was incomparable.

"Your sister?" He said thinking. "Would that be Spring?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said sounding like he was a dog who had just performed an impressive trick. Could this please end? Why was I so socially handicapped?

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Not well, she is quite animated. I've ran into her a few times and I make it a point to know most of my neighbors."

"Well, you are right about that. Animated should be her middle name. I'm Summer." I said extending my hand.

He raised an eyebrow in an amused manner. I knew he was thinking of our names.

"Don't ask." I laughed as he shook my hand.

"Wasn't gonna. Very original names, by the way. I am Hugh. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Summer."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled and extracted my hand as the elevator doors opened again.

As I walked out I heard Hugh step up behind me.

"Where are you off to? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm headed to the store for some groceries."

"I'll accompany you."

"Oh that's kind, but definitely not necessary." I replied quickly. It felt wrong to have him walk me, like I was cheating on David. Which was ridiculous because we were just friends.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort my out of town neighbor to the store?" He didn't give me a chance to reply. "In any case, I need some things as well. I have to go eventually, and it's better to go with someone than alone, don't you think?"

All I could do in response was nod. I didn't want to decline twice, it seemed rude.

An hour later, Hugh and I were at my apartment door. Him carrying all six bags of groceries and I only my purse. These Brits sure took their chivalry seriously. I opened the door, knocking Spring in the face. She'd probably been spying through the peephole.

"Hey, watch it!" She complained rubbing her nose. I made an apologetic face and turned to Hugh before he offered to come in, grabbing the bags from his hands.

"Thank you so much for all your help Hugh."

He smiled his one hundred watt smile at me.

"My pleasure."

"It was great meeting you." I proceeded to say, and attempted the same smile. After all, he had helped me find the store and carried my groceries for two blocks.

I was about to turn away.

"Summer, I was thinking... Since you're visiting, I would love to take you out sometime. Maybe dinner, I could show you around."

I stared at him feeling perplexed with his sudden suggestion.

"Oh..."

I cleared my throat.

"That sounds nice, but I wouldn't want to impose and I've already been to lots of you though."

This conversation felt extremely awkward. Hugh didn't seem affected by the rejection which was good.

"Was dinner too sudden? Should I have lead with coffee first?" He suggested in a joking manner his clear eyes playful. He was definitely flirting with me.

It was at moments like this, which didn't happened very often I might add, that I wished I was more witty or creative like Spring. I wanted to be able to come up with a quirky retort, be able to refuse him in a charming manner.

"No… No, it's not that, um..."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, feeling flustered. See what I mean? No Charm, no wittiness, just straight up Earth please open up and swallow me alive awkwardness. It was so unattractive, I still didn't understand why he was still standing there. No wonder my sex life sucked.

His confident smile remained in place as he waited for my answer.

"It's just not… See, I have plans almost everyday." Great answer, even I didn't believe it.

"Is there a boyfriend perhaps I should be made aware of?"

Wow, this guys sure was forward! I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. A small part of my mind wished I could say yes, that I did have a boyfriend. A tall, dark, blue eyed, panty dropping hot boyfriend, but that wasn't the case. I exhaled, why did he always have to be on my mind?

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, I just… don't think is a good idea." I hated being cruel, but I had no better answers for him. It was best to be honest.

His eyes studied my face and then he blinked. His confidence didn't seem to have wavered in the slightest. And why should it have, he was an extremely appealing guy.

"I tell you what, I'll run into you a few more times, that way we can become friends and I wouldn't sound like a total psycho for asking you out."

A short laugh escaped my lips. Yeah my mission in life to become friends with all the hot guys in London. Yayyy for me.

"You have a beautiful smile. I hope to see you around soon. Have a good night Summer, say hello to your sister for me."

Then he turned down the hall and back to his apartment, I presumed.

I pushed open the door again and hit Spring once again in the nose.

"Ouch, watch how you swing the door!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Serves you right for spying on me like a total freak."

"I thought you were with David."

She said as she closed the door and scrunched her nose in a very unappealing manner.

I set the bags on the kitchen counter, and pressed my back against the ceramic edge.

"I was, earlier."

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow sis! Two men in one night? I'm so proud of you, it's like you've finally become the sister I've always wanted to have."

I shook my head.

"You're giving me a run for my money." She added.

I started taking things out of the bags putting them in the designated areas.

"I seriously doubt that and I happened to run into Hugh in the elevator, he just offered to go to the store with me."

Spring rummaged through the bags finding the strawberry wafers and digging into them, it was our favorite childhood snack.

"Oh I think he offered more than that." She said biting into a wafer.

"Don't be gross." I made a sour face.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that because he asked you out. Why did you say no?"

I continued to put items in the refrigerator. A few cartons of juice, eggs, cold cuts.

"Why would I go out with him? He is a total stranger."

I pointed out.

"For starters that's how you get to know people. Besides, Hugh is hot! Don't get me wrong, he is nowhere near the level of David hot. I mean, David practically has his own climate, but hot enough to get you to scream his name during orgasm."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Something I had picked up growing up with Spring. It was my "Lord, grant me patience" gesture.

"So why don't you date him? He sounds perfect for you."

"I would, except for the fact that he asked _you _out. I mean unless you're holding out for someone else?"

She said suggestively.

"You did say that David hasn't really made a move, right? So, what's stopping you from dating other hot Brits?"

What _was_ stopping me? David hadn't made a move per say. Although he had almost kissed me that one night at Stratford-upon-Avon and we had flirted back and forth a bit but that was all conjecture.

"It would just feel wrong Spring. David and I are friends but we spend everyday together. I'm not just gonna push him away, it would be karmatically wrong."

"Karmatically? Really?" She said chewing loudly while raising an eyebrow. "By the way, that reason sounds like bullshit."

I grabbed the empty grocery bags and scrunched them into a ball then put them in the garbage. She didn't have a recycle bin.

"Well it's not. I just don't think it's ok to go out with multiple guys at once."

Spring threw her hands in the air in an exasperated manner.

"Jesus woman! If you're not gonna have any fun with David Gandy, then have some fun with Hugh. It's not like you're cheating on anybody."

"I hate it when you call him David Gandy. It's just David, Spring! You've met him in person more than once so no need for last names every time you're referring to him."

"Fine David it is, Miss touchy much." She mumbled the last few words.

"Can we drop this?" I asked exhaling.

I dug into the strawberry wafers, grabbing four and closing the package. Spring made a move to snatch them back but I was quicker.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that." She protested.

"I didn't buy this for you to finish it off in one night." I replied as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me.

"So how's school going?" I countered.

She shrugged, clearly annoyed.

"School is school. Nothing exciting to report, mom."

I chuckled, she always called me mom when she was upset or I reprimanded her or lectured her for something.

"By the way, don't think I haven't noticed those mysterious phone calls of yours and the evasive maneuvers." I said pointing an accusing finger at her. "Let me know when you're ready to talk." I finished.

Her eyes opened with surprise but she quickly covered it with a shrug.

"We'll see." Was her reply.

I smiled, what was this girl up to?

After a hopeless attempt to watch a movie and feeling exhausted we both decided to go to bed.

"Listen before I forget, we're going to the club on friday. It's high end so dress hot."

I wasn't into the club scene but Spring loved it and I did want to spend some time with her.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, who's all going?"

She yawned, showing me all her teeth and molars.

"Just a bunch of us from school, it'll be fun."

She said smiling at me, I could never say no to Spring.

"Ok, sounds like fun."

Before she disappeared behind her door, she turned around and addressed me again.

"Oh you can totally bring David Gandy by the way."

I gave her a tight smile and we both went inside our respective rooms.

I checked my phone and I had my usual David good night text. I looked forward to those, it would always put a big smile on my face. Everyday since he got my number he would text me in the mornings making me aware he was on his way and at night before he went to bed. My heart squeezed inside my chest.

Before long, it was friday and it felt as if the days had flown by. David had taken me everywhere I could have possibly imagined. I had been to the Tower of London, on a boat ride in the River Thames, Buckingham Palace and countless museums. He had surprised me one day taking me to the London Zoo where I had been able to even pet a tiger just cause I was being escorted by David Gandy. He seemed to have quite a soft spot for animals, it was sweet.

The week had been simply amazing. I had learned a lot more about him too. He went into the modeling business at twenty one straight out of the university after his friends had entered him in some contest. He loved to read and write, substantial books as well as magazines and articles. He was definitely a car enthusiast. Loved to restore old classics and not just cars. It seemed like he had a soft spot for all antiques. He had recently purchased an old victorian house that he planned to renovate. He was a fan of the movie Zoolander, which was odd, considering that it made fun of male models, so I had found that quite endearing. He explained that it was an exaggerated version of the male model industry but quite truthful nonetheless. He liked to eat dried peas which I didn't get, must have been a British thing. Oh and his favorite color was blue, well more like midnight blue. The only thing I could think about when blue was involved, were his beautiful eyes. That was my favorite blue, a shade between royal and turquoise and sexy, all in one perfectly wrapped package, the David package. Every piece of information just added to his appeal, the puzzle that was David was slowly coming together and I loved every part of it.

This week with David had been incredible. I'd found myself being able to talk about anything with him. He'd become my best friend, which was odd for me to say, because I had never used terms like that. I had always been a sort of loner. Growing up, I had spent more time in my dad's garage and in the kitchen with Lucia than playing Barbies or having sleep overs and putting on makeup on. Spring was the closest thing to a best friend and my relationship with her had always been more about looking after her than actually enjoying activities together. My mom called me her forty year old child, saying I had always been mature by nature. Lucia would tell me that I simply saw the world in all the spectrums of the color wheel not just in black and white. I didn't really understand what that meant but she told me it was a good thing that not everyone brought up in a world of luxuries could see anything else outside of that environment and I had been blessed with a keen sensibility to everything around me. I didn't really get how that pertained to my weird personality though.

I was capable of social interaction, civility and pleasantries, I was quite great at it actually. I even took part in a study group at Harvard but I didn't create lasting bonds with people, except for Derek and I honestly thought that was in an attempt to be normal. To do what was expected, have a boyfriend, go to parties. But I had never felt like myself. I had never felt like I could show the real me. There was always a side I kept hidden, perhaps it wasn't fair of me to judge Derek so harshly. After all, he thought I was someone else. Someone that he could easily mold and control. Someone that would follow him around and he could show off to his friends as his pretty accessory, not his equal. I had made myself into a girl that fit his needs, and that really wasn't fair for either of us. My need to be myself eventually broke through and I claimed my independance.

With David, I didn't know why, but I could be myself. I felt secure in the knowledge that no matter what I said he wouldn't judge me. Perhaps we both saw the world in all spectrums of the color wheel. My views and likes complemented his own. Talking felt natural, laughing was easy. He understood me in a way no one had and I knew that no matter what happened between us, at the end of summer I wanted to keep him as a friend. I would miss him terribly and I would crave his company like I never had before for anyone other than family.

David was taking me back to Spring's apartment after a long and day. My phone chirped and I reached into my bag to find it. Come to think of it, I hadn't looked at my phone all day.

It was a message from Spring, I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't touched base with her all day long.

**I hope your sexy ass is getting ready, I'm on my way to the club.**

Oh my God! I had totally forgotten about the club tonight.

I sighed.

"What is it?" Asked David, turning his gaze towards me.

"I completely forgot that I agreed to meet Spring and her friends for drinks tonight." I tilted my head back against the seat rest.

He looked at the time in the dashboard.

"I'm sure you still have time. We're almost at the apartment, just a few more streets."

"Yeah." I exhaled.

He chuckled.

"You sound excited." he mused.

I smiled. "Well, clubbing is not really my thing, but I promised I'd go." I shrugged.

He remained quiet.

I didn't want to go but I especially didn't want to go alone. Spring's friends were kinda crazy and out of my element.

I turned to face David.

"Would you…" I started to say, feeling shy and unsure on how to ask.

He looked at me expectantly.

What was I doing? It had been a long day, I wanted him with me but I didn't want him to feel obligated because I was asking. I had already taken up so much of his time. God he wouldn't even pick up his phone calls when he was with me. I was monopolizing him!

I looked down at my crossed legs and exhaled feeling defeated.

"Never mind." I couldn't be selfish.

David's finger was suddenly under my chin, lifting my face.

"You can ask me anything, lovely Summer."

I felt his words deep inside of my chest. The sincerity in his face was undoubtful and it made me feel like I really could tell him or ask him for anything. His words would always have a ring of truth. After all, I had been trained to detect liars.

I shifted in my seat.

"I was wondering if maybe… If maybe you'd like to come with me? You don't have to." I quickly added.

"I mean I don't really know many of Spring's friends. I don't know how comfortable you'll feel there, it might be awkward for you."

We had just pulled into the building and David turned off the engine. Leaving us in silence when I really just needed him to say something.

"You're cute when you're nervous, you know."

He mused, clearly entertained. And did he just call me cute, like a puppy. felt a pang of longing in my chest. Well, I sure wasn't sexy like a model.

I bit my bottom lip and avoided his eyes, feeling way too flustered.

"I would love to go with you." I met his gaze and felt a smile slowly spread along my lips.

**I'm getting ready now.**

I quickly typed, pressed send and a second later my phone chirped.

**I laid out a dress for you on your bed. Hurry up! Would you?**

We walked into the quiet apartment and for some reason having David here this late at night alone with me, felt extremely intimate.

I offered for him to take a seat. He graciously sat in the ottoman by the big couch and waited for me to change into appropriate attire. It wasn't fair how men could get away with wearing the simplest things and still look the part, we females had to try so much harder. I thought of David. He always looked perfect. Today he was wearing dark jeans, that looked almost black and a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I glanced at him before going into my room, he looked perfect indeed.

I entered my room and my eyes went straight to the short lacy dress staring at me from the bed. I put my hands on my hips.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I scuffed.

The dress was sexy, and provocative. Black intricately ornate lace over a skin color under piece with lots of cleavage. I tried to find something else on my closet but I really hadn't brought a single dress that could pass for cocktail.

My phone chirped again.

**tick, tock.**

Argh… Fine.

I freshened up in the bathroom and hasten into the tight dress that quickly became a second skin. I looked in the mirror and overall, it wasn't bad. The hem was a little above the knee and it hugged my curves just right. Emphasizing my waist and hips a little too much, I didn't even turn around to see what it would do to my butt, afraid I would lose my nerve and cancel this thing altogether. The half inch straps were slightly loose but it wasn't obvious. Now, the v-cut down my chest was probably my biggest concern. My babies were out on display and I felt a little self conscious about that. Going back to the closet I stepped into my black strappy Jimmy Choos and grabbed a thin cotton sweater to put over the dress. I would take it off later.

I kept my make up light and my hair loose down my back in thick, messy curls.

David was standing by the window. Hands casually resting inside his jeans pockets. He owned that window... Well, he owned the room really. His presence was that imposing. His gaze shifted towards me and something flashed across his eyes. Something almost primal, it made my insides tighten, like a coil. I grabbed the edges of the sweater and pulled on it, making it cover more of my chest.

David walked to me, his intense gaze never deviating from my face.

I swallowed dryly, feeling way too exposed and looking anywhere but at him. I felt fidgety as I tried to maintain a nonchalant demeanor.

"I'm ready." I said with a shaky voice that was supposed to sound confident.

David stopped inches in front of me, totally invading my bubble and his eyes purposely roamed my body from head to toe. A wicked smile played along his lips as he took in my flustered face.

"Do you always have to hide how beautiful you are?" I met his eyes, feeling both embarrassed and thrilled by his comment.

"Thank you." I said shyly, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"I… I just don't like the spotlight. We can't all be as confident as you." I joked, trying to take some heat from me.

He didn't take the bait though, that same wicked look was on his eyes as he continued to stare at me. His gaze was so intense it felt as if he could see through me, to my very core.

"You don't have to hide from me, Summer." His words sounded lazy and sincere and I had to remember to breathe before I pulled another fainting spell.

**Where are you? We've been here for about ten minutes and I can't find you anywhere.**

David and I had walked into The Ivy and claimed a small booth style table in the back. After scoping out the swanky club looking for Spring, she was nowhere to be seen.

"She is not answering." I said turning off the screen on the phone.

A waiter approached us immediately. Something to be said about high end bars, it came with prompt service.

"Would you like something to drink?" David asked turning his eyes to me.

I examined the drink menu, which was an electronic device, very modern, with changing screens of the variety of elegant and exotic drinks offered.

"Hmmm… I'm not a big drinker… Any suggestions?"

Actually I would drink maybe once a year if. This trip took my drinking record to new heights, but I didn't want to be rude or childish by declining.

"What do you typically like?"

I thought about it but there wasn't really something specific that came to mind. Pina coladas were my saving grace but I wasn't about to order that. It seemed more appropriate for a Mexican Spring Break vacation and not a London high end night.

"Anything sweet…" I said but it sounded like a question. I set down the electronic menu.

"Surprise me. Something British maybe." I countered trying to sound animated.

He laughed.

"Ok, something British it is."

He turned to face the waiter and ordered a scotch on the rocks and something called Pimms which I guessed was my drink.

The waiter tagged down the drinks and went on his way. I had taken off the light sweater and felt the chilly temperature of the place seeping into my skin. I held back a shiver.

"So what's Pimms?" I asked, pressing my hands under my thighs for warmth.

David seemed relaxed, his large arms were sprawled over the table and he kept his fingers interlaced. The gesture was both elegant and masculine.

"It's a very traditional, English drink. Lots of fruit flavors. I think you'll like it."

I think I would like anything he tells me, or gives me.

About twenty minutes in, I was on my fourth Pimms and I felt light as a feather. The fruitiness was delicious and supple, and it made my body feel all warm and fuzzy. David was right, I had loved this drink.

"So wait a second, he said what to you?" I said in a high pitched voice with a bit too much excitement.

David was telling me about the time he was bitten by a spider and he told his doctor about it. I thought I hadn't heard him right.

He finished the last of his second scotch, in one smooth motion.

"Yep, he said crawl up a wall and see if you stick."

I started laughing uncontrollably, clutching my stomach as David joined me. It was a good thing the place was rather busy and the music had gotten louder otherwise our constant laughter would have been a lot more noticed.

"Oh my God." I had tears in my eyes and my cheeks ached.

"I can't believe he said that to you. What kind of doctors do you go to?"

"He is a pisser." He said still smiling.

"Wait a minute."

I said making a stop sign with my hand.

"You still see him?"

He nodded.

"Luther is just a little unorthodox but he is an amazing doctor. My family has been going to him for years."

"Are you sure you're not secretly moonlighting as a spandex wearing superhero? Because I can keep a secret you know?"

He laughed again.

"I draw the line at spandex, love."

"Maybe you should have drawn the line at diaper."

He glared at me but there was no seriousness behind the look.

"You know what? I think you might have missed your calling as a comedian."

I raised my eyebrows at him with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Touche." I remarked.

"Can I get you another drink?" Asked David as he eyed me finishing the last bit of my sweet concoction.

I nodded.

"You know I don't think there is any alcohol in these. I can't feel a thing."

I said waving my empty glass.

"Trust me, there is plenty of alcohol in those. The sweetness covers it up."

"Hmm, well this is the most I've ever had to drink and I don't feel anything."

David stared at me skeptically.

"Haven't you ever gotten drunk in college or with friends?"

I stopped to think, and realized that I'd never been drunk, drinking wasn't really my thing.

"Not that I can remember. I've never liked the taste of alcohol or what it does to your brain."

"Maybe you should take it easy then."

He said with a semi worried expression on his face.

"Why? I told you I don't feel a thing. I feel great, except that I'm feeling quite hot. Is it just me?"

I looked around, everyone seemed comfortable some people even had jackets on.

He chuckled.

"Oh you're feeling it alright." I looked around the place again, to see if I spotted Spring.

"Spring sure is taking long." I grumbled.

David let out a small sigh.

"I don't think she's coming, love."

I turned to look at him and I must have judged our distance wrong because my forehead smacked against his.

"Ouch"

I complained rubbing my head, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness take over my body.

"Are you alright?"

David asked steadying me. His fingers examined my forehead softly and his playful eyes studied my face.

I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why do you say that about Spring?"

He kept looking at me, maybe for signs that I had a concussion.

"Well, it's been over an hour since we got here." An hour? That couldn't be right.

I grabbed my phone.

"That can't be right. We just got here."

I opened my messages, there was an unopened one from Spring.

**Sorry sis, change of plans, see u home, love ya ;-).**

Ugh… This was so typical of Spring.

"I guess you're right, evidently she had a change of plans." I exhaled, turning my phone his way so he could see the message.

"I'm sorry I made you come out here for nothing."

"I'm not." He said eyeing me.

"Would you like some of my drink?" I offered trying to convey my apology.

He waved it off with a smile.

"That's alright. No need for apologies. I would have accompanied you regardless."

I felt all warm inside and I suppressed a smile. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before I found something else as a distraction.

"Did I mention that this drink is delicious by the way?" I managed to say while looking away and grabbing my drink.

I heard a distinct chuckle.

"Yes, you have. More than once I might add."

"So, tell me something." I asked feeling chatty.

He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

"What do you want to know?"

I dipped the garnish fruit into the remaining drink, absorbing some of the juice.

"I don't know... Tell me something real. Something no one knows… Oh! Like what's your favorite drink?"

I said excitedly.

The waiter passed by and removed my empty cup and my half eaten fruit. I reached for it but he'd turned the other way already and was walking away with my fruit.

I made a unsatisfied face and retracted my waiting hand.

"You want to know my favorite drink?"

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

He seemed to give it some thought.

"Hmmm… I like Johnny Walker Blue label but honestly I don't think I have a favorite alcoholic drink. I do have an addiction… Caffeine. I'm fairly certain I'm addicted to coffee, I drink about two cups a day and I tend to get headaches if I don't."

He said laughing and I joined him but soon I leaned forward and scowled.

"I thought you British liked your tea." He lowered his head and laughed again. His laugh was contagious bringing out a smile on me. Oh, I loved his smile. It made him look so real, so normal.

"And you americans have a very cliche observation of us British."

I bumped his arm playfully with my elbow. "Now listen here you addict, I know a group that can help you with that."

He shook his head and winked. "I think I got it under control."

"Thats what all addicts say. It's the addict's motto." I said ignoring what his wink had done to me.

"Not when you do it in moderation. See? That's why I'm down to two cups a day. It used to be more like five."

My eyes widened with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Wow! And here I thought I liked coffee a little too much. My nana Lucia used to make the best espresso and I would drink one every morning before school. Talk about getting a jolt of energy, I was like a squirrel on crack."

We both laughed.

"I'm serious, when you're a kid a shot of espresso will take you into hyperdrive."

"Ok, squirrel on crack." He laughed licking his lips. "I actually go to this Colombian coffee shop close to my home, they make the best espresso americano. Despite the fact I have a very expensive machine at home, I go there almost every morning. I've most likely paid for half their mortgage by now." He mused.

"We should go one of these days. You haven't tasted coffee until you taste theirs."

"Colombian huh? Sounds like my kind of coffee." I approved, smiling at his offer and feeling all giddy at the idea of him planning to do more things together.

"So?" He said leaning back against the leather seat and resting one of his ankles over his knee. "You used to have a nana?" he asked.

He looked way too sexy. I felt intensely aware of his movements. Every time he moved, I stared. And what was worse was that I didn't seem to really care about getting caught.

He cleared his throat. I looked back up at his face, instead of his marvelous body.

"Oh!" I chuckled. "Yeah we both did, my sister and I. Our parents have always been busy people. Lucia was the sweetest lady, she was south american and the woman could cook!"

"Did you learn any spanish from her?"

"Some, but she spoke english so I only remember a few words. But she did teach me how to cook. I would spend a lot of time in the kitchen. She was very patient and she'd take the time to explain everything she was doing and answer all my questions. And trust me I was very curious, I was worse than curious George. Questions flew out of my mouth like flies out of a garbage can."

He laughed.

"I love how you come up with all those american sayings. It's quite adorable."

He smiled tentatively and I immediately lowered my gaze and fidgeted with the hem of my dress. I wasn't sure how I felt about being "adorable". All I could relate to that word was the image of a baby Panda and nobody wanted to fuck that.

Oh Gosh! Did I really just think that?

"By the way I would love to put your culinary skills to the test." He added.

Cook for him? There was a thought. Would he let me wear nothing but the apron? Maybe allow me to bring him breakfast in bed, with me as the presentation plate? He could eat off of me and… Wow! My crazy mind was surprising even me.

"Well maybe one day, you'll have the privilege of tasting one of my delicacies." I said acting all superior.

His eyes darkened for just a moment and I felt a little exposed again.

"Do you cook, or... I mean, do you like to cook?"

He nodded, clearing his throat. It sounded so hot when he did that. I noticed that at the moment, anything he did was turning me on big time. Perhaps I was a little drunk.

"I do, probably not like you though. I don't have much time for it but when I do get in the kitchen I can make very good spaghetti and sauce."

I laughed.

"Anybody can make spaghetti and sauce." I rebutted.

He lifted his shoulders. "I guess you have a point. I'm gonna have to let you impress me with your cooking skills."

My eyes drifted to two women a few tables away giggling and talking in each other's ears and looking at David with batty eyelashes. He hadn't seemed to noticed though, his eyes were focused on me.

I leaned closer to him.

"See those women over there?" I pointed with my chin in their direction, trying to be discreet. "They are totally checking you out."

David didn't bother looking though, which made me feel slightly superior for some reason. Instead he gave me that sexy, half smile, leaning closer and looking at me through those thick, long, black lashes.

"Well you forget I'm stunningly handsome." He mused.

I held back a smile and crossed my arms. Cocky bastard.

"I think you're stunningly full of hot air." I retorted. He laughed tilting his head back, his wide shoulders bounced slightly with his laughter. Drawing my attention back to his body. I squirmed in my chair, feeling all kinds of hot again.

"And I think you're really trying to convince yourself of that." He said in that deep, husky flirty tone. Looking intensely at me, my heart did a flip flop and my breath caught.

I shifted in my seat. "Ok Zoolander, no need to gloat. We all know you're perfect."

He laughed.

"Did you just call me Zoolander?"

"Seems fitting." I shrugged and took a sip of my newly delivered drink.

He crossed his muscled arms over his chest and stared me down with amusement. Oh yeah! His arms were definitely muscular through his thin shirt. I could only imagine how they would look without a shirt. How strong they'd be. He would probably be able to lift me up and push me against a wall with one arm while doing very dirty things with the other.

Oh the places my head would go! I envied it's boldness. Was I now talking to myself in the third person?

"Ok, legally blonde. So that's your verdict of me? You think I'm perfect?" He mused flirtatiously, dragging me out of yet another sex-related David fantasy. I was having a lot of those tonight.

I huffed a laugh, we had been mutedly flirting all night. It was freeing somehow, to be open and careless for once. I knew it was the alcohol making me braver than normal. But despite the reason, I definitely liked it.

"I think you think you're perfect. And I'm not blonde by the way, but nice reference nonetheless." I countered winking.

He smirked.

"I don't think I'm perfect. Have you seen this nose?"

He pointed to his face.

"If I were to dress up as a clown I wouldn't even have to use a fake nose. I'd just paint mine red."

I gave him a look of derision.

"Don't use false modesty. I get it, you are perfect. Those women know it, the animals at the Zoo know it, the whole world knows it." I said making my hands into a wide circle.

"False modesty huh?" He questioned. "What about you?"

I tilted my chin up. "What about me?"

"You're beautiful and yet you shy away from it." I felt heat taint my face and I automatically lowered my eyes, feeling flustered.

He'd called me beautiful again and he didn't say it with an ulterior motive, he just believed it. I could see the conviction in his eyes. I mean, I knew I was pretty, but beautiful? That was definitely not a word I would use to describe myself, but for a tiny second his words made me feel more like tigress than a panda. And fucking a tigress was a very different story…

Oh my Gosh brain! Can you stop it with the "f" word?.

"Well no one should feel entitled to beauty, besides I'm…" What would be the right word here. "Normal."

I said slightly rolling my eyes away from his.

He kept his hypnotizing baby blues on me. "You're naturally beautiful, inside and out and you're humble about it. You don't flaunt it or exploit it. I have met some of the most beautiful people in the world and trust me, beauty is only skin deep. It will eventually fade."

Wow! For a man whose job relied on his good looks, he seemed to have very strong opinions about beauty. I wanted to ask him what that was about, because he had acted vague and reluctant about his career more than once but he'd never elaborated on it. And I didn't want to seem nosy. I knew he liked what he did, it was evident when he spoke about it but there was another side to it that seemed to bother him.

"You're beautiful in here." He placed his hand over his chest. "That's harder to find, believe me. And it's more permanent"

Oh Lord! This man was going to be the death of me. Especially when he spoke like that and when he looked at me with such fervor. No one had ever looked at me that way before or called me beautiful with such a deep belief of it.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not about to say I don't enjoy the perks of what I do but everything isn't always just glamour and fancy parties and beautiful people." I couldn't concentrate much on what he was saying so I just nodded.

He leaned in closer, his sudden proximity sent my heart into hyperdrive.

"You wanted to know something real, right?" He whispered inches from my ear. His tone was no longer serious, now it was a soft caress against my earlobe.

I simply nodded, suddenly feeling tongue tied.

"I think you look sinfully sexy in that dress and I think you don't know just how beautiful you truly are."

His warm breath tickled my skin as he spoke in that deep drawl of his, sending shivers through key points of my body, and causing my temperature to rise about ten degrees. Sexy and beautiful all in one night? I must have been hallucinating and definitely turned on.

He walked me to the apartment, holding onto my waist as I stumbled along the hallway. For all my big talk and confidence about not being affected by the drink, as soon as I got to my feet I was wobbling like a buoy. David had to hold onto me the whole way out of the club, into his car and now to the apartment. I think perhaps I should have felt embarrassed over this, and maybe tomorrow I would but tonight I was simply enjoying his proximity.

His strong hands held me protectively. He would never allow me to fall and I felt secure in that perhaps a little too much. I knew David would never let anything happen to me. He was a gentleman.

"You really don't drink much, do you?" He broke the silence.

"Nope." I said cheerfully. "Thanks for getting me drunk though. I think this may be my first time."

"I'm terribly sorry. I honestly didn't think it would affect you this much."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to get me drunk to take advantage of me?" I giggled against him.

He chuckled softly.

"I'd much rather you be sober if I were to take advantage of you. Which I wouldn't, regardless of your state."

Off course he wouldn't! I was the adorable Panda.

I knitted my brows at his firm tone. A little annoying voice in my head was telling me that I wished he would take advantage. What kind of freak did I have living in my head?

"Sooo serious! I was only joking." I said imitating his severe tone and making a face. He let out a small laugh.

"Besides it's not that bad. I'm sure after I throw up my brains and the contents of my stomach, I'll be able to laugh about it later."

"I see your sense of humor is unaffected by the booze."

Oh yeah I was beginning to forget I was his funny friend. Woo-hoo! Yay for Summer!

"It is a known fact that booze doesn't turn you into someone you are not, it only rids you of inhibitions and adds to your current personality traits."

He chuckled.

"I also see that it turns you into an Oxford dictionary, spitting out facts."

I exhaled feeling limp and warm against his body. "Do you mean the Webster dictionary?"

"I prefer to read the Oxford dictionary, is much more in-depth."

I rolled my eyes. "How British of you." I said sarcastically as he snickered.

I sighed, feeling light as air and happy to be at his side.

"I'm glad it was with you."

I slurred and then laughed at the sound of my own voice. Saying that should embarrass me but I couldn't muster the energy or the will to care right now.

"What are you glad for?" He asked, seeming confused. I thought we were having the same conversation.

"My first time. With you."

His eyes observed me. The blue was so intense I couldn't look away. I just wanted to touch it, but touching eyes didn't sound exactly possible.

"Why is that?" His gaze still held me. So pretty. Had he asked something? Oh yeah.

"Because they are so beautiful." My hand reached toward his face and I let my fingers roam the area surrounding his eyes since I was fairly certain that touching his eyeballs would probably hurt him.

My fingers caressed his golden skin, softly and I felt his breathing accelerate, but he held still. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. I didn't want them closed, but the action allowed me to examine the rest his beautiful features. He really was perfect, his chiseled jaw seemed to have been cut by the sharpest of diamonds. It was so very sexy I wanted to trace my fingers along and see if it would cut me. His thick eyebrows called my attention next. There was an imperfection there, more prominent in the left one, it looked like a scar, the hair wasn't fully growing on it. His flaws made him more real.

"Summer." He said my name low. His tone husky and with a note of warning I didn't really understand. I didn't think I was hurting him but he seemed to almost be in pain. Was this scar still fresh?

"What happened here?" My eyes furrowed as my finger traced along the brow, slightly. I felt his breath coming in and out, almost harshly.

His hand reached for mine and he held onto it bringing my fingers to his mouth and placing a feather kiss on the tips. The touch of his lips sent a fiery trail to the rest of my body, making my own breathing unbalance and heavy.

"The casualties of being a boy and playing sports." He said with a smirk on his perfectly sculpted lips. He hadn't really answered the question.

David lowered my hand and secured his own around my waist again supporting my entire weight on him. I felt slightly dizzy and now breathless as well.

"I'm surprised they let you be a model with that scar." His smirk grew wider, almost a full smile. My heart was flip flopping all over the place.

"There isn't a guide on how to look like a model 101."

I giggled at his joke, it sounded off though. That sound coming out of my mouth, I realized I didn't giggle very often.

"Well, I think it makes you beautiful." I finished staring up at his face. Searching his features for more imperfections that actually made him more appealing. How was that even possible?

He laughed.

"Come on, when you start calling me beautiful I have to worry that you must be more drunk than I thought. You need to rest."

I pouted. "I don't want to rest. I feel all jittery, like ants are crawling all over my skin."

I lifted my arms as I spoke just to make sure I didn't see any ants. Nope.

He chuckled.

"Trust me, you'll be out like a light."

I giggled again. Giggle was a funny word. I was giggling a lot tonight.

"I don't think so." I said in a half singing, half slurring tone.

We were approaching my door and I scrambled through the purse for my keys. I grabbed onto the little steel bars, bringing them into view just to have them slip from my hands. It was quiet in the hallway so the clink sound of the keys hitting the floor created an echo that pierced my ears.

I chuckled.

"Whoops!" Automatically my torso leaned over to grab them but my balance wasn't great. I stumbled and was about to kiss the floor. Oh the irony! I would have preferred to kiss David.

Strong hands encircled my waist as David struggled to keep me from the hideous fall. My dead weight wasn't helping though. We both stumbled but he managed to keep us upright, my back hit the door of the apartment and David's body came flush with mine.

What was it with this door and sexually driven encounters? It was like a beacon for it. One of his hands flashed forward to catch himself smacking against the promiscuous door, next to my head. I felt the heat of his body penetrate my skin.

Suddenly the mood shifted and things weren't so funny anymore. Two blue orbs gazed at me with too much intensity. I felt his body against mine, his hard chest against my soft one. His breathing was uneven, then again maybe I could have been imagining that. My mind wasn't entirely sharp and I was starting to feel loopy.

Was I also imagining the way his eyes moved lower to my lips?

No, he was definitely staring. I felt his body move closer, pinning my body deliciously against the wood door. His eyes darkened and his breath caressed my face, I was swimming in the sweet sensation and if he wasn't holding me against the door I probably would have collapsed on the floor. I wanted him to kiss me. I'd been wanting him to kiss me for far too long, and this time I wasn't going to do a thing to stop it. Not when he was looking at me as if I were a piece of chocolate that he wanted to take a bite out of. Not when the need in his eyes was as deep as my own need for him, not when he'd called me beautiful and certainly not when he licked his lips in that sensual way he did.

He inched closer, his firm body pressing against me elicited a tiny gasp to escape my throat. _everything. _I felt my lips parted in anticipation, I closed my eyes and waited. I waited for a kiss that never came. I opened my eyes to find his examining every inch of my now flustered face. He seemed slightly torn. There was that hazy sheen over his blue eyes but there was also reservation. We stared at each other intensely, our mouths inches apart, both of us breathing way too heavily.

He exhaled deeply, downcasting his eyes. Wn he looked at me again, he seemed composed, his eyes still held some of that lazy heaviness but otherwise, he seemed unaffected.

"Let me get the door." He said softly, bending over and picking up the keys by my feet.

I remained stoik, unable to move. I still couldn't breathe evenly and now the sting of rejection was washing over me like a bucket of icy water.

My head felt fuzzy as the adrenaline that had been spiking through my body minutes ago was slowly ebbing away. Leaving me dizzy and undesired. David still held me securely to his side. The feel of his large hand wrapped around my small waist felt scalding against my skin. I was too aware of the feel of him. Too close to his body and feeling way too rejected. As the door opened I wiggled myself free, I needed room to breathe.

David seemed to deliberate but he didn't put resistance.

"You don't suppose your sister is here yet?"

He asked in a cool tone, taking in the dark apartment.

I sighed.

"No, my sister doesn't believe in saving the planet. As soon as she walks in, she turns on every light."

I walked in the darkness to the couch, feeling my head spinning and way too exhausted to stay upright.

I stumbled on the rug in front of the couch and nearly ate leather, but David was right there holding my arm and keeping me upright. Again.

I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to think anymore. His rejection had stung, and I didn't want to act like an irrational teenager.

David carefully maneuvered me into the couch and I let my head fall back. I felt his large body situate himself beside me.

"Would you like me to turn on the lights?"

I shook my head, then realized he probably couldn't see me.

"No, I don't mind the darkness." If I'd had been honest, darkness scared me. It brought up a scary point in time in mine and Spring's childhood. But truth be told I just didn't want to look at him, because I would surely get lost in him. And since I seemed to not care very much about what I did, it was best to avoid it.

"Ok, I'll stay with you until your sister comes." He was always so caring, such a gentleman.

"You don't have to. It's late and I'm sure you would like to get some rest."

"Don't worry, I'm used to a few hours of sleep and I'm not leaving you here alone."

His tone was firm, no room to argue. It made my insides roll.

"It's really not a big deal, I do live alone David."

I tried to argue anyways, couldn't help it. Besides, I didn't like being treated like a child. I was an adult. I didn't need to be taken care of.

He chuckled.

"That may be the case, but I'm responsible for your current state and I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

I was about to protest again but he interrupted me.

"Unless you want me to leave… that is."

What I really wanted, was to know why the Hell he hadn't kissed me. My heart ached every time I thought about it and I wanted him to leave but the need to feel him close won over.

"No, I don't." I said in a small voice. I felt him smile, I didn't know how because it was dark but I knew he was smiling.

"Then I wont." His tone was like a soft caress directed at my soul.

Now I was the one with a big smile on my face. My head bobbed slightly, trying to find comfort.

"Okay." I said practically in a whisper. Then I let my head find purchase on his shoulder. I just didn't have the will or inclination to move away. His body felt warm and strong beneath mine and I felt safe.

David placed his arm protectively around my shoulder and he tugged me closer to him, encasing me in his warmth.

I smiled, feeling protected and alight. I tucked my legs in and cocooned myself at his side.

"You feel so warm." I said inhaling his scent, it was mouth watering, sinful and all him. I wanted to drown in it.

I felt his suddenly erratic breathing on my hair and his taut chest inflate and deflate in fast bursts. His heart was beating fast and it was like a lullaby in my ear, soothing me into oblivion.

I felt his fingers caress my hair softly, then he inhaled deeply.

"Sleep, lovely Summer." He whispered into my hair and sighed.

I snuggled closer.

"What am I going to do with you?" His tone was soft and unsure, as if he was talking to himself.

I wanted to ask what he meant, but I was too far gone. Sleep had won over and I felt way too content in his arms. Within seconds, my mind shut off.


	9. Update

**Hello Everyone,**

******First off, let me start by saying that we are super excited that you guys love this story so much. We never thought it would get this kind of response. We love to read all of your comments and feedback and it's definitely one of the factors that keeps us moving forward and inspires us to write more, which we will continue to do. **

******The story of David and Summer is by no means over, but we can only update about once a month. Unfortunately, Schedar and I are both quite busy and just don't have the time to fully focus solely on writing at the moment, so please bear that in mind and be patient.**

******P.S.- We'd love to reply to your comments, but some of you don't have the option to PM. If you'd like for us to contact you, please update your settings.**

******Again thank you so much for reading this story and for your kind reviews. ******We will be posting chapter 8 soon. ****

********Oh let us know if you like the teasers in David's POV? We have more coming ;-)****


	10. Chapter 8 teaser

**Chapter 8 teaser on David's POV**

I felt terrible about leaving Summer alone for so long. Every time I tried to get back to her someone would stop me and start talking about some nonsense I really didn't care about. All I could think about was the most beautiful girl in this room, my eyes wandered on their own accord, searching her out, I couldn't concentrate much on anything else. She was all I could think about. I had to be polite to my guests though and pretend I was paying attention to their words.

Mrs. Leatherby was currently regaling me with the tale of her and her husband's impending divorce and how she was soon to be a free woman… Lord help all the single men in England! Mrs. Leatherby could easily be compared to a hungry Godzilla about to go on a rampage in the city. I told her a silly joke and quickly excused myself. I started walking to where I had last seen Summer nearly… I looked at my watch… an hour ago! I would be extremely lucky if she hadn't left.

As I approached the table I noticed a man talking to her and Summer laughing openly, she had the most beautiful, engaging smile I had even seen. The man's gestures seemed familiar but his back was turned to me. A sudden wave of jealousy hit me. I was supposed to be the one enjoying her company tonight, making her laugh, not some random bloke. I took a deep breath, as much as I wanted Summer to be mine, I had no claim on her… yet. I decided that would change tonight. I couldn't play this "we're just friends" game any longer. I was sure I heard someone call my name as I walked by but I was solely focused on reaching the beautiful girl sitting just a few feet away.

"Summer." I said reaching her side and turning to see her companion.

Hugh Collins. CEO of Collins Enterprises.

I couldn't believe this. The one guy in London I didn't particularly like. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with him, in fact he was a… decent guy, very smart. He came from one of the wealthiest families in London and owned the largest import/export business. It was likely he had more in common with Summer than I did, which obviously bothered me to no end. To top it all off, he was a benefactor of multiple charities, but he had dated a friend of mine a few years back, and things hadn't ended in the best of terms. Hugh had been less than faithful, it could have been a one time thing and it didn't mean that was the kind of guy he was. Nonetheless, he had definitely cocked it up with Sarah and therefore with me. I tolerated him in small doses, only dealing with him when it came to business. But the bastard was still an attractive sod with plenty of charm, and evidently women found his wits irresistible. I had the inside track, given that's all Sarah could talk about for months and months of working for him. I had some dealings with his company but I had mostly dealt with his father. And why the hell was he talking to Summer? Out of the million women in this place tonight? The answer hit me across the face instantly, she was simply gorgeous, hard to miss anywhere, let alone tonight, when she shined like a sapphire in that floor length blue gown that hugged her curves magnificently. Her smooth flawless skin against the deep blue hue of the dress was astonishing and those large, warm, brown eyes could bring any man to his knees. I had noticed more than once the eyes turning in her direction.

Bollocks!

They both stood in unison and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her lightly to me, I made eye contact and gave her a warm smile.

"Hi." She whispered, smiling back. God, she was breathtaking!

"David!" Hugh exclaimed in a clipped tone.

I looked at him feigning surprise.

"Hugh, I see you've met my Summer." That sounded possessive. Right now I didn't care though, he needed to know that Summer wasn't available for pursuing… Even if she was.

"Your Summer?" Hugh said with a playful smile and there was an undercurrent to his tone."Yes, I have met her. She is truly enchanting."

"That, she is." I smiled at her and her returning smile seemed forced, I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable. Did she not want me to claim her as mine?

"I would have never guessed she was with you since she's been alone half the night." Hugh added, with a daring look in his eyes.

"Well, David invited me. So technically I am his date for the evening, but he does have some responsibilities as a host and I understand that." Summer finally broke her silence, she sounded impassive. I couldn't learn anything from her tone.

"If you were my date, dear Summer, I wouldn't leave you alone for a second." Hugh added.

This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"I'm sorry, lovely." I whispered in her ear -ignoring his chastising remark- which made her smile again as a slow pink blush colored her cheeks.

I glanced at Hugh and noticed the ticking of his jaw… Good!

"Now that your date is back Summer, I'll let you enjoy the rest of your evening. Don't forget to think of my proposition." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. I didn't like him talking to her, let alone touching her like that. I was sure my eyes looked like chips of ice.

Summer simply smiled in response, but seemed slightly flustered.

"David, always a pleasure." He smirked in my direction.

"Hugh." I simply said, cause I hated to lie and I'd be lying if I'd said it was a pleasure seeing him again.

Not even a second after Hugh was out of earshot I turned to Summer.

"What kind of proposition is he speaking of?" I tried for nonchalant but I sounded more like a crazy, possessive boyfriend.

I was done pretending I didn't want to be… more, whatever that meant. She seemed taken aback by my sudden question.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

I was sure I didn't _want_ to know, but I just _needed_ to know. I nodded.

"He asked me out to dinner." She replied.

I was stunned. I was sure my eyes had jumped out of my face. I couldn't even feel my thoughts… Was this what an aneurysm felt like?

Then it hit me. She hadn't said yes...


	11. Chapter 8

First of all, I like to thank you all for your patience, I know that we haven't updated the story in some time but I promise we are still writing and wont be stopping anytime soon. I would also like to thank you for your wonderful comments, I absolutely love receiving those and it inspires me to write even more.

I like to specifically acknowledge **soundlessnotes**\- your reviews are truly inspiring, I look forward to reading them every time I update. Thank you for your kind thoughts and for following the story.

Hope you guys enjoy chapter 8. FYI-I do go back and revise the chapters once in a while, looking for errors or just a quick change. Typically is nothing huge just minor editing.

**chapter 8**

**In Confusion**

My head felt heavy, like a mountain of bricks had taken residency inside of it. My eyelids felt swollen and refused to open. I pressed against the hard surface my body was laying on, and the hard surface moved.

Hmmm… Odd.

I forced my eyes open, and tilted my head up to find David serving as my mattress. My upper body was sprawled on top of his, my cheek had been buried in his muscular chest just a second ago, while his right arm rested heavily on my hip.

"Good morning." He said in a sleepy, groggy tone as his heavily hooded eyes found mine and a tiny smile tugged on his lips.

Heat swamped my cheeks. I pushed on his chest and away from him. To the opposite side of the couch.

He sat straighter on the couch. His shirt was wrinkled, and the top button lose, showing more of his golden skin. His hair was slightly rumpled and disheveled but even in the morning he looked good, indecently good.

Nervously I adjusted my dress which had slightly shifted to the side and the hem had risen dangerously high. The tiny straps of the dress were no longer on my shoulders, they dangled by my arms, exposing a lot of my breast area. It was practically just covering the nipple, I quickly fixed myself.

My heart began to beat faster and my mind was too groggy to comprehend what was happening.

"What... What happened?" I sounded apprehensive, almost panicky, and I was sure my face reflected the same emotion.

I tried searching my memory from last night but I couldn't access it. Everything was a big fog. Why were we sleeping in each other's arms?

"Relax love, nothing happened." He said calmly as he stretched his arms behind his head, my eyes immediately followed the action, lingering on the muscles flexing in his forearms, my stomach tightened in response. His voice was compose and an octave deeper than usual, probably from sleep making it all the more sexy. Realizing I was inappropriately staring at him I quickly shifted my eyes. He chuckled softly, a barely audible sound but it had the intended effect as color began making it's way to my face, he missed nothing.

I looked at his calm, seemingly happy expression and I had to ask.

"We, hum…" Oh god. "We didn't hum..you know." my breathing was now shallow as I tried to articulate what it was I was trying to say, while my eyes shifted nervously. I was so inexperienced when it came to this kind of things, my confidence level had not evenly distributed, because when it came to men, or sexual references, I was really out of my depth.

David's eyebrows shot up with understanding and a knowing smile graced his lips.

that smile wasn't reassuring me. "You were drunk Summer, do you honestly believe I would have taken advantage of that."

I blinked several times and felt relief along with guilt wash over me. Now I was blushing deeper.

I relaxed my shoulders and let my body slumped against the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply something like that, I'm just a little out of it." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. I really should've have known better, David was a gentleman.

his heavily lidded eyes soften and he nodded in understanding.

"why were we sleeping on the couch and why are you here though?"

He got to his feet and stretched his long, lean body, making other muscles noticeable under his shirt, my goodness this man was sexy, his body was perfection, masculine and hard. I had just used that body as a personal pillow, i practically felt him up, too bad I had been unconscious.

"Spring wasn't here yet when we came back and I didn't want to leave you alone."

His voice interrupted my fantasies. I had to concentrate to think about what he was telling me. Came back?... Oh yeah, I vaguely remember the club and drinking way too much and laughing way too much, but truth be told i didn't remember much of anything.

I tugged my messy hair behind my ears.

"You really didn't have to, I'm so embarrassed, I don't typically behave like this, I don't even drink!"

I dropped my eyes to the floor feeling flustered and uncomfortable .

"Hey, hey" David sat by me again and lifted my chin to look at him.

His face was open and judgement free, the way it always was.

"You have no reason to apologize or be embarrassed, we've all being there, trust me."

I looked into his eyes, they were bright in the morning, the bluest blue and I had a crazy yearning to wake up to those eyes looking at me for the rest of my life. I shook the thought away just as fast, and smiled at him, feeling the blood rushing to my face, I sighed.

"I still can't believe I was so drunk that i can't remember anything, I've never even been tipsy in my entire life."

he chuckled.

"You said that yesterday, and I'm glad I was your first"

"My eyes snapped to his face with surprise, not missing his blunt innuendo."

he laughed at my regard and lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"You said that to me last night by the way, I'm only quoting you."

my mouth was hanging open, oh dear. I buried my face in my hands.

"what other preposterous things did I say? Do I even want to know?"

"Sure you do." He mused. "Everyone gets drunk, at least once in their life." I looked at him through my fingers.

"When I was at the University I had one of those drunken nights, where you wake up in a different city, in the back of a pink volkswagen beetle, wearing nothing but red lipstick, women's knickers and having no idea how you I got there."

I let my hands slid down my face and a smile slowly spread across my mouth.

his laughing eyes fixed on me gauging my reaction.

I raised my eyebrows.

"true story."

he said raising his hands again. I let out a short laugh, imagining what he'd said.

I exhaled uncovering my face completely. "Thank you for...for everything I guess, for going with me and for getting me home safe."

He smiled warmly and nodded, his long fingers combed through his hair, pushing back the disheveled strands of silky black. It was something that I fantasized about doing. My fingers begged to feel the smooth, raven locks of his hair, his chiseled jaw usually clean shaven except for his groomed goatee now sported a five o'clock shadow and if it was at all possible this man had no bad side, all his sides were perfect and sexy.

I heard him clear his throat and I realized I had been staring like an idiot again. I averted my gaze and got to my feet lowering my dress. I must have gotten up too fast though because my head spun uncomfortably. I closed my eyes and regained my balance.

getting drunk sucked, I wondered if I...Oh no!

I turned to face him with wide eyes, " I didn't throw up, did I?" I asked horrified.

He smiled and shook his head. "No but I think you did drool on my shirt."

he mused pulling at the fabric of his shirt as if looking for imaginary spots, I narrowed my eyes.

"ha ha, very funny."

he grinned, pushing his hair back again and every time he did, it was like I was getting hypnotize by the action.

"Do you mind if I use your facilities?" I told him where the restroom was and he walked past me.

"By the way, you did call me Zoolander." he said with a wicked smirk on his lips and then disappeared into the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, I did not want to see alcohol again for a long time. Evidently my inclination to ramble on and spit out everything that came to my mind was enhanced by the drink and my thin filtering system would just go poof and disappear altogether.

I walked over Spring's bedroom to use her bathroom. Now that I thought about it, why hadn't she woken us up when she came in?I know she likes to play her little dubious games but seriously letting David have an uncomfortable night in a couch with me half on top of him, was pushing it.

I entered the room ready to yell at her but it was empty, her bed made, was she awake already, that wasn't like Spring, especially after a night of partying. I looked over at the bedside table and the clock read eight-eleven in the morning, way too early for her to be up. I felt a trickle of unease.

Maybe she was in the restroom. I hasten towards the door and pushed it open. Empty.

She wasn't here, she hadn't come home. The unease was now taking complete residence in the pit of my stomach as unwanted memories assaulted my mind.

I exited her room and practically ran to mine, hoping that maybe for some unknown reason she'd be there, but it too was empty.

I went back to the living-room and David was just exiting the restroom, i slightly glanced his way noticing his black hair was now wet and pushed back and his face looked freshen.

"Is everything alright?" he asked noticing my agitated expression.

"Spring didn't come home." my voice shook and I tried my best to remain calm but i was sure the panic I felt rising was evident on my face.

I looked for my phone, which I had no idea where it could be, lifting the pillows on the couch, the ottoman, I searched frantically for it. Nothing, Damn it.

"Can I help you look for something?"

I stood still and tried to regain control, breathing in and out. "Yeah" my voice was breathy.

"Have you seen my phone?"

he remained calm but serious as he took in my shift in mood, god I hope I didn't look like a crazy person, i had to calm down, I just needed my phone to get a hold of Spring.

"It's in your purse, I hung it over by the coat closet." he said pointing at the little clutch hanging on the doorknob.

I practically ran to it and snagged my phone out, as soon as it lit up there was a message from Spring.

**-Don't wait up sis, getting lucky ;-).**

I sagged against the door, feeling the air returned to my lungs. she was ok. Memories of our childhood plagued my mind.

David carefully observed me from across the room, his expression was that of concerned.

We sat in the kitchen, me perched on a stool by the island counter and David leaning over it with his elbows and forearms supporting his weight.

He handed a cup of coffee and I smiled tentatively.

"Thank you, although I feel as though I should have been the one making coffee for us, since this is my sister's place and all, I guess that makes you my guest."

he dismissed that with a hand gesture and a quick smile.

"Believe me, I might not be able to cook gourmet dishes of south american food but i can make one mean cup of coffee."

I smiled, remembering what I had said about cooking.

"oh that's right I told you about my nana." when he mentioned it the memory seemed to just pop back into my head. He nodded.

I let the heat of the cup penetrate my frigid skin.

"I'm sorry I acted like such a spas, I just worry a little too much about her sometimes."

"I noticed." he said and it wasn't judgmental, his tone was just matter of fact. I pursed my lips and concentrated on drinking my coffee.

"Did something happen to her, when you were kids maybe?" My eyes snapped back to his face with surprise, how could he possibly know that.

His expression was pensive and sympathetic. I nodded.

"It's not something I like to talk about."

He nodded and his eyes remained soft, he didn't push for more information, but I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him everything which was so odd, I never felt this inclined to share so much with anyone.

I took a long sip of my coffee, it was really good. I needed the caffeine to help my muddle-head, This is why I didn't like alcohol. It messed with the head. I sighed.

"It happened when she was ten years old, you know the time when the younger sibling wants to follow the older sibling everywhere." I explained.

he made a gesture of understanding. "Well, I was thirteen and I was used to making trips to the library by myself, I enjoyed it that way, we lived in a very good neighborhood and the library was just a few blocks away so It wasn't a problem." I explained.

"Spring had gotten into the habit of following me and usually I would let her come along but that day I just wasn't in the mood, Spring has always been eccentric and chatty, I just wanted some alone time, so I told her to stay, she was upset but I didn't pay it much attention, she would get over it, she always did." I exhaled and took another sip of the delicious coffee.

"Well two hours later when i got back home around seven, I didn't get the usual Spring bombarding, I was used to but I figured she was up in her room, doing her thing, painting her nails or something, anyways my parents had just gotten home so we got to talking and they were surprised that Spring hadn't come down to say hi. We went looking for her, she wasn't in her room, we looked around the house, and she was nowhere to be found. I had a feeling that perhaps she had follow me out and I told my parents, we went looking for her outside thinking maybe she had stopped at the ice cream place or the park but she wasn't anywhere. then my parents got the call, she was in the hospital, a car hit her crossing the street and she had been unconscious since she'd been brought to the hospital."

David was quietly taking it all in, his face gave nothing away, except perhaps his eyes seemed softer somehow.

I felt slightly breathless, as I spoke perhaps it was the thickness that was slowly forming in my throat.

"she had two broken ribs, a broken femur, a bruised tailbone, her eyes were bruised and there was a cut on her cheek near her mouth. Her head was wrapped in a white bandage, the doctor's said she her brain seemed to be ok but the impact of the hit caused bruising and a mild concussion.

I felt stinging in the back of my eyes and I breathed in and out to stop the emotions building in my chest.

"Her little body was one giant bruise." I said remembering that very clear image, that will never leave my mind. "according to the doctors her organs were all fine and her brain was healing but she was in a coma for two days. Those were the worse two days of my life, I could never put into words what it felt like to see my tiny, happy sister in that hospital bed, broken and bandaged, unable to talk to me and follow me around and show me the new color of nail polish she had chosen that day, because she would paint her nails every day a different color."

The memories were a lot for me to talk about, they tugged at my heart, and I couldn't help the moisture forming in my eyes but I managed to hold back the tears.

I let out a sound that was half a laugh and a sigh. David never interrupted he just listened patiently and with sympathy in his eyes.

"I know it wasn't my fault that's what everyone tells you right? But it still felt like it was, no matter how much I wanted to believe otherwise. She woke on the third day, couldn't remember what had happened, but she was still her happy self, chatty and animated, even though she must have been in an awful lot of pain."

I sniffled and exhaled, needing the control of my breathing to focus on not crying.

"she was happy because her nails were a different color, I had painted them every day that she'd been unconscious."

there was a few seconds of silence before neither of us spoke.

"I'm sorry that happened to her, and to you, I can't imagine it's something easy for any child to have to go through, or any parent."

his eyes were soft as he spoke, the sound of his languid voice was calming.

I tried to smile but it seemed force so I just gave a small nod.

"thank you for sharing that with me, I can see that it's something very personal and emotional for you."

I felt his warm hand on top of mine and he softly squeeze it the way he had on the flight, it was such a simple gesture but it had the intended effect, it was comforting.

"Thank you, I don't usually let it affect me but it's been a long time since i've lived with Spring, her absence took me by surprise and it triggered memories."

his lips went up a notch.

"You don't have to explain that Summer, it's completely understanding, If something like that would have happened to my sister, I don't think I could ever let her out of my sight again."

I smiled, overprotective brother David was entirely endearing.

"Thank you for the coffee, it's really good by the way."

He nodded, licked his lips, which it was something he seemed to do without thought and gave me a David smile, that's what I was calling it, because only David could manage a smile that was sexy, masculine and mischievous all at the same time. It was the kind of smile that's full of mystery and secrets, a smile that makes your heart beat frantically and squeeze tight, almost painfully inside your chest. A smile that makes your knees weak and causes your breath to hitch, and since I had never experienced anything like that with anyone else before I was calling It the David smile.

"I guess I do owe you dinner after this." I said lifting the cup of coffee.

"You absolutely do, I'll hold you to that." he teased, but there was a serious undercurrent to his tone.

David left shortly after that, it was saturday the day of the Gala and he was getting phone calls non stop.

Guess he had a busy day ahead of him, I apologized again for him having to stay the night, in such an uncomfortable manner, but he dismissed the apology.

"I slept like a baby. Waking up every hour." he joked, I chuckled but I couldn't shake the feeling guilt over it.

"You really should have gone home, I would have been fine."

he licked his lips and one side went up in that sexy half smile- the David smile -and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have, not knowing that you were alone and would probably wake up feeling disoriented."

I smiled shyly and felt my heart swell in my chest.

"I will be back to collect you around six, lovely." he said in a softer tone.

I watched him turn and begin to walk away, his jacket swinging from one hand, where he held it instead of putting it back on.

"David?" I said, getting his attention. He turned to look at me.

"Summer?" he answered, with a grin. In return my lips did the same.

"Did you really get so drunk that you woke up with nothing but women's underwear on?"

he stared at me with amusement dancing behind his turquoise eyes and a slow wolfish smile spread across his face.

"You better believe it." he mused winking, I laughed and shook my head. "That is one disturbing image you know."

"I know." he tilt his chin down staring at me through those impossibly long lashes.

"And I bet you wont stop thinking about it."

I arched my eyebrows and crossed my arms, defiantly.

"You sir should really be going."

He smirked.

"And you lovely should really stop thinking about me half naked." He started to walk again but stopped suddenly. "Actually don't." He deadpanned with that wicked gleam in his eyes.

My mouth was hanging open at his bluntness, I felt heat crawl up and lick my skin. He chuckled, clearly satisfied by my reaction.

"Bye David." I said through an unavoidable smile, I was clearly in over my head.

I took a much needed shower to wash away the grime and bar smell from my body and by the time I got out Spring had returned. She was half laying on top of the couch with her legs up on the coffee table, shoes still on. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey sis." she raised her hand lazily and waved it at me, she looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes and her strawberry color hair going in every direction. I sat next to her and removed her shoes.

"Will you ever learned." she smiled keeping her eyes closed. "Not while I live by myself, didn't I get enough reprimand while living at home?"

"Evidently not enough, you're going to damage the furniture."

After I got her to drink a nice hot cup of coffee and composed herself, she went on about what a night she'd had and I listened intently, at some points i more or less wanted to cut off my ears and use them as a choking device but Spring was always Spring, there would be no changing that, I had learned to nod along and offer the occasional comment or advice at the appropriate moments.

She asked about my night and I scolded at her for standing me up of course, avoiding the whole getting drunk and passing out on top of David. That might have called for a breaking news! blow out.

I sighed, feeling jittery and tired at the same time.

I couldn't believe I was about to ask my sister for this, but I did need the help. I was in a strange city and I hadn't the slightest clue where to go to get what I needed for tonight.

"Spring?"

she huh-my way, not really paying attention, her eyes remained closed and her head against the back of the couch.

"I kinda need your help with something." That seem to get her attention, she snapped her eyes towards me.

I rolled my eyes and cringe at having to ask my younger sister for help. "I need a dress for tonight."

I went on to tell her about the charity event tonight and of course the excitement got her up and fully awake, she quickly started planning the whole thing.

"Don't worry your pretty smart brains about a thing, by the time i'm done with you, you'll be the bell of the ball."

I was instinctually aware that tonight would be a pivotal point for me and David, so far everything about us-whatever us was- had been private, on my terms and my side of the tracks. He had shared plenty about himself with me but I hadn't really been introduced to his world yet, this was that day. Today I would be introduced to his world of the rich and famous and even though I was more than used to fancy galas, charity events and the high end society, I knew this would be different and I had to admit I was mildly nervous, ok I was really nervous that I wouldn't play the part that I wouldn't fit in. Where would that leave us? The lines were a blur, friendship no longer sounded like the accurate term to describe us but there wasn't an inbetween, dating wasn't it, a relationship was laughable, what were we? I hadn't the slightest clue and I think that's the part I was most nervous about.

I walked back and forth in my room, every so often catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, Spring had spent half the day making sure I looked "the part," but what was the part? David's date for a charity event, just helping out a friend right. _I don't think you've ever taken so much effort to look so good for a friend. _said that insidious little voice in my head, I quickly ordered it to shut up and bud out.

I decided to take one final look, facing the mirror straight on. My hair was artfully pinned to one side with soft,loose curls framing my face and neck. The makeup as I insisted was minimal and classy; I like makeup but I don't like to look like a mask, so it had to be tasteful. My eyes looked long and I guess sexy was a good word for it and the lashes curled almost all the way to my eyebrows. My cheeks were prominent and stood out high, making my face appear sculptured and refined, the lipstick was subtle, just a touch of rosy shimmer. Then there was the dress, a deep royal blue with a tight bodice flaring out at the hips in a soft cascade of chiffon and silk, it wasn't what you would call provocative, except for the long cut from thigh to floor, but it was tasteful, the slit could easily blend in with the flow of the skirt, only visible when I walked.

Overall I liked what I saw, most importantly I felt like myself. The dress accentuated my body perfectly, and it was a well balanced blend of elegance with a touch of sexy, the color was my favorite part, as soon as I saw it I knew it was the one. The reason behind my sudden take to blue I was not so willing or inclined to acknowledge.

A soft knock at the front door sent my heart into a frenzy and I was afraid the entire building was gonna be able to hear it. Oh god, did I look ok, was I gonna fit in. I had no idea and even if I did, since rationally speaking I had attended plenty of elegant events with my parents and I was more than accustomed to that environment, I was unable to take comfort in that, evidently the rational part of my mind had decided to take a vacation because all I could do at this moment was freak out.

Ok just breath, breath Summer, you can do this. I'm the logical one in the family, Spring is the eccentric diva, my mom could be the lead in a soap opera and dad just goes along with anything, me, I keep it together I don't lose it. That's what law school had taught me, to be tactful and observant and above all use logic, so why couldn't I apply it now, god why was is so easy to understand books, lectures and cases but when it came to men, I felt clueless, like a fish out of water, it wasn't fair.

I talked myself into coming out of the room. My sister's laugh echoed through the hallway setting my nerves on edge, I stopped midway breathed in deeply and continued to the living room where David stood seeming calm and composed as always. He monopolized the room, looking too much like the male model he was.

He stood there in the center of the living room with legs slightly apart and his hands in the pockets of his three piece dark charcoal suit. My sister kept him engage in conversation, probably embarrassing conversation that I didn't want to know about.

Those intense eye of his found me and held me in place, I stopped mid step feeling the weight of those eyes take me in.

I felt as if I was in one of those fair rides that turns everything upside down and your stomach flips around but in a very good way. I didn't like having this reaction to him, but it was like my body was dominating my brain, I couldn't think clearly with his intense gaze fixed on me that way.

David was a friend that's all a friend, my reaction to him was nonsensical. But could anyone really blame me, he was a gorgeous specimen of a man, he wasn't pretty, he was more manly, his entire body exudes masculinity and a refined ruggedness that was too entirely sexy. I think any woman with a heart rate and ovaries would be affected by him. I let that thought reassure me that I wasn't a total hormonal wack job.

He walked towards me, in a slow, almost predatory manner, his eyes never leaving my face until he was situated right in front of me, both breathing the same air. Why did he have to get this close? This made the thinking thing and the self control so much harder. I had a distinct feeling he did it on purpose. Very deliberately those eyes roamed my body inch by inch, and it felt as if tiny sparks of flame were licking away at me, prickling at my skin. Then the side of his lip curled up in a half smile, oh dear...He grabbed my hand bringing it to his mouth and softly kissing the top, his lips lingered on the sensitive and his breath created a strange warming, shivery sensation to go down my entire body. He moved closer, the only thing between us was our hands. I couldn't look away, I was trapped in those eyes.

"You look stunning" He finally said, in a deep tremble that seemed to have a direct link to some of my more private areas.

I swallowed and begged my crazed hormones to behave. Clearing my throat, I found my voice.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

I still sounded exasperated, as if I had run a marathon. He did look breathtaking though, the picture of sophistication and elegance and sexy and Oh my god. The suit he wore was tailored perfectly to fit his lean, muscled body and the black shirt underneath made an astonishing contrast with his hair and bright, blue eyes and I needed to stop gawking at him.

My eyes shifted back to his face.

His smile widened with secret understanding. Then he placed my arm through his own.

"Ready?" As I'll ever be.

"Ready" I confirmed.

We said our goodbyes to Spring as she jumped with glee and a bit too much enthusiasm.

Once outside David opened the door of his Jaguar for me and helped with the train of my dress as I maneuvered my way in. He got in the driver's side and we were on our way. I was acutely aware of David, I could almost feel him.

"So no Tuxedo?" I asked trying to get back some of our easy banter, banter and casual conversation I was good at, this strange tension I was feeling between us not so much.

He glanced at me sideways, grin in place.

"Never did like the monkey suit. I much rather wear a suit and tight."

"Really?... I would think you and monkey suit would like two sides of a coin, attached, like peas in a pot, you know hand in hand."

He chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you lovely.I know you must have fantasized endlessly about me in a tux but I only wear it if the occasion absolutely requires it." he was teasing me now and I couldn't help but be smitten by it. "That dress on the other hand seems to have been to fit your body, you are absolutely breath taking."

And what was I supposed to say to something like that, well that is after the blood stopped sizzling inside my veins.

"Thank you...Spring helped me pick it, she is the fashionista in the family."

I tried for casual and deflective which tended to be my escape route most times. Thats what I do, I deflect uncomfortable and unable to deal with circumstances.

The rest of the ride we chattered about trivial things mostly, he asked way too many questions as he usually did and I fired away answers non stop like a possessed person unable to stop myself.

He laughed often at my american sayings and I blushed back at his subtle but very real innuendos, which seemed to be happening more often than not. I tried not to read too much into that.

We arrived at our destination about twenty five minutes after we left my place. David drove into the drop off area of a large, elegantly architectured building, The Ritz.

He rounded the car and stopped at the entrance where other cars were arriving as well. A

valet person approached us hastily and opened my door, placing a hand in front of me for support.

"Evening Madam"

I gratefully took it and exited the car, making sure the trail of the dress wasn't caught on anything.

David was already next to me, claiming my hand and placing it in inside his arm.

Immediately I noticed a lot and I mean a lot of eyes on us, I looked up at David who seemed relaxed and unaware of the attention we were getting, thats when the first flash caught me by surprise almost blinding me. Cameras started flashing away, taking our picture by the bucket loads and a tangled of voices erupted, all around us. I couldn't understand half of what was said as the swarm of paparazzi engulfed us, taking photos and asking a million nonsensical questions. I did catch several times the question of who his date was. David kept a protective arm around my waist as he guided me through the mad crowd. He avoided the reporters as if they weren't even there right on his face, shoving cameras and microphones his way. He just kept a polite smile as he moved us along. For a second I had forgotten who David was, a famous supermodel, it all still felt kind of surreal to me.

The mob of photographers kept up with us until we reached the entrance where they were turned away by the security people, it hadn't been scary it was more like watching animal planet, a pack of wolves surrounding their prey ready to pounce, or in this case ready for the latest gossip.

We made it inside the lobby as the doors of the entrance slid closed, shutting off most of the noise from outside. I let out a breath I had been suppressing and felt my body relax.

Immediately David turn to look at me, his eyes searched my face,which probably didn't inspire much confidence given the concerned look on his.

"Are you ok?" I blinked several times trying to see through the thousands of fireflies dancing behind my eyelids. "I'll let you know when I can see again, wow that's gotta be a form of torture somewhere I'm sure." I couldn't stop blinking, I was seeing spots everywhere.

David chuckle as his thumbs traced the skin in my arms, as if trying to soothe me but I don't think it was having the intended effect, more like it was causing tiny sparks of heat to spread along my arms. I held back a shiver, the blinding spots already forgotten.

"I'm sorry I'm so accustomed to that madness, I didn't realize I should have warned you."

I laughed softly and shook my head, dismissing his unnecessary apology.

"That was actually entertaining, unexpected but... interesting. I keep forgetting you are this famous "supermodel".

I teased, making air quotes.

He smiled, relief taking over his features.

"You know what lovely... You absolutely do wonders for my ego"

He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well somebody has to keep you grounded, and trust me your ego doesn't need any more stroking"

He narrowed his blue eyes at me in a playful glare.

"According to whom?"

At that I had to laugh out loud. "Ah...I think the entire population of breathing females would agree with me and I'm sure some of the men as well."

I tapped my lips with my index finger in a thoughtful gesture. His eyes took on that serious, mischievous look, focused solely on me. Then he proceeded to grab the hand that was on my lips and his large fingers massaged each one of mine, before placing a scorching hot, slow kiss on them. The action felt all too intimate and the joking manner of my tone quickly disappeared with his touch and sure my heart had jumped into hyperdrive inside my chest.

"Well then, I'm glad I have you to keep me grounded." He said close to my ear, in a deep, sexy tone.

I had take in a big gulp of air, he really didn't play fair.

"You ok?" He asked again, but I could tell he knew exactly what he was doing and the effect it was having on me.

I composed my face and smiled confidently refusing to give in to his flirtatious approaches.

"I'm great." he kept that little knowing smirk on on his lips though.

"Good, I was worried you were going to faint on me again."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

he leaned closer.

"Not while I'm around."

he whispered.

"Perfect"

I grumbled. He snickered.

"Come on, lets make our grand entrance."

I held on to his arm and raised my chin in a mocking gesture that made him laugh and crinkle his eyes. I loved that expression on him, it was so carefree, so normal.

We entered the grand ballroom hand in hand. The place was amazing, decorated impeccably, with just enough glamour and sophistication but not at all overwhelming . Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling reflecting and deflecting light in whimsical patterns. The colors of the room and decor were perfectly balanced, soft beige and espresso with deep, blues, eye popping whites, with a few touches of silver here and there In the China and napkin holders, just to name a few.

As my eyes took in the large room I noticed there must be at least twenty round tables each one fitting about ten guests.

"The place looks amazing David." I admonished.

"Thank you, I must admit the event planners out did themselves this year, it is quite spectacular."

"So let me ask you something, how much were the tickets selling for?" I asked truly curious, the place did seem quite extravagant even for the British.

"About $700 pounds each." a short laugh escaped my lips and I raised my brows in astonishment. That was a lot of money.

"It's for a good cause, we usually end up raising a lot of money."

He explained.

"Did you have to pay for our tickets?"

"It is a charity event, it wouldn't be right not to." he confirmed. I was about to offer to pay for at least half of it, but he was quicker than me. "It's worth it lovely, I do it every year and I invited you as my date, you don't need to worry about it."

"But…" He gave me a look and raised his hand to stop me "No buts, you're my guest, you don't have to worry about anything else tonight other than enjoying yourself." It was like he had a direct line into my brain. I let it go but I had to do something, seven hundred pounds was a lot of money for a date.

"David I have to at least make a donation." He shook his head. "All you have to do is have fun and well... there is a price for tonight actually." He trailed off and his eyes took on that -up to no good-gleam again, oh boy.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yeah...and what's that?" I asked skeptically. He came closer. "You have to dance with me." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't hold back the shiver his warm breath and sultry voice coerced out of me. He lingered there, and I sensed the smile on his perfect lips. He then did something that completely reduced me to a puddle of evaporating water on a hot Texas day. He inhaled my scent, breathed me in, slowly and with precision. I closed my eyes.

"Oh yes, you must dance with me." he whispered and his voice took on that languid, lazy tone.

We were approached by several people, some I vaguely recognized from movies and television, others that honest to god I had never seen in my life but still worked in the business. I smiled and exchanged pleasantries, I was used to all of this, for some people civility and mingling was intimidating for me it was familiar and a part of my life since I was a kid. My parents were always attending glamorous Galas, charity events and company parties and unlike regular parents that would just leave their kids with the nanny or a babysitter oh no our parents would take us every single time, they insisted it helped to build character.

David was ever the gentleman, he made sure to introduce me to everyone we spoke to as his date, I didn't want to read too much into the meaning of that. But the way he remained so close by me, his hand either at the small of my back or around my waist, carefully steering me along, I didn't know what to make of that. It was gallant and protective and if I was being honest, I loved it. No one had ever treated me with such care and chivalry, it's something I imagined couples would do, not friends and certainly not in such a public place, filled cameras that would forever hold an image for everyone to see. The rational part of my brain argued that it was just him being polite, British man were certainly different, chivalry was still something that existed outside of fairy tales, then again it might just be all David, he existed in a whole different world to me.

It must have been about half an hour since we arrived and already we had mingled and spoken to at least two dozen people, everyone was nice, talkative and friendly for the most part. I had no trouble keeping up with conversation and at times I felt David's gaze on me, as I spoke and laughed with the guests, the expression on his face seemed sort of like pride or wonder, I couldn't be sure, but every time he did look at me like that I felt the blood rush to my face and other parts of my body.

The master of ceremonies took the stage and made an announcement for everyone to take their seats for dinner. David and I made our way to one of the tables closest to the front where some of the guests were already seated. David pulled my chair out and held on to my hand as I sat and he followed by taking the chair next to mine. With one hand he unbuttoned his suit jacket and for some inexplicable reason I found that simple action incredibly sexy, perhaps it was his grace or the finesse in which he carried himself or maybe it was just everything about him I found mesmerizing.

The service staff approached the tables simultaneously almost in a dance formation and served water and champagne all around.

David graciously handed me the elegant menu. The list of delicacies was quite extensive and to say that I didn't understand half of it was an understatement. I have had my share of gourmet food, but a lot of these entrees were in french and my second language was Spanish or well some Spanish, minimal really.

I settled for the first thing I was able to understand.

_**TANDOORI SPICE RUBBED RED SNAPPER, SAFFRON PISTACHIO BASMATI RICE,**_

_**GREEN CHILI COCONUT SUNDAL, MASALA BROCCOLINI, POMEGRANATE RAITA**_

It sounded delicious and just thinking about it was making my stomach growl with hunger, I had been so preoccupied all day with tonight that I had forgotten to eat, I was famished.

"Hungry?" I turned to look at him, feeling mildly embarrassed that he had probably heard my stomach protesting.

"Very." I smiled and clutched my stomach for emphasis. He laughed.

"Aren't you? or do supermodels not get hungry." He narrowed his eyes at me and tilted his head slightly to one side assessing me.

"Oh, I'm very hungry indeed." he confirmed in a tone that implied something more.

Once everyone made their food choices the master of ceremonies took the stage and went over the items being auctioned.

"_This is a one of a kind fully restored silver 1955 190SL Mercedes benz brought to it's former glory and donated by our host Mr. David Gandy."_

Everyone applauded and David stood bowing gracefully. I couldn't help the the smile on my face as well.

"That is one magnificent machine. Did you really restore it?" I asked as he took his seat.

Placing his left hand on the back of my chair he leaned back in a casual way. "You sound surprised lovely?" I gave him a half speculative smile. "What? You don't think a model is capable of working on complex machines?" He teased and I liked that he was capable to joking at his own expense, he didn't buy into his own appeal and that was very appealing.

"I'm starting to believe you models can do just about anything actually." I felt his fingers at the nape of my neck, tracing slow patterns on my skin. I stiffened as an electric shock slither down my body.

"I wouldn't say all models, I'd like to think I'm different." I swallowed, feeling my throat go dry and unable to concentrate much on anything with the feel of his fingers on my skin.

"That you are!" I said in a shaky voice. He continued tracing my skin, softly, purposefully. I picked up my champagne flute for something to do and took a sip before speaking.

"It was very kind of you... to just give it away like that." I was talking but I wasn't sure of what I was saying, for all I knew I could very well be reciting the national anthem.

"Kind is my middle name lovely." he whispered in my ear then chuckled. My heart flipped a few times in my chest. "Be careful with that champagne by the way, I want you to remember this evening." he mused and I sent a death glare his way. "Don't remind me." He laughed, leaning back on his chair. I really was quite partial to that laugh.

"Oh young love, there is nothing like it. How long have you two lovebirds been together?" The lady next to David suddenly spoke, dragging me out of my David induced haze and I jumped in surprise.

I almost spit out my champagne, which would have been a whole lot of embarrassing, more so than the remark she'd made. I set my cup down.

"Oh no, no. It's not like that, we aren't together like that I mean." I glanced at David who was quietly observing me, his expression one of amusement. "We're just friends." I quickly corrected her error, feeling the blood rushing to my face and neck. David remained quiet and relaxed by my side. Great, he was no help.

"Oh…" she muttered, knitting her delicate eyebrows, awesome now I made her feel uncomfortable.

"Pay her no attention, we're just having a fight." David added and then he turned to me and winked. My shocked expression must have been something because he laughed out loud.

"Relax love, is just a bit of fun." He said in close range, only for me to hear. I glared at him, but of course he was utterly unaffected by it.

The lady laughed exuberantly at my expense. "Don't mind this old bird, I always say to much anyways, comes with age dear." I smile liking her sincerity even though I'm at the end of it.

"I'm Margaret by the way, this is quite a gala dear, I admire seeing people like you giving back to the community." She was addressing David now.

"It's my pleasure mrs. Margaret and thank for contributing by attending." She leaned forward with a big smile on her lips that made her aging face crinkle. "Well not much to do at my age when you're alone and with too much money, might as well support a good cause right." I smiled kindly, feeling sympathy from her words. I gathered by the wedding band she still wore that she was a widower.

"Good philosophy" said David and Margaret smiled at his compliment. "This enchanting lady next to me is Summer." He gestured to me, placing his hand slightly on my back. I smiled at her in acknowledgment but felt the blush of David's comment color my cheeks. "I'm David."

"Lovely to meet you both."

A few minutes later we were all enjoying the delicious food, David ordered a risotto which was amazing since he insisted I taste it.

"You know if you keep letting me taste your food, there isn't gonna be much left for you to eat."

He smiled. "Please." he moved his dish an inch towards me. "It will be my pleasure to starve at your expense." He mused. "Do have some more."

"Do you want my dress to snap at the seams? Stop feeding me, it's going straight to my arse." I mocked. He threw his head back and shook with laughter. "I'm not kidding I already have too much junk in the trunk, you're going to fatten me up." That just made him laugh harder.

"Oh lovely, you do keep things interesting." I glared at him. "Well i'm glad I amuse you." My glares were ineffective on him.

"By the way I'm quite partial to your arse." He said in a sultry voice and I think my arse was going to swallow my heart. I blushed profusely.

David was approached by a few people and he excused himself momentarily, but he didn't go far, just a few feet away from the table.

Margaret pulled her chair closer to me. "It's a shame you two are only friends." I snapped my eyes to her face, slightly taken aback by her comment. I smiled politely.

"What do you mean?" she crossed her arms and resting the elbows on the table. "Well, he seems quite taken with you, I mean you can practically cut the sexual tension with a fork dear." I thought about her words. Was that what this was, this strange energy between David and me. Sexual tension?

"You know my husband and I were best friends since junior high, he was the love of my life, my only love really. We had quite a journey together." She seemed lost in the happy memory a gleeful haze took over her expression. "There is a fine line between friendship and love you know and I think, if I might be so bold to say, that you two are dancing right on top of it." I blinked feeling a bit speechless, was that true?

I gave her a look of disbelief. "I...I don't think that's the case, David well, he can have any girl he wants." she gave me a knowing smile. "Seems to me like he wants you dear, the man hasn't stopped looking at you, even at a distance his eyes seek you out." I glanced in David's direction and sure enough our eyes collide, he was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, it was a sexy smolder, i felt the blood color my face and his smile widen, as he simultaneously continued his conversation.

I looked away, flustered and suddenly aware of the possibility of more between us. Could he really feel that way about me, I mean he did flirt with me but I just assumed it was playful flirting, something he did with anyone, seeing it from a different angle was slightly baffling, I didn't know what to think.

Was I on glue or something, because it seemed that even an old bird like Margaret sensed something happening between David and me.

"Miss me?" My heart stuttered at the low, caress of his voice near my ear. David took his seat next to me keeping his hand perched on the back of my chair. I felt completely flustered and unsure about a million things, him topping the list of course. I smiled shyly, fiddling nervously with the fabric of my dress, my eyes flittered to Margaret who had a wolfish grin on her lips.

The auction part of the evening went by in a blur, since I was sort of lost in thought and feeling rather flustered and anxious. My stomach heaved and pulled at me uncomfortably. It felt like tiny but thousands of little flapping things were fluttering away inside of me. I was willing to blame the suggestive remarks made by margaret and the way David kept looking at me as if expecting what? I couldn't be sure. I absently conversed with other guests that either approached the table or were already sitting there but I can't say I remember much of what was discussed, I really couldn't focus on anything at the moment.

"Everything alright lovely?" I snapped out of my reverie. "What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine." It didn't sound very convincing but I tried my best smile, gaining one in return. I tucked a strand of loose curl behind my ear.

"We have a surprise for the ladies tonight, stay tune for the announcement later this evening, and thank you all for your wonderful contributions to this well worth it cause and now a few words from tonight's host mr. David Gandy."

Applause erupted from the crowd and David smiled politely as he stood up glancing down at me he winked before walking to the stage. I couldn't help the big smile on my face as I observed him stand on stage and take the microphone.

"Thank you. I liked to thank you all for attending tonight and of course for contributing to this cause." He absently scratched his chin and lowered his gaze before he spoke again. He was timid, I saw it in his gestures. The realization of that tiny flaw made me practically laugh out loud and feel almost giddy. He was right, the man would parade himself wearing nothing but a small underwear and have his picture plastered in the middle of times square in a giant billboard with no problems at all, but now observing him say a few words in front of a crowd I saw his confidence falter, and maybe it wasn't something anyone else could see but I could and it was strangely adorable. Like I needed another reason to like him even more.

"That was quite enlightening Mr. Gandy." I mused as he took his seat again. He had kept his acknowledgements short, eloquent and to the point. "Whatever do you mean lovely?" he retorted with a bemused look on his face.

I couldn't keep the amusement from mine.

"What?..." He asked dubiously. "Oh nothing" I said placing my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my hands. he narrowed his eyes."That was a nice little speech you gave. Did I sense a tiny degree of shyness from the great Gandy?" He laughed. "I told you that public speaking wasn't exactly my cup of tea." he pretended to hold a cup while he said that. I giggled. "Was it that bad though?" he cocked an eyebrow. I looked at him silently for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Not at all." I reassured him and for some reason my voice sounded proud, almost admiring. I cleared my throat before he would too much into that.

"I see." he responded with an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe you can give me some pointers. I laughed. "I think you're doing just fine."

The band took the stage playing a slow, melodic instrumental piece that allowed for the food to settle peacefully.

In between the laughing and odd British jokes, David was approached several times and talked to about business and the behind the scenes, I sensed he was staying close by for my benefit and I felt badly about that, he needed to take care of things and he was postponing it because of me. I liked the idea of David refusing to leave my side in fact the thought alone was making my stomach do that fluttering thing but I couldn't be self centered.

"David?"

I whispered close to his ear so that only he could hear.

He turned his full attention to me in an instant. He stared at me expectantly. I blinked several times.

"If you need to go and take care of some things, please do."

I offered. He stared at me with a confused expression on his face. "That's not necessary lovely."

Just then another person came to talk to him and then another, he really did need to handle things and I was keeping him.

When he turned to look at me again I gave him a dubious look, raising my brows.

"You were saying?" His expression was apologetic. "I apologize, this is..." I waved my hand dismissing what he was saying. He smiled but it was strained. "I hate to leave you alone, I asked you to come here with me, it's not right to leave you alone." I rolled my eyes.

"David, I'm not five years old." He laughed.

"It's ok really, I'll mingle." I said feeling confident in my ability to hold my own in a party.

"Besides I have Margaret to keep me company." I added conveying reassurance, he didn't seem convinced though. He exhaled and shook his head

" David really, this is all familiar, I'll be fine my parents always dragged my sister and I to charity events and company parties, I'm used to it."

He seemed to deliberate what his next course of action should be, and I could see in those brilliant eyes of his that he knew just like I did that even if only for a little while he needed to make his rounds.

"Alright" He finally agreed reluctantly so.

"I'll find you as soon as I'm able to get away." I nodded, smiling as I did.

He returned the smile and got to his feet, my eyes followed and then taking me by surprise when he suddenly leaned over keeping me encase between his arms, one on the back of my chair and the other on the table. I gasped at his proximity.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I won't be long." With a quick flick of his fingers on my chin and a smirk on those tempting lips he walked away. I stayed glued to the chair, staring after him and suddenly feeling breathless.

I heard Margaret's laughter and turn to look at her. "You're in trouble dear." she mused and I smiled sheepishly. She wasn't wrong there.

I mingled and talked to a few groups that either approached me or I did them, I sure didn't want to seat at my table and be a social leper besides I was honestly having a good time, every now and then I felt eyes on me and sure enough David would be looking in my direction, his eyes were on me more often than not, I had to wonder if he was even paying attention to the people talking to him but I would be lying if I didn't admit that I liked his eyes on me, it was strangely accelerating.

I excused myself from the small group I was in which consisted of a small older gentleman with a very pronounced french accent, a lady that looked like the queen of England, down to the hat and gloves and a girl about my age that was very quiet, she mainly nodded along and laughed at key points in the conversation.

I smiled and nodded at some familiar faces as i made my way out of the ballroom and into the restroom.

"He must amazing in bed."

I heard multiple voices laugh at once. Three women by the sounds of it. I was inside a bathroom stall and by the conversation being carried by the women that had just walked in they thought they must've thought they were alone.

"I intend to find out if is the last thing I do."

"Wow he's really gotten under your skin, Mil."

"Yeah and I want under him, it's only a matter of time, he is a man after all, they only think with one organ." I remained quietly listening to the women discuss their sex fantasies. I felt like a peeping tom but how embarrassing would it be to go out there now after listening to all that.

"Seems like you have your work cut out for you though, did you see her yet.?"

"Of course I did, she hasn't left his side the entire evening, like a clingy lost puppy."

laughter ensued. I remained as quiet as possible in my hiding spot.

who were they talking about?

"Do you think she a model or an actress?" One of them laughed a short sarcastic laugh.

"Not with those hips besides the girl is a shrimp, she can't possibly be any taller than maybe five/four tops."

My heart began to hammer against my rib-cage, I had an instinctual feeling I knew exactly who they were talking about.

They all laughed in synchronization, making the hairs on my neck stand.

"Well according to Lydia, he is presenting her as his date and like you said, he hasn't left her side all evening."

I tried to remember If I had met a Lydia, searching my memory of the evening I couldn't recollect a Lydia but then again I had met so many people.

"Oh please , she is just his new charity case, besides she is an american." If I had needed any more confirmation that they were talking about me that last bit certainly confirmed it.

The heavily accented woman made the fact that I was american sound dirty and unwelcome.

A charity case… I felt my blood begin to boil under my skin and my ears begin to ring. They all giggled in unison, like a barber's quartet, except there were three of them.

"The girl is not even his usual long legged blonde model and by the looks of it I think she still has a curfew, she looks awfully young. Mark my words she probably just won some contest or what not..oh shoot I left my compact in the car, let me borrow yours."

I felt like a trapped rat in here, being dissected and picked at by vultures. Was this everyone's opinion of me, that I was just a contest winner, that I couldn't possibly attain someone like David on my own. Did he only date supermodels? I really hadn't the slightest idea. I didn't know much about his personal life let alone his love life.

"But she is pretty."

I heard another one say and I thought she hadn't spoken much, her tone implied a more subtle personality, maybe she was the nice one, although I doubt it. These women thrived in putting others down, like a clique, there was always a queen bee and the rest just followed along. But I was an adult and things like that were left behind long ago in high school years and even then I was never in the receiving end of it.

"she is a nuisance, irrelevant and forgettable and I'm gonna make sure she knows it. This isn't her scene and David is not with her. Like I said she is just a charity case."

I heard more giggles, shuffling of stiletto heels and a door slamming shut, then silence I was alone. Feeling a little numb and a whole lot of pissed off I exited the stall and walked to the lavish sink placing my hands on the counter for support. Brown, wide eyes stared back at me, I breathed in and out, trying to control my outraged emotions.

what had I stepped into? Evidently David had groupies, and they were conniving snakes, the worse part was that these women were not just merely crazed fans that dreamed about meeting him one day, these women knew him on the same level, they were a part of his world. I exhaled loudly.

I wasn't a lost puppy and I sure as hell wasn't anyone's charity case, but an insidious voice nagged at the back of my mind. I had to wonder why I was here why David being the god he so evidently is would bother with a girl like me, don't get me, not that I have low self esteem issues but realistically speaking who wouldn't feel like a fish out of water when it came to David, aside from the fact that he is gorgeous, sexy and confident, he is a freaking supermodel, used to all kinds all beautiful women throwing themselves at him, what were my chances with a man like him, a man that could have his pick of the liter. I didn't think I was being unreasonable in my doubts, they had validation.

My fingers ticked against the cold granite of the sink methodically, as i gaze at my at my own reflection. My cheeks looked too pink and my lips too tight.

I groaned internally, I needed to get my head of out the gutter, dwelling on what anyone thought of me was a useless emotion. I didn't know these women, heck I didn't really know half the people in this place and their opinion certainly didn't matter, besides David was free to do whatever he wanted. We were friends, that's all, that was all there could ever be, and I had no reason to believe that he was using me, there is no grounds for it and no motive unless he is trying to make someone jealous. No no I had to stop that train of thought before it got the best of me. I would give David the benefit of a doubt, he had done nothing wrong by me, he deserved my trust at least as my friend. That fact didn't make me feel better if I was being honest it left a bad taste in my mouth and a pressing weight in my heart.

I was tempted to splash some cold water in my face but that would definitely ruined my makeup.

I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm my nerves. I let out a short humorless laugh. I decided it was best to just forget about the whole thing. If there was something I could be positive about was that no matter what my relationship with David was like, my intellect I was most certainly proud of and I didn't need anyone to take pity on me or give me anything. My family is very well off and I had never lacked anything in my life and I sure as hell didn't let people look down on me in any way.

I exited the restroom with my head high and went straight for my table, I think some champagne would be nice right about now.

There was only Margaret and another couple seated at the table and they seemed deep in conversation so I was free to gather my thoughts.

"Well, well this is a pleasant surprise." said a vaguely familiar voice. I turned to the sound of it and Hugh was standing behind me with a glass of champagne in his hand and a boyish smile on his face. "Now, this party just got a whole lot more interesting," he mused assessing me.

"Hugh, hi!" I greeted him, as he took the seat next to me, David's seat. "What a small world this is." I said matter of fact and I gave him a dubious look. "Or maybe you're just following me, should I be worried?" I joked and he laughed.

"So how are you enjoying London so far Summer?" He asked after taking a sip of his champagne and handing me the other one.

"It's actually been wonderful, this is a quite a city." I say to him. "It's nice to see you again."

Coincidentally enough, Hugh attends multiple charities annually, this being one of them. We talked easily and I found that Hugh was pretty charming and funny, in a more boyish way, it was easy talking to him, almost like talking to a childhood friend or a sibling.

"By the way, are you ever going to take me up on that dinner offer?" Oh no, here came the awkward part. Why couldn't Hugh just be a funny, charming gay guy. Things would play out much simpler if that were the case.

I gave him a tentative smile and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hum..Hugh, that's, well I don't know I mean, I'm flattered but..." he interrupted before I had a chance to keep rambling.

"How about you don't give me an answer just yet, how about you ponder it over and let me know later." he countered, giving me a full on white teeth smile.

I pressed my lips together, knowing that my answer wouldn't change whether it be now or later.

"Yeah, take thirty minutes even." He joked and I laughed, again why couldn't he just be a gay guy that I could easily be friends with. Every girl needs a gay guy friend.

"Well aren't you British accommodating." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well more so when it comes to beautiful american girls, such as you." he says flirtatiously curling a strand of my hair in his finger. I feel my cheeks redden at his compliment, but it feels different than when David does it, more awkward and un call for. Like an uncomfortable situation you want to avoid. I lower my head to avoid eye contact and there is a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Hey I've got a joke for you." He finally says, nudging my arm.

"Okay." I brace myself, thankful for the change of topic. "shoot."

"Why wasn't Jesus born in England?" He asked.

"Why?" I answered dubiously, narrowing my eyes.

"He couldn't find 3 wise men or a virgin." He finished and I broke into a fit of giggles. That one had been funny, or maybe the champagne was getting to me. I had to hold onto Hugh's arm for support as I slightly bent over with laughter and my chair moved a bit.

I looked up at Hugh who was giving me a big cheeky smile, pleased that I had found the joke amusing.

"Summer." I felt a pleasant tingling sensation spread along my skin, just by hearing that familiar voice. David was at my side and both Hugh and I stood at the same time.

"Hi." I said, feeling my eyes brighten and a silly smile spread across my lips. Those amazing eyes stared back at me as he smiled warmly at me, before wrapping an arm around my waist. I had to concentrate on breathing after that. In a matter of seconds just by meeting his gaze, it felt as if the whole world disappeared around us and it was just him and me and his eyes gazing at me with a reverence and intensity that were difficult to grasp.

"David." Hugh's voice broke the spell bringing me back to the present. David turn his attention to Hugh and I could have sworn I saw annoyance in his expression.

"Hugh, I see you've met my Summer." I glanced up at him, did he just referred to me as his.

"Your Summer?" Hugh questioned staring back at David with a dubious smirk on his lips. David kept an unflinching gaze on him.

"Yes, I have met her. She is truly enchanting."

"That, she is." Was I on glue or was there a dick measuring contest going on? David smiled down at me causing my heart to stutter, and I returned the smile but it felt more forced than anything. I didn't like what was happening here, they obviously knew each other and there was animosity between the two I was merely a piece in their little game and being thought of as property was not something I was keen on.

"I would have never guessed she was with you since she's been alone half the night." Hugh antagonized, and I didn't miss the sudden tension rolling off of David.

"Well, David invited me. So technically I am his date for the evening, but he does have some responsibilities as a host and I understand that." I intervened before a referee was needed.

"If you were my date, dear Summer, I wouldn't leave you alone for a second." I felt David's arm tightened on my waist, and sensed the tension rolling of his body.

"I'am sorry, lovely." David said close to my ear, ignoring Hugh's comment, his low seductive tone made me blush like a sixteen year old.

"Well now that your date has returned, I'll let you enjoy the rest of your evening. Don't forget to think about my proposition."

Hugh confidently grabbed my hand and placed a kissed on it. This was so weird, I could feel the tension around us as Hugh held on to my hand for longer than necessary and I think he was doing it on purpose to irritate David. I felt extremely flustered. He finally let go and shifted his eyes towards David who was visibly irritated by now.

"David, always a pleasure."

"Hugh." said David, in a clipped tone.

Hugh smirked and winked at me before turning away, in a slow deliberate swagger. Well that had been interesting.

"What kind of proposition was he speaking of?" David turned and asked in a stern tone. I blinked several times, unprepared for the seriousness in his voice. David seemed to realize my unease and his expression quickly soften.

I exhaled, feeling a bit frazzled by all of this. "Do you really want to know?" I finally said. He nodded keeping eye contact with me.

"He asked me out to dinner." I stared at him, waiting for his reaction, he seemed...stunned?

"David?" I studied his face and gave his arm a small squeeze. He blinked and his jaw ticked.

"Did he now." he said, but it was more to himself and there was something else there in his tone, almost a mocking. Did he think the idea of someone like Hugh taking an interest in me funny.

"Are you planning on taking him up on his...proposition?" I narrowed my eyes, not liking his tone.

"I hardly know him David, but he lives in Spring's building, so who knows maybe we'll get to know each other better." I responded with a shrug.

"Hugh lives in your building." it was more a statement than an actual question and his tone went up an octave. What was up with David, it seemed the mere mention of Hugh put him on edge, I couldn't understand it. But I didn't want to have this negative cloud over us, not tonight.

I smiled reassuringly. "I only met him one time, he helped me carry a few bags of groceries. As a matter of fact I was very surprised to see him here, how do you two know each other?" I inquired, curious to know.

David's eyes soften, and he seemed to regain his cool demeanor. Whatever had been eating away at him, I guess was at bay now.

He smiled-a half playful smile-at me and guided us back to our table, without saying a word. once we sat down, David slid a glass of champagne in my direction and took a glass for himself.

I grabbed my glass and took a small sip, the bubbly was delicious as it went down my throat, warming my body. David did the same, and we both kept eye contact. It was a little accelerating, I didn't know what it was, perhaps the way he was looking at me. There was a determination in his eyes, a gleam of mischief there and it seemed to radiate towards me like a living thing, dancing along my skin, and spiking at my pulse.

"So are you going to tell me how you know him?" I persisted.

He grinned, looking at me. "Through a mutual friend and we've had business dealings in the past." Hum?...Maybe one of those deals had gone wrong, was that the problem I was sensing between the two.

"Did something go wrong, business wise? Seems you two have..." How should I say this. "...Some animosity."

David chuckled, lowering his gaze, then settling again on my face. This time he moved his chair closer, his knee touching my thigh.

"Not quite lovely." he answered, placing a hand casually on top of mine and tapping his index finger on my skin. My eyes landed where our hands touched and I could feel the blood pulsing, rising to the surface and well to other places. I wanted to close my eyes and let the sweet sensation of his touch wrap around me. God what was wrong with me, he was barely touching me, correction he was barely touching my hand, how could my body react so strongly, it was so animalistic. I forced my brain to think through the haze of his touch and slowly, almost painfully I slid my hand away.

After a few seconds of silence I spoke. "I see, well I think i knew an evasive answer when I hear one." I said with a shrug, he chuckled. " Is that so." He mused. "I'm in law school remember, evasive answers is kind of our specialty?" I took a sip of my champagne, looking away from him.

"Lovely." He said my name like a caress and I hate it the direct link it held to my heart. I turned to look at him just as he leaned towards me, our faces came inches apart and I felt my breath get stuck in my throat, as his gaze held mine. "I want to tell you everything and anything you ever want to know. But not here and not now." Ok, I could live with that. "There is however something else I liked to speak to you about...something." There was something like excitement or maybe nervousness in his tone but I couldn't be sure.

Before I had a chance to ask we were interrupted by master of ceremonies who pulled David aside. I felt the strange tension that had built up between us ease slowly out of my body and I exhaled, gathering my thoughts and glad for the time alone. I walked to the dessert table in need of something sweet. Between my unexpected eavesdropping- which my crazy, hormonal brain had chosen to forget, well I seemed to forget just about everything when I was around David, it was lucky I still remembered my name-in the restroom. Hugh's sudden encounter and invitation and David's strange behavior. Lets just say I was more than a little overwhelmed. I didn't know what to make out of any of it, and now David wanted to ask me something, but what?

"Hello there, I don't believe we've met."

That heavy accent was way too familiar and not in a good way, I knew that voice. I turned around and faced the woman to whom it belonged to, surely enough she was one of the snakes from the bathroom.

"I'm Mildred George a close friend of David's." she elongated the word close as if it held a deeper meaning. I tried my best fake smile but I didn't do fake very well, it was just not me.

"Hi, Summer." I retorted, deciding to keep it on a first name basis. "Summer, how cute." Her tone super sweet but I could hear the mocking behind it.

two more girls appeared at her side, great it was charlie's angels, the bitchy edition. They introduced themselves, but I can't say I'd remembered what their names were.

They all wore fake, plastic smiles on puffy lips as they studied me up close, the charity case.

"You're an american right?"

questioned the red-head, with the high pitch voice that reminded me of barbie.

I swallowed back my anger and decided to play nice, nice would be my middle name since I didn't have one, besides I have class, I wouldn't stoop to their level. Diplomacy was mandatory in my chosen career after all.

"Yes, I'm here for the summer visiting my sister." I answered smiling, as graciously as I could manage.

I could see Mildred roaming every inch of my body, practically sneering, her less than subtle dislike for me was almost laughable, and I had to wonder if perhaps she had been scorn by David or just refused by him, or maybe she just had a stick up her ass. The possibilities were truly endless. Was this the type of women David liked? Tall, thin- almost unhealthy so- perfectly coiffed with not a single golden lock of hair out of place and the deepest shade of red marring lips that seemed too puffy for such a slender figure. It was sort of unnatural, maybe it was?

They all smiled in unison and I sensed the animosity that radiated off their bodies. My god I've never in my life felt this kind of contempt towards me, not even in middle school when the sole purpose of kids is to make someone else's life miserable. It was a little unnerving. I was surrounded by vultures ready to pick apart their meal but I wasn't about to become one. I might not have a lot of experience with men, and flirting but catty women I can handle.

"Was this your first time leaving America, how do you like it here?"

I wanted to glare at her, but I resisted, I would get through this mean girls little game and I would do it with my head held high.

"I've actually traveled a lot, but this is my first time in London. It's really something though and David has been nice enough to take me pretty much everywhere."

I threw that last bit of information there to gauge a reaction from Mildred.

I saw her press her lips together but the rest of her porcelain face remained composed.

"Yes...well David is quite accommodating isn't he, trust me I know." Her implication didn't escape me. The other two glanced dubiously at each other.

"It''s Summer right?" asked the girl to the right of Mildred- before I had a chance to reply to her little snark insinuation-she had been quiet.

I glanced at the girl and her face was just as perfect as the other two, but her blue eyes didn't hold that judgmental, hateful haze.

"Yes...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I said politely trying my best to give her a sincere smile.

"Oh it's Charlotte, you can call me charlie though, everyone does." I smiled and nodded. There was something about Charlie that wasn't all bad, she was just being lured in by the other two.

"That's a beautiful dress, the color is stunning." My smile widen at her compliment, it didn't sound dishonest.

I saw the redhead to the left of Mildred give her a dirty look.

"Oh I agree, but I would have accompanied it with a Cartier sapphire necklace." She touched her chest with the tip of her fingers as she said that. "It would have just been the perfect touch, of course the simplicity that you opted for, it's also...fetching" she gushed. I swear that this woman was so plastic she was about to break, she was trying to insult me with fake compliments, it would be amusing if she didn't irritate me so.

"Who's is it.?" asked the redhead. Who's is it? It's mine.

The nice one, Charlotte pinched the fabric with her fingers.

"Looks like Armani or Versace."

"I don't think so. Trust me, I know a Versace original when I see one." sneered Mildred, lifting an arch eyebrow.

I shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure, my sister picked it out, but I do like the color." I tried to keep my tone polite and unaffected by Mildred's constant undermine.

"Well, this must be all very overwhelming for you, meeting someone like David, attending such an elegant event, it's kind of a once in a lifetime deal right. What contest did you win?"

Wow, she was really quite tenacious in her endeavor to make me feel inferior and out of place. I wanted to burst out in laughter.

Mildred kept her cunning eyes on me, daring me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie lower her head and look away. At Least she had the decency of seeming embarrassed by her friend's blunt and demeaning remark.

I let out a short scoff of a laugh, and arched my brows.

"No honey I didn't win any contest." I say through a chuckle, she had brought the "honey" out of me, that was code word for stupid in my vocabulary. If she thought I was going to elaborate on the status of my relationship to David she had something else coming. I was going to let her wreck her pretty brains at the possibilities of what David and I were.

"Well he certainly is the type to surprise a girl, trust me I know from personal experience." she said that with a wink, as if we were just exchanging information about a recipe. I was honestly getting pissed off with her constant implications about her and David. I hated playing cat games, if she had something to say to me I much rather she'd just say it.

"I guess I'll take your word for it, you seem to be the authority in all things David after all." I kept eye contact as I spoke. Mildred's jaw ticked, the tension palpable on her face but she only smiled and narrowed her eyes in a sarcastic mock.

"So, what do you do Summer?" asked Charlotte after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm in law school, Harvard, going on my fourth year actually." they all looked at me with a semi surprise expressions on their faces.

"Law school, wow! that's something and here we thought you were a model or an actress, I mean you certainly have the looks." replied Mildred but I didn't miss the sarcastic under-tone of her voice. She had been the first one to call me a shrimp in the bathroom and now she was putting on the best performance of her life. And the Oscar goes to...

"No, no I'll leave the modeling and acting to you beautiful people, but, if you ever need a lawyer I'm definitely your girl, although I'm not sure you can afford me." I winked playfully and her icy blue eyes narrowed, guess she didn't find my little insinuation funny. Even the redhead-mean girl groupie-chuckled at my remark.

"Well I would hate to think that's the reason a man like David has you around, for legal advice. I mean I'm sure he can afford a real attorney."

"Mildred!" exclaimed Charlotte, seeming appalled, her fair skin turned red. My comment might have had some bite to it but it was a clear joke, Mildred's comment was anything but, it had been a direct hit of insult to my character. Guess she abandoned her intent to keep a facade of civility. I felt anger rise inside my chest and this time it was extremely hard to contain it. Her implications and negative remarks to my person had already crossed several lines. This woman had no scruples when it came to what she wanted and it was quite evident that she wanted to squash me, The girl that couldn't possibly attain someone like David.

"Good evening ladies."

David appeared next to me, interrupting the suddenly tense atmosphere. His eyes took in my hard expression and he too seemed to tense.

"David darling, you've been a busy boy, I haven't seen you all evening."

Mildred gushed, wasting no time and kissing David in both cheeks, I could see the twinkle in her eye as she spoke to him with that fake voice that feign class and refinement, she didn't fool me and by the look on David's face, he wasn't what you would say ecstatic to see her, I had to wonder what had transpire between the two.

"Mildred... I didn't know you'd be here." His tone was tight, surprised, and maybe even a little apprehensive.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know me darling." her flirty tone was dripping with innuendo and I was sure it was for my benefit. I did my best to contain my raging anger because honestly it wasn't worth my time and she definitely had a knack for irritating me.

He didn't respond, and I could tell his smile was more out of civility than actual delight. I wanted to feel good about that but it only left more unanswered questions about their relationship. Yeah putting them-in the same sentence in any type of a relationship was making my skin crawl.

I was so lost in thought I had totally missed the greetings from Charlotte and the redhead.

David's hand wrapped around my waist securing me to his side and I felt my traitorous heart skip a few beats, the way it always did when he touched me now, it seemed.

I dare a quick peek at him and he looked back at me out of the corner of his eye. It felt sort of like a secret exchange, I just didn't know what the exchange was.

"We were just talking about you." said Mildred, while bumping her non existent hip against David flirtatiously, and batting her long eyelashes like a bat out of hell. I felt him tense beside me. Did he want to turn on his heel and walk away from this woman as badly as I did?

"Oh, oh, I hope only good things." Mildred laughed, like she was being tickled. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and give her a cat scan. She was ignoring the fact that I was here as David's date, right by his side. I didn't like catty females that were so willing to step on other women just to get the attention of a man, I found that behavior low and extremely disgusting.

"Actually Summer here was just about to tell us how you two know each other." she motioned with her hand between me and David. I wasn't about to tell her shit, and I hated being coerced into things by force, besides she had already filled my patience quota, with her snarky, mean girl routine.

I stared right at her and before my brain caught up with my mouth I had the worse case of verbal diarrhea.

"Oh, we're sleeping together." I deadpanned in my most casual tone, and I had the pleasure of seeing her eyes just about pop out of their socket. The redhead coughed out her champagne and the nice one had a smile tugging at her lips. Well if anything it had the intended effect. Shock.

I didn't dare look at David, for fear that I'd lose my nerve. He didn't correct me though.

Mildred seemed to have lost the ability to speak as I stared at her defiantly with a tiny smirk lifting at the side of my lips. What? no snarky, remarks now.

I leaned forward invading her personal space and startling her.

"And by the way you're right, he is amazing in bed." I said in what I hoped was a sexy, confident voice. Now she knew I had heard every word she had spat out in that bathroom.

The woman was stunned silent, good because I didn't want to hear another word out of her venomous mouth.

I smiled politely, keeping my chin high as my eyes landed on each one of them.

"It's been a pleasure ladies, excuse me."

I turned on my heel and grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter that was passing by, I didn't stop, I walked until the double doors of the ballroom came into view and I pushed them open stepping into the wide, marble floored hallway. Oh god, oh god, what had I just done. The realization of what I'd said started sinking in like the dam titanic. I pressed my back against the wall parallel to the doors and placed the flute on the small decorative table at my side. I took a much needed deep breath.

David was in front of me before I had a chance to blink. I stared at him feeling the color slowly rising to my face.

He didn't speak, he just stared at me and the silence was freaking deafening. I covered my face, feeling humiliation washing over me.

"David, I'm so sorry, that was completely out of line, I shouldn't have said those things" I look up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. I don't think I've ever felt this embarrassed in my entire life. "That woman had been antagonizing me all night and I overheard her saying some...unpleasant things about me in the restroom and well I know that doesn't give me an excuse to say the things I said but I..I just lost it, I'm sorry." I cover my eyes, feeling mortified. I couldn't look at him, not without remembering what I had just implied about us to a bunch of complete strangers and right in front of him.

He chuckled and grabbed my hands firmly, lowering them from my red face. My heart stuttered frantically.

"Relax love, I don't care, you have nothing to apologize for."

He said earnestly, still holding onto my clammy hands, and stepping into my space.

"I..I just don't know what came over me, the implications I made about you and me, that was..." I shook my head trying to shake away the memory of my inappropriate words, this was so embarrassing. I still couldn't maintain eye contact with him. "I'm very sorry if I offended you." I said finally looking up at him.

His thick eyebrows creased in a questioning gesture.

"Offend me?" He mused, gazing into my frantic eyes, his churned brightly. David lifted his hand to my cheek and slightly caressed it with his knuckles, leaving a trail of electric sparks in its wake. I was so tempted to lean into that touch. Instead I closed my eyes.

"That was actually rather sexy." He said in low chuckle. My eyes snapped to his face, taking in the bright blue of his eyes and a deliberate, predatory grin lift the corner of his lips.

"You surprised me lovely." The languid, alluring tone of his voice was completely unexpected and I was sure my face was now crimson red. I didn't know what to say to that. Besides I couldn't really hear my thoughts with my heart beating so loudly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" his grin widen and it was so dam sexy. Oh boy. I lowered my face and stared intently at our toe to toe shoes. His thumb and forefinger pinched my chin, lifting it. "It was a very good thing." He said looking right into my eyes. I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks or the tiny, triumphant smile lifting at the corner of my lips, my heart was fluttering away inside my chest, threatening to rip right through.

"I'm sorry Mildred aggravated you, she is…" he made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and an exhale. "Well, she can be quite intolerable and I'm sure there was grounds for your actions." His voice was soft and soothing, just as his hands were, as he tenderly caressed my face. I was beginning to think his hands held some type of magic because the simple touch of his fingers elicited the most crazy reactions out of me, it was both soothing and igniting. He was an enigma to me, something that my logic riddled brain was unable to decipher but my hormonal body most certainly liked.

I stared up at him and that was a big mistake, I was ensnared in the depths of his ocean blue eyes. Completely at his mercy, lost in his soft touch. What were we talking about? Who knew. What i did know was that he was looking at me with a deep, earth shattering intent in his brilliant eyes and I couldn't look away.

"Did I tell you how unbelievably gorgeous you look tonight." He uttered in that deep, husky tone that caused a delicious ache to burn low in my tummy. What was he doing to me. I couldn't think, there was only sensation, that was the only cognitive sense working in my body, as his minty, intoxicating breath blew over my face and scattered any rational thought I could conjured.

Our lips were just inches apart, one tiny move and we'd be kissing, adrenaline coursed through my body and something like butterflies assaulted the walls of my stomach, although it felt more like elephants.

In the distance I heard his name being called, he didn't seem to notice though.

My heart was a freight train in my chest and I wondered if he could hear it, then, if it were even possible he moved closer, his hard masculine body pressed deliciously against me causing my lips to part and my breath to whoosh. I heard his name again but it was muffled by the ringing in my ears and the tingling on my skin.

"David?" This time it was me calling out his name, it came out breathy and my voice was barely a whisper.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Your scent drives me mad, did you know that?" he whispered in a grave tone. I swallowed, feeling feverish.

His name was called again louder this time. "Bugger" he scowled and his eyebrows pinched together, in a frown.

David exhaled, but he didn't kiss me, instead he rested his forehead against mine as his quickening breaths blew across my face in short puffs making me feel dizzy.

He pushed back just a few inches, enough to allow some oxygen back in my lungs, those intense azure eyes of his pierced me with regard and a ghost of a smile lifted at the corner of his lips, almost as if he knew something I didn't.

His thumb caressed my jaw, moving in slow torturous circles until it found my lower lip, he pulled on it slightly and my breath caught in my throat his eyes dipped to where his thumb touched me and his expression was that of desire? it made my own need for him seemed like a living thing, pulsing in inside of me, demanding to be let loose.

His name was called again, like a ticking bomb. He exhaled loudly and dropped his hand, slowly sliding it down my arm until he reached my hand, entangling our fingers together.

"I'll be right back love, don't go anywhere. We do need to speak." I swallowed dryly, feeling way too keyed up, and nodded. He wanted to talk. was it the incident with Mildred-which he found sexy- I didn't think so, but what then. My stomach churned at the possibilities.

He smirked, then reluctantly let go of my hand and walked away, swiftly disappearing around the corner of the hall and into the main ballroom. Leaving me paralyzed against the wall.

My body felt shaky and I think I was panting. What was happening, the lines I had carefully drawn between us were a big blur, actually the lines were invisible. I couldn't even see them. David had almost kissed me. He could have but he didn't, that fact brought a sense of deja vu, and the memory of the night before struck me. I had wanted to kiss him then, I had been waiting for that kiss like the very air I needed to breath, I was prepared to surrender to it. But he hadn't kissed me, he had unravel my senses and scrambled my thoughts just like he did now but he didn't kiss me then and he hadn't kiss me now. A sudden pang of anger coursed through me, irrational and hot and inexplicable. This man was driving me crazy, I hated the way he made me feel, the way my body reacted to him as if i had no control what-so-ever. I could handle a friendship with him no problem, but this...his flirting, his games, pinning me against a wall or a damn door whenever he felt like it, eliciting all kinds of crazy emotions out of me, emotions that left me breathless, then turning away leaving me with a deep unsatisfied longing and confused, This I could not handle. I closed my eyes tight and threw my head back trying to control my breathing. God this was such a mess.

I willed my shaky legs to move forward and I entered the ballroom finding my table in a near haze. I exhaled loudly and sat, unaware of my surroundings.

I looked up to the stage and David was standing there, center staged in all his glorious self. His facial expression seemed slightly amused but there was a hardness to the edge of his jaw, a slow tick that signaled at a discomfort.

He stood tall and relaxed, with his hands inside the pockets of his perfectly tailored pantsuit, it was such male stance. I let my eyes examined him freely, without restraint, he was something extraordinary to look at. Tall, lean frame with wide shoulders and intense eyes that held the brightest blue I had ever seen. His face wasn't pretty, it was more than that, it was timeless, handsome and masculine, in a way you only read about in books. No one could pull off a goutie the way David did, it was perfect, he was perfect. I felt my cheeks turning pink and I mentally kicked myself in the tit, I was making myself blush now, this was ridiculous.

"Alright ladies, do I hear a thousand?" I was so deep in my own thoughts that I guess I completely missed what was happening, as the man on stage spoke into the microphone startling me.

My eyebrows pinched together, what was happening? I looked around taking in my surroundings. Women all over the room were shouting out numbers and had big flirty smiles on their faces. Women of all ages I might add.

I leaned over to Margaret who seemed to be quite delighted and entertained with the current activity of the evening.

"Margaret, what's going on?" she looked at me with a big, distracted smile on her aged face.

"Oh honey, where have you been. They announced it a few minutes ago, your man is being auctioned off for a date. It's the culmination of the evening." she elbowed me softly in a suggestive gesture. "I hope you're not the jealous type, besides it's for a good cause." she mused, winking. I smiled at her and shook my head. Margaret was a very lively woman for her age, it was hard to resist.I didn't bother correcting her about David being "my man" bit, it was pointless.

The entire room was exploding with the hollering and laughter of women shouting out their bids and hoping to get up close and personal with Adonis himself. A big, silly smile spread across my lips, I was so going to give him a hard time about this, it was too funny. That was until one woman in particular shouted her bid in a thick, already too familiar accent and my eyes instantly landed on her.

Mildred. Very deliberately she turned her face in my direction and a cynical smile pulled at her blood red, lips. She reminded me of someone from television but I couldn't put my finger on it, but with her dramatic flare I'm sure it was a soap opera star. Her red head passie was next to her of course, cheering her on, but I didn't see Charlotte anywhere, good for her.

I kept a poker face, unaffected by the dare in her eyes. I just applauded along with the other guests. Every time someone made a higher bid, applaud would ensue.

"Five thousand." announced Mildred again, that was fifteen hundred over the last bid, which was a substantial number considering that most bids were in the vicinity of about two hundred between one another. I looked around the room waiting for more hormonal females to splurge their money for a hot date, but this time only one placed a bid.

Mildred once again shouted a higher number and her snake eyes flittered towards me.

Oh no, she couldn't win, not her.

I narrowed my eyes, a feeling of acquisition surged through my veins, like a mamma bear, protecting her cubs. I didn't have a problem with David being won for a date by anyone else except this woman, anyone but her. I couldn't let it happen, it would be like a slap to my face. It wasn't a jealousy thing, it was more a matter of principle. This woman had undermine everything about me, my family, my appearance, my intellect, and besides I couldn't let my friend David be subjected to her evil claws right?... I argued with myself, seemed a compelling enough argument and I was gonna stick with it.

"Do we have any more takers?...right now is to the lady in the front for five thousand, going once, going twice."

Before my overactive, over cautious brain had a chance to talk me out of this crazy idea I shouted out a number.

"Six thousand." The entire turned in my direction, even David. I stared back at him and I thought I saw a tiny smirk pull at the corner of his lips, but it was too subtle for me to be sure.

"Alright, we have a new bidder, right now is to the young lady in blue at six thousand pounds." The announcer proclaimed, gesturing with his hand in my general direction.

Everyone applauded, their attention fixed on me and I felt my cheeks flamed.

Mildred didn't miss a beat, her higher bid reverberated firmly through the applause. "Sixty five hundred." she turned her to stare blatantly at me and i swear I almost laughed.

Alright she was obviously baiting me, probably trying to call me out on a bluff. Well I was game.

"Seven thousand." I said confidently and didn't bother looking at her. The crowd ooh and ahh. I kept my eyes on David, who stared back at me with a peculiar expression on his face, it was a mixture of surprise and something more but I couldn't be positive. I'm sure to anyone else he simply looked like his usual cool and collected self. But i had learned the subtle changes in his facial expressions. He didn't appear completely relaxed, did he not want me to bid on him?

"Eight thousand." The sound of her shrill voice got my attention and I broke eye contact with David.

I paused for a second uncertain of my next action, should I really be doing this? Something in David's expression wasn't right, he was no longer looking at me though, he wasn't looking at anyone in particular and he seemed simply amused by the whole thing but there had been something there. I felt a twinge of something ugly crawl up my chest, maybe he just didn't want me to win. Maybe i should stop before I make a bigger fool of myself.

"Do I hear eighty five hundred?"

This was insane, this wasn't like me at all. Something else was driving me, not logic, it was something instinctual, the thought of letting this woman win was as unappealing as wearing a brand new pair of pumps for a marathon.

"I must hear a number or..."

"Nine thousand." I shouted, impulsively. I shouldn't be doing this. What the hell was I doing? What I should be doing is pressing both hands over my mouth and nose until I passed out.

The crowd was going wild, everyone at my table whistled and egged me on in support.

I let my eyes drift to Mildred who was staring at me practically seething, she had no reservations when it came to what she wanted, that much was obvious.

"Twelve thousand pounds." she let out loudly, still keeping her pale eyes on me then blatantly giving a small, deliberate shake to her head and raising her eyebrows.

I was stunned my breath caught in my throat, she was no rookie and she had definitely brought the big guns. That's when I realized that she had no intentions of losing, no matter what I did or how high the number was, she was out for the hunt and the more I thought about it, the more my conscious couldn't justify spending this kind of money. I was more than happy to donate to charities but this, this was for all the wrong reasons.

"Going once."

I felt my heart beat faster and faster with every second that ticked away, I knew that no matter how much I didn't want this woman to have David I couldn't stop it. My parents trusted me to be a responsible and sensible person, but the two sides of my head were battling me, in one hand I wanted to show her that I could hold my own, that I wasn't some poor little charity case, on the other hand I knew that it was all a game and I had been caught in it's trap. I needed to listen to that side of my brain.

"Going twice."

I suppressed my instinct to jump back into the race and it felt as heavy as trying to shoulder a building, crushing and unnatural but it was the best course of action I knew that. Spending that kind of money wouldn't be right, my parents are very generous and I have my own trust fund, but it was not meant to be squandered or use selfishly. I exhaled in defeat and remained quiet, practically biting my tongue.

"Sold!- to the persistent lady in the front." The entire ballroom exploded in deafening applause.

I applauded as well, keeping my chin up, even though I knew i was right about throwing in the towel, it still didn't take away the sting of humiliation I was feeling right now. I had showed her off earlier and she wasn't about to let that go, she was showing me off now, by taking David for herself and giving me the middle finger in the process. Defeat was not a pleasant feeling, I felt the blood pulsing in my veins and coloring my face, but I kept a smile on my lips and nodded along.

Mildred arrogantly walked up to the stage and wrapped her arm around Davids, claiming her prize. My heart constricted painfully in my chest.

Everyone applauded and Mildred played along with the crowd leaning into him and placing a long, probably wet kiss on his cheek whilst lifting her leg as if she were a princess kissing her prince charming. The crowd was loving it too. David smiled and nodded walking out of the stage with his companion in hand.

I breathed in and out feeling a tightening in my chest, shook my head, this was ridiculous why was I feeling this way anyway, it was completely irrational, nothing had changed, David and I were friends, nothing more.

"That was exciting dear, you gave that woman a run for her money." I turned to address Margaret and smiled at her remark.

"Seems like you've got the attention of the entire room darling." Tell me about it. I sigh...What the hell was I thinking, that I could really win David, like he would have me just because I was the highest bidder, It was truly laughable. The whole thing now felt like a bad joke and I was the center of it.

"Well I figured I could help raise the stakes a little." I said, winking and patting myself in the shoulder. Nice safe.

"Well you certainly did managed that." I turned to the sound of a familiar voice. Hugh was sitting casually on my other side with an inquisitive look of bemusement on his face. How long had he been sitting there.

"You got that woman to dispense twelve thousand pounds for a date with David Gandy. Are you some type of hussie?" he eyed me playfully. The reminder of what had just happened made my eyes shift towards the corner of the stage, I could just make out David speaking to another man and sure enough Mildred was still by his side clutching his arm like an octopus and a winning smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes and turned my attention back to Hugh. "You'll never know." I responded with a big smile, keeping in tune with the light hearted conversation. They all laughed.

"We should bring her to all of these events, it really gets the blood pumping." I heard the lady -whose name I just remembered as Laurel-say. She was a middle aged lady-maybe ten years or so younger than Margaret- with big hips and big hair. If I remembered correctly she told me earlier in evening that she was Italian. Examining her closely I could see it in her dark brown hair and olive skin tone.

Hugh chuckled and I smiled as well. If anything I had managed one thing, and I was gonna roll with it. They all thought I was just playing along for the sake of raising the stakes, well that was just fine with me, better than the alternative.

"Would you mind horribly if I steal this beautiful lady for a dance?" Hugh Addressed the two women, in what I assumed was his most charming smile and of course they giggled and nodded, clearly enchanted. I guess even older gals had a hard time resisting the charm.

"Thank you ladies." Hugh said, then he stood and offered me his hand. I hesitated, then unable to stop myself, my eyes drifted in the direction where I had last seen David. He wasn't there now, in fact he was no where to be seen. _**He is probably backstage with his new appendage sucking face you idiot. **_I was really beginning to hate that voice inside my head. Why would I need enemies with that snarky bitch in there.

Well I wasn't going to sit around and feel sorry for myself and I most certainly wasn't going to wait around for David to remember he came here with me. A part of me knew I was being bitchy and touchy for no good reason but I told that part to shut up. Right now I really just wanted to be mad not logical. I cleared my throat and let smile spread across my face. Placing my hand on Hugh's I got to my feet, accepting his invitation.

"Well I loved to kind sir." I mocked in a poor British accent, he laughed boyishly.

"You kids have fun." Margaret waved.

Hugh led me to the dance floor where several couples were already swaying to the rhythm of the jazz band. It was a catchy beat, easy to dance to.

"So did I miss anything while I was gone?" He asked. I pursed my lips, mulling over what he was trying to get at. "No, nothing of interest."

He chuckled but didn't contest it. He turned me a few times, claiming a large part of the dance floor, as he moved us in wide, steps. I had a feeling he was slightly showing off with his dancing skills. I suppressed a laugh.

"So how do you know David by the way?" I really didn't want to talk or think about David right now but i guess there was no way around it. I exhaled.

"We met in the plane on my way here. I sort of have a slight fear of flying and he kept me distracted." Remembering how nice he'd been to me, a total stranger, made me feel a sudden warmth, I quickly cleared my throat and focused on my feet.

"I see, and you are just friends?" Oh boy that was a loaded question. I didn't know what we were anymore. He'd tried to kiss me twice now, yet he'd also refused me twice, this was so confusing. Solving a complex mathematical equation seemed like cake compare to the task of trying to understand a man's head. I was getting a migraine just by thinking about it. Besides David had a million and one choices when it came to prospects, number one being stick figure with puffy lips and low scruples, and I just had to suck it up and be ok with that fact. I smiled trying to convey a casual expression.

"Yes of course." I said, but I sounded way too eager. I mentally rolled my eyes. "I mean, we hardly know each other." I backpedaled playing it cool.

He nodded and I lowered my head feeling self conscious with this conversation, David and I were a very tricky subject.

"So have you given any thought to what I asked earlier, I mean it's been almost.." He made a show out of looking at his watch. "..an hour, that's about thirty minutes more than I had promised." He teased. I laughed.

This was also a little complicated because I did like Hugh, he was very nice and charming and easy to talk to and probably everything any girl would want in a man. But I didn't feel any kind of spark with him not like I did with...

"May I cut in." David's smooth voice cut into my thoughts as he materialized in front of us, sending my heart into cardiac arrest. He stood there just inches from us, with that calm demeanor he carried so well and those intense blue eyes that made me lose all train of thought.

Hugh hesitated for a second but then something clicked in his face and he smiled. "Of course." he pressed a leisurely kiss on my hand. "I'll see you soon Beautiful." I smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable as he handed me over to David.

They acknowledged each other in passing the way guys do, with a quick nod.

David quickly turned his attention to me, folding his arm smoothly around my waist, securing me to him and causing my heart to do a couple of flips. I blinked a few times, feeling my stomach in knots. My reaction to this man was laughable.

"I cant leave you alone for five minutes lovely." I scowled. "It was more like thirty minutes." I corrected, trying to sound sardonic, but my shaky voice betrayed me. His eyes soften though and he smiled apologetically, I smiled back, unable to stop myself.

"I do believe you promised me a dance." He uttered with a sexy grin lifting the side of his mouth. I smiled shyly, dropping my head, obviously smitten. God how did he do that, just completely disarm me like this. Before I had a chance to respond, the sweet entrancing melody of the music carried our bodies, like waves along the shiny dance floor. I felt as if I was gliding, hovering in the air as David moved us with ease to the rhythm of the song. I could dance with him forever.

"Do you know that you're commanding the attention of the entire room lovely." I let my eyes roam the room and sure enough, there were a lot of people looking at us. I flushed and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. The first image was one i really didn't care to have a repeat of, Mildred draped over David's arm. I pressed my lips into a hard line.

"Well I'm here with none other than David Gandy, I guess that sparks a curiosity." he narrowed his eyes dubiously. I had never referred to him by his full name, I was being condescending on purpose and he knew it.

Leaning forward he spoke close to my ear. "I don't think that's it lovely." he drawled out in a near whisper and moved our bodies in tune with the music.

Just breathe Summer, just Breathe and say something. I decided to go on the offensive.

"It's alright Hugh kept me company, he is a nice friend." I said and put on my best nonchalant expression.

"Friend ha..I believe it took me quite a few days to earn that title, I feel offended." he mused and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of my lips but I refused to let him charm me. I was determined to hold my own against the Charming Gandy.

"Well what can I say, I guess he's just nicer." I teased trying to keep my expression serious. He placed his hand over his chest, spreading his long, fingers.

"You wound me lovely, that's not very nice." he gave me a sad look but that infuriating smirk was still obvious on his lips.

I kept my chin high and my will strong. David swiveled me around and my dress flared around my legs, like flowing water. Then he brought me back against his chest, I gasped at the sudden impact of our bodies. My god he moved with such confidence, his body was manly, yet graceful and the way he held me was… it was well, I couldn't put it into words but it made feel things I had never felt before. That seemed to just tick me off more though, because my body might be more than willing to be a servant to it's hormones, but I certainly wasn't.

"Well he was nice enough to keep me company, after all you were very busy with your future date."

As soon as I said those words I regretted them. David's eyes grew brighter and he smiled that mischievous smile of his, the one that held a secret understanding to what I was really saying.

"If I didn't know better lovely, I'd say you're jealous." I rolled my eyes. "Good thing you know better then." I retorted but it sounded defensive, like a child that got her candy taken away, well in this case it would be my Gandy. Ohhh the way my mind would wonder, astounded me.

David was a great dancer, I had to give him that. Was there anything this man couldn't do.

"Lovely?" he said in a softer tone as he reached for my chin lifting it. He looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't win that auction, as flattered as I was, it was just too much money."

Glad? he was glad, I felt the blood drain from my face as the confirmation of what I had feared stunned me, it was worse than being flat out slapped across the face. That look I had seen in his face earlier, it really was because he didn't want me to participate, he didn't want me to win. I felt a tightening in my chest and stupid, irrational tears stinging my eyes. The image of Mildred's arm draped over his and her body pinned to his side was all I could think about. That image was burnt into my corneas and I was surprised by the intensity of my jealousy, because that's exactly what it was, I was jealous, intensely so. It was the only explanation there was for all of my erratic, crazy behavior. I've never been the jealous type at least I didn't think I was, but now the ugly feeling was eating me alive, overwhelming my thoughts, and I didn't know how to handle it.

I stopped moving and took a step back from David.

"I...I need some air." Before he had a chance to say anything I slipped away quickly, needing the space and the oxygen to clear my thoughts.

I maneuvered my way through the crowd, finding the exit, the tightness on my chest was suffocating, it sliced deep creating an ugly knot in the pit of my stomach.

I pushed the doors leading out into the back of the hotel, it was quiet out here, and I noticed I wasn't exactly out doors, it was just a roofless terrace but it would do. I could feel the fresh air and the sound of rippling water from the small fountain placed in the center of the circular terrace. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air and let the soothing flow of the falling water calm me.

"Summer, are you alright?" David's velvety voice interrupted my thoughts, making my heart jump and those stupid butterflies to flap away in my stomach.

I didn't want to talk to him not only because I wasn't myself but also because I couldn't bare to look at him and not lose it. I hated feeling so confused so out of control.

"I'm... not feeling well." I opted to say, coward that I was. He came closer but I turned my body to the other side. "I'll take you home." His voice was soft and full of concern for me. I closed my eyes tight and breathed in deeply then turn to look at him.

"That's ok." I tried on a smile that felt forced. "I think i'll ask Hugh if he can give me a ride back." David examined my face, seeming slightly stunned with what I'd said, as if he couldn't comprehend my words, I thought they were clear enough.

"Thats not necessary, I brought you here, I will take you back." He said firmly keeping a steady gaze on me. I shook my head, feeling edgy and worked up. All I could think about when I looked at him was the fact that I had made a fool of myself, first by losing it in front of Mildred and saying the preposterous things I said about me and David. Then my impulsive, reckless bidding on him. which evidently he didn't care for at all. His words replayed in my mind, cutting me, confirming that he indeed didn't want me.

"I don't want you to take me David." I saw him slightly flinch at the tone of my voice. I sighed. "Look, you're busy, this is your party and I'm more than capable of finding my way home." I retorted walking past him but his hand shot out and grabbed mine before I could escape. I was acting like a petulant child I knew that, but anger was easier to handle, easier than this convoluted mix of emotions rolling uncomfortably inside of me.

David didn't seem too affected though, he simply looked at me with a quizzical expression on his frustratingly handsome face. His calm demeanor only angered me more.

"What?.." I said throwing my free hand in the air. "I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me, besides you have someone waiting to for you to keep her company?" oh god stop, just stop, my inner more reserved side was screaming at me to stop, but it was too late, the flood gate had opened and I was letting it all out. "So go, Mildred is waiting for you."

A knowing smile tugged at his lips and his eyes shone brightly in the low lid terrace. He was laughing at me, seriously? I glared at him, feeling the blood rushing to my face and neck.

"Do you really believe I want to be anywhere near Mildred?" He questioned.

I turned to look at him.

"I don't know what you want, but it's was obvious that you didn't mind her company, after all it was fine for her to win a date with you, but not for me right?" I fumed, turning away from him. The rational part of me was floating right outside of my body, shaking her head in shame, begging me to shut up, but it was too late, the gates had opened and I was spilling it all out. Obviously staying quiet was not exactly my strong suit. I didn't give him a chance to answer though, I was on a roll. "Look I just don't want to get in the way of anything, like I said I'm sure Hugh can take me home."

His seemingly calm expression shifted at the mention of Hugh, his blue eyes turned steely, visibly upset now, well so was I.

"First of all, he is not taking you anywhere, I will. Second, do you know why I said what I said? about being glad that you didn't win." I folded my arms, stubbornly. I knew why he said it, for the same reason he hadn't kissed me yesterday or today and the same reason he didn't want me to win the auction. He just didn't want me that way and I had only made a fool of myself by even contemplating the alternative.

"I said it because you don't need to win anything, you don't need to spend that kind of money on something that's already…"

"It was my money to spend." I interrupted. "Besides how was that any different than you spending $700 dollars-pounds, whatever on a ticket for me?" Silence.

He sighs and I close my eyes trying to reign my temper in.

"What is this really about lovely? he asked in a much lower tone. I didn't know what to say, because i couldn't say how i truly felt. I pursed my lips. "I know you said otherwise, but it does sound like you are in fact jealous." he countered staring me down, daring me to deny it. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the fact that he wasn't wrong, I was as transparent as a glass slipper.

"That woman insulted me, called me a charity case. It's not about jealousy David, it's about the fact that there is something obviously going on between you two, because she wouldn't stop insinuating it and she went above and beyond the acceptable level of ridiculous to make sure I knew it." I snapped back, needing to gain some ground.

"There is absolutely-nothing-going-on-with-me-and-Mildred." He said each word firmly and clearly, leaving no room for argument. I pressed my lips into a hard line.

"I'm truly sorry about the things she said to you. You're not a charity case to me Summer." His voice was softer now, and it rang with sincerity. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. This wasn't like me, this crazy behavior. I sighed, feeling the anger leave my body, replaced by a sudden longing.

"David, you don't own me an explanation. We're friends and I have no reason to be jealous." I did manage to sound more like myself, the reluctant smile on my face was a lot harder to pull off though.

His eyes narrowed and there was a hardness to the edge of his jaw.

"You're very quick to dismiss us as just friends."

"We are- just friends." I reaffirmed and it hurt to say the words, it hurt more than I wanted them to, but it was the truth, I really had no right what-so-ever to be angry with him. I knew from the very beginning how things were. He is David Gandy, he has women everywhere and he is my friend, I had to be ok with that and I had to fix all the damage I'd done tonight to salvage that friendship, I needed to.

"David, I...I shouldn't have..." He was in front of me before I could finish my sentence, towering over me.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say… friends?" his nostrils flared and the tension rollling of his body was palpable. Lowering his gaze, he shook his head and rubbed his index finger and thumb along his jawline. I just stood there unable to speak, anything else I'd say would probably just make things worse. He fixed his eyes on me and let out a short, laugh.

"You know what, I obviously haven't been sufficiently clear in my intentions. I was hoping we could speak tonight but I think we're beyond conversation at this point." I didn't like the sound of that, had I pushed him too far, was our friendship irreparable? My heart started racing inside my chest. I couldn't bare the thought of not having David at least as a friend, but I wouldn't blame him after tonight if he didn't. "So I'm just going to have to be extra clear and show you instead."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, David's lips were on mine and his hands held my face. He was kissing me. David was actually kissing me. My initial reaction was shock, I was frozen in place, stunned. Then the warm feeling and slight pressure of his lips disarmed me, and I completely melted into the kiss. His lips were soft yet firm as they moved against mines slowly working them open and caressing my tongue with his, an electric current shot through every fiber of my body reaching down to my toes. I moaned from the sheer pleasure of it. He tasted like the sweetest champagne with a slight hint of mint, it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Instinctively I latched my arms around his neck- pulling myself up onto the tiptoe of my stilettos -clutching him to me and demanding more. Strong arms wrapped firmly around my waist melding our bodies together. The kiss turned fierce as David devoured my mouth, tasting every surface. He wasn't just kissing me, he was owning me, setting every inch of me on fire. I had never been kissed this way before, and I was sure I would never be kissed this way again. The giant nest of butterflies I mentioned earlier was now exploding in my stomach, wreaking havoc to my senses. Every rational thought had gone out the window.

We were both gasping and breathless by the time he pulled back, my lips felt swollen and tingly and missed his. David rested his forehead against mine, and for the next few moments the only noise was that of our heavy breathing and the gentle fall of water from the fountain.

"I've been dying to do that since the moment you swooned at the sight of me on that Plane." he said in a deep, uneven tone as his hands once again cradled my face. His eyes were bright and sensual, I was lost in their depths.

"I didn't swoon." I managed to say between short gasps. He chuckled low and throaty placing a soft-feather like kiss on my lips, I leaned into it and reached up to stroke his face softly. "I should have done it a long time ago." he mused.


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is chapter 9, is not as long as other chapters but i wanted to give you guys something for the weekend. I also wanted to let you know that I made a few changes. I decided it was best if David didn't have a dog after all, and Summer it's starting her last year at law school, not her third. **

**Guys I really appreciate all your reviews, love to hear your thoughts and if you have any ideas or thoughts about the story please do share them with me. I would like some feedback and I don't mind criticism, like I said before I'm not a professional writer, I just do it for fun and I realize I do make a lot of mistakes, so any advice would help. I'm making all this up as I go, that's why sometimes it takes me a while to post a new chapter. **

**Happy readings.**

**Chapter 9**

**In retrospect**

So yeah that happened. David had kissed me and I...well, yes I had totally kissed him back. I laid awake in bed, feeling too restless to sleep. The night's events were on a loop, repeating over and over again in my head. Spring wasn't in when I got back to the apartment and I was glad because i really didn't think I could hold another inquisition of Spring proportions-she had texted me though to let me know she wasn't going to come home, she knows how much i worry about her and apart from her crazy eccentric behavior she would never do anything to hurt me- besides hiding what happened would have proven to be impossible since I couldn't keep the smile off my face and my cheeks were still flushed with color.

I could still feel the stubble on his chin and around his mouth, the sweet addictive taste of his lips and the roller coaster feeling in my stomach from when he'd kissed me. I absentmindedly rub my fingers along my lips craving the feeling of his.

After my mind came down to earth when David kissed me and i could form a coherent thought, the questions began to spill out. I had to admit I was completely taken by surprise and hadn't expected the kiss. One minute, my mouth had run away with me again, and I was sure David had reached the limit of his patience and the next he was kissing me senseless. My heart responded ferociously at the thought of it, just like I had a few hours ago when I threw myself thoughtlessly into the kiss. I let out a long exhaled.. feeling frazzled by the whole thing.

He'd said he had been thinking about kissing me since the day we met on that airplane, but that he didn't want to scare me off by being too forward.

"Lovely, I've been going insane just trying to keep my hands off of you, I cannot fathom that you would think my hesitation meant I didn't want you, that's insane."

Thoughts of our short conversation plagued my mind, we didn't really get a chance to talk much after the kiss. Of course we were found and David had to go and close out the night, we said our goodbyes, as the crowd of people flooded us. shaking hands, exchanging smiles and more jokes, I hardly was able to even glance in David's direction, but whenever I was able to steal a glance, he would be looking at me as well, with those sexy, playful eyes of his- that made my heart stutter wildly.

The night had ended with a bang and despite our little mishap. I really did have a great time. All of my earlier fears about not fitting in, seemed silly now. Sweet Margaret hugged me, she was tiny even on two inch heels she only reached my shoulders. "You take good care of this young lady handsome." She said giving David a little bump on the arm and winking. He chuckled. "Yes Madam." I smiled at the exchange.

When we got back in the car, I felt the tension gather around us in the small space of the vehicle, and the knots were back in my stomach. With chagrin I realized what it was. It wasn't just tension, it was sexual tension, a secret desire we both felt for each other that demanded to be let out, to be felt. Just like Margaret had said, I had just been blind to it, while David had every intention of fulfilling it. I felt a little blindsided by the realization.

David glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked making my heart jump, i smiled back feeling euphoric. He grabbed my hand and held it the whole way to Spring's apartment. We didn't speak much but we shared knowing glances and longing stares all the while my heart raced frantically in my chest.

"I want to spend the entire day with you tomorrow." he said as he walked me to the door, not like he was leaving much room for argument. It was just a simple fact. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's not like we don't already do that." He smiled back, licking his lips in that way that is- oh so damn-tempting. "True, I'd just like to make it clear, so that there are no misunderstandings." He winked, clearly teasing me. I tucked a curl behind my ear and averted my gaze, feeling that familiar tension again. It was like a living, breathing thing between us now and very hard to ignore.

"Lovely." his low voice wrapped around my nickname like a soft caress, as he lifts my chin tenderly. I met his blue eyes straight on, my breath catching inside my throat and a side of his mouth lifted in a devilish grin. "I'll see you tomorrow." he hadn't asked a question really but I still answered. "Ok" my voice sounded squeaky and unsure. Then slowly and deliberately he pressed his lips against mine, in a sweet, short kiss. I closed my eyes and gasped at the sweet sensation of his lips on mine, as he backed away I felt myself being pulled forward by an invisible force, I opened my eyes and there he was with a knowing grin on the side of his lips.

He left after that little assault to my senses and I walked inside the apartment feeling all kinds of mix emotions rolling around my chest and stomach and head and practically everywhere in my body.

I think I changed out of my dress, and threw it somewhere in the room, can't say I recall doing it though, I was so lost in my own head thinking about everything that had happened. Not just tonight but since I met David, it was hard to wrap my head around the fact that he wanted me, that he actually liked me and not just as friends, I don't think my mind truly believed it yet it was just so sudden, but we indeed needed to talk, everything would be different now, I could no longer deny the fact that I had feelings for him, and he had made it quite clear that he felt something for me as well, even if only physical, and we had both acted on that desire. The whole friendship thing, was no longer a viable excuse, and I would be lying if I'd said i wasn't interested in more, much more with him.

I groaned in frustration and sat up, there was no falling asleep. I decided to make some hot chocolate. When I was a kid it would be the only thing to put me right to sleep. I sat at the kitchen island, sipping little sips of the chocolate, waiting for sleep to take a hold of me, it was hard though, there were too many butterflies filling my stomach as I thought of tomorrow, or well, of later today really considering it was-I looked at the microwave-three in the morning, I sighed.

David and I still belonged in very different worlds and I didn't really know what he wanted out of this-whatever this- was with me and what I was willing to do about it? Things were pretty much out in the open, yet there was so much still unsaid. I groaned again, feeling frustrated with myself, Spring is right, i really do think too much. I yawned feeling my eyes get heavy, the hot chocolate had finally done it's trick, I marched down to my room and threw myself in bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. My last thought was of David's lips.

I woke up in the same manner i fell asleep, with my heart overworked and my stomach full of mutant butterflies.

I turned over in bed and reached for my galaxy on the nightstand, sure enough there was a lonesome message from David, I smiled like a big fool.

**-good morning lovely, miss me?-**

I couldn't stop smiling or staring at the message, and it wasn't like it was the first time he'd texted me, he did it every morning and every night, but somehow in the light of a new day with everything that had happened, there was significant difference. I didn't have to play down what it might mean, I didn't have to excuse it, I just let myself feel it. I noticed the time the message was sent, almost half an hour ago. That meant, he was already on his way and I was still in bed.

I set the phone down before I could even reply and ran to the bathroom and took a record time shower, avoiding my hair since it still retain the pretty curls from the night before.

I put on a summery dress with a coral paisley print and a thin belt that wrapped loosely on my waist. I decided to pair it with flat sandals, after all it was sunday and very early in the morning. My attire was casual enough but still sweet. I pinned my hair halfway up with a clip and gazed at myself in the mirror, my eyes looked large and bright and my cheeks retained a pink shade that seemed to now be permanent. I let out a long sigh…and went back into my room, I picked up my phone again, feeling a little antsy, no new messages. I decided to send Spring a quick message to let her know, I was going to be out and not to worry.

I walked out into the living room, looking for something to do. It was only eight in the morning and I had more energy than I knew what to do with. I decided to call my parents, since it seemed an appropriate time for them over in the states. I haven't spoken to them in almost a week i realized.

"Summer, honey?" I smiled, my mom calls all three of us honey. Dad, Spring and me, she says we are the sweetest part of her life.

"Hi mom."

"Oh honey we've missed you girls, how's London, are you loving it?" she had no idea just how much.

"Yeah, it's been truly something."

"Are you having fun, is your sister being hospitable?" I laughed. "Spring will always be Spring mom, but she's actually been great."

"That's good to hear honey, is she with you, can I speak to that harebrained daughter of mine, I feel like we don't speak for weeks at a time."

"She is actually not here right now." I was unsure on what to say, I didn't want to rat out my sister. I rolled my eyes at myself, I always think of her as a kid still, she is an adult who leaves in London alone, she can do whatever she wants I told myself. "She told me she was staying with some friends from school." I still couldn't bring myself to say that she was "getting lucky" as she put it.

"What! and she left you alone over there, on a Sunday. She is supposed to be taking you out, showing you London, for heaven sake you're there visiting her, I should get on the first flight to England and have a serious talk with your sister, and you know I would too." See what I mean, my mother the drama queen."

"Mom, of course I know you would, just like you showed up in Boston in the middle of the night at my dorm I might add, when I told you I was having a bad day and you needed to make sure your baby was ok." I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you sassing me?" I laughed. "I wouldn't dare mom, but on a different note, don't worry about me and Spring ok, we're fine, and it's really not her fault that we're not together I've been...well I've been hum…" how to explain David to my mother. "Oh just spit it out honey, now you've made me curious at what could possibly have you this tongue tied."

I rolled my eyes again. "I made a friend…here, and well we've been spending a lot of time together."

"What is this!" her voice was suddenly filled with interest. "This must be quite a young man to get your attention all the way in London." oh yes he is quite a man indeed. "What makes you think it's a man?"

"Well honey you know your father and l love you no matter what, but I do hope is not a woman, I do want grandchildren some day."

I walked to the kitchen and ran my fingers along the edges of the refrigerator magnet, the one Shakespeare quote, David's gift. I laughed at the ridiculous turn her mind had taken.

"I would hate to disappoint you and dad." I heard her distinct exhale. "oh good, for a minute there you scared me, so do tell me about this secret guy that has your tongue all tied up."

"well we're just…" Friends? No, friends don't kiss.

"We're just getting to know each other mom, it's...well it's complicated." I sigh and trace the magnet once more.

"Star-crossed lovers." she says in a wistful sigh. "He is British isn't he." My mother was an absolute romantic. She would romanticize even the most mundane, hopeless things.

"Mom is not like that, but we are just hanging out, he's been showing me around London and yes he is British so that constitutes a problem for the future. I'm trying to just keep things light and complication-free."

"I'm glad to hear that." I arched my eyebrows. "You are?"

"Yes, honey you need to learn to have some fun, let loose, take things as they come, enjoy your youth it's definitely over too quick, enjoy the moments that take your breath away." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom seriously? did you just make that reference, and should you be telling your 23 year old daughter to let loose."

"Well my 23 year old daughter acts like my 42 year old sister, so yes I think a little fun never hurt anyone, besides honey you're in London for the summer, crossing paths with a handsome, British boy and living out the fantasy of summer love in a foreign land. Honey you don't want to look back on your life and have regrets or wished to have done things different." In case it wasn't clear, it was pretty obvious who Spring took after, but in a strange way, her words did have a ring of truth to them.

I asked her about dad, who was in Chicago on a medical conference, she asked a few more things about my "summer romance" but i avoided most of them on account that I really didn't know the details, things were still complicated and a bit up in the air, I mean I was still having a hard time accepting the fact that David had feelings for me, that he always had, that i hadn't just dreamt the whole thing.

Just as I hung up with my mother the doorbell rang. I reached it before the end of the ring yanking it open and finding my handsome model, looking as strikingly gorgeous as I remembered maybe even more since I now was looking at him differently.

"Hi." I greeted him, feeling breathless even though I had been sitting for the past fifteen minutes.

"Good morning." he answered in a soft tone as his vibrant eyes took me in slowly causing heat to infuse my cheeks.

I gesture for him to come inside and I shut the door leaning against it and taking a deep breath before following after him into the living room, I did admire the view though, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt that hugged his arms and torso, his wide back and broad, defined shoulder blades stuck out through the material of the shirt, showing off just how in good a shape he was, a body made for exercise ads and great bods videos but certainly not for the runway, I shook my head, ok bad train of thought, i needed to keep a clear mind.

"Don't you believe in sleeping in, at least on a Sunday." I tried for a playful approach. He turned to look at me, and I mean really look at me, I could feel his intense gaze in the pit of my stomach. I was having a hard time breathing.

"No, want to know what I believe." he countered tilting his chin down. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Come here, it's a secret." he motioned with his finger for me to get closer and there was that devilish glimmer in his eyes and the crooked-up-to-no-good-smile.

I leaned in a tiny fraction but he moved in abruptly, leaving just a few inches in between us. His blue eyes were right in front of me and his delicious scent invaded my senses.

"I believe in kissing you." His lips pressed softly to mine. "All day." he whispered against my lips, his breath tickling the sensitive skin."Every day." he kissed me again. I felt dazed and breathless when he pulled back, and it had only been a quick peck, a quick peck that made my heart skip a few beats. Oh boy.

I let out a short, timid laugh as my eyes shifted nervously and tucked strands of hair behind my ears. I didn't know what to say so I decided to change topics instead.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked,and quickly walked past him into the kitchen, he was right behind me. "I made a fresh pot not long ago."

"Yes, please."

he sat casually on a bar stool and placed his elbows on the counter, his impressive biceps were visible with the shirt he wore today and it was proving a hard task not to stare. He seemed so calm and unaffected by everything as where I on the other hand, was practically shaking and couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"I gather you've been up for some time?" I concentrated on pouring the coffee on a cup without spilling, I felt his eyes on me though, which made it hard to concentrate, especially after his melting kisses.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep."

"Too much on your mind?" he asked in a knowing sort of bemused tone as I handed him the cup of coffee, I knew he liked it black from memory.

"You could say that." I answered sounding a bit unsure. He picked up the cup slowly, never taking his eyes off of me. "I hope it wasn't my doing." that didn't sound sincere at all, in fact I was pretty sure he knew exactly that it was his doing, I narrowed my eyes. "As a matter of fact sir, you're directly responsible for my lack of sleep." I answered picking up my own cup and taking a small sip, just to do something because I honestly wasn't the slightest bit hungry.

He laughed lowering his gaze, and licking his lips. Oh boy. I fiddled with the edge of my cup, running my finger along it.

"What's on your mind lovely, tell me?" I let out a long exhaled before looking at him.

"You, mostly." I answered honestly. He gave me a very satisfied smile making me blush. "so what about me exactly, is keeping up awake?" he asked leaning forward with interest coloring his tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Everything!" and I mentally kicked myself for my unstoppable drive to spit out the first thing on my mind, couldn't i just be like everyone else and give some evasive-I had a headache- kind of answer.

"We kissed last night." I added matter of fact and flushed from my own words. "Yes, I remember it well, we also kissed this morning." Could blood pour out of your pores? because I thought mines was about to, from the deep blush that rised to my face and neck at the suggestive tone of his voice. I averted my gaze unable to maintain eye contact. Why was i feeling so exposed so... unsure- i guess was the right word- this morning.

He chuckled softly. I look up at his bemused expression, it's like i'm his own personal form of entertaining. He leans forward and cups my face in his hand as his thumb caresses my burning cheek. "This blush is lovely on you." Now I was not only red I was also breathless from his touch and his words. I couldn't possibly concentrate on talking like this, with his eyes examining me so closely and his hands touching me at leisure. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, then I looked at him.

"David, I..I can't think when you...do that." I stutter. He retreats his hand, keeping his amused eyes firmly on me and a tiny smirk lifts a side of his mouth.

"Is that better?" I exhale. Not really, he was still way too close and now my skin tingle from the root of my hair to my big toe.

"Speak to me lovely, you're awfully quiet this morning." I wish I could but I hadn't the slightest idea on how to approach the subject of us, I wished he would start. Instead I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"What do you want from me David?" I said sounding a bit exasperated. He raised his eyebrows in a surprise expression.

"I mean.." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine and turn towards the sink, and for some unfathomable reason I start to wipe away at the counter with a rag.

"What's this thing between us?" I manage to get out and I curse at myself internally for my blunt and awkward words. He doesn't say anything and I turn to look at him.

He examines me carefully with that pensive, almost intimidating stare of his, as if he is deciding what his next words should be.

"I thought It was quite obvious lovely." He responds softly and tentatively, I shrug and press my lips together.

"Not to me is not." We stare at each other for another torturous silent minute.

"I want you." The fervor and longing when he says it, is enough to bring a grown man to his knees. I flush and swallow dryly.

"I've wanted you from the moment I met you." I sigh. "This is crazy you know." his eyebrows furrow. "Why is it crazy? I like you and it seems that you like me, I don't see the problem." I roll my eyes at his casual take on the situation.

"The problem." I say walking back to the counter and placing my hands on either side. "Is that, we don't really know anything about each other, we met two weeks ago David and we live in different continents." My voice had gotten higher and higher with every word.

"I mean I don't even know where you live." I say with a hand gesture for emphasis and a sigh.

he gives me a speculative expression and his lips quirk up in a half smile, then he is on his feet towering me.

"Alright, so lets remedy that shall we." he walks around the counter and takes me by the hand.

"hum.." I'm confused. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my flat." My stomach turned into knots in an instant and I can't think of one thing to say. His flat? I was going to his flat, as he put it and we would be alone, not like we weren't alone here, now, but somehow the prospect of being at his house seemed a lot more intimate. I grabbed my jean jacket on the way out and we were quickly on our way.

"Where do you live?" I realized I didn't even know that much.

"In Fulham, it's not too far from here, about a twenty to thirty minute drive."

I felt dumbfounded, how could I not even know where he lived and I had flat-out made out with him?

The fact that I had known David now for almost three weeks and I was just finding out where he resided made me even more self conscious of our kiss, or well kisses. The man was practically a stranger, I thought to myself as the buildings and cityscapes passed by in a blur.

"Penny for your thoughts." I kept my eyes on the beautiful, majestic city, a city that was as beautiful and mesmerizing as the man sitting next to me.

"I was thinking that... we don't really know each other very well at all." I sigh.

"Why, because you don't know where I live?" I nodded.

"I think we know each other a lot more than you think lovely."

"What do you mean?" I asked as my eyes shifted nervously around the vehicle, for some reason, I couldn't look straight at him, there seemed to be something getting in the way, an invisible barrier of sorts. I was feeling rather self conscious about the whole thing.

"I know that when you're feeling nervous or uncomfortable, you smile to be polite and tuck your hair behind your ears." I snap my eyes towards him. He gives me a sideways smirk and continues.

"I know that you care fiercely about your family, and you look after your sister as if she was your own daughter, I know that you listen to music lyrics until you memorize them, because it's like a story that comes to life in your mind." I stare at him, speechless, he'd been paying very close attention and i had completely missed it.

"I know that you're especially beautiful when you blush." he tenderly caresses my cheek with his knuckles. "Like this." Of course I would blush, I always do. "I know that you put the feelings of others before your own even when you suffer for it. I know that you like to cook, your specialty being latin food, and your nana taught, because you would spend more time in the kitchen with her than playing outside with other kids." I couldn't stop staring at him, well more like gaping. "Nana Lucia right?" I nod.

"Shall I go on, I have more." I don't respond, which pushes him forward, his thumb settles over my bottom lip and it lingers there, his skin it's so warm, it feels like a flame igniting the fuse of an explosive device.

"I know that I cannot, not kiss you, because your lips are so very, very sweet." The air escapes my lungs and all i can feel at this very instant is the soft, torturous touch of his finger against my lips, the device has now exploded and I can feel the burning but it's not painful, more like a sinful pleasure. Then his touch is gone and i snap my eyes open, not realizing I had shut them. My head spins a little.

"But I wont just now, it would be a true crime to only give them half the attention they deserve while I'm driving." Oh boy, was he trying to turn make me spontaneously com-bust.

We pulled up to a three story, Victorian style row of houses. David turns the car into the stark white one. The garage it's situated in the lower level, angling downwards. Exiting the vehicle I examine the timeless architecture of the place. It's tall and beautiful, complete with a large bay window and shutters, and definitely not the flashy, penthouse on the top floor of some swanky, modern building- I had envisioned for the supermodel bachelor.

I startled at his slight touch, as he places the palm of his hand on the small of my back.

"You're jumpy today." he points out, in what i can only assume it's an amuse tone. I smile at him but it's strained, I exhale trying to loosen up and he motions for me to move forward, ever the gentleman that he is. There are a few steps that lead to the dark wooden door. I feel the knots back in my stomach as he puts in the key and opens the door, moving aside to allow me in.

"After you." I avoid looking at him on my way in. I need to get over whatever this thing is, I hate the unease. I miss the carefree way of our friendship.

I walk past him and stand in the foyer, just a few steps in. I hear the soft click of the door which still makes me jump just as my heart it's jumping in my chest.

"Home sweet home." My eyes travel around the long,narrow room. The walls are a creamy beige accented with white wainscoting on the lower half. A few feet in front of me there are tall mahogany stairs against the left side of the wall, leading to the second landing. absentmindedly I walked further in, to my right there is a cut out archway leading into the living room -I presumed.

"Shall I give you a grand tour?" David offers in low tone, as if not to startle me again. I smile at him and nod, the awkward feeling still lingers. He observes me silently for just a few seconds, but quickly glances away and leads me into the livingroom area.

"This is the main living area." The room is quite large, with an elegant fireplace against the far wall flanked by wall to wall indentations of shelves that house, hundreds of books and trinkets. The furnishings all vary, from old italian leather couches to victorian chests and tables, the overall tone of the room has a vintage feel to it, antique lamps and candelabras, a magazine holder that resembles an old milk carrier and other motives that retain that same vintage look. The place was nothing how my mind had imagined it. Surprisingly I loved it even more for it's classic charm, just like the owner.

"It's beautiful David." I compliment him generously. He beams at me and tilts his head up as his eyes survey the room."I bought this house over a year ago, it wasn't even a shade of what you see now."

"What do you mean?" I ask walking slowly around the curious pieces of art and furniture. "It's an old Victorian house, I fell in love with it as soon as I walked inside, but it required a lot of work for it to be livable, we just completed the project a few months ago." I smile brightly at him.

"I see you have a knack for fixing and refurbishing old things." He smirks in an adorable-almost bashful way.

"I'm quite addicted to it actually." I smile warmly at him. "Maybe it's something you can consider doing once you retire the life of tiny trunks and glistening skin." he laughs but that bashful gesture of lowering his gaze imperceptibly and touching his chin follows and i find it completely captivating. "I have actually considered it."

I make my way to the fireplace."Well you certainly have the talent for it, and you seem be very passionate about it." I say looking back at him. He stood just under the archway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, perfectly tan biceps bulging, stomach churning, face burning. Oh boy.

His azure eyes observe me curiously and it's a good five seconds before he speaks again. "I like the challenge it presents for me, after all, nothing great in life comes easily, wouldn't you agree?" I feel the blood rushing to my face and I don't know why, but it feels as if he were speaking about something other than old houses and vintage items. "Yes." I finally manage to say but quickly look away and busy myself with the photos on the mantle on the fireplace. David with his parents I presume somewhere out doors, a family trip probably. One of two children a boy and a girl, eating ice cream and glaring at each other in the most adorable way. My face breaks into a smile.

"That's my sister Claire and me, I believe I was about seven years old, give or take." He looked too adorable, with large blue eyes and head full of unruly black hair. He was definitely a little round around the edges. I can't help the small laugh that bubbles out of my lips.

"Something you find funny lovely?" he asks in a playful tone. "Well, you definitely grew into your figure." he narrows those hypnotizing eyes at me. "Are you implying that I was a chubby kid." I try for a serious expression but fail miserably. "No, you implied it, i only made an observation." he chuckles, and saunters towards me in a slow, almost predatory pace, he rests his arm against the fireplace and faces me. He was actually inches from me, totally inside my bubble, I could practically feel the warmth radiating off his skin.

"I really do fancy that smart mouth of yours." his gaze fixes on my lips, as he speaks in that languid, husky tone that causes my blood sizzle inside my veins and my breathing to catch. I couldn't believe he was being so openly flirtatious, it was difficult to wrap my head around it. "And I really think you should show me the rest of your house." I said once I was able to utter a word again. He smiles and licks his lips in that absentminded way he does. Of course i feel the heat of my sizzling blood infuse my skin as I walk past him.

"That's an interesting piece" I stop and zeroed in on an odd looking foot rest in the form of an old- low to the ground- wood wagon, fashioned with two cushions on top for support.

"Did you make it?" I say looking back at him. "Yes, I liked the wagon but couldn't think of a use for it, until I saw a foot rest with wheels at a home store and then the idea hit me."

He smirks and that same bashful expression is on his face as he speaks and is so endearing that I want to jump into his arms and kiss him all over. I resist the urge though but i do smile like a proud parent. "It's very inventive, I like it."

"Thank you."

David showed me the rest of the first landing which consisted of a large dining room with yet another fireplace, the kitchen and nook were at the very back of the first landing, a large area of the back wall was glass from top to bottom, looking over a small, cozy terrace. "Is this the modern side of the house?" I asked glancing out into the small garden. He smiles.

"I wanted a very close recreation of an original Victorian house, keeping the design and architecture as similar as possible and adding a few touches of my own creation, like" He points to the glass wall. "This, I enjoy good natural light, besides it gives the room a sense of grandeur, elongating it." I agreed, natural lighting is the best and it did make the room seem bigger.

"Very clever and I have to agree there is nothing like dining with a view." I say truly impressed with his unique style.

"I'll have to remember that." He mused.

Almost everywhere in the house I could pick out unique pieces and antiquities refurbished and re-purposed by David. It was a very different side to him-Mr. Hot shot supermodel.

"You know Mr. Gandy I think you might have been born in the wrong century." he chuckles.

"I would agree if only I didn't enjoy the benefits of modern technology as much I do."

I laugh. "I have to agree, do you even remember what it was like before cell phones, I mean I don't think I've ever seen a public phone in real life." he laughs again. "They have become obsolete."

We talked and joked about the conveniences of modern technology, I suggested he'd get one of those red phone booths I'd seen in movies, since it was vintage enough already to go with the rest of his decor, he turned down the idea of course.

"This way, the flat has three bedrooms, they're all situated in the second landing." I stopped, feeling very nervous as we approached the stairs.

"Your bedroom?" I practically shouted without thinking and quickly flushed. I heard a quiet chuckle from David "Yes my bedroom as well." God i'm such an airhead, what kind of a question was that. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"After you lovely." he gestures with his hand for me to go ahead. Realizing i'm wearing a somewhat short dress I hesitate with one foot on the first step.

"Hum..actually you go on first, I'll follow." he looks at me quizzically and then an expression of -cat ate the canary- takes over his face and he tilts his head down, bringing his face a lot closer to mine.

"Lovely, are you concerned I might check out your bum?" he teases and again I can't believe he is being so direct. I flush crimson red and I'm having a hard time finding words. "No, no…" I stammered, feeling so flustered i can't even speak. "Oh ok, so you want to check out my bum instead, I get it, why didn't you just say so." I'm stunned, my mouth practically hitting the floor. He starts walking up the stairs and of course where do my eyes go-to his bum. Oh boy... I start laughing, unable to stop myself. He turns to look at me with a bemused-slow spreading smile on his face.

"You tricked me." I tell him, still laughing, as i began to make my way up the stairs.

"Tricked you? why would you think that?"

I refused to think about the fact that he was right behind me as i shimmied up the stairs in a short dress. His playful, wolfish tone was not helping things. "I was not thinking about your bum at all, until you so blatantly brought it up, therefore directing the thought to my frontal lobe and inevitably tricking me into looking at your "bum". I put the word in quotations and rolled my eyes as I said it, David laughed exuberantly, throwing his head back. "You're giving me way too much credit Lovely, but now i know that you were indeed checking out my bum, I feel like a slab of meat." he continued his teasing and flirtatious comments-that I honestly hadn't the slightest clue how to handle other than by getting unbelievably flustered and tongue tied. After our kiss, he seemed different, more direct and unrepentant about his advances, it was disconcerting. I was having a hard time getting on the same page with him. My whole perception of what David and I were, had suddenly shifted but I was still trying to catch up, where as he seemed to be fully on board that train.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now, isn't that sort of the basis of your modeling career, females checking you out and probably some men as well." I still wanted to sound as normal and as unaffected as I could, but my cheeks were now permanently pink and I couldn't stop the nervous shift of my eyes. He laughed again, completely unaffected and with a carefree attitude I was honestly envious off.

He narrowed his eyes and the playful tone of voice switched to a husky lower octave. "Perhaps you're right but, It's much more gratifying when you do it lovely." he whispered close to my ear then continues leading me, I shivered. Oh boy.

The upstairs consisted of three bedroom, he showed me the guest bedroom, and the one he was currently using as an office, very tastefully decorated with the same touches of antiques and dark mahogany furnisher.

"This is my bedroom." He says in a quieter, tone of voice as he pushes the door-which was already half open- and allowing me in. I felt my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage. Why was this so nerve wracking, it was just a bedroom-get a hold of yourself woman.

I swallowed dryly and willed my shaky legs to move forward like the grown up i was. The size of the room was quite decent, the walls were painted a bluish grey tone that contrasted beautifully with the white moldings creating an airy, open atmosphere. The king size -four post- bed was a dark oak-wood and was dressed all in white fluffy, linen- which was very inviting, I couldn't help touching the fabric as I walked by. Right across the bed there was yet another elegant fireplace, and I wondered if he even got to use it, as little as he seemed to be home. David stood close by just observing me in his casual- feet apart, hands inside jean's pocket, sexy as hell -stance.

The far right corner of the room-adjacent to the fireplace wall- housed a lazy boy, upholstered in a dark chocolate-cherry leather, and by the opposite wall, parallel to the door was a large armoire in a near black tone of wood. everything was different following the pattern of the other rooms, and same vintage feel. But it was homey and welcoming, much better than a cold, modern bachelor pad, The back wall where the bed was, had two large glass windows on either side of the frame, allowing a lot of light into the room. I walked towards the window and stared out into yet again the back of the house. I liked views, it provided a sense of wonder and tranquility, sort of like the ocean did.

"You're very quiet lovely." David spoke, diverting my attention to him.

I sighed.

"I was just thinking that...this" I made circular gesture with my head to indicate the entire room. "Is very different from what i had imagined." absentmindedly I slide the tip of my fingers up and down one of the bed posts. David was leaning against the armoire right across from me, chin down, brows furrowed, sexy smirk in place. His focused eyes regard me intently and my own eyes shift nervously as my heart begins to stutter, I had no control what-so-ever over my crazy hormones when it came to this man, he completely captivates me with those utterly mesmerizing-fall into-eyes of his and it's very difficult to keep a clear head when he looks at me the way he is looking at me right now. I want to fall into his arms and surrender everything to him, except I can't, this is all too sudden. I wished so badly to be the kind of girl that can let loose and have a fling, but I can't, it goes against my fundamental nature.

"And what has that fascinating mind of yours imagined." he was clearly teasing me, but his voice rang with sincerity. Did he honestly find me fascinating, I was suddenly questioning and revisiting every conversation we've had, trying to depict what I had so clearly missed.

"What is it lovely?" I didn't realize I hadn't answer his previous question. The sound of his soothing voice washed over me like a warm touch. I press my lips together, feeling very nervous and confused. "You can tell me anything you know." He said reassuring me and I did know and I wanted to. I needed to express how I was feeling , no matter how stupid or immature it might sound, besides I always felt inclined to share everything with him.

"It's just well, this…"I gesture to the space between us. "is all so sudden David, I'm having a hard time with it. We went from being friends to suddenly kissing and you openly flirting with me, my mind is having difficulty adjusting, i just...i wasn't prepared for it." I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I speak.

"Alright, that's understandable, I don't want you to feel nervous around me though." I look up at him and smile apologetically. "I don't either." i tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and feel my chest tightening. I wish I could just let myself go, to not think so much, maybe i'm broken, because i'm sure any other female would have already jumped his bones without a second thought and here i was acting like the virgin mary and mentally kicking myself across the head over it.

"What is it that makes you uncomfortable?" I shift from one foot to the other and exhale. "I guess... I just never considered the idea of us being more than friends, so it all feels sort of strange, like meeting a stranger and letting him kiss you." He frowned and i realized what that might sound like to him.

"I'm not a stranger summer." His voice took on a different, more serious tone, and I felt embarrassment color my skin.

"No, you are a friend." I confirm with with a shy smile, as he listens intently. "A friend that suddenly kissed me, when we haven't been on any sort of dating terms and I was honestly taken by surprise. I guess I was unprepared." I look away, running my hand through my hair.

"Do you...wish I hadn't kissed you?" His question took me by surprise yet again and my eyes snap in his direction.

"NO!" I practically shout, making that smirk rise on the corner of his lips. "Not at all, I...I like that you kissed me." Oh boy, I felt the temperature rising, like a freaking volcano about to go off, but i had to be honest with him and with myself.

"And I liked kissing you, very much." There was an undercurrent in his tone, like he was thinking about doing something naughty, but was holding back. His eyes landed on my lips and I my mouth was suddenly very, very dry and I was having a hard time breathing. There was no mistaking how much I really did like his kisses, my entire body craved it.

"So we both liked kissing." I state the obvious. "Seems that way." He mused and we stare at each other in silence, Then without breaking eye contact, he saunters slowly towards me and with every step he takes I feel my heart accelerate faster and faster and my stomach gets that jittery, jumpy feeling. He stops a few inches in front of me, staring me down with new determination in his bright eyes.

"How about we go on a date this evening." His tone is suddenly different, excited. I look at him quizzically. "ok... we go out all the time." He is so close i can feel the invigorating scent coming off his body which does crazy things to my already churning, mixed up emotions.

"Well, like you said we go out all the time as friends right?" I nod, feeling his sweet breath swoop across my face. "Tonight when I take you out, I want you to know that it's because I like you, in more ways than one, and definitely not as a friend." My lips part slightly, needing the oxygen. He grins. "I want you to know that it's a date." He touches my cheek softly and i think I might start to hyperventilate soon. "And I especially want you to know that I have every intention of kissing you at the end." he flashes his beautiful smile and oh boy, i'm putty, melting, evaporating, disintegrating.

"Ok." I exhale, completely overtaking by his words. "It's a date then."

**Alright I need some help with their date, I have a few thoughts but nothing concrete, so I need some suggestions. I don't live in London, so my knowledge of the area is limited to internet research. **

** first idea was taking them to this restaurant where you eat in the dark, like-pitch black-dark. The concept is to allow other sense to take over, like touch, smell, taste and have more freedom to speak without visual interference. **

** idea was taking them to a restaurant over looking the beautiful city, somewhere high, which would hold a more romantic atmosphere.**

**so that's what I have, any other recommendations would be truly appreciate it, or let me know which of the ideas you like best for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the help.**

**S&amp;M**


	13. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and feedback last week. I always enjoy hearing your opinions and thoughts on the chapters. You guys Rock!**

**Happy readings.**

**Chapter 10**

**In Epiphany **

David dropped me off about an hour later, after I insisted I should spend a little time with my sister and that we needed to get ready for a date that evening anyways. He'd sort of resisted at first but then something seem to sink in and his expression changed with some secret understanding, I noticed he did that a lot.

My stomach felt all funny again as he walked me up and I was anticipating a goodbye kiss. He touched my face and his breathing did seem to get uneven, as he stared into my eyes but then he smirked and flicked his fingers on my chin playfully.

"I'll see you later this evening."

My lips fell slightly apart and i could feel my body leaning towards him, craving his touch. I breathed deeply and blinked up at him several times, that infuriating smirk lifted his cheek and his hand released my chin, slowing traveling down my neck, oh boy. I could feel my chest rising and falling faster with the passage of his fingers, until he grabbed a piece of my hair that was resting just on top of my chest, the back of his fingers skimmed the material of my dress right on the swell of my breast, it was a tiny, imperceptible touch but holy hell I felt it all the way to my core.

The he suddenly leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Remember that this evening i'm taking you on a date, because I like you and you like me." His tone was seductive and low and playful and OH MY GOD! I seriously couldn't breath. All I could do right now with him this close, breathing into my ear, turning my senses into mush with his unique, invigorating scent, was not fall to my knees or worse faint. He moved back and looked at me with amusement, eyebrows lifting. I exhaled feeling as if I had been holding my breath for hours. He chuckled quietly, staying very close, his mouth inches from mine, would he kiss me? I really wanted him to.

"Hum...Ok." I whispered, breathless. His eyes shifted lower to my parted lips, darkening. We stayed like that staring at each other, mere inches apart for what seemed like an eternity at least for me, although i'm sure it was just a matter of seconds. To my dismay he didn't kiss me, he was not going to kiss me, and the crushing disappointment slowly began to sink in. "I'll see you soon lovely." Then he was gone.

It was only twelve by the time I got back to the apartment and Spring and I decided to do lunch at a cafe near by. I told her about our kiss and his admission of being oh so into me, and every even of the evening, of course Spring interrogated me to no avail. I felt as if i was being held in one of those tiny interrogation rooms in some secret bunker of the fbi or whatever other secret government branch, and was being asked the same story over and over and over again, hoping that I'd say something different.

"By the way you're famous, you made the paper." I turned to look at her, furrowing my eyebrows. "What?!"

"The paper, you and David. There is a picture of the two of you and an article which I quote, calls you his mystery girl in blue." I felt a little stunned by that little bit of news, I didn't know how I felt about being on the paper with David and being discussed by people everywhere. But strangely I don't think it really bother me, I was curious to see it though. "Where is the paper, I want to see it?" she shrugged, flipping her hair and turning her face in my direction. "Back at the apartment, i forgot to show you earlier, you guys look like you're madly in love." she mused clapping her hands together and batting her lashes ridiculously. I laughed.

"I still can't believe you kissed David freaking Gandy! My own sister is kissing hot as lava David Gandy, i'm so jealous." I laughed feeling pretty elated, her excitement adding to my already worked up emotions.

"Do you know he has his own underwear line, and a commercial for it, in which he leaves very little to the imagination, I might add. I could show it to you, to give you a little preview of all that man has to offer." I didn't need a video to show me, I had a vivid imagination and besides that was just a character a persona he portraits, not the David I know. "No thanks."

"Whatever, so did he taste unbelievable, were his lips soft, did he tongue you, of course he did, that man must know how to use his tongue in all the ways that make women scream out in ecstasy." I laughed again and shook my head.

"He sure does, and yes to all of the above." she gaped at me and her mouth was hanging open.

"You little slut." she shouted punching my shoulder. I bounced to the side slightly. "Well you asked." I said through a giggle.

"I told you, didn't I tell you a million and half times that the man liked you." I rolled my eyes knowing I would never hear the end of that and took a bite of my sandwich.

Guess everyone could see it but me, I was still feeling a bit blindsided by that and truly beginning to doubt my intellect. I couldn't even talk to him with the same ease we used to have, what had changed? With chagrin I answered my own question. We had shared a passionate kiss, he said he wanted me, that he had wanted me since that very first day on the plane. Before that confession I had only entertained the idea, it was platonic and out of reach, and easy to ignore. Now the thought of David actually thinking of me in that way was too surreal. It made talking to him difficult because I was aware now that he was looking at me with different eyes and with a different purpose.

"What?" she furrowed her brows and popped a fry in her mouth.

I shrugged. "I don't know...I just feel a little unsure about everything, like I don't know why someone like him would like me."

she snorted. "Oh please, are you serious? You're freaking hot, you have a sexy little body and an ass that won't quit, why wouldn't he like you? plus you're smart, funny, a little uptight sometimes but that's easily overlooked by that rack." She extends both hands and point at my chest and I swear water spilled out of my nose, I had to cough several times before I could speak again.

"You're such a guy sometimes, I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about, uptight. Stop over thinking things so much, embrace the fact that he likes you just because. I'm sure a few orgasms will loosen you up a bit, how long has it been since you had sex anyways? I would have gone out of my mind already." she continued popping fries into her mouth like if this conversation was really no big deal. But of course I couldn't help my mind going there..Orgasms? Images of David and me in the nude rolling around in a bed doing all kinds of naughty things invaded my mind. I felt my stomach tightening in response, could I possibly be aroused just by the thought of it? Oh my god, I was, I totally was.

"Why are you blushing?" I blinked and shifted in my seat, grabbing for my water again, she quickly bores and moves on, not waiting for an answer.

"The man has only being at your beck and call for the last two weeks, serving as your personal chauffeur and tour guide and now he's actually taking you on a real date to romance you, what other confirmation do you need." She had a point. "Oh and the fact that he took you to his house, come on, do you really need it spelled out for you? forget about why he likes you, the fact is, he does."

I shrugged again and shook my head. "Spring it's just a little scary, I've never done anything like this in my life, the wildest thing i've ever done is not a return a library book and ok, I admit it, I do like him, i mean I really like him and is not like I don't know I'm pretty and yeah i'm sure any other regular guy could find me appealing and attractive, and I could easily accept that, I don't have low self esteem issues but come on, this is David, he is a freaking model, he looks like Suess' son had a kid with aphrodite then was put on earth for his parents to brag about, and his life revolves around other hot models and actresses and girls that easily take attractive to another level, girls that wouldn't act like a nervous chiwawa around him, so yeah I do have to wonder why he would bother with me."

I finished, taking a long breath and slouching back on the chair.

"Have you thought that perhaps that's why he likes you, because you're different, because having so much of what you just said can get boring and predictable and monotonous, people get tired of the same routine." I looked at my little sister in wonder.

"Sis, man like the chase, they want what they cannot have, it's a known fact, they've done research on this trust me." Man were extremely weird creatures, that was my conclusion. He liked me because i was different?

she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table causing the silverware to rattle against the plates.

"Don't you want to look back at your life and be able to say that you had one unbelievable summer in London with a super-out of this world-hot guy, that can probably make you scream his name while coming and rock your panties off, you said yourself you've done nothing remotely wild in your life, this is your chance to live it up, to throw all your fears and inhibitions out the window and dive head first into his bed."

I did want to jump into his bed with him on top of me. I exhaled, feeling inept. "Spring the only guy i've been with is Derek and that was almost three years ago." She made a gagging sound. "I'm nervous that i won't..." I lowered my gaze, embarrassed that my little sister knew more about all of this than i did.

"That I won't know what i'm doing." she smiled with sympathy.

"Don't worry is just like riding a bicycle, you don't forget it." I smiled back but it was strained. Neither of us spoke for a few seconds.

"Did you enjoy it with Derek, i mean did you come?" My eyes got so wide I was afraid they might pop out of my head. "Shh, not so loud Spring Jeez." she made an apologetic expression and sank her head between her shoulders.

"Sorry." I looked around making sure no one was looking at us. "So?"

"I..I think I did." I said feeling flustered, was I really having this conversation with my sister.

"You think, you did." her tone sounded doubtful.

"Honey if you think! you did, that's a no and if you did, it obviously didn't make any kind of lasting impression." I shrugged feeling very exposed. "Please tell me again why you were with him for so long?" She asked sarcastically, I ignored that.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that my 23 year old sister, hasn't had a real orgasm and that's just sad, do you know how good it is to have sex with a guy that you really like, a guy that knows how to turn you on and that's really hot, it makes for an explosive orgasm that leaves you shaking in bliss." Derek had never left me shaking in bliss that's for sure. He was more like a minute man, and i didn't have a lot of experience but i knew enough to know that it took more dedication and effort to please a woman, and patience was not one of his virtues.

"Don't you want to experience that? Don't you want to be fun Summer and erase that most dreadful of sex experiences with-Gag-Derek, the cold fish that's too into himself to be concerned with knowing how to please a woman.

I really did, but I didn't care about Derek, I wanted David, I wanted to experience all of that with him, i wanted to have him touch me in ways I've never been touched and I knew he could because he had already kissed me like I had never been kissed before.

"I see that look on your face, i know you want that sexy beast on you." she mused wiggling a finger in my direction and a wide smile on her displaying on her lips.

i couldn't help smiling because that was the truth, but it didn't take away from the other stuff, god I was getting annoyed with myself.

"Ok but, i don't have time Spring, like you said, i'm totally busy with school and I really don't need complications."

"Well is not like he is asking you to marry him, Summer it's just two people that like each other giving into their passions. My suggestion is to just go with it, enjoy it, and don't think about it, and don't worry about your lack of experience, if he knows what he's doing and I'm willing to bet my cute tushy that the man really knows how to rock the boat, then you have nothing to worry about, he will take charge and your body will instinctively respond, it's basic chemistry, aren't you the smart one?"

"I thought I was, guess my little sister is proving me wrong." I groan. "So your suggestion is to just sleep with him without a care in the world." I sound sort of outraged with the idea.

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do. Be like a cat." I lift my eyebrows at her knowing I would regret asking my next question. "A cat?" I exclaim.

"Yes a cat, cats have no fear." i press my lips together to keep from bursting into laughter. "Spring, haven't you ever heard the expression, don't be a scaredy-cat, that comes from the fact that cats do actually get scared." I say matter of fact.

"Okay, bad choice of words, what i meant was that you have to be as brave as a cat, they might feel fear but they conquer it, jumping from great heights, holding their ground against larger predators, and it might be a big show, out of fear but they do it because they know there is no other way down and because putting up a show sometimes is the one thing that can save you, so yeah, you have to be like a cat, show no fear, no matter how much bigger and badder something may seem, my point is don't be a scaredy-cat." I looked at her intently for a few seconds, deciphering what the hell she'd just said, that was oddly enough making some kind of disturbing sense, oh no, it was rubbing off, her craziness. I chewed my food slowly still looking at her, she rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Okay look, you have almost three more weeks here right? I say forget about all your doubts and tell that crazy mind of yours to shut the fuck up and just enjoy the summer with David and don't think, don't analyze, just feel, let yourself your body feel for once in your life. Whatever happens after that, is nothing you need to worry about now. Think about it as a sort of adventure."

In a weird way it did make sense, after all, all you could really do in life is deal with the problem at hand, I didn't know what the future held but I did know that at this very moment in my life I wanted David and that wasn't going to change by ignoring it, if anything it was only getting stronger. I could have an epic summer romance, because deep inside I knew I had taken this summer off, not only to visit my sister but to do something different, to have an adventure, I just never imagined it would come in the form of an insanely gorgeous model. I did want more, I wanted everything with him, the entire package, pun intended. I would have the rest of my life to be the cautious, over thinker, rational girl I was. My mom and my sister were right about one thing, I so did not want to look back at my life and wished I could have done something different, be someone brave and exciting and right now I wanted David, and he wanted me, the reasons didn't matter.

Right then and there I decided that's all i was going to think about for the next two and a half weeks of my life. That realization hit me like an epiphany, the sudden excitement and resolute I felt, had me giddy and elated. I smiled feeling a weight lift off my shoulders.

"You know you're gonna have to give me every little detail when you do sleep with him right, I don't care how weird it is or how embarrassing, I will harass you until you spill every last bean." I raised my hands in surrender. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was now five in the afternoon and I was just getting out of the shower, David texted me earlier, saying that he would be at my door at precisely six thirty.

I had one last dress that I hadn't worn, it was actually one of my favorite evening dresses I owned. A very pale pink number, fitted all the way past my hips, then slightly flaring to mid-thigh. The square neckline and tiny cap sleeves sat low on my shoulders,exposing my neck and the top of my chest. It was simple but very feminine and classy. The only accessory was a thin belt made from the same material as the dress and a tiny studded buckle, right at the waist. I loved this dress, it made me feel pretty and sexy and confident.

"Well check you out, hot mama! Again, why couldn't I have your ass and hips?" I turned to look at Spring who was now standing in the doorway to my room, looking at me with a sour, frowny face.

"You have the long, svelte figure that models and ballerinas envy." I retort walking across the room to the vanity.

"Yeah twerk them hips girl, David is going to love grabbing onto those sexy curves."

"I'm not twerking anything." she walks inside the room and throws herself on the bed, landing on her stomach then leaning up on her elbows.

"So do you think, you'll do the deed tonight?" she asked, in a dubious, excited tone, making air quotes on the word deed.

My stomach did a flip at the thought. I was trying not to get ahead of myself though, I was just going to take it a day at a time. Whatever happened, happened.

"I...I don't know." a big smile spread across her face. "What?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Look at you already accepting the idea of sleeping with him, I'm so proud." she gushed.

"Shut up." I laughed, but I did feel a strong determination about the idea of going all the way with David, of really letting loose, it felt strangely...freeing.

I applied a little bit of make up, keeping it natural and simple, in tuned with the dress, I relied mainly on eyeliner and mascara, to me those two things were like a girl's best friend when it came to make-up.

"I'm just saying, and by the way i hope you're wearing sexy lingerie, guys like sexy lingerie, they like to rip it with their teeth."

"Spring, can I borrow your hair curler." I asked ignoring her dirty, little comments. Besides I was pretty sure I wouldn't sleep with him tonight, I thought. The muscles in my lower belly constricted though.

"Fine" she grumbled, sliding off the bed and leaving the room, she returned minutes later with the curler.

"By the way mom wants you to call her, I talked to her this morning, and she said that she hasn't heard from you in weeks, you know she'll show up at your door unannounced."

"Ok, ok, I'll call her, jeez is like i have two moms, oh I forgot to tell you, that my sexy neighbor from the other night dropped by earlier, looking for you." That got my attention.

"What? Who...Hugh?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes Hugh, he said he ran into you at the charity and that he wanted to talk to you about dinner." Oh no, I had completely forgotten.

"You're going to dinner with him?" She questioned.

"No of course not, he asked me and I didn't get a chance to say no, I guess he still wants an answer."

I was a little surprised at his persistence, but there was no chance of that happening, I wasn't attracted to Hugh and frankly he seemed like a nice guy, but I hadn't like the way he was trying to antagonize David, he had been subtle about it but I picked up on it and if those two had issues, I sure as hell wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

"I think David doesn't like him."

"They met?" she furrowed her brows but interest peaked her tone.

"It turns out they actually know each other from before, but there was a lot of tension there. Definitely not on friendly terms and David was less than thrilled to learned that he lives here."

"Really, you already have two guys battling it out for you, damn girl you must be doing something right after all."

"Can you help me with the back of my hair is too long, i really need a hair cut."

"So if you're not gonna take him up on the dinner offer, should I?" i glanced at her to see if she was serious.

"Really, you'd go out with him knowing that he asked me out?" She shrugged. "Why not, is not like you slept with him and he is hot, one of us should." I rolled my eyes.

"Spring, I don't think that's a good idea, of course you can do whatever you want but I don't want him to use you or something." she laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Use me? more like the other way around, I would use him honey, use him and abuse him and ride him until I've had my fill."

I exhaled, I hated to interfere in Spring's life but sometimes she did worry me with that sex-crazed mind set of hers, it was a bit much, then again what did I really know, maybe I was the one with the issues.

"Spring weren't you with a guy last night and the night before that, please tell me it was the same guy at least."

She curled the back of my hair as I stared at her through the mirror.

"No, it wasn't the same guy, they usually aren't Summer, I just have fun." I stared at her dumbfounded, I didn't know what to say, but I knew that was bad, it wasn't normal and i was suddenly very curious about why she felt the need to be that way.

"All done." She said excitedly. "You look amazing, I think David is lucky to have you and he knows it too, now is your turn to believe it." She said earnestly, to my reflection in the mirror in front of us.

"Thanks, you know I love you right." I responded, turning to look at her. "Oh don't get all mushy on me." Her fingers ran over my hair smoothing out the curls. "I love you too."

she had quickly and effectively changed topics on me, a very Spring thing to do. When it came to other people's business she was all over it, but when it came to her own life, that was always on her terms. I would respect that.

"Now, i'm going to read you the rules, as your younger, more experienced sister. Don't eat anything too sloppy like crabs or ribs, really that's just too messy and disgusting for a date."

I laugh. Thinking about how bizarre this whole interchange was, I was supposed to be the older, wiser sister, but I guessed that only applied to my ability to be responsible and level headed in life, my younger sister was the savvy one when it came to dating and men.

"Laugh at everything he says, men are suckers for that, make sure you make at least one trip to the bathroom, so that he can watch you twerk that sexy ass of yours away and drool while he's at it." I chuckled, not feeling all of her rules, not when it came to David anyways, but I would indulge her.

"Got it."

"Oh and most importantly give him one hell of a blow job, I mean like suck him until he has nothing left."

"Spring!" I shout, appalled. She laughs so hard that her body doubles over and she braces herself on her knees.

"You're too easy, but really at least give him a hand job, you know under the table, it'll totally mess with his head, both of his heads."

"You are seriously twisted little sis, you know that?" that makes her laugh harder.

"And you're seriously too naive for your own good." What was that supposed to mean.

_You trust people. _I heard David's voice in my head.

A knock at the front door startled us both, Spring squeaked and my heart went somewhere near cardiac arrest.

I was about to go open the door when i noticed I my lack of shoes, Spring sprinted ahead of me. I hastily went to the closet and grabbed my pointy toe, beige pumps that strapped at the ankles. Taking one last look in the mirror, I noticed my eyes were wide with excitement and there was no hiding the pink color of my cheeks, I looked like I had run three miles without taking a break or was just learning how to apply blush. I took a few deep, calming breaths, which didn't really help my nerves, then I realized something, I wasn't really nervous, I was just-jump out of my skin and crawl on the ceiling-excited. I was going on a date with David, a real date, and he would kiss me and I would enjoy every minute of it, I was feeling almost euphoric. Liking what I saw I ran a few fingers through my hair to break apart the curls and separated the top to one side. Ok, time to face the music, time to let loose. I was not going to be a nervous chiwawa anymore. This morning I woke up, having a million questions, and feeling all kinds of confused and uncertain. Now, ten hours later I felt different, determined and willing to take a chance with David. This was my adventure, my one chance to do something wild and spontaneous, this was my summer to remember.

****

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought of the chapter, I felt it was necessary before the date, to get some perspective into Summer's head. **

**Next chapter is the big date and things are about to change between Summer and David.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your patience and for following along with the story, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews which I enjoy tremendously. New followers welcome and please feel free to contact me with questions, I love to hear your thoughts and opinions.**

**As far as the next chapter is concern, i most likely won't be able to update until next month, I have family coming into town and will be busy for the next couple of weeks, so please be patient with me. Thanks again and...**

**HAPPY READINGS ;-)**

**Chapter 11**

**In All Honesty**

I grabbed my clutch and walked out into the living room, where I could make out the murmur of voices, well mainly giggles and squeaky, girly sounds. This whole thing seemed familiar considering that only yesterday David picked me up in the same fashion, but there was a significant difference. Today I was very aware that David and i were going out on a romantic date, there was no uncertainty in that fact, he liked me and I liked him, that was all.

I stood right where the hallway meets the living room, hands in front of me holding the tiny clutch, and there he was, dressed in fitted black trousers a grey jacket which he kept open, showing a black-slightly scooped-neck-shirt underneath, for an understated, elegant look. He looked good, I mean like really mouth-watering-good, in his signature-hands in pockets-stance. I felt acceleration begin to course through my veins, reaching my heart and making it jump like a ping pong ball. Taking in a deep breath I lifted my chin feeling confident, I would let that be my driving emotion.

I walked into the living room and yeah okay maybe I did move my hips a little more than I typically would.

His eyes found me immediately, like a magnet. "Are you harassing my date Spring?"I mused, smiling brightly. "I wouldn't dare, there are laws against that you know."

David's attention was fully on me now, chin down, jaw set and lips lifting at one corner, as he observed my approaching figure, his intense gaze appraised my body from head to toe, causing a slow heat to rise and color my cheeks.

"Wow." He uttered through a gasp, raising his eyebrows in admiration. "You're breath taking."

I smiled, feeling giddy and shy at the same time, loving how his words made me feel. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Spring behind him giving me a dubious, conspiratory expression and making a show out of pretending to faint. I mentally rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Thank you." I swallowed."You look...breath taking yourself." I blurted out, then shook my head and pressed my lips together, did i just say that. David laughed and Spring had a big goofy smile on her face as she was wiped invisible tears out of her eyes.

"I mean to say, that you look...well you look great, handsome, that's what I meant." Oh god, I lowered my gaze and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, great start Summer, I mentally chastised myself. I heard his throaty chuckle. "Thank you." He answered simply but I could see the smile tugging at his lips. Suddenly he reached with his hand towards me and I thought perhaps he would lean in and kiss me but he doesn't, instead his fingers slightly trace my right cheek then remove the hair from behind my ear, letting the strands of chocolate-caramel frame my face. I let out the breath I'd been holding and breathe in deeply, letting my lungs luxuriate in the fresh oxygen.

"You are early." I point out, just to say something, it was only about fifteen minutes or so, not a big deal, I just wanted to give him a hard time. "I couldn't wait to see my lovely date." I press my lips together again but this time in a satisfied, heart-inflating smile that was extremely hard to contain. "And…" he leans down, his left cheek almost touching my right one, and I'm sorely tempted to turn my head and plant my lips on his. "She smells like the sweetest, flower." The low tremor of his voice sends shivers down my spine and my lips part on an inhale.

With a smug smile on his face he produces a white flower out of the inside pocket of his jacket and slowly twists the delicate beauty-which sort of resembled a rose but with less petals and more open-in between his fingers. "For you love" I grab it, feeling my heart expanding and my lips spreading into a wide smile, my automatic reaction is to bring it to my nose and breathe. Wow the scent was exquisitely invigorating. I let out a long exhale.

"It reminded me of you." He whispers, close to my ear, my heart stutters unevenly. He steps back slightly, enough to gaze into my eyes, but still close that I could feel his breath against my cheek. Would he kiss me, god I wanted him to, my lips were aching for it.

But again, he doesn't and the grin pulling at his lips tells me that he's doing it on purpose. He straightens releasing me from his spell and I feel a pang of disappointment but I quickly cover it up.

"Thank you, it's beautiful and very date appropriate." I muse, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Well I don't like to do anything halfway." He smiles flirtatiously. Well he most certainly didn't do anything half way. I had joked about it before, but I really did feel as if he had escaped a different century, one in which gentry and chivalry were not a cliche or in tbe brink of extinction. David made all those qualities shine, it was effortless to him, just a simple part of what made him, well him and I was completely mesmerized by the whole thing.

I smiled shyly, feeling smitten. His return smile is too beautiful.

My eyes shift until they land on the delicate flower in my hand, not a rose which I found more to my liking , roses are beautiful but boring and predictable and not something i would expect from David.

"What type of flower is it?" I ask, smelling it again, it was a strong scent, something that could easily be extracted into the most sensory awakening fragrance.

"It's a gardenia, as soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you." He leans into my neck, and I stiffened in response, then he inhales slowly and I feel the warmth of his breath caress my suddenly burning skin. My lips part, letting out a barely audible gasp and it takes everything in me not to fall to my knees. David chuckles softly. "It means, you're Lovely." The tendrel of his smooth, accented tone tickles my skin. Oh boy, it was perfect, he'd to find a flower meant just for me, my heart was crashing against my chest.

We arrived at a charming little, restaurant about twenty minutes after leaving the apartment. Located in the heart of Theatreland, London, as David was courteous enough to tell me. I loved how good he was at well everything really, he had a way of explaining things in this patient, smooth voice, like a professor, a very sexy-only exist in movies or books-professor, because i sure never had one of those in real life.

"Welcome to Clos Maggiore, your table is ready, please follow me." The Hostess was a young woman with a friendly, open face and a sweet, soft-toned voice that carried the slightest hint of an accent, I thought to be french. We had been greeted earlier, when we first arrived by another hostess, an older woman that politely explained the history of the restaurant as she guided us to a waiting area. The restaurant was nestled snuggly in a busy London street with wall to wall buildings on either side, it had a charming, sophisticated vibe that I learned was unique to England, living in Boston, I had seen plenty of buildings with intricate architecture and of victorian design, which I find fascinating, it was one of the reasons I loved that city so much but it wasn't comparable to London.

We were guided to the upper level of the restaurant and entered a part that was for lack of a better word, completely magical. Light wood panelled walls and strategically placed mirrors allowed the room to seem bigger than it's actual size, small white-clothed tables were spread out, allowing enough space in between for intimate conversation, but the truly magical part was the foliage of white blossoms and twinkling fairy lights that branched all the way to the glass roof, creating an enchanting atmosphere straight out of a midnight summer night's dream. Flickering candles and a warm fireplace completed the package for one breathtaking, romantic setting.

Wow, I was ready to take off my panties and let him have me right here on top of one of the small tables. No further efforts necessary.

"Would this table be alright?" she asked in her soft, cadence. "It's perfect, thank you." answered David, politely. She smiled at us both, which I admired considering that most females tended to only acknowledge the man, especially one that looked like David.

"Your waiter, Ivan will be with you shortly, please do enjoy your experience at Clos Maggiore."

We both smiled and she went her way. "Lovely." David pulled out a plush, chair that looked quite comfy and I gratefully sat down. "Thank you sir." I felt his face right over my shoulder. "My pleasure." His breath tickled my neck and I felt the tiny hairs stand on end. David took the seat right across from me. It was a small, intimate table for two, actually all the tables in this particular area were the same; small, cozy and private. The octagonal room really only housed about eight tables, keeping in tune with its romantic vibe.

"This place is beautiful David, I feel like i've been transported into a fairy tale." He smiles his alluring smile. "I'm glad you approve."

"Well I'm glad I'm here, with you." He imperceptibly licks his lips as a grin pulls the corner of his mouth up a notch and I look away, feeling warmth spreading along my cheeks.

"It really is something though." I say letting my eyes roam around the beautiful room, taking in all the little details that created the most enchanting atmosphere. My slow intake of the place ends on David's face, he of course tight it all in, truly making it all perfect.

His too focus eyes gaze at me with curiosity.

"Yes, it is quite enchanting indeed." He said that without taking his eyes off me, I smiled, feeling butterflies flapping recklessly against the walls of my stomach.

I briefly wondered if he'd brought other dates here, but it seemed like an inappropriate question and something told me that David was more creative than that, he didn't do things halfway after all.

Our waiter Ivan was very pleasant and informative as he explained the menu and offered a large selection of wines, to choose from, I let David order the wine for me.

"So what'd you do all day, by yourself." I mused placing my hands under my chin and interlacing my fingers. "Think about you." he says it looking straight at me without an ounce of hesitation, its a little disarming, I shake my head pretending that his comment doesn't have the most heart melting effect on me but I'm pretty sure the color on my face gives me away.

"Come on there's gotta be something you do when i'm not around, work on your tan, get fitted for a new speedo, practice a new signature look in the mirror." I tried to imitate one of the sexy, pensive smolders that he pulls off so naturally but i don't think it came off that way, because he tilted his head back and laughed a deep throaty laugh. It made the muscles low in my belly quiver.

"I see you've recover that easy humor I like so much." He mused and I felt a bit surprised by that admission. He liked that about me? "I didn't know I'd lost it."

"I'd say more like you were...holding it back." I grinned lowering my gaze and fiddling with the edges of the white table cloth. He was no doubt referring to my awkward behavior this morning at his house. But i did feel different now, I felt more confident in my decision to allow this to happen between David and me, It felt liberating, which was strange because i thought it would be the opposite, I thought that by giving into my desire for him, I was going against my better judgement, but as it turns out, it felt freeing instead. Knowing how David felt and being aware that this was in fact a date between two people that liked each other, felt right, felt normal, more so than the mixed emotions I was feeling before.

"To answer your question, I did make a few phone calls, I spoke to my sister who might be passing through in a week or so and I had lunch with an old mate." I smiled, liking that he was sharing with me, would i meet his sister, would he want me to, I shook that thought out of my head quickly, I wasn't one to pry and whatever he'd like to share with me was more than enough. "I would have thought the life of a supermodel was a lot more... involved."

"I told you that I'm taking a break lovely, I'm all yours for the summer." He winked playfully. All mine...oh boy, I rolled that thought around my mind liking the sound of it.

"That's very generous of you." he smirked knowingly, we were flirting and this time I was totally into it. I was participating and I was enjoying the feeling. I had forgotten what that felt like, then again, I couldn't say I had ever really felt this strongly towards someone. I had gone on a handful of dates, but this was so different, it was almost a little scary.

I wanted to question that whole break thing and so many other things, my curiosity trying to get the better of me, the fact that i accepted a summer romance with David, without too much thoughts of the future, didn't take away from my curiosity, I still had questions. I was only human, but how to start...

"By the way thank you for inviting me to the Gala, I did have a great time and I don't think I thanked you last night." Of course I hadn't, my head had been up in the clouds somewhere. Then It hit me.

light bulb! This was the perfect starter that would lead to the questions, I had been dying to ask.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it was my pleasure, I should really be the one thanking you for attending with me." I nodded and smiled.

"I have to say it was an... interesting evening." I probed, trying to lead the conversation to the direction I wanted.

He touches the back of his fingers to his mouth absently. "Yes, it was very interesting." There is a grin lifting the corner of his mouth, then he leans forward as if he's about to tell me a secret. "I didn't even know we were sleeping together." and just like that, my epic plan to get my answers plummeted to the floor along with any courage I had mustered. My eyes widen in horror, I turned completely red and my mouth was now hanging open. David chuckled taking in my horrified expression, he of course simply seemed amused by the whole thing.

"I..I...I don't know why I said that." I say in a rush, tucking my hair behind my ears. He chuckles just as our waiter Ivan returned with our drinks in hand. I grabbed mine as soon as it was placed on the table, taking a much needed gulp of the wine, it felt good going down my throat, the flavors were strong but not at all overwhelming and it was very smooth.

"I'm only teasing, besides, I didn't mind, like I said it was actually rather... sexy." Willing my eyes to look at him, i shot him a death glare but it was difficult to hold it, while he looked at me that way.

"Teasing? Isn't that something you do maybe on a third or fourth date." I countered.

"And what? pass up the opportunity to see you turn fifty shades of red, not likely."

I press my lips together and point a finger at him. "That's not very nice." he chuckles. "I beg to differ, besides if you think about it, this really isn't a first date, i'd say more like a fifth date."

I furrowed my eyebrows confused and cross my hands on top of the table.

"Do enlighten me, I like to know how you came to that conclusion." He follows my same posture, leaning in a bit.

"Well on a first date, the two people involved don't know much about each other, they've met maybe what?.. once or twice before, we" he signals with his hand between us. "on the other hand, have known each other for almost three weeks and we've gone out on several occasions, even if only as friends." I thought about his logic, acknowledging that some of it did make sense. "Well I don't think that constitutes as this being a fifth date, considering that a friendship and dating usually follow a different set of rules." he narrows his eyes at me in thought.

"Alright so lets meet half way, how about a third date." I lift my chin slightly, considering the alternative. "Deal." I agree, with a smile. "So what exactly is involved in a third date for David Gandy?" He stared at me intently as his grin slowly widened and something like a secret-up to no good-gleam flashed across his eyes. I instantly flushed, not exactly knowing the why but something in his striking face told me that a third date involved a lot of physical interaction. My stomach quivered with excitement at the thought, sending those mutant, giant butterflies smashing against the walls. I lowered my gaze and felt a smile involuntarily lift the corner of my mouth.

He chuckled and cleared his throat. We both reached for our wine taking a sip at the same time.

The food arrived, almost on cue, in an array of colorful, well presented plates."Enjoy your dinner madame, monsieur, I will return to check on if you require anything." I nodded at Ivan and he did a quick bow before retreating.

To say that it was delicious was putting it mildly. The flavors infused and blended in perfect balance.

I had ordered the hand rolled papardella with seasonal wild mushrooms and Reggiano parmesan. The taste of truffle, cream and parmesan was exquisitely salivating, sending my taste buds into overload.

"Hum…" I let out a sigh of enjoyment closing my eyes. "This is so good!" I savored the food, letting my mouth flood with an explosion of culinary goodness.

He chuckled, clearly amused with my over the top delight. "I gather by the sounds you're making that the food is to your liking." I chewed slowly, appreciating the different flavors.

"Oh yes, it's delicious, food is one of those guilty pleasures, I don't get to indulge in very often."

He furrows his brows. "Why is that?" he asks before bringing a forkful to his mouth, I follow his actions with my eyes. "Not enough time in the day, from the minute I wake up until my eyes refuse to stay open any longer, i spend doing homework, research, assignments, reviewing depositions, you name it." I exhale. "My intake of food consists of coffee runs, power bars and sandwiches and." I lift my fork for emphasis. "if i'm lucky enough to get a free hour or a class let out early I might indulge in a slice of pizza ." we both laugh.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." I nod lifting my eyebrows. "Much like you, I would think."

he stays quiet for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, my schedule has been quite hectic for the last few years, it's one of the reasons I need it to take some time off this summer, same as you it seems." I smile at his observation which was dead on, seemed we were both running from our crazy lives, but running could only last for so long before life caught up to you.

This was all the more confirmation that whatever happened between us would no doubt be a summer fling, something we both seem to need and most likely something that would fizzle out just as the summer heat inevitably did and that was fine. Our lives were too busy and different for anything else.

David ordered the Honey Glazed Duck Breast and a side of Wilted Spinach, which he seemed to be enjoying equally, of course he offered me a taste, and I couldn't refuse, I loved tasting different foods. It was amazing. "Wow, I mean wow." My eyes practically rolled to the back of my head. "This spinach, I think Popeye himself couldn't appreciate how good it is." David shook his head with amusement and a low rumble rose from his chest. I covered my mouth, fighting laughter myself.

"There is never a boring moment with you lovely." He mused, taking a sip of the wine. I glared at him. "You know what, it's not fair, you found my weakness and you're exploiting it."

"Oh, oh, you're on to me." I lift my chin and purse my lips. "I demand that you take a bite of my food as well, it's only fair." I put an appropriate portion of food on my fork and held it in place.

"That's not my weakness though." His tone was all wolf now and my resolve wavered at the intense hue his eyes had taken. We stared at each other for a couple of beats and I was sure my heart was somewhere near my throat. Then David leaned in, opened his mouth and took the food from my fork, while I just stared at him, mesmerized. He chewed slowly, keeping eye contact, then he swallowed and licked his lips, my gaze immediately followed and now I was fantasizing about those lips, they suddenly seemed more appetizing than the most delectable dish.

"That was very...tasty." He said in a low, seductive tone. Oh boy.

conversation dwindled after that, as we both ate our meal enjoying every bite and the pleasant, ambience. The glass roof had been opened and the London Twilight was upon us, covering the sky in beautiful hues of purples and indigo blues as tiny bright spots began to shine through the darkening sky. We both gazed up in wonder and then smiled, a euphoric feeling embodied me.

Ivan returned with our dessert, a Strawberry &amp; Pistachio Baked Alaska, I was already so full but I couldn't possibly pass on dessert, it was always the best part of the meal a must have for me.

"Oh goodness, I'm going to blow up and you will be to blame."

"Come on, I know you want a taste, this is your favorite part of dinner lovely." it made me feel all warm inside that he knew that about me, I was so smitten by this man. Grabbing my spoon I took a bite of the fluffy dessert. If an orgasm was as good as this, then I most definitely hadn't experienced one. "You are a bad influence on me, do you coerce all your dates into eating this much food?" He made another grab for the cake, fighting with my spoon. I laughed and there was a huge grin on his face as well.

"I think, you're doing by yourself, after all you're fighting me for a piece of cake right now." I pursed my lips and gave him my deadliest glare but there was too much amusement in my expression. He wasn't intimidated. "Well then stick to your side, I have the left and you have the right." I joked as our spoons collided, clinking together.

We finished the tasty cake in the same playful manner, he relented on the last piece insisting that I eat it, but I honestly couldn't take another bite.

"Are you sure..?The last bite is the best." he teased me, making a yummy sound and circling his spoon around the last little bit of dessert. "It's very tempting but I have to be strong and say no, besides I can't possibly take another bite." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Coffee to complete the evening madam, sir." Ivan arrived, setting Petite Fours on the table, and two small cups of coffee, I could smell the addictive aroma, it invaded my nostrils, enticing me. My eyes widen in David's direction, he smiled, and moved his fingers along his lips in a quick attempt to cover his amusement. Ivan retreated with our empty plates.

"You're seriously trying to kill me." I said raising my eyebrows. "You don't have to drink it." He snickered.

"I can't just leave it, that would be rude and I wouldn't be getting the complete experience, this is a part of it." I pathetically defended my weakness. He didn't even bother covering his laughter. Instead he proceeded to hand me one of the small cups and grabbed one for himself, slightly raising it in the air towards me.

"Well, we can't have that, so here is to…" I raised my cup to his, grinning. "To the complete experience and an enchanting first date." I nodded and we clinked the tiny glasses. He finished his in one sip, it took me a few sips, it really was delicious, I wanted to savor it.

"So speaking of dates, do you typically sell your dates to the highest bidder?" I threw that in there, seeing an opportunity to get some of those answers. He lets out a short amused laugh before wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin.

"Actually that was a surprise, and to be honest i've never been all that comfortable with the whole concept." I raised my eyebrows in question. "So you've done it before ?" I asked, surprised by that and he actually seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Well it's typically for a good cause." he says it as a statement but it sounds slightly like a question, I suppress a smile, loving to be on the driver seat for a change.

He leans forward gazing at me with narrowed eyes and a dubious expression that was becoming oh too familiar. "Now Lovely, you really don't need to be jealous." he teased with that famous smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not the jealous type." he was trying to get a reaction out of me. His smirk broke into a full, heart-stopping smile.

"Really? I don't know...I think last night you were a wee-bit jealous." I felt a familiar heat on my face. Well he got me there, so much for the driver seat.

"That's not like me, I was more... frustrated with that woman than anything else, she was doing her darndest to make sure I knew there was history between you two, she kept antagonizing me, dropping condescending insults." I exhaled, feeling flustered with the memory. "What can I say, she got the best of me." Ok , this was awkward but we were talking which was what I wanted.

"There is no history between that woman and me." He says in a definitive tone, keeping eye contact with me. Alright, I kept a neutral face waiting for him to continue.

"I was set up with her on a...date, which was actually a group sort of thing." I raised my brows and suppressed a smile. He snickered.

"Not like that Lovely."

"I didn't say anything." I muse, lifting my hands palms facing forward. "You were thinking it though." his playful tone makes my smile widen.

"So you're a mind reader now?"

"I don't have to be, it's written all over your face." Of course it was, I was an open freaking book.

"As i was saying, it was just a few friends getting together, but Mildred was under the impression that it was an actual date, and that's what she told everyone, that we were dating. She would show up everywhere I was, fashion events, charities, even specific shoots, at first I thought it to be just a coincidence." He explained, I loved the way he spoke, I stared at him getting hung up on his words and the way his lips moved. "I didn't pay it much attention at first, I don't enjoy being discourteous, but it was getting to the point where I had people asking if we were involved, or in a relationship, even the tabloids were reporting it, then a close friend told me that she was in fact talking to the press and purposefully saying that we were something of an item. " Wow! I furrowed my brows.

"How was she allowed access to where you were?" I questioned, how can anyone be so

blatantly persistent to the point of becoming a stalker, I would sooner die, than stoop to that level.

"She is a model, and in the fashion industry female models can pretty much do whatever they want." As farfetched as the whole thing was, I didn't have doubts it was the truth, that woman definitely had a couple of screws loose. I decided to change topics since well I had already gotten my answers and i didn't want to waste more of my date talking about her.

"Wow you have your own personal stalker, you know that's really a compliment, that's when you know you've made it big." I joked. He laughed.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but I prefer to keep my privacy ." I half laughed half snorted, great, that was sexy.

"I hate to break it to you, but if you like privacy I think you're in the wrong business."

those words triggered a memory.

"Speaking of which, evidently we made the paper this morning." I had completely forgotten to check it when i got back to the apartment, but i wanted to see David's reaction to that bit of information. He gives me an inquisitive look but doesn't say anything right away.

"They called me the mystery girl in blue." I continued to say. "did you see it?"

"No I can't say I did." he says shaking his head lightly and lowering his gaze, I thought I saw something flash across his eyes but it was too fast to really notice, he looked up again and grinned.

"But I dare say that's a poor title for an article, that journalist should go back to school." I frowned, confused by his statement.

"It should have been the stunning, breathtaking girl in blue." I flush instantly at his words, and feel my heart racing against my ribs with joy. I take a big gulp of air before I can speak again.

"That doesn't bother you?" I asked feeling unsure, he'd said he preferred his privacy and we had just been photographed and displayed all over the newspapers together. Our little summer romance was one thing but being implicated in public with me, was a whole other ball game, and I wanted to know how he felt about it.

"It's not really something I can evade, it kind of goes with the territory, I've grown used to it." that wasn't a no.

"But no, it doesn't bother me...does it bother you?" He threw the question back at me, raising his eyebrows expectantly. I considered that for a minute and saw him shift in his seat out of the corner of my eye. Strangely enough, I didn't think it bother me.

"I don't think so, I mean, i haven't really given it much thought, Spring was the one that brought it to my attention, i didn't even get a chance to see the picture."

He kept his assertive eyes on my face, observing me with a peculiar expression that was making me feel like a lab experiment under the microscope.

"What?" I blurt out, pushing my hair back from my heated neck.

"You always surprise me, I can't figure you out, this morning i thought you were about to run for the hills, and now, well you're back to your jubilant self, I must be doing something right."

I feel the blush on my cheeks and a smile tug at my lips. I couldn't very well tell him that I had decided to throw caution to the wind and have a little summer romance with him, no pun intended, but I could be honest enough.

"Well, this morning I hadn't really gotten a chance to assimilate to what happened last night, it was a little jarring to have you kiss me and tell me that you are actually interested in me, as more than friends that is." man I sounded lame, I think I even stuttered a bit.

"Now, i'm very aware that we're on a ROMANTIC date and not just hanging out as friends, It sort of sets my mind on the right track." I hoped he could understand what I was failing miserably at trying to explain. His eyes narrowed a bit, never leaving my face.

"Why was it hard for you to believe that I would have an interest in you, as more than friends?" He questioned, sounding truly curious and almost surprised by it.

How can I explain this without sounding like an insecure, little girl.

"Well..." I exhaled struggling to find the right words. "It's not that it was hard to believe it, more that I never really contemplated the idea. Once I found out that you were this big time model, I just assumed you were being a nice guy by showing me around." I shrugged , feeling unsure of my own words. I really didn't know how to explain my ambivalence to him. Ok change of tactic. "I mean come on, I'm sure you can have any woman you want, they are probably lining up at your door, you even have a stalker." I joked, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"Why would I ever consider that you'd be interested in me, I'm just a normal girl, I have bad jokes, i change colors like a chameleon when i'm nervous, I'm no supermodel, or actress or hotel heiress." His lips twitched, but he remained quiet, taking it all in, his muscular arms crossed casually over his chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think less of myself because of those things, that's just who I'm, and I've always been ok with that, but why would someone with your profession and fame, be interested in someone like me, when you can date people you have more in common with. People that have knowledge of fashion and the modeling industry and have superhuman good looks." I finished my rant with an exhale. It was just a matter of fact, we were very different people that belonged in very different worlds, coming together for a limited time. It was a fact of life that a person tended to look for a mate within their same ranks, I was most likely to end up with another lawyer or a judge or someone within that field, just as David would probably end up with another model or a fashion designer. I didn't linger on that thought, it created an ugly feeling in my heart.

He narrows his eyes, keeping them on me, as he slowly leans forward, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together, in that usual grace and imposing demeanor that only David was capable of pulling off.

"First of all I don't have women lining up at my door, you've been there and trust me, I don't take just anyone to my flat lovely." He said that in a serious-no room for questions-tone. causing my stomach to take a dive off a twenty story diving board. I lowered my gaze and breathed in and out. When I looked at him again there was an impish expression on his face that was way too adorable.

"Secondly I don't go around being a nice guy to just any girl, don't get me wrong I do think I'm a nice guy, but I would be lying If I said I didn't have an ulterior motive in being extra nice to you." His ulterior motive had gone completely over my head. My eyes shift slightly, waiting for him to continue and wondering how the conversation shifted to this direction.

"I like you precisely for all those reasons you just said." His accented tone was soft as he spoke. "I've had my share of...debauchery and women, trust me is not like i haven't taken advantage of my status, but I don't consider myself a ladies man, in the manner you implied."

A laugh bubbled up my throat and out of my mouth.

"I find that hard to believe." I state. He gives me a knowing smirk, pursing his lips.

"Well you'd be wrong, I'm not as confident as I appear on pictures, my nature is a bit more... reserved, I would say. " That was even harder to believe, he seemed to catch on my expression that I wasn't buying it.

"What I do in front of a camera is easy, just a job. I find women are much more intimidating than the skimpiest undergarment." he mused and I smiled but I felt a bit dumbfounded by that information.

David was intimidated by women? it was hard to wrap my head around that, he seemed so sure of himself, his imposing persona could easily reduce women to melted puddles of goo. He exuded sexuality and masculinity, the regal appearance he carried was something that demanded attention, he had to know that, I mean his job practically said, look at me, I'm beautiful, please feel free to swoon over me.

"I think you're selling yourself short, I've seen first hand how intimidating you can be." I could attest for the impact his magnetic eyes alone had on the opposite sex. The twin bimbos in the plane and the psycho stalker just to name a few were victims of his appeal.

"But not to you." he says, in a questioning tone, looking directly into my eyes. Was he serious? I had to wonder, because if he honestly thought his charm didn't affect me, there had to be something wrong with him.

I let out a short, nervous laugh. "And I would have to disagree with you on that." lately I could barely look at him without losing my cool, and blushing like a kid, was he unaware of that very obvious detail.

"The carefree way in which you talk to me begs to differ lovely, ever since the first moment we met, that tongue of yours has lashed out at me without any holdbacks or show of intimidation." I press my lips together feeling heat rise up and color my face. My infamous tongue had a way of getting ahead of me, always had.

"You say things exactly how you think them, I like that, it's…" he seemed to think of his next words, then he exhaled and smirked. "It's a breath of fresh air actually."

"Most people don't care much for my candor or my lashing tongue." He grins, leaning closer.

"And I already you, I'm quite fond of that smart mouth of yours." His eyes lowered to my lips, darkening. Oh boy, my mind went straight to the gutter, because all i could think about right now was my mouth and his mouth doing the tango.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I've had my share of all that, the models, actresses, I'm not sure about hotel heiresses though." he mused, chuckling softly, bringing me out of my reverie. "and it's always the same frivolous people that have very little care for anything else in the world, it becomes predictable and frankly quite tedious, you're... different."

I didn't get it though, but suddenly Spring's words were in my head, he likes you cause you're different. Was that it then, he was fed up with the way women would just swoon over him, but I was in that category, I was about to swoon right now, I swooned in that flight, i passed out. How was that any different?

"I'm sorry, I..I just don't understand, you like me because I'm...different?" I questioned, furrowing my brows, I felt that different wasn't exactly a good thing, it sounded like a challenge, someone who didn't fangirl over the fact that he was this big time super model. I could see the appeal in that, as cliche as it sounded.

But as I thought about it, I realized the reason didn't really matter much, this was a summer fling nothing more, after all he was different to me as well, I argued with myself. But i was still human enough to question it.

"Yes, I suppose, if you want to sum it up." I fidgeted in my chair not exactly sure how to take that in. He exhaled, feeling my apprehension.

"Alright." he says leaning forward again, keeping his intense-stomach dropping -gaze on me.

"All cards on the table, It's not complicated lovely, I LIKE you, yes, you ARE different, you're also funny, beautiful, smart. I fancy how real and open you are, completely unafraid to say what's on your mind, to laugh with freedom, to be spontaneous." He keeps his steady gaze on me, as he dissects me open. "You care about substantial things, you have conviction, I admire that."

His long arm moves towards me and he grabs my hand softly, holding onto my fingers as he speaks, the touch of his warm skin, was making it really hard to concentrate.

"Spending time with you, conversing, getting to know you, I...I've thoroughly enjoyed that." I silently took in what he was telling me. My chest felt tight and my lungs needed oxygen but It was very difficult to focus on anything other than his words. I also needed to say something but I couldn't bring myself to speak just yet.

"Lovely." His deep tone was like honey, as he said my nickname, it felt almost like a soft caress.

"You're so wonderfully different, any man would be crazy not to see that." heat infused my cheeks again, and my eyes shifted nervously, I wasn't used to having someone sing me praises, especially someone that looked like he did. I let out a long suppressed breath.

"Why didn't you say anything at first?" I asked, finding my voice, it seemed a man interested in a woman would have made a move, sooner rather than later.

"Well i suppose I didn't want to scare you, i enjoy spending time with you, and I didn't mind letting things unravel on their own, it never occurred to me that you would think I had no interest in you, other than friendship."

I flushed again, feeling young and inexperienced, something I never really thought of myself as.

"I did think you were a bit of a flirt, but I didn't think much of it." He laughed. "I've never been accused of being a flirt, if I did with you it was to gauge a reaction." And if that was the case I could only imagine that if he were to unleash a full round of flirting he would probably have superman proportion powers that would render women catatonic, create tsunamis and awaken the most dormant volcano in the farthest regions of the earth.

"Well I figured you were just being British, you know a gentlemen, not that you were... hitting on me."Oh god did I just say that, I closed my eyes and pushed my hair back. He laughed and deep sound reverberated against my skin.

"You're too adorable love." I furrowed my brows, unsure of what I did or said that could be adorable to him.

"Thank you for the compliment, but i don't think i'm that noble." His eyes pierced me and his voice became low and husky, only for me to hear.

"I want you too much." Oh boy... I was rooted to the plushy chair, utterly mesmerized and honestly turned on by his words.

he chuckles again at my inept reaction, but he moves back, releasing my hand and giving me the space I need.

"You're very direct when you want to be you know." I retort in a shaky voice, moving my hair back from my neck, it was suddenly feeling very hot in here.

"I usually am." he says matter of fact.

"And I do apologize if my intentions were misleading at first, it's just that well, you did come off a bit hesitant whenever I pushed forward and I didn't want to scare you off." Silence stretched between us for a few beats.

Just on queue Ivan arrived with the bill, handing it to David's waiting hand and I was glad for the intermission. I wanted to review the things David had said to me.

Everything he'd done from the moment we fatefully met again on that bar, was because he had an interest in me, showing up at my apartment in the mornings, taking me to stratford upon avon, the museums, every single gesture was to show me that he wanted more, but my god, I had done everything to convince myself that it just wasn't true, that it couldn't possibly mean anything other than friendship, I suddenly felt very foolish.

David handed the check back to Ivan, who quickly retreated and his attention was on me again.

"You must think i'm exceptionally clueless." I say, in a chuckle and my gaze drops to my lap.

"I think you're exceptionally sweet." Oh boy… I couldn't resist the stupid grin pulling at the corner of my mouth, as I pushed a curl away from my hot face.

"So…" I said in a croak, when I was able to get words out of my mouth.

"You like me because I'm funny and sweet and... different?" I questioned again, unable to really comprehend his me at least , those things didn't sound attractive, then again it just might be my girl brain, it certainly wouldn't be attractive for a man to be...what was the word, inexperienced?

He smirks as his deep eyes roam every visible part of my body in a slow, deliberate perusal, then focuses again on my face.

"Absolutely." he drags out the word, in a languid, seductive tone that has me squirming in my chair, and struggling to breathe. He really should charge for that look, for those eyes and that tempting smile, actually it should be illegal to be that handsome. A crime of overused genetic powers.

"Lovely, I'm very fond of you, there is really not much more to it. This summer I flew back home with the intention of just taking some time off to gather my thoughts without thinking about anything, work, fashion, relationships, it was a rather aimless plan but I needed the time I unexpectedly met you and you're all I've thought about from the moment we parted ways at the airport. I want to keep seeing you, I want to spend more time with you, I want to do a lot of things with you, to you but I want you to want that as well."

I was stunned, looking at him with new eyes, the connection i felt towards him from the very moment I met him was undeniable, I could speak to this man about anything, he knew my secrets, my quirkiness, my inability to hold on my tongue and he wanted me still, just as much as I wanted him.

"Ok." the words left my mouth but they sounded doubtful. He raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head to the side, the expression on his face implied that he wasn't sure of what I was really saying.

David had indeed laid all his cards on the table for me, no hold backs, it would be only fair I do the same, he observed me quietly and there was an unease in his eyes, was he nervous about what I was thinking, did he really have doubts about what my decision, like there could be a chance in hell I walk away from him, from this thing between us, fat chance that was, but I felt empowered by the knowledge that perhaps he was as human as me, perhaps he wasn't as assured as he seemed. I remained quietly thinking, taking it all in.

"Ok…?" He questioned, and I pressed my lips together, placing my hands on the table, I waited just a few more seconds before i spoke.

"I'll be here for two more weeks, and I...I want to spend that time with you as well." His smirk turned into a wide smile that creased the skin around his bright eyes. When he smiled like that it was like a yawn, contagious and irresistible.

"I don't want you to think that my only interest is..."

"But." I lift my index finger, cutting him off, because i really needed to say this. "It can only be a summer thing, two weeks and thats all, no complications, we both still have very different lives and very busy schedules, i don't want false expectations."

I had to make sure those stipulations were there, for my peace of mind and his, I wasn't naive enough to really think this would turn into a relationship, and getting that clear and in the open would keep me level headed, and in the right track, Like Spring had said this was my summer romance, my once in a lifetime adventure, that was all.

he observed for a couple of beats with focused, piercing eyes, keeping his fingers close to his lips in a pensive expression, then his eyes soften and he spoke. He seemed as if he wanted to reproach my statement, but then his eyes soften and he smiled.

"I'll take whatever you're comfortable with love." we looked at each other, silently acknowledging our agreement. The nest of butterflies in my stomach was slowly taking flight with the anticipation of things to come between us.

David stood up and walked to my side, I stared up at him, as he rounded the small table and extended his hand.

"Now lets get out of here, there is still more to this date you know." A big smile spread my lips, as I placed my hand on his and got to my feet, ready for anything and everything he had in store for me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 12

****Hey guys, hope you had an awesome sauce Thanksgiving ;-) I definitely ate too much. Well here is Chapter 12, don't forget to share your opinions with me, I highly look forward to that.****

****This Chapter was inspired by Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum****

****Happy readings ****

****S&amp;M****

**Chapter 12**

**In Anticipation**

We walked through the busy streets of London, as per David's suggestion, since wherever we were going was near by and I honestly didn't mind a stroll through the city. We asked questions back and forth, laughing and just enjoying each other's company, I was feeling a strange high, probably the butterflies that were lifting me from the inside.

The city was absolutely buzzing this evening, the sky had turned a dark, cloudless blue, all signs of daylight gone.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" We walked hand in hand, which at first felt a little weird, not uncomfortable, just something I wasn't used to. I did like the warmth from his hand and the touching of our skin which was making my heart flip flop all over the place.

"Patience is a virtue lovely." I glared at him but he just ignored it.

"I'm not being inpatient, I'm being curious." and that was the truth, i was in no hurry, I could spend all night strolling London as long as it was with him next to me.

I observed as we walked, the way people seemed to part ways for him. He carried himself with such confidence and broodiness that im sure could intimidate the most self assured person, funny thing was, he wasn't arrogant by any means of the word, it was just his imposing physicality and heart breaking good looks that caused people to break way for him, and in the case of some women to break their necks, he could part the red sea with that kind of power.

"Lovely?" His voice snapped me out of my ogling, and I was glad for the darkening sky otherwise the color on my face would have been impossible to hide.

"Sorry I was distracted." He shot me a knowing grin. I had been caught staring him down and of course he didn't miss a thing.

"Look around you, what do you see?"

I did as he said, taking in my surroundings of a starlight night in beautiful London, my first impression was of a comparison to New York, which wasn't exactly accurate, it was more an air of it, lots of buildings wall to wall, and large signs and billboards, embedded in bright LED lights, plus the masses of people that crowded the area which seemed like more than other areas I had ventured in.

As I looked closer I realized that most of the signs advertised some type of play or broadway show, then I remembered what David had said earlier, this was Theater Land, London's version of Broadway, was my guess.

"I see lots of theaters." I answered, sounding unsure.

"Right and what do you see over there…" he points to a sign about thirty to forty feet away. His face leaning lower, practically touching my cheek, the reaction inside my chest was automatic and ridiculous. Focus!

I followed his gaze to where he was pointing, it was a large white billboard showing a couple dressed in old fashioned clothing, embracing each other, mouths inches apart as if they were about to kiss. Then I read the title.

"You're taking me to see Shakespeare in Love." I turned to him, my smile almost splitting my face.

"I remembered you saying that you enjoyed plays. I figured this particular one would be to your liking." I was literally speechless that he would remember that, it had been such a random conversation and so long ago. Derek didn't even remember my favorite color. I couldn't help the comparison.

"Have you seen it?" He asked skeptically.

"No" my enthusiasm was evident, in the high pitch tone my voice took.

"Then what better place to watch the Bard fall in love, than in London." I laughed, feeling truly animated and giddy by this turn of events.

"I couldn't agree more."

He extended his arm which was folded into a loop, and expectantly did a little bow.

"Well it'll be a pleasure my lady, to escort you." I practically giggled, as i laced my arm through his.

Suddenly he leaned into me and my heart just about ripped out of my chest, I sucked in a breath, and waited, would he kiss me?

His fingers rummaged through my hair lightly.

"Sorry, you had a leaf on your hair." His smooth voice so close to my ear made my skin shiver and I really had to fight the urge to pull him down to me and press my lips to his.

Why wasn't he kissing me?!

I tucked my hair back, feeling a bit flustered by my thoughts and his closeness and our lack of kissing. Breathe Summer just Breathe.

* * *

"That was amazing David."

The play had been completely captivating, there truly was nothing like watching Shakespeare, the master of all things love and romance, recite lines that melt your heart, whilst professing his true love to another.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did, and the company wasn't too shabby either." I teased, nudging his arm playfully.

He smirked.

"The company was the best part."

I smiled, feeling flirty.

He seemed to be in no hurry as we walked into the night, it had to be around eleven and the streets had noticeably emptied, at least compared to earlier. It was still lively though, the night felt charged with energy, which was practically pouring out of my skin and I didn't know what to do with it, well yes I did know what to do with it, I had quite a few ideas , all of them involving the man walking beside me.

There was a euphoric feeling in the air, and a strong need that had been slowly crawling out of my skin, fueled by the fact that we had both set our cards on the table, now I could let myself feel what I had been denying for so long and it was kinda taking over my senses, It was a desire I had never felt before.

David was talking, I knew that, something about a Shakespearean tragedy, the real tragedy was the anticipation raging inside of me with every step we took, with every flick of his thumb on the palm of my hand raising shivers on my skin, every tantalizing look he cast my way, my body could barely contain me, I wanted to jump out of my skin. I couldn't focus on anything else.

Why was I feeling this worked up?

Oh I knew why. BECAUSE HE HADN'T KISSED ME!

He asked me a few things, and I answered mechanically, not really giving much thought to my answer.

Okay, I had to shake this off, I was beginning to sound worse than Spring and that was just unacceptable. He said he would kiss me, that was the appropriate thing to do after a date, and is not like we hadn't kissed before, i argued with myself. I just had to wait.

Easier said than done, though.

I decided it was best to divert my attention elsewhere. I tried studying the magnificent architecture in this part of town, with old cobblestone buildings and complicated designs that survived the test of time, giving this city a vintage vibrancy from its history.

Maybe he was waiting for me to make a move?

I nodded at something he'd said, just playing the part, I can't say I was really paying attention, I really wanted to, I wanted to know everything about him, but my concentration was lacking. It was as if my body was in control instead of my mind.

Maybe he just realized that I wasn't all that worth it after all, maybe he would just drop me off at the apartment like a bad habit and say sayonara! I mentally rolled my eyes. I was going to drive myself crazy.

"Your hand feels like a little icicle."

Did it?

"Are you cold?" He asked, turning to face me with a concern expression. I was actually very hot.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. Automatically he shrugged out of his jacket and slid it around my shoulders. I felt the tip of his fingers graze the skin along my arms, it was like a current of electric sparks touching me.

My eyes on the other hand had a mind of their own, all I could do was stare at his impressive frame. The shirt he wore, clung to his broad shoulders and chest, showing off just how defined and muscular he was, not in an exaggerated Arnold Schwarzenegger way, it was more lean and subtle but never the less impressive. The muscles in his arms, bulged with every movement he made and I was pretty sure I was about to start drooling. I forced my eyes away from his body and concentrated on his feet instead.

"Thanks." I would have argued that he keep the jacket but his addictive scent clung to it, and like an addict I refused to give it up. I wanted to sink my nose in the material and breathe him in.

Without much warning he brought my hands up to his face and pressed his lips to my knuckles, letting the scorching heat infused my skin, successfully eradicating any signs of the cold that I honestly couldn't feel, and well yes completely scrambling my thoughts.

My lips parted at the sweet sensation and I couldn't bring myself to look away, I wanted those lips on mine, I craved it like a drug.

Oh boy, I had never felt this strongly about kissing someone, it was ridiculous, if I was feeling this way about a kiss, what would it be like to do other...stuff. My stomach quivered and I quickly shut the door on that train wreck of a thought and swallowed back the moan I would sure be embarrassed of later.

His lips lingered on my skin, blowing hot puffs of his breath on my hands as his eyes pierced mine, glittering against the backdrop of billboard lights and the dark shadows of the buildings.

I swallowed with difficulty as my chest rose and fell faster and faster, good god what was he doing to me.

"There."

He said with a sly grin as he released me from the spell of his touch but he didn't let go, his graceful hands continued to rub the chill out of mines. My body was a complete contrast to my hands, the heat simmering under my veins felt as hot as coals.

His grin widen into a full smile, a very knowing smile, and by the time he lowered our hands and we continued the torturous walk I was practically shaking and it had nothing to do with the weather.

Was he aware of what he was doing to me? How could he just continue walking so casually as if he hadn't completely obliterated my brain? I was tempted to glare at him and stomp my feet like a petulant child, but I resisted.

He continued firing questions at me, and I tried my best at maintaining some semblance of social etiquette by paying attention and smiling at the right time, but it was proving to be difficult, I felt extremely wound, like a clock.

My heart was beating faster and more erratically, with every second that passed, could be from the crazy anticipation I felt, could be from my crazy suppressed hormones.

My stomach was in knots, pulling at me like angry birds were having a fight in there. It was probably why I was having such a hard time breathing, there was a ball bouncing up and down my esophagus.

I closed my eyes, and tried to breathe in, needing the oxygen to clear my thoughts.

All I could freaking feel was his warm, teasing fingers making little circles against my wrist and driving me insane.

It was too much, I mean was he saving his kisses for the Olympics or something.

"Hey I have a question." I stopped walking and faced him, interrupting whatever he was saying, unable to contain myself any longer. I wasn't thinking anymore, my mouth was taking over again.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" verbal diarrhea at its finest. Oh god, why couldn't i ever stop myself from saying the stupidest things. He looked down at me with something like amusement pulling at the corner of his lips and a gleam of surprise in his eyes. 'm pretty sure, I was as red as the flashing neon sign across the street, good thing it was dark.

Part of me wanted to look away but my most stubborn part kept eye contact, I wasn't gonna back down, like a scaredy cat. The words were already out.

"I'd be glad to, as long as you don't feel like you're kissing a stranger that is." He was teasing me by throwing my own words back at me. My lips twitched, he was doing this on purpose, waiting for me to give him an in. Well I'd be glad to as well.

"I think we are very well acquainted by now." I said trying to sound confident, but I think it sounded more like a nervous chuckle.

"Well then." He moved closer, bringing our bodies inches apart and causing my stomach to dip. Then slowly with his index finger he lifted my chin higher, tilting my head back. My lips parted in anticipation, and the angry birds in my stomach were going at it for top scores. Then his lips were on mine and a category five tornado went off inside of me. He coaxed my lips open with his tongue which didn't take much effort since I was more than willing. His hands cradled my face and I melted against him, delving into the kiss, our mouths worked one another fiercely, I kissed him with all the need and want and pent up desire that had been burning inside of me, letting it all out and surrendering to him. We were kissing in the middle of Theater land, with the moonlight shining down on us. I knew there were people walking by but they all just seemed to disappeared around us, as the delicious sensation of the kiss took over my senses entirely. Only the heat of his body against mine and his invigorating scent that was like an invisible blanket around me, existed. It was a scene straight out of one of those broadway plays, come to life.

He released my mouth for a second, both breathing heavily, then kissed me again, this time softly, exploring my lips and tasting every part of my mouth, as his hands caressed my face with slow circles. It was a good thing my body was flushed to his, and my arms securely wrapped around his neck otherwise I think I might fall to my knees, his kisses were that intoxicating. He nibbled and sucked at my lips and every time his tongue caressed mine it was like I was in one of those crazy fair rides that sends you in every direction.

"How's that Love?" his playful, slightly breathless murmur tickled my sensitive lips as he hovered there, teasing me with the invigorating scent of his breath, which was mix of something sweet and tangy, probably from the wine.

"It's a good start." I answered in the same manner.

He chuckled, brushing his lips to mine, once more.

"I could kiss you all night lovely." The deep, ragged tone of his voice, made my heart jump, and my breathing pick up. I was near panting, but given that I could feel the deep rise and fall of his chest that was deliciously pressed against mine, I was confident in the believe that he was just as affected as me.

You can kiss me forever as far as I'm concerned.

"I might just take you up on that." He mused, as his thumb brushed over my bottom lip, pulling on it.

What?

"Did I say that Outloud?" I wanted to cringe.

He just stared at me, face serious, eyes almost obsidian black, oh boy.

"Yes." he dragged out the word, making it sound sensual and sultry, desired coursed through me, as his gaze dipped, it was like a physical touch.

He kissed me again, with a slowness that was all consuming, his mouth captured my bottom lip, sucking on it, tasting it, a moan escaped my throat, it should have embarrassed me but I couldn't care less. He was undoing me.

"I really like that." He breathed.

Oh boy.

Ever the gentleman, he walked me to my door. I fiddled with my keys, refusing to let the most perfect of nights be over. It had definitely ended too soon, even though I was pretty sure it was after midnight but I wasn't tired, I was wired, it felt as if my whole body was humming with electricity.

David and I had kissed A LOT! and yet it wasn't near enough. We had acted like infatuated teenagers, making it out in public, in the shadows of buildings and n the mouths of alleyways and it had been exhilarating. Our little PDA, hadn't fazed him, he had been just as consumed as me.

"Would you like to come in, Spring is not... home." As soon as those words left my mouth I felt heat rise up to my face, i had no idea what prompted me to say that. Okay, maybe I did have a few ideas.

He didn't say anything for a moment, which was making me nervous and self conscious of what I had just asked him.

"Lovely." He placed his hand on my face, his thumb softly caressing my cheek, instantly by body reacted and I leaned into his touch.

"I would love nothing more than to go in there with you", I swallowed, taking in the dark hue of his eyes.

"But I vowed to be a perfect gentlemen this evening and in all honestly I'm a bit worked up, I can't promise that I'll behave once we're alone in there."

Oh boy, those words sent a thrill through my body, i had to hold back a shiver and my tongue, because I was about to beg him to forget about being a gentlemen and just have his way with me.

But the side of my brain that still worked and wasn't putty was telling me that he was right, we had to slow down. I wanted him, intensely so, and I could tell he wanted me just as much, the effort it was taking for him to keep his hands away from my body was proof of that.

"Okay." I breathed, feeling disappointment blossom in my belly. He chuckled softly, combing his fingers through my hair.

"I want to, trust me I do, I want to walk in there with you and get lost." He said, touching his forehead to mine, our breaths mingling. I closed my eyes, feeling feverish.

"But." I exhaled loudly, he chuckled and pushed back to stare at me."Tonight, I'll settle for a kiss." I smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Well then." I repeated his words from earlier and circled my arms around his neck, pulling myself up and kissing him deeply. No doubt he would star in my dreams.


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey my pretties, here is the next chapter and guess what? I have a pretty cool teaser on David's POV for chapter 14, but first I want to see some reviews. I miss you guys and I need some encouragement.**

**Happy Readings**

**S&amp;M**

**Chapter 13**

**In Flirting**

I wanted to spring into song, and waltz around the apartment like a Disney princess, thats how overly excited I felt.

The first thing my brain acknowledged as I walked into the apartment in a haze was the invigorating aroma of the flower David had given me.

I had placed it in a small cup with water and sat it on the kitchen counter that divided the living room from the kitchen. I walked straight to it and grabbed it, inhaling deeply. It really was a lovely smell and now it would forever remind me of David. I smiled absently, letting the flower rest back in its watery bed and letting my fingers smooth out its silky, white petals.

I got maybe four hours of sleep, first because I was dead wrong about it being just after midnight by the time I got back to the apartment. It was actually almost two in the morning and I was feeling as if I'd drank about two mugs of espresso.

Finding sleep hadn't been easy, not to mention that David had texted me after he left, and every time I heard that little beep of my phone it was as if my heart was in synchronization with the thing, beating more wildly with each beep. My mind kept our flirty banter on loop all night long.

-Are you asleep?-

-You just left, I haven't even changed out of my clothes yet.-

Beep.

-I'm very tempted to turn around and assist you with that task.-

The smile on my face was from ear to ear,-I was sure my cheeks would hurt the next day, or well in a few hours- I sat at the edge of my bed holding onto my phone with both hands. I really wanted to accept his offer.

-You're very thoughtful, should you be texting and driving by the way?-

Beep.

-I am, thank you. I'm not driving, I'm at a red light, but I do appreciate your concern love.-

Kicking off my shoes, I scooched to the headboard of the bed and leaned against it.

Before I had a chance to reply another text came through.

Beep.

-Are you tired?-

-Not in the least.-

was my immediate response.

Beep.

-Thinking about me?!-

I laughed out loud. He could be so shamelessly confident sometimes.

-Hardly, you're the one who started texting me ;-).-

Beep.

-That's because I was thinking about you.-

Oh boy, my heart did a little cartwheel.

-Did you make it home yet?-

Beep.

-Almost, did you reconsider my offer? I'll turn around in a heart beat.-

-Right...Well thanks but I already changed.-

that was a lie, but I was liking this whole flirty banter we had going on, and I wanted to get his reaction.

Beep.

-Groan! you're killing me Lovely. I know what your sleep attire consists of and my imagination is running wild.-

Oh boy, so was my heart, I think a speed train might have competition next to it.

I had almost forgotten that he came into my room that one morning and thought I slept in the nude, which wasn't far off. I didn't quite sleep naked, I kept my underwear on. My skin was feeling overly heated all of a sudden.

-Hum...Maybe I should stop distracting you, i don't want to be responsible for you having an accident.-

I waited for the beep, he had been constant with the messages, not taking more than a few seconds to answer, a minute tops but I had been waiting for about three minutes now, My knee was bouncing nervously and I was about to start biting my nails, something I've never done.

Maybe he did get into an accident and it would have been cause of me. Oh my god.

I was about to text him when my phone rang, startling me into a straight position. It was him.

"Hello." I answered, feeling slightly like I'd ran a marathon.

"First of all, I'm a great driver, secondly I just got home, so you're welcome to distract me as much as you like."

I exhaled in relief, letting the deep tone of his voice wash over me, it had a direct link to my center, so smooth and rich with the sexiest accent known to men.

"Remember how we talked about your ego, you need to bring it down a notch, Mr. great driver."

I heard the deep tremble of his too familiar chuckle and I couldn't help laughing as well.

"Yes, you definitely miss me, I can tell." He mused.

"Please do tell me how you can presume to know that."

"Because of that mouth of yours, you always give me a hard time whenever you realize the depths of your feelings or when my direct approaches fluster you, it's your cover."

I gaped.

He was too perceptive for my taste. Never missing a thing, or maybe I was just that easy to read.

"Well, I'm gonna have to change my tactics then, I don't like to be predictable."

he was quiet for a second.

"Oh no Lovely, you don't have to change a thing." He spoke softly, his tone serious, and for some reason, hearing him say that made me feel all warm inside.

David had been paying such close attention, he knew so much about me, and I was determined to know him just as well.

Needless to say it had been a restless night, and my dreams were filled with images of a certain model, that I couldn't escape, not even while I slept.

I took a quick shower, and David picked up me up soon after. Spring was not in the apartment, she had texted me last night telling me that she was staying in campus to get to class early.

"That's an interesting t-shirt." He appraised me.

I looked down at myself in an automatic kind of reaction, I was wearing an old Journey t-shirt that had been my moms, it was old but in good condition and I loved it. It reminded me of the love my parents shared, it was rare and beautiful. They met at a Journey concert and it had been practically love at first sight. Till this day, they still look at each other with the same adoration.

"It was my mothers, I grew up listening to Journey, AC/DC, Aerosmith and believe it or not even Tony Bennett." I snickered.

"What, no Beetles?" He mocked, feigning offense.

"That was for your parents." I retorted without missing a beat.

"Smart mouth." he deadpanned, with a crooked grin on his lips. I I narrowed my eyes and he stared me down, in a sort of challenge.

"Big head." His brows raised and he laughed.

"I do like that actually." My cheeks flamed, as I realized that what i'd said could be easily misconstrued.

"I hope, I'm dressed appropriately, you did say casual." I uttered, trying not to let my eyes linger too long on him, because I honestly couldn't concentrate or even breathe properly if i looked at him too much.

When I opened the door to greet him, my mouth had gone a little dry, he was wearing light blue jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and a baseball cap with a sports team logo I didn't recognize. He looked sexy as hell in his casual clothing, then again he looked sexy in anything and I was willing to bet my career that naked, was probably his best look.

Thinking about it, my clothes was similar to his. I was wearing a pair of faded boyfriend jeans, that fit slightly tighter than the typical boyfriend jean, my tan sperrys and the red Journey t-shirt.

"You look perfect."

He kissed me then, no hesitation, no warning, it was just as natural as the day turning to night, and I was all for it, enjoying his lips, his taste, all of him.

"Do you understand the concept of a vacation? Part of it, revolves around sleeping in."

"Sleeping it's a waste of time, the best part of a vacation, it's making the most out of your time, doing as much as you can." and he had made sure I did just that.

I laughed, not really caring about waking early, I was used to it. My normal wake up call was typically around six thirty every morning, and on the weekends when I had a little more time for myself, my internal alarm would be a genuine bitch by waking me up no later than eight maybe eight thirty.

"I just think, you're a workaholic at heart." He shot me a sideway grin, filled with mischief.

His tan, muscular arm was extended and flexed as he held onto the steering wheel. it was sort of like a beacon for my eyes, looking away was a challenge.

"I'm actually rather enjoying my time off." he said grabbing my hand which was resting on my thigh, and lightly squeezing it.

I smiled, feeling my heart flutter.

"What do you do every morning, before coming for me?"

He threaded his fingers through mine, keeping our entwined hands resting on my thigh.

"Exercise mostly, it's part of my routine, I'm accustomed to it."

"Do you exercise everyday?"

I had no doubt that it took dedication to stay so beautifully sculpted.

"Not everyday, four or five times a week."

"Wow, I feel ashamed of my twice a week run on the treadmill." He chuckled.

"Don't be, seems like it's served you well." His gaze deliberately traveled from my legs, slowly taking me in, all the way to my face and making eye contact, he grinned.

"Well thanks." I mused, shaking my head, and feeling the color on my cheeks.

We stopped at a bakery and grabbed a coffee and scone, I wasn't hungry for much more. I loved breakfast in fact it's my favorite meal of the day, but my appetite had been affected by the constant butterflies assaulting me. It seemed they had made a nest of their own and were not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Always so curious." He mused. I glared.

"I want you to meet a few...friends of mine."

Friends? He wanted me to meet friends. Why would he want me to dress so casual? I wasn't dressed for that, meeting friends required a bit more upkeeping, not my faded jeans and old t-shirt.

He didn't miss the skeptical expression on my face. Laughing richly, he squeezed my hand again, trying to reassure me.

"Don't fret love, they're going to love you."

About half an hour later, we pulled into a part of town that was more industrial. Factories lined the entire right side of the narrow street and a canal flanked the left.

Ahead of us were more large, buildings with tall smoke tubes rising into a slightly foggy morning.

"Ah...this whole thing hasn't been some kind of psycho, elaborate scheme to bring me out here and murder me just for kicks, is it?" I scrunched my nose, making a face.

He laughed wholeheartedly, creating those creases around his eyes that I found so fascinating.

"As much as I liked to amuse you right now, thats not how I get my kicks lovely."

He glanced my way, with a residual smile on his face.

"I can think of more... interesting ways." His blue eyes narrowed, darkening to an indigo blue as he gazed my way. The way he was looking at me was enough to make me want to do something crazy like straddle him and kiss him until I was breathless and well... other stuff.

My cheeks began to burn, from the throbbing sensation I was feeling between my thighs.

David lifted my hand and with besument placed a hot kiss on it. He really didn't play fair.

We pulled up to a large building, that seemed to have been recently renovated, considering its new, slightly modernize flare.

The building was painted in light browns, greys and touches of blue.

I was just able to make out the name on the side.

Battersea Dogs and Cats Home. This was the shelter David supported. This place was special to him and he brought me. I looked at him and he winked.

He exited the car and came to my side opening my door, as he always did.

I left my jean jacket on the seat-which I'd brought just in case we stayed out late-and David held my hand, I so wasn't used to that, not a hundred percent anyways, but I was getting there.

"Welcome to Battersea Shelter." He gesture with his free hand to the building in front of us. I smiled, observing the large structure, it was impressive and it seemed very well taken care off.

"It's really something David, you helped to fix up this place? I asked curiously.

"I make an annual donation and I've done some publicity to help bring in more help for the animals, it has made a difference."He shrugged.

David didn't like to brag about this things, I could tell in the manner in which he spoke, keeping it short and to the point. It made him uncomfortable to be recognize for the good things he did.

I squeezed his hand the way he'd done for me and smiled.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" I asked feeling eager.

David opened the glass door and guided me inside the building.

"I thought maybe you'd like to take some of the animals for a stroll, if...you want, of course."

I glanced up at him, trying to decipher the unsure tone his voice had taken. He regarded me carefully as if he too, was trying to read me.

"I'd loved to." I responded without hesitation.

We'd spent half the day with the animals, and I got to see a side of David that was truly beautiful and it had nothing to do with the way he looked. He genuinely cared for the furry little creatures, and not once did he show an ounce of disgust or hesitation whenever one of the dogs licked him or demanded his attention, in fact he seemed to rejoice in it.

Seeing how involved he was in helping animals that couldn't help themselves made me see him in a totally different light. I almost couldn't reconcile this man, that seemed so normal, playing and petting the animals with a genuine smile on his face, to the usual imposing, otherworldly handsome man, I was so used to. Then again, there was a lot more to David than the image everyone saw in photos and magazines; I had learned that in the weeks we'd spent together as friends, and now that I was actually paying extra attention there seemed to be a lot more to learn. Almost everyone at the shelter seem to know him and welcomed us warmly.

"If you could have a dog which kind would you get?"

We were walking back to his car, he had me pinned to his side, with an arm wrapped around my waist and his fingers splayed across my stomach, lightly crumpling my shirt up and touching my skin. I was very aware of that little detail because the heat radiating from his hand was penetrating my bones, and spreading to my extremities.

"Hum...I don't know if I could pick one, that would feel like choosing a favorite child."

I laughed at his logic. Finding him absolutely endearing when it came to this whole thing.

"Who knows maybe someday I'll confiscate your idea and get myself a big farm and fill it with lots of animals."

"Well I would have to ask for royalties, since you'd be copying my original idea."

He chuckled gazing down at me, sometimes I did feel like a little shrimp next to his modelish height. He was about a whole foot taller than me. Then again, I also loved feeling small in his arms.

"Its that right!?" As he said that, his fingers dug a little into my ribs making me jump further into him and a tiny squeal came out of my mouth.

He stared at me with besument in his eyes, then understanding sank in.

"You're ticklish." It wasn't a question, he said it as a matter of fact, a smile cracking his lips open as if this simple knowledge was somehow fascinating news.

I raised my brows, looking up at him.

"Just slightly." I replied bringing my index and thumb finger an inch apart.

"I might just have to test that theory." There was too much mischief in those bright eyes of his, then I felt his fingers digging just a little more, and my reaction was definitely worse. I jumped like I had springs on my feet, latching onto his T-shirt and letting out a half laugh, half screeching sound.

He laughed at my expense.

"Fine, so maybe it's a little more than slightly."

"Hum... that gives me an upper hand, I like that." I shot him a look, warning him to not even think about it.

I raised my index finger.

"Don't even think about trying to take advantage, I can't control myself when I'm tickled and won't be held responsible for throwing punches."

"I think, i'll take my chances." The laughter in his voice was unmistakable.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if I give you a black eye, and just think of what it would do to your career.

A slow smile crept across his face.

"I'm not worried, and you're not making a very strong case here, if anything i'm even more tempted just to see you turn feisty."

I rolled my eyes, elbowing him on the ribs, just barely, not enough to actually hurt him, besides it was all muscle in there, hard, tempting, muscles.

"It's not a pretty picture, I start snorting like a pig and I swear water comes out of my nose."

I made a face of repulsion and he laughed, holding me closer and placing a kiss on my head.

"You're too adorable lovely." Feeling my heart inflate at his sweet gesture, I let my head lean against his arm and felt my lips spread into a smile.

He opened the door to the passenger side of the car and turned to look at me, keeping me in the nook between the door, his extended arm and that magnificent chest of his which was inches from me, radiating heat. I felt like trapped prey but in a good way.

"Thank you for coming here, it meant a great deal to me." His voice took on that deep, serious tone, that made my breath catch.

"Your welcome, it was fun." He smiled, absently shaking his head.

"You never cease to surprise me you know." I rolled my eyes.

"All I did was play with puppies and kittens for a few hours, who wouldn't love doing that."

He tangled his hands on my hair, holding my face and staring into my eyes.

"You really have no idea how amazing that simple act was, and certainly not something that a lot of people are willing to do."

I couldn't imagine who could possibly be impervious to puppy eyes and a cat's purring, it's like an arrow to the heart. But then I thought of my sister, who didn't really care much for animals, she thought of dogs as stinky and dirty, only appealing from a distance, like babies.

"Well my inner child is at your services whenever you like." looking up at him, I could see the appreciation in his eyes, he was looking at me as if I was this precious thing. I didn't understand it. My best comparison as I thought it over was that taking a part in something that meant so much to him, was sort of like him consoling me-a virtual stranger, scared and about to have a panic attack on a plane. I couldn't truly explain to him how much that meant to me. It was something that could only be felt and that at least I could, understand.

He kissed me then, and even though I sort of expected it, my heart still reacted, pounding uncontrollably. It was a sweet, tender kiss, just the touch of his lips, softly caressing mine, in the most heart melting way.

Unexpectedly a strong arm wrapped around my waist lifting me clear off the ground, without much effort. I giggled, grabbing onto his shoulders. He laughed-the sound rumbling through his chest-and kissed me again in a playfully, nibbling on my bottom lip. This was one of those moments when I loved feeling small in his arms.

We spent the rest of the day exploring more of the city. Had lunch at a cafe overlooking London Bridge, there was nothing, like eating with a view. We talked some more, swapping embarrassing stories. David was kind enough to remind me about how I told him-when I was intoxicated, was the word he used, for me it was just drunk-that he had beautiful eyes and that I wanted to touch them. I probably turned about a hundred shades of red which only served to amuse him.

Walking across the street a bus passed by and oh boy the image on its side had my eyes as big as saucers. I stared dumbfounded as it circled past me, like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle, my mouth hanging open and everything. David was splayed in nothing but black boxer briefs, across a whole side of the bus. It felt like a surreal moment, where you see a person in two places at once, and even though I had seen that one billboard of him at the airport, this had really taken me by surprise. His smoldering eyes looked directly at me, then again it was just a picture, his eyes were looking at everybody and that magnificent body was on display for the world to see, chiseled abs and all. He certainly didn't look like a model to me, not that I had much experience with how models were supposed to look like, but in my mind, they were extremely thin and lanky with pretty facial features that if you were to add a wig and a dress they might pass for a girl. David was anything but, his body was made of perfectly define muscles, his masculinity was undeniable, he was all man, not a single part of him could be said to be beautiful. He was handsome to a ridiculously, almost painful level, YES but not beautiful. Suddenly my throat went very dry.

I followed the bus with my eyes all the way until it disappeared around the corner and my eyes stayed fixed into the distance until I felt David's gaze on me, the real David that is, I turned to look at him. We both stared at each other silently, for a few beats then we broke into laughter simultaneously.

Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"How do you get used to seeing that?" I asked, wiping at my eyes.

He shook his head

"I never really have, it's always a bit odd to see myself in that manner, but I don't pay it much attention." He half shrugged.

"Is it weird for you?" He countered, gauging my reaction.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No its not weird, per say..."

He shot me an incredulous look.

"Okay, maybe it is a tad weird, I mean i'm here with you next to me and then I see all of you there." I gesture to the street with my hands as if the bus was still there. The picture of him still vivid in my mind, tan silky skin covering hard muscles and those smoldering eyes piercing me and that piece of black fabric that didn't cover much. Oh boy. I had to stop picturing it.

"Did you see something you like Luv?" He mused, playfully pulling on a tendril of my hair and snapping my attention back to him.

I felt my face go red at his blunt suggestion.

He chuckled, I was learning that he loved getting me flustered. It was entertaining to him, well two can play that game.

I looked straight at him letting my eyes get hooded, imitating the way I had seen models do, and my lips went up on one side. I hoped it was a sexy expression.

"Oh yes." I let the quality of my voice become low and sensual. Then I pulled up to his side and murmured into his ear, letting my hand press on his bicep. I felt his body tense and It thrilled me

"But, I think I prefer the life version." He turned his head to stare at me, and his eyes had gone a dark midnight blue. I saw the ticking of his jaw and the way he was breathing had changed, it was harder more affected.

His hand shot out wrapping around my waist like a vise and pulling me to him in a solid tug, my breath whooshed out. His mouth came inches from mine, as his eyes lingered on my lips. Bringing his free hand to my face, his fingers lightly brushed across my lips, causing my eyes to shut and my breathing to match his.

His mouth touched the corner of my lips, just barely. I gasped audibly, parting my lips. Then he moved to my cheek, slowly, letting the heat from his mouth fog my mind, until he was at my ear and I was putty in his hands.

"Oh lovely, you can have any version of me." He murmured, tickling my skin and raising the hairs on my neck. I felt his lips press on my pulse and the tip of his tongue tasting me. I gasped, as a shock of desire shot through my body.

David dropped me off at the apartment early, considering how late we typically stayed out. It was only eight, but I wanted to see Spring. I texted her and she said she'd be there by seven the latest.

She was not home, I should have figured. I opened my phone to see if she'd texted me, but there were no text, however I did have a missed call from a number I didn't recognize, there was no voicemail. If it's important always leave a voicemail, otherwise don't expect a return phone call.

I jumped in the shower, invigorating in the heat of the spray.

I closed my eyes and lathered myself up with the soap, as my hands touched and washed my breast area, David's face invaded my thoughts. My eyes snapped open and my breathing changed.

Suddenly it was his hands touching me, caressing my breast, reaching its heartened peak. I imagined his hands smooth and firm as he worked my nipples, pressing on them, causing a moan to break free from my throat. Desire shot to my core, centering between my hips, I felt so needy for his touch. Closing my eyes again I let my hand travel lower, searching for the apex between my thighs, a finger pressed over the nerves there. I almost cried out from the ecstasy that coursed through me. I was gasping, needing more, more of him.

"HELLO!"

Springs voice coming through the bathroom door, snapping me out of my David induce arousal. I jumped, almost slipping in the wet tub.

"Spring, WHAT are you doing in here, can't you knock!?" My heart was about to pop out of my chest.

"Chill out, geez, I did knock, several times."

I was feeling breathless, and annoyed and unsatisfied. I wanted to scream into the damn shower. What the hell, I hadn't heard her at all.

"What do you want?" I didn't mean to sound so pissy, but I was way too keyed up.

"Just wanted to let you know I was home, god!"

"Ok, now get out please."

"What are you so bend out of shape about, you got David in there or something?" It was clearly a joke, but considering what I'd just been doing and who I was imagining while doing it, she was almost spot on.

I sneaked my head out from behind the shower curtain, pinning her with a sharp look.

"Can I please take a shower in peace, get out!"

she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, don't cut my head off." I rolled my eyes, feeling my annoyance leaking out of my body.

I smiled and blew a kiss her way.

"I love you."

"I hate you." she mused just as she was closing the door.

I exhaled loudly. What the hell was that, she almost caught would have been humiliating on so many levels. Seeing David half naked on that bus had conjured up all sorts of crazy thoughts in my head, and the way he touched me and looked at me always left me breathless and wanting had I felt the need to pleasure myself, maybe because no other man had awaken that desire in me before. The feeling had taken over me, striking hard and without warning. I was...Holy shitakee mushrooms! Realization hit me. I was incredibly...What was the word I was looking for? Horny, yup, I was freaking horny!

I finished washing my hair and rushed out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. I grabbed a pair of Spring's cotton shorts, that fit me a bit snug and way too short, but it would have to do. My packing abilities sucked, I hadn't brought pajamas, jackets, or socks. I paired the shorts with a tank top and went into the living room.

Spring had her computer on her lab, where she sat crossed legged on the couch.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to mess up your back if you keep doing that." I walked to the couch and dropped beside her. She eyed me with a speculative expression.

"Hey Scrooge." she admonished, shutting her laptop.

"You got your panties out of a twist?"

"They were never in a twist, and a Scrooge reference really? It's the middle of August, not Christmas."

"Whatever loser, so what is up with you?"

I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked anywhere but at her.

"Nothing is up, you just surprised me. I thought I was alone and you scared the ghost out of me."

I dared a peak her way, hoping for her to drop the subject already. It was too embarrassing.

She was looking at me through narrowed eyes, but thankfully didn't press for more.

"So are you going to tell me everything about your date or am i gonna have to take the words spoon by spoon out of your mouth."

I yawned, feeling exhausted. My body needed rest, it actually needed more than rest obviously, but I was gonna have to settle for rest.

she nudged my leg with her foot.

"Don't be falling asleep on me, if you've been having rigorous sex with David Gandy, i want the 411."

I wish…

I told Spring about our romantic dinner experience, everything we'd discussed about our little summer romance. I even told her about our make out session after the play. It felt good to say it, somehow talking about it made it more real.

"You little Nymph, I'm so Effing jealous! did you use a love potion on this man or something? I mean no offense or anything sis, I think you're a total catch, but this is David freaking Gandy, a man coveted by every woman on Earth and you got him dancing on the palm of your hand." She threw her hands in the air dramatically.

But I had wondered that myself, not about having him dancing on the palm of my hand, that wasn't true, I had wondered about what he could possibly see in me.

"He says that...I'm different, more down to earth I guess." Her lips went down at the corners.

"That makes sense, I can imagine all those puffy lip models he dates ,are as deep as a glass of water and conceited as hell. Can you imagine them having sex, "Oh not that way David, this is not a flattering position. Oh that lighting is all wrong. Oh make sure my hair doesn't get messed up!" Her voice was all squeaky as she did her little mocking routine. Then throwing her head back, she laughed hysterically at her own joke. I had to give it to her, that was pretty hilarious, whether it was true or not, but it made me curious to know about some things.

"You on the other hand are bringing smart back." I shot her an incredulous look.

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean smart, in the sexiest way possible, that's a compliment. Guys dig smart, sexy chicks like you."

"Thanks." I grumbled, crossing my legs under my thighs indian style.

"So, is that the kind of women David usually dates, models?"

I felt weird asking my sister about David's love life, but It would be worse to ask him, and it wasn't a big deal, i was only curious.

"Well…" she started, bouncing with excitement. If there was one thing she liked more than sex, it was gossip. Like a true journalist.

"David actually keeps his private life to himself, even in interviews he avoids talking about his relationships, but there is always the occasional photo here and there."

I waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, usually yes, his confirmed relationships have been with other models, but come to think of it." Spring's eyes went to the ceiling as she placed a finger on her chin, in thought.

"I haven't seen anything about his love life in the tabloids in a long time."

That was good, I guessed, not that it really mattered.

"You were actually the first girl that has been implicated with him in the recent months, the journalist that wrote the article on the Telegraph right after the Gala went on and on about how you were David's new love interest, after months of reclusiveness from the fame super model."

Did she memorize the damn thing?

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I was not his love interest and if David regarded his privacy so, that seemed like a very bad thing.

Shrugging, she grabbed the coke sitting on the coffee table and took a long gulp.

"I don't know, didn't seem important, it's just gossip. Did David mention it to you?"

I shook my head.

"Well people in his position have to deal with things like that all the time, is not a big deal, besides is not like you aren't involve with him."

Yeah but I wasn't his love interest, whatever we were was...Well whatever it was, it sure wasn't love. My heart started to jump in my chest at that thought. It wasn't something I wanted to linger on though.

"So what's up with your love life?" I threw that out there in an attempt to switch gears.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Lame…nothing compares to dating David Gandy, so have you guys done any kinky stuff yet. Have you seen that Gandy candy yet, did you get a little taste?"

Oh dear lord.

I indulged her craziness, giving her the details of David and I, which honestly wasn't much, mostly me becoming goo in his hands. Aside from kissing and flirting we hadn't done anything real intimate. He seemed to be kinda putting it off actually. Maybe that was just me over thinking things, but that's not what instincts told me. I didn't mind jumping into the physical stuff, sooner rather than later. I mean If I was planning on going through with this thing with him, then I wanted to enjoy it all the way, for as long as possible. I didn't see what was the point in waiting.

I helped Spring with some assignments. She was getting ready for her finals and would be done with school by the end of the week.

Later that night David called me and we talked for almost two hours, pushing my bed time to almost one am. He wasn't coming early the next morning, he had a business breakfast with someone whose name was so foreign, I had completely forgotten it the minute he said it. I felt a little unhappy about that. I was so used to being around him practically twenty four/seven that thinking about not seeing him until later on the day seemed like forever and that wasn't good, not by any means. David spent all of his time with me, I had to be fair and I had to remember that this was a temporary thing. Only two weeks that was it.

My heart felt heavy at the thought of not seeing David again, so I quickly shut that drawer. I would see him soon enough.


	17. Chapter 14 Teaser

**Hey guys hope you like this little teaser, I really wanted to see David get upset even if only slightly, let me know if you like it. ;-)**

**Chapter 14 Teaser.**

**David's POV**

My body felt tense as a coil and I hadn't even seen her yet. Summer-I decided-held a power over me. She stirred something awake in me, a spark that lights me up like a fireworks display. I couldn't put a name to it, but it was strong and fierce to the point of possessiveness.

Kissing her felt like breathing air at the point of asphyxiation, welcoming and filling. I craved her touch, the sweet, addictive taste of her lips.

The bloody elevator was taking too long, I was about to take the stairs two at a time. There was something I wanted to ask her and it would be tricky getting her to agree. She was nothing if not unpredictable, which definitely kept things interesting. Nevertheless I had contingency plans if she were to put up a fight. In the last few days I'd learned how responsive she was to me. It would be a real pleasure to put those plans into action.

The elevator opened revealing an older women, she stared at me like I was crazy, must've been the silly smile plastered on my face. I was beginning to scare people, that was a first. I nodded at her, trying to convey courtesy and she quickly stepped around me and hastily walked off.

I shook my head with laughter, pressing the button to Summer's floor. My heart was pounding in my chest the closer I got to her. It was as if she held an invisible thread connecting me to her, pulling me in her direction and It had been that way from the moment we met.

I knew from the very start that she was different in the most adorable way and I was intrigued by that, after getting to know her, I was completely snared by it, but I knew I had to thread carefully. She was a strong woman, beautiful and smart but there was also a sweet innocence to her, I could see it in her cheeks when she blushed that lovely shade of pink that had the power to drive me mad. It's why I kept any physical activity between us at a minimum, which was proving to be a tedious ordeal because all I wanted to do was touch her.

Over the past few weeks, my fantasies had run away with me, conjuring up every way I wanted to be with her her, claiming every inch of her beautiful body. My god I felt like an adolescent boy all over again. Cold showers and I had become best mates.

Never the less, I didn't want to overwhelm her. Summer kept herself guarded, she feared giving into her desires, I could respect that. More than anything I just wanted her to feel comfortable enough with me to let herself go willingly.

I was wearing her down her defenses though. There was still the issue of the time limit she'd put between us, which I was rather sure was just another one of her covers to keep her heart guarded. Truth was, I didn't know what the future held for us and even as strongly as I felt towards her it was too soon to tell, neither one of us could make promises. I would cross that bridge when the time came.

The doors of the elevator opened and I rushed into the hallway.

Reaching Summer's flat, I took a few long breaths and knocked on the door. I could already picture that bright smile that lights up her face and the lovely blush on her cheeks that begs for my touch.

The door opened and my expression changed completely. What the fuck was this bloke doing here!

Hugh stood inside Summer's flat, a cynical smile on his smug face as he took me in. My eyes moved past him and fixed on Summer who was standing a few steps behind him, looking a bit uncomfortable. She was wearing cotton shorts and a light sweater that was slipping off one shoulder. The soft curls of her hair going in every direction. She looked devastatingly sexy, I could feel certain parts of my anatomy hardening in response. Not a good thing considering a cold shower was out of the question. I wanted to push this wanker aside, grab her and live out all of my fantasies until she screamed out my name in pleasure. But first things first, just what in the bloody hell was he doing in her flat?

**Now what could David possibly want to ask Summer hum?...Find out in chapter 14**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hello Lovelies, I like to thank you guys again for being so awesomely awesome and reading this story, welcome new followers and like always please feel free to leave your comments and reviews, I love them!**

**By the way, remember that I do go back to previous chapters and edit things here and there, just whatever doesn't make sense anymore or to make the story flow better, I recently edited chapter 1.**

**Oh yeah and I started writing a new story, if you guys get a chance, check it out.**

**Chapter 14**

**In Teasing**

A soft knock at the door had me scrambling off the couch like a mad hatter rushing to get it.

Since David was meeting a business acquaintance this morning I got to sleep in, and by sleep in I mean waking up at eight thirty instead of eight. I know, I know, I'm a total rebel.

It was already pushing eleven o'clock though, and i couldn't freaking wait to see him. My anxiety level was reaching a new height. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that it wasn't healthy to want someone so fiercely, but I told that part to shut the hell up. I just wanted to enjoy my time with him, however long that was.

On the bright side I had more time in my hands than I knew what to do with, so I had a chance to call my parents. I also made breakfast, cleaned the bathroom and kitchen and even washed some clothes, all before ten am. Aren't I a little CinderElla!

I pulled the door open as if my life depended on it. Oh boy it so wasn't David.

"Good morning beautiful."

I forced a smile, swallowing back my disappointment.

"Hey Hugh, what brings you here?"

"Ouch, straight to the point I see." I blinked trying to understand what he meant, I felt I had been polite enough.

He laughed at my puzzled expression and I felt his eyes do a slow perusal of my body. I wanted to cringe and cover myself up.

I was wearing tiny, cotton shorts and a light sweater. My legs felt too naked as his eyes surveyed them, it wasn't like when David looked at me, he would cause a fire to burn within me. Hugh on the other hand formed a ball of ice in my stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Understandable. May I come in, just for a bit?"

I so didn't want him to come in, I was alone. Spring was in school and David was sure to show up any minute, and I would bet anything that he wasn't going to be happy to see Hugh here.

Before I could answer though he walked in, as if he had been invited.

"Sure…" I dragged out the word. If he noticed my hesitation he pretended not to.

I closed the door behind him and watched him walk into the living room. He was dressed elegantly in a dark charcoal suit, that looked more expensive than this apartment and fitted him to perfection. I crossed my arms and made my way to the ottoman furthest from the couch.

"So what can I do for you?"

He smiled charmingly.

"Are you always this formal with your guests?" He mused, sitting on the couch.

Last time I checked, guests were invited and he hadn't been. I was very tempted to tell him that, but i managed to keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah...sorry about that, my brain tends to be very direct at times, must be the future lawyer in me."

"You're studying to be a lawyer?!" He asked, sounding surprised. Which sort of ticked me of for some reason.

"I might have to seek out your services in the future, you can be a valuable asset to my company."

I gave him a tight smile, raising my eyebrows. I wasn't going to be anything other than a temporary neighbor to him. I didn't say anything else, just wanting him to take a hint and get to whatever it was he need it.

"Well, I wanted to touch basis with you about my dinner invitation, assuming you've had enough time to think about it." He flashed his charming smile.

That pending dinner invitation had totally escaped my mind, I couldn't believe he'd come over to my apartment to ask me again though, it seemed sort of persistent for a person that barely knew me and by the looks of him, I was certain he didn't lack other options.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, hating to deal with situations like this.

"Listen Hugh I…" I tried, feeling sheepish.

"Oh-Oh! I know what that means." His full lips went up on one side, showing a dimple on his right cheek.

Hugh was very attractive, with his boyish charm and tousled hair and he did seem like a nice guy. Why was he trying so hard with me, someone who hadn't given him any sort of indication of interest. Perhaps I was being biased since I really didn't have an interest in Hugh. If memory served, David had insisted quite intently as well in his pursuit. My heart jumped at the memory, which was the difference between the two scenarios. My heart didn't react at all for Hugh.

I smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think its a good idea, I have a lot going on right now, and it just wouldn't be right accepting your invitation."

He furrowed his brows, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What ever do you mean?"

Rubbing my hands against my arms, I rummaged through my brain for an explanation.

"Well I've been spending a lot of time with David and it wouldn't feel right to spend time with you as well." Honestly is the best policy.

"I thought you said you were just friends?"

It was hard to explain what we were, when I didn't even know. Is not like I was his girlfriend, that seemed like a prolonged commitment.

"We are...I mean...it's...it's just complicated." I finally said, exhaling.

Something like understanding flashed across his eyes.

"Oh, so you two are…" He trailed off.

My cheeks flamed at his suggestive tone. He better watch his next words carefully, because I had no problems turning on my bitch switch.

"Got it." He quipped raising his brows in a judgemental scowl.

I felt exposed, and I didn't like it. He had no right to make me feel weird about whatever the hell I did with David or anybody else for that matter. My lips thinned into a hard line and i shot to my feet.

"David and I are adults, whatever is going on between us is mutual and consensual, not to mention private." I tried my best to keep the tone of my voice neutral and civil but it was difficult.

"I completely understand." His expression changed immediately, masking the judgment I had seen before.

"It's a real shame though, I would have like to get to know you better, you seem like a very nice girl." He smiled sincerely but I wasn't buying it anymore. First reactions to me spoke highly, and it was evident he was trying to pay me a fake compliment to make up for what he'd suggested. I decided that perhaps he wasn't such a nice guy after all.

"Thank you, I'm truly flattered."

He walked towards me, and I wanted to walk in the other direction, I didn't want him so close to me.

He extended his hand towards me and I hesitantly took it.

Grabbing a hold of my hand he pulled me closer, placing a kiss on it, letting his lips linger on my skin.

I so wanted to cringe away, this felt wrong.

"It's been a real pleasure meeting you Summer."

I swallowed, resisting the urge to pull my hand back.

"If you ever need anything please don't hesitate look me up, after all, we're neighbors." he winked, finally releasing me.

"I'll keep that in mind, neighbor." His hand shot forward twisting a curl of my hair as his eyes examined my face.

"You really are a beautiful woman, David is a lucky guy."

He tucked the hair behind my ear, letting the tip of his fingers slide down my neck.

I moved back, hating the unwelcome touch. Sometimes diplomacy was a bitch.

"That's very...sweet of you to say." Why wasn't he leaving, was I gonna have to kick him out.

He was making me more uncomfortable by the minute, especially with all his unsolicited advances.

Finally he looked at his watch and started towards the door.

"Well, I'm late for a business meeting. China is waiting." He mused, I didn't miss the fact that he made sure to relay the importance of his position. I returned the smile out of politeness and walked a few steps behind him.

Right as we reached the door, he turned to face me and bent down, placing an unexpected kiss on my cheek dangerously close to my lips. Then before I could even think he moved to the other side repeating the action, this time touching the corner of my mouth slowly and deliberately.

For a second I was stunned into silence, unable to grasp what he'd just done. The smug smile on his face-as he pulled back-snapped me out of it. I fisted my hands at my side to keep from hitting him.

"That was uncalled for." I pinned him with a sharp look.

He chuckled, as if what he did was no big deal, and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I think is time for you to leave."

"Easy, I just had to take one last shot, you can't blame a lad for that." My face redden with anger.

"You had no right to kiss me, that was a cheap shot, if you ask me."

He seemed unaffected by the bite in my tone, his smug smile was still in place.

"You can't possibly call that a kiss and it was hardly my fault, you're lips were too tempting."

I was thoroughly repulsed and would like nothing more than to hurl in his face, made worse by that corny ass line.

"Just go." I said without emotion, I wasn't going to give into his game.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm sure that knowing David, he snuck in a kiss or two." He snickered, and the implication that I might as well be a wallflower really got my blood boiling. That really did it.

I lift my finger and look straight at him as I speak.

"First of all, you don't know David, his relationship with you was strictly business." Ok so maybe I was talking out place here. I couldn't say I was sure what the terms of their relationship were, but I was taking my chances.

"Secondly, David was my friend first and foremost and he respected that. YOU had no right nor an invitation to do such a thing, especially after I had just told you I wasn't interested. Now I won't repeat myself again, LEAVE!"

Surprise flickered across his face. I was beyond angry, my body was shaking. This time I could see in his eyes that he knew I meant business, good.

He nodded without saying another word and turned towards the door. A soft knock made me jump and not a second later Hugh opened it, revealing David on the other side.

I let out a breath of relief, but it was short lived as I realized that things could still get a lot worse.

His expression hardened as soon as he saw Hugh standing inside my apartment. My heart started beating faster. His eyes glanced towards me and they blazed, heat swamped my face, but he quickly turned his attention back to the man still standing inside my apartment.

"Hugh, I didn't expect to see you here." His tone was firm and direct.

"I was just passing by, Summer and I had unfinished... business."

David's nostrils flared and his jaw ticked. He was not happy, I wasn't either, specially knowing that Hugh was just trying to get a reaction out of David.

"I was just leaving." He didn't move though, he remained inside my apartment as if in a sort of challenging confrontation.

"I see."

David moved past him, ignoring his less than subtle statement and closed the distance between us, grabbing my face gently in his hands and without an ounce of hesitation he kissed me and it was no demure little kiss either, he kissed me like a man starving for water in the middle of the desert. It was a toe curling kind of kiss that set my nerve endings on fire and made my heart go from sixty to a hundred in seconds.

A part of me was aware of what David was doing. He was staking a claim on me, so there be no doubt in the fact that I was his. Maybe to another woman the act would seem offensive or demeaning but to me it was exhilarating, and could I really begrudge him for it when a second ago I wanted to hit Hugh across the face for taking things too far against my wishes? The answer was no. Some things in life just needed to be made extra clear, and to be honest if the roles were reversed I think I would do the same. It's human nature to defend what's yours. Besides I trusted David, I knew that he wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt me.

"Hi." His tone was like melted honey as he released my lips to look at me, his intense eyes churning with intensity.

"Hi." I answered feeling breathless, my body flushed.

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, as if he was trying to tell me something. Then turned to face Hugh, who was still standing there by the door seeming rigidly straight. The previously smug expression on his face replaced by hard edges.

"Can we speak, in private?" David addressed him, but didn't really wait for an answer as he began to walk towards hallway.

Oh no! This was bad.

I squeezed his hand, feeling a little panicky, and felt a returned squeeze which was his way of telling me everything would be okay.

Hugh didn't say anything he just walked into the hallway, followed by David-who closed the door behind him-after quickly glancing my way and smiling.

I really wanted to go all junior high and press my ear against the door, or go out there and intervene but I decided against it. Men need to be men. I remember the words, spoken by my mother whenever I questioned dad's actions, after they had an argument. He'd often locked himself in the garage until he cooled off enough to consider what my mother was saying. I always found it odd but she would only shrug it off and wait patiently until he was ready to speak. She'd always say those same words to me, "Sometimes men just need to be men honey."

I nibbled on my lip nervously and walked to the kitchen, where I started putting away the plates I had used for breakfast and making a cup of coffee. Coffee usually soothed my nerves, I opted for hazelnut flavor which was my favorite, letting the warmth of the liquid goodness spread to my limbs.

I heard a knock at the door and sat my cup down, rushing to get it.

David was alone.

"You didn't have to knock, the door was open."

He smiled, closing the door once again.

"I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

I gave him an-are you serious-look. He grinned.

"Well from now on I officially give you permission to open my door, at will."

He looked at me through those dark eyelashes of his then stalked forward, moving into my space.

"Does that pertain to any door?" His hand was on my naked shoulder, moving up to my neck and cradling my face. I let my lips part just slightly and felt my pulse accelerate, the way it always did when he was this close to me.

"I...I guess." Was my eloquent response.

He chuckled.

"That's good to know." His free hand came to rest at my hip, and he tugged me a little closer.

"You know something, I don't think I gave you a proper greeting."

I swallowed, and the beating of my heart was like the sound of a drum, at a rock concert, drowning out all other sounds.

"No. I don't think you did."

He brought his perfect lips down to mine claiming them in a passionate kiss. He let his lips go soft and exploratory causing heat to infuse various parts of my body. My knees felt like jello by the time he pulled back.

"So, do I even want to know what went down between you and Hugh." I walked back to the kitchen to rinse the cup I'd used. I asked first in an attempt to avoid answering his own questions about why Hugh was here in the first place. I knew the questions were coming.

David took a seat in one of the stool, god he made taking a seat look sexy and manly with that easy elegance he carried. He rested his elbows on the counter and oh boy he looked so freaking good. In that position the muscles in his arms bulged, and i had a crazy desire to feel them touching my skin. The memory of my little shower escapade flooded my mind and I felt my skin go a deep shade of red. I quickly turned towards the cabinets and made myself busy moving cups around, and hoping that he hadn't catched my sudden flush

.

"For starters I should start by apologizing. It wasn't my intention to subjugate you in front of Hugh."

I hadn't felt subjugated, not at all. I had rather enjoyed his little show of domination.

I nodded though, keeping my reactions to a minimum. I wasn't about to admit that to him.

Bringing his hands up to his face, he let his chin rest on his fisted hands, one covering the other. I was transfixed by his muscled arms again.

"Hugh dated a close friend of mine about a year ago. Things went...askewed. According to Sophie, he had been unfaithful to her with a co-worker from his office." I forced my eyes to focus on his face.

"Needless to say she broke things off, and he didn't take it well. He denied the cheating allegations over and over, went after her and begged her to take him back but she refused."

That was sad, but what did it have to do with Hugh and David's animosity?

"Would you like something to drink, I just made coffee." I quipped, just for something to say in between.

"I'd love some."

I grabbed the same cup I had used and poured the coffee, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He gave a small nod.

I smiled in response.

"Well to make a long story short, Hugh even went as far as contacting me, asking me to intervene on his behalf, I refused. If there is one thing that proves to be always a mistake is interfering in the affairs of lovers."

I had to agree with that.

"Besides Sophie is my friend and I wouldn't contradict her wishes."

He took a gulp of the coffee, swallowing and exhaling with satisfaction.

"This is good."

I smiled. "It's Hazelnut flavor, my favorite."

"Hum...I don't think I've ever had it, I like it. Reminds me of your lips, you tasted like this when I kissed you a minute ago." His voice became husky as his eyes drifted down to my mouth.

I brushed a strand of unruly hair back from my face.

"I had a cup while you were out there."

He narrowed his eyes in a sexy glare that was making breathing a challenge.

"You've never tasted hazelnut? Didn't you have nutella as a kid?"

His eyebrows pinched, in thought.

"Can't say I did."

"Well, you're missing out. When I was a kid and my grandma was still alive, she used to make me nutella pancakes every time I spent the night at her house, I looked forward to that like a kid waiting for Santa Claus."

His smile mirrored mine as if he was there with me in the memory.

I sighed.  
"That was a very long time ago though...anyways, I totally sidetracked you, please continue."

He rubbed the palms of his hands back and forth against the mug.

"Well a short time after that I was in town and Sophie and I met for lunch. It wasn't something uncommon, we get together when we happen to coincide in town, just to catch up. She appeared more uplifted, seemed she'd put the whole break up behind her. Hugh wasn't as...satisfied with the results though, I think he was following her. He came into the restaurant, and well things went from bad to worse when he saw that she was there with me". I kept listening intently.

"He accused her of being a liar, and a cheat. He accused me of being the reason she wasn't taking him back that I was filling her mind with nonsense about him to keep her for myself."

Oh boy, was that true? I couldn't help to wonder. He seemed to read the question in my eyes.

"That wasn't the case, Sophie and I have always been friends, nothing more. She tried to explain that to him but he refused to listen. In all honestly I think he was just trying to place the blame and guilt of what he did on her."

That made sense, its always easier to take blame away from oneself, to not have to deal with the guilt.

"Okay." I exhaled, letting it all sink in.

"So you think that maybe he is trying to get back at you, through me?"

He observed me for a moment before answering.

"It's crossed my mind. He knows there wasn't anything going on between Sophie and me, but he was too proud to admit it. That being said, I believe his attraction to you is very real." I noticed the change in his tone and the clenching of his jaw.

"Not that I blame him." His bold gaze, drank me in.

"But his persistence is very much directed at me and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire, I just wanted to make that clear to him."

David was right, Hugh might be attracted to me, but his blunt actions were fueled by something deeper, the man barely knew me.

I still couldn't believe he'd kissed me, I was repulsed just by the memory. Being kissed or touched by someone without your consent, felt like a violation.

"Lovely? You okay?"

I snapped my eyes to his face and shook my head, playing it nonchalant.

"Yeah, it's just that well, I guess that explains a lot."

"What do you mean, did he do something?" His tone changed, serious but wary at the same time.

I swallowed back, unsure if I should tell David what happened. I didn't want to cause him any troubles and in reality nothing had happened.

I smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing happened, he was just very insistent that I go out with him. I thought it was you when I opened the door and then he sort of let himself in, asked me about his dinner invitation, I declined and asked him to leave." I finished with a shrug, trying to play it cool.

In a nutshell that is what had happened.

David eyed me carefully, trying to read the truth behind my eyes. He'd seen me when Hugh opened the door and I if I recall correctly I had been feeling a mixture of anger and wariness. Those emotions had been etched on my face. I wasn't stupid enough to think that David missed it, he never missed a thing.

I looked away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. My ability to lie sucked as much as my ability to flirt.

"Are you certain that he didn't try anything, you seemed...sort of distressed."

I grabbed a towel and began wiping at the counter, feeling heat creeping up to my face, a clear giveaway.

"Lovely?"

"Nothing happened that I couldn't handle. I can take care of myself David, I appreciate your concern but it's unnecessary."

His chiseled jaw clenched and those jewelled determined eyes captured mine, holding me in their intensity.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not denying that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I don't want harm to come to you at my expense."

His soft tone was full of concerned for me. My heart throbbed a little.

I downcast my gaze and let out a long sigh, before looking at him again.

He waited. I walked closer to where he sat and placed my hand on his forearm.

"I understand and thank you, but trust me, I've taken plenty of self defense classes. I can kick any jerk's ass, who dares mess with me." I grinned, opting for funny.

Discussing the nuisance that was Hugh was a waste of our time together and I wanted to move on. It did seem to have its intended purpose, as a slow smile spread across his lips.

"I would pay money to see that."

I breathed, happy to have the conversation take a lighter turn. Although wariness was still visible in his eyes he dropped the subject.

"Oh I'm not joking, I can kick some serious booty, don't let my size fool you." I mused.

His smile widen even more, breaking into laughter. Then he swiftly got to his feet in one fluid motion, towering over me. My glare died with his sudden proximity, replaced with a wave of heat.

"Lovely, I'm willing to bet I could render your skills useless, just by doing one-little-thing."

He pronounced the last words slowly. His intense eyes burning with mischief.

"Oh..?" I placed my hands on my hips, holding my stance.

"Do tell." I challenged.

He chuckled.

"Do you forget I know your kryptonite."

My eyebrows pinched in confusion. "I'll give you a hint." He whispered leaning into my neck. "It involves my hands, and your body." The playful, sultry tone of his voice against my heated skin raised goosebumps on my flesh. Oh boy, his hands and my body, that was an explosive combination.

Said hands, somehow finding their way to my waist, pressed lightly against my ribs and thats what got me to snap my attention like a rubber band. I retracted from his hold, jumping awkwardly and letting out a tiny scream.

He laughed, prowling towards me, chin down and eyes gazing at me through those long lashes. He looked like a sexy, panther.

I backed away, moving into the living room.

"Don't"

I warned, raising my eyebrows and pinning him with a look. That was so not the kind of idea I had in mind when it came to his hands and my body.

He didn't stop, his steps were quiet and precise like a lion chasing a gazelle. The mischievous grin pulling at one side of his mouth made his appearance seem menacingly sexual.

"You know something, i really like those shorts you're wearing, infact i like the whole ensemble." His eyes perused my body, slowly taking me in. I was pretty sure that soon my skin was going to burst into flames from the intensity behind his eyes, it was almost primal.

The sudden change he'd thrown my way had me reeling, he went from being upset about the Hugh thing, to teasing me about my ticklish bones, to rendering me speechless with his flirtatious advances.

My butt hit the back of the couch hard, making me stumble forward.

David's hands were there snatching me upright and pinning me against the couch, his entire front against mine.

His eyes took on that hooded look, filled with something like desire, I knew that because it's exactly how i was feeling.

"I want to ask you something." His cultured voice was low and sultry as he spoke.

I forced my mouth closed and swallowed. He licked his lips.

"Hum...Okay." I breathed, feeling suffocated by his over intoxicating presence. The scent coming off him was so exquisite it was making my mouth water. He always smelled amazing though.

Long, muscular arms moved past me, resting against the edge of the couch, keeping me trapped in between.

"I'd like you to come with me somewhere."

"Don't I always?" I answered in a shaky voice.

The corner of his mouth went up a notch.

"You do, but this is...different." I narrowed my eyes while my hands fiddled with the hem of my sweater.

"It's not in London." He continued.

"You see, I was invited to the Grand Prix Races and you know how fond I'm of cars. I very much love to attend."

That actually sounded like fun, the grand prix races were a big deal.

"That's great David, I'd love to go with you."

He smiled and there was something in his facial expression that said-I got you now.

"I'm ecstatic to hear that, we'd have to leave tomorrow night. The races take place Thursday through Sunday."

My eyes snapped up to his face and what he'd said earlier registered. Not in London.

"Wait, so where is it?" He stared at me intently for a moment, before answering.

"It's in Monte Carlo."

My lips parted in surprise and my eyebrows hit my hairline.

"You want me to go to Monaco with you?!" My tone went up an entire octave.

"I would like that, yes." His, remained steady.

"For four days!" I sounded so shocked.

"Not four days technically since we'd leave tomorrow evening to return saturday." The quality of his tone was entirely too calm, while I felt completely taken aback by his request.

"I...I Can't go to Monte Carlo." I said in a haste, blinking rapidly.

He examined my face with that same half relaxed, half amused expression. Then

Suddenly he lowered his head, his left cheek touching my right.

"Yes you can." His whispered voice traveled through my body, making me shiver.

"I...can't."

My hands raised to his chest, and I intended to push, I needed to get some perspective and I couldn't when he invaded my thoughts like this.

David wasn't having that thought, before I could even blink his hands captured my hips and he lifted me onto the ledge of the couch. My legs dangled above the floor as he situated his entire body between my thighs, while keeping a good hold on my hips.

I gasped with surprise, he'd never done anything like this before and it was as thrilling and exciting as it was nerve-wracking.

"If you don't go with me, I won't go at all. You don't want to be responsible for that now do you?"

His half wounded, half bemused smile did weird things to my heart. He so wasn't playing by the rules.

"Blackmailing in illegal you know." I sigh.

His hands moved slowly under my sweater and up to my waist. I stiffened, feeling my eyes go a little wide, this was new territory for us.

I sensed the change in his breathing, as his head angled into my neck and he inhaled my scent deeply. I stayed very still, my heart jumping into my throat limiting my oxygen intake.

"You smell just as sexy as you look." He announced-voice gruff-ignoring what I'd said. What had I said? My brain was fogging up, my breathing coming out in short bursts as a wave of desire overtook rational thought.

He was definitely driving this bus, cause the constant twists and turns had me experiencing vertigo.

His lips captured my earlobe and I gasped from the exquisite sensation that shot straight to my loins, it felt like a direct link to my arousal. My body went a little weak and rockie as my equilibrium faltered on the edge of the couch, causing my hands to shoot forward grabbing onto his extended arms for support-which were still wrapped around my waist securing me, his thumbs making slow circles just under the swell of my breast.

"Why...can't you go alone. You don't need...me to..go with...you?" I said between gasping breaths keeping my eyes shut, his nose made soft trails along my neck and hair, nuzzling me.

The intelligent part of my brain was trying to resurface and acknowledge what he was doing, distracting me and coaxing me into saying yes with his teasing. The other, more slutty part argued as to why the hell I would resist. I was inclined to agree with that side. Telling myself that I had agreed to live it up and enjoy every minute of my time with David. This was a part of that, an exciting part.

His rumbly chuckle ticked my skin with the stubble around his mouth and chin.

"Are you afraid to be alone with me Luv?" He asked, amusement coloring his tone.

He wasn't completely wrong, it was both equally thrilling and scary to think about the idea of being alone with him for so many days, we'd be sleeping in the same room I would assume. There be no escape for me, there would only be him and me, flutters of adrenaline assaulted my stomach at the thought.

"Why would I be afraid to be alone with you? We're alone all the time."

"You tell me?" His lips moved to my jaw, pressing scorching feather-like kisses along the ridge.

I couldn't even think let alone speak.

"David…" My voice came out in a gasp. "Hum…" It sounded almost like a groan, as his thumbs brushed higher over the thin material of my bra. I wanted to press my legs together to get some kind of relief from the ache I was feeling, but his body was right in between my thighs, keeping them open.

"Tell me you'll go with me lovely, I want you with me." God this was torture, what was he doing to me?

"Okay…" I let out in a breathless exhale.

"Okay what?"

I swallowed, Feeling the heat of his fingers through my bra, so close to where I wanted him to touch me, he was teasing me, keeping his touch just millimeters south, driving me to the edge of reason.

I couldn't find the voice to answer him. I was only aware of his touch and the ragged sound of my breathing, that was almost embarrassing, if I could muster the will to care.

"Tell me." he whispered in a near growl, his warm breath sending shivers down my body. Then those wondering fingers found my aching tips pressing on them. I moaned feeling his touch connecting all the nerve endings in my body and centering in the throbbing, low between my hips.

"I'll go with you...I'll go to Monte Carlo with you." I let out in a whoosh of barely discernible words.

* * *

**Monte Carlo here we go...! Hope you guys liked it. Things are about to change for Summer and David ;-)**


	19. Sexy Teaser

**Hello my lovelies, so I have to share something with you guys, this Saturday I got ENGAGED-Eeeeep! I'm so excited. I can't stop smiling and I can't stop telling everyone I meet, I'm a total weirdo ;-)**

**The hype of it all made want to post a little something sexy from one of the up coming chapters. It's a tiny teaser but I think its pretty steamy, let me know what you think and as always thank you for the wonderful reviews and for following the story. **

**For those of you who have asked me who Summer is modeled after, I found this pic once of a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket, as soon as I saw it I knew that was Summer. I don't recognize her as someone famous and I would love to share the pic with you guys but I don't think there is a way to attach a photo to this document. I'll do some research and if there is a away I'll share it in the next update.**

**Happy Readings.**

**Sexy Teaser**

I let my head rest back against his taut chest. It was all I could do not to fall to my knees.

His lips continued tracing the skin along my neck as little flicks of his tongue tasted my skin. The combination of the suction of his soft lips and his wet tongue simultaneously tasting me was making me delirious with need.

"You drive me mad lovely. Your scent, your skin." he inhales deeply, placing a long heated kiss at the base of my neck and eliciting a moan of pleasure to rise from my throat. Oh boy.

As my back pressed against his front I could feel just how mad I was driving him, and it sent a strong throbbing between my legs, the ball of fire in my stomach simmered, demanding to be let out.

"You're so sweet, so fucking sweet." He cursed which was so unlike David and yet it only served to push my sex drive into overload, it was so freaking hot!

"I want you, I want you so fiercely I can taste it." The intensity of his words added to the quivering between my legs, my thighs rubbed together in need. David slid down the tiny spaghetti straps of my dress placing soft, heated kisses as he went. I was gasping, needy, my body enraptured by his touch.

"David…" I said his name in a wispy tone.

In a sudden movement he turned me around to face him, his bright blue eyes burned with lust as he wrapped a hand at the nape of my neck and brought his mouth down to mine, searing our lips together. I closed my eyes and my hands flew to his chest, where I could feel his heart beating as strongly as my own.

His kiss was deep but languid, he was exploring every corner of my mouth with his tongue. Desire unfurled within me, it was nearly painful as my loins clenched with hunger, a deep moan left my throat feeling raspy. It seemed to have an effect on him because abruptly his kiss became savage, he devoured my mouth, sucking my tongue hard as a rumbling sound erupted from his chest and his fingers tangled in my hair.

His free hand traveled down my back, finding the zipper of my dress, and slowly lowering it all the way to the tip of my tailbone. The acute sound of the metal teeth was nearly piercing to my ears.

My eyes flew open, finding two black orbs staring at me.


	20. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovelies here is another update, hope you guys enjoy it, oh and I changed the cover pic of the story to the girl I envision as Summer.**

**Chapter 15**

**In Waiting**

"You're going to freaking Monte Carlo!"

Spring's screeching made me flinch with discomfort. I rolled my eyes.

Yes I had agreed to go to Monte Carlo with David, more like I was coerced into going really, but can you blame me. I think he has supernatural powers of persuasion, centered around his hands and mouth and body and voice, pretty much all of him.

"I CANNOT believe this, you never even wanted to go out with David Gandy in the first place, you didn't even know who he was, and now he is taking you to Monte Carlo, in his white horse like some damn fairy tale, while I rot away in the real world!" She exhaled loudly giving me a dirty look. If I wasn't accustomed to her theatrics I would honestly be worried that she meant her words.

"You don't deserve all that male-come and push me against the wall-deliciousness that is David Gandy." She continued with her ranting, making a big show out of it too. I wouldn't pay her any attention if it wasn't for the twinge of guilt I felt simmering in my chest, we hadn't spend much time together in my visit. I had come to London to see my sister after all and I was about to fly off to some exotic land with a supermodel that swept me off my feet.

"I really don't have to go, it was just an invitation and I was already hesitant about it to begin with."

She was suddenly looking at me as if I had sprouted two heads and a tail.

"Are you out of your logical mind?" she gaped.

"Well I know we haven't spend that much time together and…"

she was in my face shaking my shoulders.

"Sis, I love you to Reeses pieces but sometimes I want to kill you. What is wrong with you? We don't need to spend time." She mocked. "We lived together for about sixteen years, do you think I would let you pass up an opportunity like this?! I would sooner shoot you and then poison myself after since I'm too much of a coward to pull the trigger on myself that would be too painful." she made a horrified expression, how very Romeo and Juliet of her.

I snorted with laughter.

"You're going to Monte Carlo and you're having wild, monkey sex with that god until you can't walk anymore and then you're gonna have some more and after that, you're going to tell me all about it."

Oh boy, way to paint that picture. Still I had to admit that the thought of it did make me all hot and bothered inside. The realization that we would be ALONE in the same hotel for days was hitting me like a wrecking ball, taking all the oxygen out of my lungs and making me feel queazy.

"Hello earth to Summer! You're not gonna faint on me are you?"

I blinked out of my haze.

"I might be soon." I said clutching my stomach which was bouncing uncomfortably.

I walked over to the couch and sat, willing my body to relax.

Spring seemed unnaturally quiet, for her anyway. I glanced up in her direction, she was still standing a few feet away, staring at me with a mixture of surprise and curiosity in her face.

"What?"

She walked slowly towards me, eyebrows pinching together.

"You really haven't had sex with him yet have you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I haven't. I told you that already, why would you question it."

"Well because is freaking David Gandy for starters, I would have ravished him from day one."

I swear if she called him by his full name one more time I was gonna throw a fit.

"Can you please just call him David and not talk about him sexually is kinda disturbing considering that I'm dating him."

She shrugged unrepentant sitting beside me.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Was it that obvious? i felt like such a child about all of this, completely out of my element. After Derek, I had avoided anything more serious than casual lunch and here I was two years later, halfway across the world, with a famous super model, who was coveted by anyone with a pulse. A man that probably was very well practiced in the art of seduction, where as I felt like a rookie in her first game. Yes I was very nervous indeed.

I sighed loudly, letting my body slouch against the couch.

"Of course I'm nervous! I...I don't know how to do any of this and the way you make David sound, well it reminds me that he is not just a regular guy I'd typically meet at a coffee shop. He is this super famous guy that has most likely been with plenty of experienced-gorgeous women."

I felt slightly breathless from my run on sentence.

"How could I not be nervous."

Spring shifted closer to me.

"Want to know something?" I turned my head to meet her eyes.

"I think you're insane."

Was that supposed to be comforting? I was pretty sure my expression reflected my thoughts.

She smiled knowingly.

"You're right, he could have any women he wants, gorgeous models like him, girls that yeah most likely would screw his brains without a second thought." I scowled, not liking where she was going with this.

She stared at me for a few moments before speaking again.

"Yet he's with you, not some skinny little bitch that frankly sis, wouldn't come close to measuring to you." I smiled at her sweet comment.

"You're my sister, you're supposed to say that."

she rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"I've never been one to sugar coat things, you know that." Couldn't argue there.

"You want to know why I was so surprised that you hadn't slept with him yet? I just couldn't understand it, he's stunning and he's every women's wet dream. I thought maybe you were just trying to be discreet and vague about it all, since that's usually your way."

"I wasn't." My voice sounded small.

"I know that now, but you have to admit that you do have a way of keeping people at a distance, even me." Guilt assaulted me. She was right, i kept my life to myself, not in order to keep people away but just not to cause them any worry. I never thought that meant I would become a basic stranger to my family. I didn't want that.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to cause a distance between us, I just don't like to worry anyone with my problems."

"I'm your sister Summer, that's what family is for. I know that you like to keep a leash on things and shoulder problems on your own but you don't always have to, sometimes is okay to share the burden with others, to let someone help you."

I stared at my little sister with new eyes, when had she become such a grown up. I had missed it or maybe I hadn't paid attention.

I smiled and brushed her strawberry color hair back from her face.

"I promise to share more with you, I love you."

"Love you more, you little pain in the ass."

I huffed a laugh.

"Hey don't use my insults against me, that's what I call you." I reproached playfully. She stuck out her tongue, shaking her head like the kid I remember.

"Now first things first, no more moping around. David wants YOU! No one else. The man is at your beck and call twenty four/seven and he's not even getting lay, that's proof enough for me that he's freaking crazy about you."

I felt a silly satisfied smile spread my lips and a warmth sensation settle on my chest. Spring got to her feet, pulling me along with her.

"We have some shopping to do, there is no way a sister of mine is going to Monte Carlo-one of the most swanky, extravagant cities and with a world famous supermodel hottie-not looking her very best."

We spent the entire day shopping at Spring's request and I had to admit it was fun. I felt giddy at the prospect of looking and feeling confident with David so I didn't resist. I was a little hesitant and flustered when it came to the lingerie part of our shopping though. There was so much lace and silk and skimpy things that my nerves shot into the stratosphere.

"Is this really necessary?" I mean is not like I was planning on having sex with David, sure we were going to be alone for a few days but that didn't automatically constitute that sex was involved, and planning it out felt strange somehow, if it did happen, it would be spontaneous not planned. Still I had decided to let my sister have her way even if only to spend some time with her before I left. Feeling like I wanted a hole to open up and swallow me I played my part, even subjecting myself to modeling some of the too revealing pieces for her. Black was the color of choice according to her, it was the sexiest color for intimacy and most preferred by man. I picked out a deep purple piece that called my attention, I liked purple it tended to bring out my eyes and skin. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a silk gown with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neck line, that hugged my breast rather nicely, the gown reached mid thigh which wasn't very long but it wasn't as outrageously skimpy as the other stuff Spring was picking out. I could see myself wearing it without dying of mortification and I specially liked the same material rope that came with it, which did reach my knees.

This would be my go-to nighty, the rest would probably never see the light of day. Even then, I would most likely end up in a tank top.

I did like the more normal pieces, like bras and underwear. I wasn't clueless enough to think that nothing would happen, and some new undergarments couldn't hurt.

She insisted we'd also do our nails and hair, even though we'd just done that a few days ago before the Gala.

We left the mall with so many bags that I felt like pretty woman in Rodeo Drive. I had enough dresses and shoes and-every occasion outfit-to clothe me for a month without repeating. An unnecessary waste of money considering I had plenty of clothes but i didn't want to argue. I was having fun and enjoying the time we spent together nonetheless.

"I forgot to tell you that I ran into your EX, the other day." My eyebrows pinched and I turned to look at her, she was putting on her seatbelt. I had almost forgotten that Derek was here, and that he went to the same school as Spring.

"Oh... don't you guys typically see each other at school?"

She shrugged, letting out a snort.

"No, thank god, I couldn't deal with that much self-importance around me."

She looked behind her before pulling out of the parking spot.

"So what happened?" I wasn't interested just merely curious, she had brought it up for a reason.

"He came out of nowhere and started asking about you." What? that was strange.

"What did he ask?"

We headed in the general direction of the apartment.

"Not much really, kinda vague. He wanted to know how you were doing and if you were still in London."

"What'd you say?"

"Oh I let him have it big time." She let out an evil laugh.

"I told him all about how great you're doing and all about your recent company." She wiggled her eyebrows with mischief. "He looked as if he was about to have a bitch fit by the time I was done."

I could only imagine just how a good a picture my dear sister painted for him. I couldn't help laughing at the thought.

"You're an evil minion."

"The evilest." she confirmed grinning-a very cheshire cat-grin, from ear to ear.

"Anyways just thought you'd like to know, there is an odd sense of self gratification at having your douchey-ex overcome with jealousy at the thought of you with some else, and well in your case not just someone else, but Freaking David Ga-", I shot her a look, before she finished that sentence.

she chuckled.

"Fine, just David it is."

We got back to the apartment around midnight, since Spring decided to go for some drink and dinner first. She'd called some of her girlfriends and we met them at a swanky rooftop restaurant, overlooking the river Thames. The place was very hip, dominated mainly by a young crowd, the whole ambience was very Spring. We sat at the edge of the terrace on some plushy, pink couches surrounded by a willowy canopy of gossamer white.

To my dismay, I was the center of attention for the evening, a neon sign pointing at me would have been less noticeable. I was peppered with endless questions about David and forced to hear every fantasy and deprave thought that came to their minds about him. It was freaky how unapologetically blunt the British people could be, they certainly gave me a run for my money and that was saying a lot.

I felt like a chameleon by the time we called it a night and said our goodbyes. My face had turned fifty shades of red with the images they had so vividly created in my mind.

I was dead tired, and just wanted to take a shower and jump in my bed.

Of course by the time I finished my shower and went into the room, David called me and I was instantly filled with a rush of energy. He'd left the apartment, shortly after he'd arrived, at my request that. I wanted to speak to my sister about our impromptu trip and spend some time with her.

He'd reluctantly accepted just as reluctantly as I had accepted a paid trip to Monaco. Not that he left me much of a choice, his little teasing proved that I would pretty much agree to anything as long as I was under the David spell. I still had a few rules about this trip though, I wasn't super comfortable not paying for anything, even though he made it clear that it had been a gift to him, one of the many perks of being a coveted super model.

I told him all about my day of shopping with the crazy little red head

"Did you buy something pretty luv? oh boy my heart fluttered just at the sound of his smooth voice.

I laughed. If he only knew. The memory of the trashy lingerie I now owned, was enough to send a rush of blood to my face. I hadn't divulged detail information about what I shopped for, the thought alone was horrific.

"I might have." he laughed at my semi vague response, the sound caused my heart to stutter and another emotion to settle in my chest. I didn't say anything for a moment, as I tried to grasp the emotion.

"Lovely? you alright?"

"I...I missed you today." That was the feeling nagging at my heart, I realized. I missed him! God I'm so stupid, how could I blab it out like that. I shook my head closing my eyes tightly and reciting the word _stupid stupid-_over and over in my head. What the hell was I thinking, just blaring that out.

His amused laugh didn't help with my embarrassment.

"Well is about time you admit it to that, I should leave you to your own more often."

He mused, I chuckled. He always had a way of making me feel comfortable, even when mortification threaten to crack me.

"Don't gloat, is not a pretty color on you." I retorted, meaning to sound confident, but there wasn't much conviction behind the words. I let out a long sigh...still feeling slightly exposed and vulnerable from my admission.

"If it's any consolation, I haven't stopped thinking about you from the moment we met, that includes today."

My heart inflated at his words and I had to fight the crazy butterflies beating against my stomach. The smile spreading across my face was inevitable though.

We talked for a little longer, until sleep began to take hold of me.

"I'll see you tomorrow luv, get some rest. It's late and miss me some more." He mused.

I exhaled, suppressing my own laughter, he was too much. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. He wasn't coming early, he was picking me up around four, our flight was at six and he needed to get some things in order before taking off.

"Good night."

"Good night." He responded but neither of us hung up.

The only sound was that of our breathing.

I woke up the next morning with the phone still in my hand. Today I was going away with David.

I threw off the covers-which were tangled around my legs-and scrambled off the bed feeling giddy, excited, nervous, elated, practically every emotion you could name, I was feeling. I felt like a squirrel on crack.

Spring was at school, she had exams otherwise she would have stayed with me. I found myself alone and having no clue as what to do with my day, which sucked monkey butt.

I decided to call my mother to tell her of my plans, better she'd hear it from me than get Spring's perverted-soap opera-version. Although considering things, I think that version was the accurate one, I was running off to a foreign land with a hot, British man I met a few weeks back, talk about cliche.

"Mom, remember that...friend I've been spending time with?"

I called dad's phone and talked to him first, he seemed to be distracted and of course my mother practically snatched the phone from his ear.

"Your summer romance? Yeah I remember." I rolled my eyes at her casually suggestive tone.

"What about him?"

"Well...he invited me to Monte Carlo. You know for the Grand Prix races, he had an extra ticket." I added that last bit to keep the whole thing as casual as possible. I wasn't a manipulator by any means, I was just good at deflecting attention away from me. There was silence for a few moments.

"Aha..Monte Carlo, for the races you say?"

"Yep." I pressed my lips together, waiting for her thoughts. She was too quiet, something was up.

"Mom?"

"Do you know my date of birth?"

"Of course, why?"

Where was she going with this?

"Because honey, it obviously wasn't yesterday, so don't try to pull a fast one on me by casually telling me that you're going away with this man for some races, oh and because he has an extra ticket, I know better." I didn't miss the mocking in her tone.

I exhale in defeat. She chuckles.

"Honey it's okay if you wanna go away with a man you like, you don't have to play it down for my sake, I was young once too."

"Mom is not that, I just…"

Why couldn't I be more like my mother and sister, they had no trouble letting their emotions run free without fear of judgment or what others might think. I envied that sometimes.

"Okay, I'm going away with David because I really like him and I'm gonna live out this cliche summer romance til the very end."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I spoke the truth to my mother. The sound of her laughter made me flinch. I was pouring my heart out here.

"Mom!" I said indignant, but there was no real anger behind my voice.

"I'm sorry honey is just that I should have recorded that, it's the most open you've ever been about anything personal."

"You're my mother, it's kinda awkward to speak about personal things like that with you."

"If it helps I can share some of my personal things with you."

Oh dear god!

"Not unless you want my ears to bleed." The thought alone makes me shudder.

"You're sister shares things with me, is not awkward."

"My sister is an alien, who has no problems sharing her most atrocious sex-capades with mother Teresa if she were to appear in front of her."

"True, but it's still not as awkward as you imagine. We're girls honey, girls share."

The conversation I had with Spring came back to me, gripping at my chest with guilt. I kept my family at bay, which in turn turned me into a virtual stranger. I didn't want to be that, I wouldn't.

"So tell me about this sexy Brit of yours?" I felt that little ball do a bounce in my stomach at the mention of my sexy Brit.

"I would have thought Spring told you all about him."

"She did, but I want to hear it from you."

I rolled my eyes, of course she did.

I told her about David, most she already knew, like the fact that he is this world famous, coveted supermodel. She was very excited about that, second only to Spring's excitement. I told her about my date with him, about everything we'd done together. By the end of our conversation I did feel a relief of sorts, guess there is something to be said about opening up.

"You don't think this whole thing with him is a huge wrecking ball of a mistake?"

She remained silent for a moment.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't honey, but would it make a difference, will it stop you from going through with it?"

No, was my immediate thought, my gut instinct. I was already in too deep to stop.

I let out a long sigh.

"Exactly, you've never been one to back down honey. You're strong willed, like your dad. Nothing stops you once you put your mind to it."

"I..I'm still afraid that it'll end badly mom, I've never done anything like this. I don't know what the protocol is."

she snickers.

"There is no protocol honey, not everything is categorized in perfect labels, somethings you just have to take as they come, that's where the fun lies. You're young Summer, if it's a mistake trust me this is the time to make it. In the mean time enjoy it, you only live once."

Mom wished me a fun time, and she really emphasized the word fun, giving it a whole new meaning, that had the effect to turn my skin into red crayon.

"I want to hear all about it when you get back you hear."

was her departing statement.

I agreed but I wasn't a hundred percent sure I would share that much with my own mother, it was still weird.

I didn't know what to do with my day after that. I've always kept busy, having nothing to do makes me anxious. I wasn't much into television and the apartment was clean, I could go somewhere but I didn't have a car. Then inspiration hit me, how could I have not thought of it before.

"How are you today my lovely?" His deep, familiar voice sent a thrill through my veins.

"I'm awesome my sexy Brit." Oh boy my family was rubbing off on me, oddly I didn't feel embarrassed by my comment. His rich chuckle came through the speaker of the phone causing my heart to flutter.

"I'm glad to hear that, all of that." His amused tone made my lips widen until I laughed.

"Are you ready to see me?"

"Maybe, are you?" I threw the question back at him.

"Always."

I giggled, actually giggled.

"I like that too."

"It won't be long now, I'm almost at your flat."

I furrowed my brows, and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Oh, it's only three, I thought you were picking me up at four?"

"And I thought you wanted to see me?"

I chuckled softly.

"I said maybe."

"luv, I see through your words clearly, you can't fool me anymore."

I sigh. Had I really become that transparent. Not that it bothered me anymore either, I liked that he knew me.

"Well knowing-I will see you in a bit, if you get there before me wait downstairs."

"You're not at the apartment?"

"Had to do some things, i'm on my way back now."

I pulled up into the open parking space next to David's Jag, he was leaning casually against the side of the sleek black kitty. Well as casual as David could be. He wore dark blue jeans, with a grey t-shirt and a leather brown jacket completed a very tempting package.

His piercing eyes followed me with curiosity as I parked the car, he was quickly at my side opening the door for me.

I grabbed his waiting hand and stepped out of the vehicle to meet his lips. Oh boy, I wanted to be greeted like this for the rest of my life. My heart was a freaking jack hammer against my chest, as he thoroughly kissed me, drawing every breath out of me. My back was pressed against the car and his muscular chest against my soft one.

I was very much breathless once he released me.

"Guess you really wanted to see me." I say with a smirky grin.

His throaty chuckle echoed around the parking lot.

"That's never been in question."

I smiled, loving the way he makes me feel.

"Want to tell me about the car?"

He pulled back slightly, letting his hands slide down my arms.

I shrug.

"I figured it was about time I got a rental."

I shifted to the side and shut the door of my white, Peugeot. His hands never broke contact from my skin.

David's face was incredulous as he stared at me.

"What?"

That sexy grin, curled the side of his mouth.

"You do know that as of today we won't be in town, hence you won't need a rental." he points with his chin to the vehicle behind me.

"Well what about when I get back."

His fingertips caress my arms up and down, almost absently, to me it feels as if he was touching me with a hot poking device of pleasure.

"When we get back, you have me and only a week left in London." That little reminder put a lump in my throat, I didn't want to think about how long I had with him, it wasn't a pleasant thought, I pushed it away.

The look in his eyes seemed in tuned with my thoughts, was he thinking the same?

I shrugged again, letting out a long exhale.

"I was bored out of my mind today, it's been about four years since I had nothing to do with my day. I wanted to go out on my own and realized I had no mode of transportation and that was simply unacceptable, I've been driving myself around since I was old enough to get behind the wheel of car, probably even before."

"Why didn't you call me, I would have come for you." He brushed my cheeks with the back of his hand, I leaned in.

"As much as I appreciate your chauffeur services, I still like to have the option of driving myself around whenever I want. For the past two weeks its been like a continuing repetition of Driving Miss Daisy." I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers.

"Alright, Miss Independent." He joked. We began to walk in the direction of the elevators. "How did you get to the rental place by the way?"

Oh I was about to have some fun.

Putting on my best nonchalant expression I looked up at him.

"I just went over to my neighbor's and asked him for a ride."

I waited for his reaction. For a second it seemed as if he'd stopped breathing. His blue eyes blazed into a bright turquoise as he stared unblinking at me.

Laughter erupted from my throat, bending me forward. I just couldn't take his bewildered/shocked expression any longer.

"Im joking, I took a cab but you should see your face." I said through the blurry vision of laughing tears. "It's priceless."

His face broke into a wide smile, eyes narrowing. A promise of revenge shone through the look he was throwing my way.

"Well played. Smart, beautiful and Funny, I found the perfect woman."

That made me laugh harder.

"Hardly." I rolled my eyes.

"Come here my beautiful, funny girl." he tucked me to his side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and placing a playful kiss on top of my head.

I placed my hand on his chest for balance and let my body melt against his warmth.

"A private plane! Are you sure you're not James Bond?" I joked eyeing the impressive, machine.

"You never know, my middle name is James." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"It is?" I stared at him with surprise. "How could I not know that?" He stared at me and for a fraction of a second something I couldn't name flashed across his eyes, before he spoke.

"What kind of secret identity would that be if everyone were to know."

I elbowed him.

"Smart ass." He chuckled, blue eyes widening.

"This is the first time I've heard you curse."

"You bring it out of me." I flushed. I normally wasn't the type to use profanity and with David being so well spoken i felt slightly embarrassed at the slip of my tongue.

As I took my second step to go up to the plane David's hand captured my elbow, I turned my head to look at him. In this position I stood just slightly taller than him, for once. He had a foot on the first step bending his knee, while one of his hands held onto the railing and the other kept me in his cocoon.

"How are you feeling?" My lips went down at the edges, eyebrows pinching.

"Feeling about what?"

His chin juts out pointing at the plane behind me. "I seem to recall you have a slight fear of flying."

He mused. Long fingers soothed the skin along my arm as he spoke, eliciting goosebumps.

To be quite frank, I hadn't thought about the flying part at all, there were too many other more distracting things in my mind. First being the gorgeous man that was perched in front of me, gazing at me with those deep, pensive eyes that made my breath catch.

"I think I'll be alright as long as I have you to distract me." There was a mischievous curl to his lip.

As I began to move forward again, I felt the warmth of his body suddenly pressing against me and muscular arms wrapped around me in a vise grip. My heart jumped.

"Oh lovely." He breathed seductively, his breath tickling my skin. "I will thoroughly distract you."Oh boy, the deep promise in his voice rang throughout my body making me gasp as his lips pressed to my pulse.

I was all on board for his distractions.


	21. Chapter 16

Hello my lovelies, sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, I've been busy. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, I always look forward to reading them, it's quite exciting, plus you guys make me giggle ;-)

I'm sorry to say that I have to study for a test and I won't have much time for writing, so the next chapter won't be done anytime soon, it will take me at least a month, please be patient and thank you for understanding. If you guys would like a short scene on David's POV-maybe from a previous chapter-let me know and I might be able to post a few here and there.

**Happy readings.**

**Maybel**

**Chapter 16**

**In Frustration**

We'd arrived in Monaco at precisely seven forty five in the afternoon. The drive to Monte Carlo wasn't too long but as predicted by David the streets of the charming town were packed full of tourists and race car enthusiasts.

"It's a shame the light of day is nearly done, this city truly glimmers in the sun."

I turned to look at him. His right hand held the steering wheel of the black sedan he'd rented and his head was slightly turned in my direction.

"We have tomorrow" I observe "and the next day and the day after that."

He smiled, squeezing the hand he held on my lap.

"I like the sound of that."

"I gather you've been here before, then?"

"I have, a few years back but it was strictly business, not pleasure." A shade of pink made its way to my cheeks at his word choice, which also brought forth his distractions on the plane. Heated kisses, wet tongues and hands everywhere. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I catch the lifting of his cheek. Was he in tune with my thoughts? I blush more deeply but he doesn't comment.

Feeling exhaustion sipping its way into my body, I yawn involuntarily. It has been a long day and I didn't get much sleep last night. I think my lack of rest was finally catching up to me.

"Are you tired luv?"

I feigned a casual shrug.

"Slightly, it was just a long day, no big."

His fingers soothe the skin on my hand with slow circles.

"We're almost there, we'll have some dinner and turn in for the night."

"We don't have to, I'm not that tired." I added quickly, god I didn't want him to think I was a boring eighty year old grandmother with a curfew.

"I'm actually feeling a bit drained myself, it has been a long day." His tone was soft and full of understanding.

We arrived at our destination, pulling the car around the circle where at least another ten or so more luxurious cars waited.

A valet person was quickly at my side, helping me out of the vehicle.

The majestic, white building I stared at was glamour at its finest. I looked up in awe, taking in the infrastructure of the timeless Hotel De Paris.

"Wow." the words whooshed out of my mouth in a gasp. "Do you like it?" David asked softly, appearing beside me.

I looked at him, with wide-are you serious-eyes.

"This is where we're staying, Hotel De Paris?" I asked in disbelief, looking up at the beauty again, it was impossible to look away. There was so much detail to the architecture, gilded statues of baby angels and carvings of muses adorned the structure in great respect. Balconies with french doors and wrought iron railings stood out along the top section. It was breath taking, straight out of another century.

"This is where we're staying." He confirmed in a bemused tone.

This is one of the most famous Hotels in history, and I was staying here with one of the most famous supermodels in history, I guess it was only fitting, I thought to myself and I had to suppress laughter at my musings.

"Are you trying to impress me Mr. Gandy?" I turned to look at him, with a playful smirk.

He narrows his eyes at me, returning the smirk. "Are you impressed?" He countered instead.

"Thoroughly." I blurt out without thinking and feel a tiny blush making it's way to my face, I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, tilting my head down. I really was impressed though, David didn't do anything like normal people, I shouldn't have expected any less, I mean we flew in a private plane for starters.

"Thank you, for...for bringing me." I say in a small voice, looking up at him again. He brings

long fingers to flush cheek and tenderly caresses the skin there. I noticed he did that a lot.

"You don't have to thank me lovely, it's a pleasure to have you as my company."

A wide smile spreads my lips, and heat infuses my cheeks again in a satisfied, heart melting glow.

Oh David, you really are something special. I really never stood a chance at resisting him. He is simply irresistible with all that magnetic, pulling personality of his. He is kind and sweet and patient and unlike anyone I've ever met or will probably meet again. I had to wonder why he was still single, sometimes that thought nagged at me, I would ask him one day. David belonged in a world that was all his own. I think it was safe to say that I was ruined for any other man that came along after him. The thought scared me as it entered my mind so I pushed it away.

The bobby was no less impressive, with it's massively large, ornately carved ceiling, beautiful marble floor and exotic, grand flower centerpieces varying different colors and shapes that blended well for the season. The whole thing reminded me of old cathedrals and castles, charged with history and elegance.

Our butler,-Yes we have a butler-guided us to a double door suite on the fourth floor, even the elevator was a gilded cage of history and fine design. David kept me pinned at his side, one arm wrapped around my waist. I noticed he liked to keep some kind of physical contact with me, and I would be lying if I said I was less than thrill by that.

The suite was-WOW- insanely large first and beautifully enchanting, like the rest of the Hotel. I had stayed in beautiful hotels before with amazing rooms but this, this was exquisite, like traveling back to the times of royalty and nobility.

"This is one of our ocean view double suites with private balcony, your luggage has been brought up, where would you like me to place it?"

He was addressing me, and I hadn't really the slightest idea of our sleeping arrangements, there were obviously two bedrooms, which I didn't know if it was at David's request or it was simply given to him that way.

Thankfully David interjected.

"It's quite alright, I'll take care if it."

The older man nodded politely. "Very well, if you require my services monsieur Gandy, Madam." He looked my way briefly before continuing. "This pad is directly linked to call to me." The butler showed David a small silver box set behind the door, with two small, square buttons. "I'm but a push away." David thanked him and saw him to the door.

"I will deliver your package tomorrow morning as requested."

"Thank you Maurice." I had missed the butler's name earlier, I guessed.

I heard the distinct click of the door, we were officially alone not like that was something new but it felt different here. My stomach felt a little jittery, perhaps it was only hunger, although I seriously doubted that.

I walked around the overly large sitting area absorbing its majesty. The ambience of the room was light and breezy, a seaside blend of well placed furniture and decor with a myriad of carefully chosen colors varying in the shades of marine blue, bone white and canary yellow, with a few touches of dark mahogany wood. The light paneled wood floors contrasted beautifully with the white design of the walls and moldings. Two gilded chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling, casting soft lighting. Against the far wall were two large double windows from floor to ceiling, flanked by expensive draping in the lightest shade of blue and beige. It was all so regal, every detail depicted an era of past queens and kings, from Louis the XII to Queen Victoria. I walked to one of the windows, absently pinching the beautiful fabric and gazing out into an endless dark ocean.

"What are your thoughts?"

I turned at the sound of David's voice.

"It's.." words failed me. "Amazing."

He smiled crookedly, standing a few feet away in that pose I found-oh so extremely sexy- feet slightly apart and hands in the pockets of his jeans, he was all male. My breath hitched and I had to clear my throat.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to choose a room?" I was happy that he hadn't seem to pick up on my suddenly over working heart.

"You should have first pick, I don't mind either one."

he dismissed that with a wave of his hand.

"I insist." His sensual lips curled in a sexy grin.

I smiled and walked to the French, open doors on the right, which was in my direct view. The room was just as elegant, matching the breezy but glamorous feel of the sitting area.

David stood at the entrance, observing my every movement with that penetrating gaze of his.

"I think this will do nicely."

"You haven't seen the other room." He argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Unless it's made out of chocolate, I don't see how it could be any better David, the entire suite is breathtaking. There is a very...you feel to it." I muse, grinning.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"How so?" He walked into-what was now my room and placed my luggage at the foot of the bed.

"I think it's the vintage setting." I said as my eyes roamed around the spacious room, taking in all the little details.

He chuckled.

"Does that mean I'm an old geezer?" I looked at him and tried to suppress laughter.

"Well if the designer-shoes fit, don't let me contradict you." He glared at me through sooty, long lashes, but that delicious half-smile never left his face.

"Don't worry, I hear that with age comes wisdom." I continued teasing.

That playful smolder turned slightly serious as he stared at me.

"Is our age difference a concern to you?"

I blinked, taken aback by his sudden question. I hadn't thought about his age really, but he was well over ten years older than me, in my eyes though, he was sexier and even more alluring than any young boy could ever hope to be.

"I haven't given it much thought, does it bother you?" I asked in a small voice. God I must be a child in his eyes.

"That's not an answer lovely, but to answer your question no, it doesn't bother me." His eyes did that smoldering thing as they surveyed my body with lustful heat. "At all." He added in lower, huskier tone. My insides clenched deliciously in response. The look in his eyes was not the look one gives a child. Neither is the way he kisses you, or touches you-my Spring-esh inner voice argued.

"I'll...give you a few minutes to unpack while I do the same, then we can grab some dinner."

He declared after a moment of intense silence. I nod in agreement, needing a few moments for myself, which he seemed to sense.

"David." He turned before closing the door.

"It doesn't bother me either." His smile was brilliant and seductive and heart melting. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

As soon as he was out of sight, I exhaled loudly. The sexual tension between us felt like a living, breathing being, suffocating me. I think I needed a shower before dinner.

I gathered my toiletries and closed the bathroom door behind me. I tried to to keep my shower short, but the heat of the spray helped soothe my nerves and calm my over worked heart. David seemed to keep a certain control over our physical relationship, or perhaps he wasn't as into it as I was-said that bitch inside my head. I wrapped my body in a white towel I found neatfully folded and went out into my room. I was towel-drying my hair when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

David slowly opened the door and peered inside. I smiled at the sudden widen of his eyes, which as he slowly took in my towel wrapped body changed into something a lot more carnal. Ha, take that you bitch, he is into me! He likes what he sees. I mentally high five myself.

"Sorry I'm taking a while, I really needed a shower."

He walked into the room, making it seem smaller with his presence, but remained near the door which he left slightly open. He was still keeping his distance I noted.

"No apologies needed, I showered as well."

I noticed he had changed into a blue dress shirt and black trousers, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, giving it a casual look. He still rivaled the gods though, a desire to push my fingers through his still wet hair just like I'd done on the plane overtook all other thought, which led to further musings of kissing and dropping the towel I was clutching, that should most definitely get his attention at full.

Looking at him wasn't helping with my crazy desires, his eyes were heavily lidded and reflecting the same emotion I felt. He looked like a dangerous, sexy predator and I his willing prey.

"I'll...wait in the sitting area, please take your time." His voice sounded strained as he forced the words out and retreated, once again the sexual tension was unbearable.

I sat at the corner of the bed trying to catch my breath. Why didn't I just drop the damn towel, if I was someone brave and flirty I would've taken the bull by the horns instead of waiting for him, but no, instead here i was clutching the material to my chest and gasping with sexual frustration.

I dressed semi casual just like David had opted for throwing on a light blue dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neck line that hugged my breast in a bustier design-top, it was simple and summery, I paired it with my nude pumps and pinned my hair back with a clip, letting some of the curls loose around my face. I kept the make-up light and was ready in less than fifteen minutes.

We were sat in a little nook by the a wall of glass that overlooked the luxurious scene of Maseratis and Aston Martins that kept pulling around the bend of the hotel. You certainly didn't see that everyday.

"I hope you don't mind staying in the hotel grounds tonight, we can explore the city tomorrow."

"Not at all."

David settle for an upscale Bar inside the hotel, that faced the entrance.

"It's late and I know you're tired, I'm too." His tone was reassuring and pleasant. I smiled in answer.

"I like it here, it's a pleasant atmosphere with the jazz music and the dim lighting."

"This is quite the famous bar, I've heard that Prince Albert frequently visits with his family, don't quote me on that though." He mused. "Perhaps I'll get to meet yet another famous person, adding royalty to my already growing list can't hurt." We both laugh.

Le Bar Americain was elegant, nothing like a common bar you find around the corner, although i had a feeling that nothing around this area was common by normal standards. It wasn't overly crowded and David insisted on being seated on a more private section- I had come to learn that he was very fond of his privacy- The slow jazz music from a live musician added a level of class and sophistication to the already posh bar.

He smiled running fingers to his lips in that absentminded way he did, It certainly held the power to grab my attention like a bug to a light, my eyes fixed on his action and I wanted to replace his fingers with mine to feel his smooth lips and maybe bite them...

"I think it's safe to assume that we will meet several of the rich and famous this weekend." I made an effort to stop staring at his mouth as he spoke and sucked my bottom lip to keep from biting his. He didn't miss the action instead his cobalt eyes flared with intensity, concentrating on my mouth. A moment of silence drowned out everything else around us, there was only the increasing beat of my heart.

"Ready to place your order or would you prefer a few more minutes?" Our waiter appeared out of the blue, startling me. I blinked several times, straightening my posture as if I had been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. Get a grip Summer.

"Would you like a drink?" David offered. He seemed composed, nowhere near as flustered as I felt and the half smile pulling at the corner of his mouth was a clear giveaway that he was indeed very aware of how susceptible I was to him. Strangely it only served to fuel the excitement bubbling inside of me. I felt like a teenager with him, overly excited about our slightest exchange.

Feeling spontaneous, I opted for a frothy drink made with gin, meringue, limoncello, orange, grapefruit and lemon juice.

"That sounds excellent, I'll take one as well."

"It sounds pretty sweet, you sure you can handle it?" I teased.

"If you can handle it so can I. Besides I enjoy sweet things." He gazed fiercely into my eyes as he said that. My heartbeat quickened in response.

We ordered appetizers and enjoyed the melodic ambience in each other's company.

"Do you enjoy classical music?" He questioned.

"Yes, not all the time, but if the occasion calls for it." I could make out the words to Tony Bennett's Fly me to the moon. A good choice for the blaise atmosphere that filled the bar.

"This is one of my favorites." He said as if answering an unspoken thought.

"Do you prefer classical music?" I turned the question on him.

He shook his head.

"Not necessarily, I have my moments, now for example it's fitting and enjoyable but I like variety. Depends on my mood."

He smiled to himself as if enjoying a private joke. I felt my lips break into a similar smile unbeknownst to the reason.

"You can't go wrong with Tony Bennett though, he's got something for every occasion." His hand seeked mine, on the table and those manicured, long fingers massaged the skin on the back of my hand with slow, sensual strokes that felt too much like foreplay. I felt my throat go a little dry and my breathing became increasingly uneven.

We were served blue chips, which I was slightly hesitant about but I enjoyed trying new things and it turned out to be quite delicious.

David explained that the first race was tomorrow afternoon and that we had a private section in an alcove, it was shared with a friend of his-the same person that gifted him this trip. Which was the package he was expecting tomorrow morning, detailing the itinerary of the event.

"Are you excited?"

He nodded.

"I'm, I've wanted to attend one of these for a long time." I narrowed my eyes.

"Ha, that means you were bluffing when you told me you wouldn't have come If I didn't." I teased, taking a sip of my sweet drink and feeling triumphant.

He grinned, tilting his chin down and gazing at me through long lashes.

"Lovely what you fail to see is that as excited as I'm for the races, it fails in comparison to how I feel by having you with me."

Now I did blush, feeling the absurd expanding of my chest. His words and gestures never failed to made me feel special.

We conversed for about an hour more, about the races and our plans for the remainder of the stay in Monte Carlo. He asked if I wanted to do anything specific and I said I would leave it in his capable hands, anything we did together would be more than fine with me.

"I want you to enjoy your time here lovely, it's your summer vacation after all."

"It's your vacation also, and I'm enjoying myself, I'm in freaking Monte Carlo!" I exclaimed, quoting Spring. His smile was heart melting.

"With you." I added, shyly.

David leaned closer, running his fingers along my pink cheek. I held my breath as my heart did that fluttering thing.

"That's the best part," His tone was low, caressing me like his fingers did. "your company." Oh boy.

David moved his hand from my over heated face and raised his drink, I followed suit, after I got what he intended to do.

"Here is to…" I began, ahead of him.

"An amazing weekend, together." Finished David and if my heart had a voice I think it would pop out of my chest and start howling with excitement. We clinked and drank the liquid goodness never breaking eye contact.

After another round of drinks, several more classics that we both fought to name first and endless heated stares that made the muscles low in my stomach contract, sleep began to settle over me, my yawns becoming embarrassing. We called it a night and walked across the magnificent marble lobby and back to the suite.

Now I was laying awake in bed, falling asleep knowing that David was about twenty feet away from me was proving to be quite the task, I tossed and turned in the big, fluffy bed but it was no use. I had a deep, unsatisfied ache deep within my core, an ache I had tried to relieve myself but that didn't really work, it was more awkward than anything and just as unsatisfying. After our little make out session in the plane and the constant exchange of flirty touches and scorching stares, my body felt wound extremely tight.

My heart beat rapidly as I stared at the beautiful ceiling of sleeping angels that I was very envious of right now. I was tempted to call room service and ask them to bring me some hot milk-my sleep aid-but I didn't want to wake up David, then again I was also tempted to go over to his room and crawl into bed with him, that was sure to satisfy the unrelenting ache. Whose great idea was it to have separate rooms anyway?

I didn't know how I had fallen asleep but in the blink of an eye, I felt the morning light streaming through the windows. I grabbed my phone, squinting from the brightness assaulting my eyes, six-freaking-thirty in the morning! I groaned in frustration, throwing an arm over my head, who the hell wakes up at six-thirty in the morning. I couldn't have possibly gotten more than three, maybe four hours of sleep, what the hell was I supposed to do with myself at this ungodly hour. Begrudgingly I got to my feet and headed for the bathroom, I washed my mouth and sleep out of my face, pushing my hair up into a messy bun.

I was feeling antsy and after pacing around the room, finding nothing to do, I decided to go out into the sitting area knowing that it was probably way too early for David to be awake. I slowly opened the door to my room, careful not to make too much noise and peaked my head out, It was silent, David's door was closed. I felt slightly disappointed as I walked barefoot to the couch and grabbed a book that was sitting on the coffee table, just for something to kill time with, I'd probably have a couple of hours to myself before I had to make myself decent.

"Good morning lovely." I jumped and the book dropped from my hands to the floor. David appeared out of no where. He was wearing indigo pajama pants and NOTHING else! His chiseled, perfectly-sculpted by the gods-chest was bare, just out in the open for me to drool over.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I couldn't even manage a response, I was in a David induce trance. It was one thing imagining what that beautiful body might look like with clothes on but as he walked towards me, in that perfect swagger of his with wide shoulders slightly hunched forward, and ab muscles that rippled and constricted with every movement, I realized how totally laughable my imagination had been. The man looked as if he'd just stepped out of a catalogue for a bowflex machine. While I stood here, stiff as a board, shrinking in my tiny shorts and ratty tank top, that did little to hide the fact I wasn't wearing a bra. Somewhere back in London I knew Spring was screaming at me for not wearing my sexy lingerie, serves me right.

He bent over right in front of me and picked up the book I dropped, and all I could do was stare at him like a mindless mime. He didn't give it back to me instead he placed it back on the table then stood back to his full height. That perfected body of his seem to radiate heat and masculine sexuality all around me and as if I wasn't mind-screwed enough by the mere sight of him showing off all that glorious skin, he places a hand on my waist bringing our bodies closer and kisses me in the most casual manner, as if we were an old couple comfortably kissing each other good morning. My heart quicken at the feel of his lips against mine. It was a short, sweet kiss but I was completely breathless when he released me, I think I even wobbled a bit.

"Lovely, are you awake yet?" He mused looking into my-too wide-eyes, Lovely will be with you in a minute. I cleared my throat and blinked away the haze induced by all those sculpted muscles and sinfully tan skin, and did I forget to mention that-oh so sexy, I just want to lick it-indentations on his hips which disappeared into a V underneath his low sitting pants. Oh boy, I really had to watch out for drool.

"I'm sorry, I'm half awake it seems, good morning." I tried to achieve a nonchalant tone but the blood that was surely burning in my cheeks was a dead giveaway of my less than subtle response to him.

He sat on the white couch while I stood there gawking away and blinking rapidly like a demented squirrel. Snap out of it woman, I mentally yelled at myself.

"You're up early, I thought you'd like to sleep in a bit." I tried to push hair behind my ear as I usually did when I was nervous but there was no hair to tuck back, it was all up in a messy, very unattractive bun, that matched my ratty tank top, skimpy shorts and lack of make up. Awesome! Very attractive Summer.

"Yeah..." I managed to say in an exhale. I could hear the strong beating of my heart in my ears, making it hard to concentrate on what he was saying, or maybe it was the shirtless-muscles everywhere-low sitting pants thing-he had going on. I looked away before I made myself go red at the roots again.

"I was having trouble sleeping, it was probably the whole being in a strange bed thing."

"Come sit with me." He patted the space next to him, tempting me. I was all too willing, but hesitated still feeling flustered and self conscious of my appearance compare to his. His wavy hair was all disheveled, as if someone had just ran fingers through it several times, he still managed to look picture worthy, probably even better. Oh boy I wanted to spread him on a cracker or my bed, whichever. Where the heck did that come from? I shook my head trying to dissolve the thoughts away. David observed me with amusement dancing in those brilliant, blue eyes.

"I promise I won't bite." That devilish grin and the seemingly innocent tone of his voice promises otherwise and oh how I wished he did bite, I felt excitement bubbling in my stomach. God I really should have stayed in the room or made sure he wasn't out here, or had worn a sexy nighty, not my comfy clothes. I debated whether I should just give him an excuse and hide back in my room, but his awaiting embrace and expectant-still sleepy-face was too enticing to pass up, I wanted to feel him, I craved it. Without further thought I slid into the crook of his shoulder folding my legs under me and letting the warmth of his naked torso invade my skin. He pressed me to him, running a hand up and down my arm. It felt so... right.

"Are these my favorite shorts?" he asked pulling slightly on the hem, high on my thigh. I startled at his touch.

"You're jumpy this morning." He observed.

Jumpy was an understatement, considering I'd gotten only a few hours of sexually frustrated

sleep then woken up to all his naked-model-perfection. I could barely catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, I just...you caught me by surprise I didn't think you'd be up this early and well I'm..."

I exhaled and smoothed my messy hair, in an attempt to gain composure.

"I'm a hot mess." I say in defeat, flushing when I heard his low chuckle.

Burying his head on the crook of my neck, he nuzzles my skin with his nose and parted lips. I

feel the catching of my breath, as a shiver runs down my spine.

"Yes...you're right." I gasped, feeling the rasp of his stubble against my sensitive skin.

"You ARE hot!" And just with those simple words, my head begins to swim and my body feels

like a lit match in his hands. I giggled from the tingling sensation of his lips and breath.

"Are you trying to seduce me with flattery Mr. Gandy?" My hand presses on his bicep as he explores my neck further with hot kisses.

"Absolutely." His tone is husky, causing a stirring low within my core.

"But it's no flattery." I tilt my head back to give him better access. His hand comes to cradle my neck as his thumb slowly caresses my cheek.

"You're always beautiful." Kiss, Kiss "But, like this." nibble, nibble. His hand travels down to my waist and under my tank top, bunching the material higher. "You're devastatingly sexy, I can't keep from touching you." I'm not complaining, hopefully I hadn't said that out loud, I couldn't be certain though not with the way I was feeling right now.

His mouth continues to assault my neck drifting slowly to my collarbone where the sensations intensify. When his wandering hand reaches my naked breast cupping it, I moan closing my eyes and instinctively arching my back further into him. In a flash David has me by the hips and places me on top of him, a leg on each side, I'm straddling him. All my previous awkwardness is gone, the only thing i'm aware of is how freaking turn on i'm right now and how insanely I want him. I've never felt this kind of abandon before.

My hands fly to his hair and I bury my fingers in the silky locks as our mouths collide in a passionate, needful kiss. I can feel him all around me, his hardest part against my softest causing my hips move on their own accord, he growls into my mouth the sexy sound vibrates through my body making me all the more needy with desire. David's arms wrap possessively around my waist and up my back, pressing me flush against his body. The moisture that gathers between my thighs is ridiculous and the strong pulsing in my center burns me from the inside out. I push lower into his arousal, which causes his kisses to become a fierce, tangling of tongues and throaty sounds that fill the silent suite. I'm delirious delving into the kiss with the same ferocity.

His mouth leaves mine to claim my neck, which leaves me gasping. He's no longer the controlled David I know, he's overcome with the same heady desire that carries me. His tongue and lips brand my skin where he kisses me, eliciting all kinds of moans and whimpers from my throat, which only serve to spurge him on. Lowering the strap of my tank-top, I feel long, searching fingers kneading at my skin.

"I love the sounds you make." He kisses my shoulder. His words make the throbbing between my legs more potent, it climbs up to my stomach and spreads throughout my limbs. I clutch his hair tightly, if it bothers him, he doesn't protest.

His mouth travels lower down my heaving chest, kissing the skin as he goes. My breathing is so labored and my heart pounds so wildly that it feels as if i'm close to having a heart attack. He lowers the tank top further releasing my aching breasts but he maintains eye contact with me. This is the first time he'd seen me half naked and instead of the embarrassment I thought I'd feel, there is a deep exhilaration that coats my skin with prickles of electric impulses, besides I'm already flushed all over I don't think I have another level. He cups my breasts again with both hands and I close my eyes absorbing the sweet, tantalizing sensation of his touch.

"You're so beautiful lovely, I want to worship every inch of your body, wholly." His gaze lowers, devouring my chest with fiery lust, before I have a chance to prepare myself his mouth closes over a nipple and is too much, my head tilts back and a strangled cry escapes my lips. Pleasure shoots to my very core with a blinding force that creates a frenzy for more. I thrash unashamedly against him seeking that sweet, sweet relief. David groans deeply as he suckles my overly sensitized breasts back and forth with slow strokes of his tongue. I feel his thickness beneath me, straining against my center and is all I can do not to scream from the shaking shivers running up and down my spine. I want to feel him skin to skin, I want him inside of me. My fingers twist and untwist on his hair begging for more.

A knock at the door brings me back to earth. We both still and after a silent minute of heavy breathing, David reluctantly releases my breast. My heart is in my throat and in various other southern places. Those beautiful eyes of his are clouded over, filled with desire and lust for me, he seems as affected and as worked up as im and it fills me with a deep satisfaction. There are no words as we stare at each other. His mouth curls into a lazy smile as he Places a soft kiss on each breast, then fixes my shirt back into place.

"I'm sorry luv, I should get that, it's important." I nod, feeling too out of sorts for words but I manage to gather my wits enough to disentangle my shaky body from his. I fall against the couch and let my head rest back as a second knock has David getting to his feet and fixing himself with some effort-I might add. I blush at the sight but am unable to tear my eyes away, it's impossible not to stare, especially knowing that I'm responsible for the large bulge in his pants. Before he walks off to get the door he bends down and gives me a quick peck on the lips, touching my cheek softly with his fingers. "Lovely" he states, grinning then scampers off towards the door.

I sit there feeling a little dizzy, working on getting my breathing under control. I absently touch my lips, they feel swollen and tingly from all the kissing, I smile and close my eyes letting the memories wash over me, which proves to be a bad idea considering the strong clenching it creates in the muscles between my legs. I become aware that as I press my thighs for friction, my underwear is soaked, as if I had just taking it out of the washing machine before the rinse cycle.

"I'm sorry we were so rudely interrupted." David's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I flush a deep shade of red while fidgeting around, not knowing what to do with my body, which feels as high as a kite and coiled as a spring. I rub my hands down my arms and try to keep from looking straight at him, which isn't too difficult since he's behind me. I feel his warm hands slide down my shoulders and along my arms. He's behind the couch leaning over me, his sweet breath just over my shoulder and once again, my heart seems to go into hyperdrive, this can't be good for my health.

"Are you still tire, do you want to try and rest some more, It's early." His husky voice caresses my skin, blowings wisps of my hair along my neck, it tingles. My eyes flutter.

"I...I don't think I can sleep, that bed is too soft." I swallow hard, trying to keep from gasping, he has such a strong effect on me, his voice alone has me feeling feverish and breathy.

"I was having a bit of trouble sleeping now that you mention it, but I don't think it was the bed." He whispers the last part near my ear, I didn't miss his implication. Pressing his lips where his breath had been a second ago I feel the ball in my stomach bouncing frantically from wall to wall. I can barely stay still.

"How about breakfast luv?" He asks between hot kisses. How about a cold shower, I think to myself but nod in agreement.

* * *

**Oh! sexual tension, I love it and making out even more. I was intending to end this chapter right after the bar scene but thought you guy needed a little something extra ;-) **

**Also the scene with Summer and David in the morning-where she gets all flustered seeing him in pajama pants only while she is wearing skimpy shorts and a tank top-was sort of suggested by a follower, hope it was what you had envisioned.**

**Happy Valentines Day**


	22. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, oh its been busy for me, sorry I haven't updated in some time but I've had my hands full. Family out of town, exams, wedding plans etc. Anyway, I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could, hopefully there aren't too many errors. As always I would appreciate some reviews, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. I'm working on the next chapter but first I want to hear from you guys, don't be shy ;-)**

**Happy Readings**

**Maybel**

**Chapter 17**

**In Laughter**

David was right, the city did glimmer in the light. We had breakfast at a restaurant on the hotel called Cote Jardin and were seated in the garden area, which had a great view of the sparkling ocean.

The garden itself was magnificent, decorated in beautiful exotic flowers and perfectly pedicure emerald green henches blending vibrantly against the blue backdrop of sky and sea. It was by all accounts a gorgeous morning. Not to mention the best view yet-David, he sat right across from me and in this natural lighting his azure eyes mesmerized me,-like two sparkling sapphire jewels,-so much so that I missed the waiter asking for my order.

"Lovely, would you like something to drink?" I blushed, feeling thoroughly dazed and the worse part was that he totally knew it with that teasing smirk on the side of his lips-lips that I was very well acquainted with. Flashes of our little morning make out session crashed into my frontal lobe and if I wasn't flustered enough already, well...that sure did it.

"Mimosa please." I answered, eyes shifting nervously between my lap and the waiter, voice breathy. I pushed my hair from my heated neck, needing some cooling and wiped my clammy hands on the linen napkin resting on my thighs.

Soon after our drinks arrived and I quickly took a big swig of my sweet mimosa, needing some liquid courage, I didn't know what had me so nervous but I didn't like it. My best guess was the dazzling man sitting across from me who by the way, hadn't stopped looking at me with those inquisitive eyes that see way too much. Most likely it was the reckless anticipation that constantly assaulted my stomach, like a trapped hummingbird searching for freedom. I had a feeling that once it was released, it would obliterate everything in its wake.

"So what are we doing this morning?" I decided to just talk, because I was already getting worked up just thinking about earlier, my voice came out higher and squeakier than normal, I sounded like chipmunk-mental eyeroll.

Thankfully he didn't make a sly comment about my sudden awkwardness, David's playful eyes remained trained on me as if he was having too much fun just observing my nervous demeanor, I sigh internally and reach for my mimosa.

"Well, I thought perhaps we'd explore around town a bit and then go into France for lunch."

I stopped my glass halfway to my lips and lift my eyebrows.

"France?" I questioned.

He smirks, calmly taking a drink from his coffee.

"It's not as farfetched as you think, France is but a few miles away, quite close actually."

"Oh." I really hadn't thought about it, but I quickly analyzed its location in my head. Monaco was a small country located right in the French Riviera between France and Italy, easy access to both.

"I knew that." I tried for nonchalant and confidence but judging David's amused chuckle, he wasn't fooled.

The streets of the small town, were so crowded that we spent about forty five minutes just to reach the local Market-Bazaar which wasn't far at all.

"I say next time we walk." We would've gotten anywhere in this city much faster just by walking there.

"Brilliant idea." He agreed, lightly squeezing the hand he held on my lap. I enjoyed the constant contact of our skin.

"I'm full of with brilliant ideas." I mock, playfully, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, my earlier nerves all but forgotten. David had a way of setting me at ease as much as he could scramble my senses into mush. That was a neat trick he possessed.

"You're full of sass lovely and you know what? I like it. A lot." His voice turned low and husky, insinuating so much more than what he was actually saying, my stomach fluttered in response.

We spent the early part of the day at the local Bazaar, sampling exotic fruits, chocolates and all kinds of foods I've never even heard of. I swear David was trying to fatten me up the way he insisted on me trying every little thing that crossed our path.

I had to admit everything was exceptionally rich in flavors and so unique that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try it, even if it meant gaining a few pounds it be worth it, besides I had a treadmill at home.

"Ok Zoolander, that's enough. I can't eat one more thing and I don't see you trying any of it, I'm gonna grow another butt the way you're feeding me." I teased. Finishing a piece of sea salt, dark chocolate brownie, that he'd all but shoved into my mouth. I swear the man was worse than an old spanish woman when it came to food, there was no room for No.

Arched eyebrows in place and humorous eyes address me. "That's what you're supposed to do in a foreign country, sample the culture." he grinned, as he continued his lecture, like the sexy professor I fantasized him as sometimes.

"I thought you were in a prestigious law school Legally Blonde, didn't those Americans teach you anything about foreign cultures?" His teasing remark prompts me to laugh so hard that I have to hold onto his arm.

"Who's full of sass now?" I manage. He has a big-eye crinkling-smile on his face, the smile I find so normal and endearing, that I'm tempted to wrap my hands around his neck and bring him down to my level for a soul searing-heart stopping-stomach dropping kiss.

"Men don't have sass luv, we macho charm and wittiness." He puffs out his chest and lifts his chin as he speaks, I double over.

"Please stop, I'm gonna pee on my pants." I beg, wiping moisture from my eyes.

Laughter rumbles through his chest and we're now both leaning into each other with uncontrollable laughter, shaking our bodies.

"You're wearing a dress." He points out the obvious, once he can make out words.

"It's an expression Sherlock, don't you have sarcasm in England?"

"Sorry, it got lost along with your bad English." I gape at him, pointing a finger in pretend anger.

"Well now you crossed a line, British boy." He stares me down, unflinching, eye blazing, lips curling into a sexy smirk.

"What do you intend to do about it, USA?" I meet his challenging blue eyes straight on. Suddenly a heady rush of arousal washes over me, and I see the same emotion light up his face. My throat goes dry as bone and I my heart beat steadily increases until is all I can hear.

David's eyes are on me, intense, smoldering and unrelenting. Oh boy, his gaze drops to my mouth causing my lips to part in an exhale. All our teasing has built up a massive amount of fiery energy of desire between us, a desire that demands to be felt. Like an invisible coil, it pulls us closer, the intensity of it is enough to render me breathless.

"God I need to kiss you." One minute he's rasping the words out and the next he's kissing me, no warnings, only the feel of his needful mouth crashing onto mine and swallowing my gasp. I respond automatically opening for him, letting his tongue tangle with mine tasting and probing. A crazed need to satisfy my own craving for him is all that drives me. He holds my face in his hands and I wrap mines around his waist. We're in the middle of a market, crowded with tourists and locals, the mingle of voices, cell phones and laughter engulf us but it all disappears, there is only him and this insane connection between that is slowly driving me mad.

We hit practically every kiosk, I'm currently trying on outrageously silly hats and mock modeling them. Making pouty lips and batty lashes as I turned from side to side the way i've seen models do on tv. David seemed to find me very entertaining judging by the big-ear to ear-smile on his face. "What? You don't think I have what it takes?" I feigned hurt, as I clutch my chest for dramatic effect.

"I think you're too adorable." He says taking the big beach hat from my hands. Turquoise eyes filled with mirth wink at me.

"Excuse us a moment." He addresses the lady behind the counter, who seems to be no more than a few years older than me and currently blushing profusely, clearly mesmerized by David, not that I blame her. He has that effect on women and even some men.

"We just need a little privacy to test this hat properly." He shoots her a devastating smile that has the power to part the red sea then places the hat as a wall, separating us from her. He pulls me to him, hand at the nape of my neck and kisses me, open mouth and teeth smacking, since we're both still smiling like two teenagers. I can't help the rush of blood on my cheeks. I love playful David, and brooding David and serious David. Shit who am I kidding I'm partial to the whole package.

"We'll take it." He announces with glee.

We ended up buying the big hat of course, it was the least we could after playing around with it and making the poor girl flush like a tomato with our little PDA. And by we I mean he bought it, to my constant dismay. He also insisted on buying me a bag he'd caught me eyeing with interest, it was thick brown leather, authentically crouched into beautiful patterns of vibrant wild flowers with precise detail. In return I bought him a black baseball hat with the black and white checker flags and Formula 1 logo, not an equal exchange by any means since the bag had been quite pricey but he wouldn't budge on me spending money.

"No Arguments Mr. I can afford a twenty dollar hat." Exasperation rolling off my shoulders in waves. The man is incorrigible, I really needed to find a way to contribute something on this 'all inclusive trip'.

"It's Euros actually." He teased. I narrow my eyes, pinning him with a glare.

"You know what I mean, tit for tat, it's only fair since you bought me a purse and paid for everything else we've done since the day we met." He stares at me for a beat then bursts into laughter, so hard that it makes me giggle.

"I can't believe you just made that reference, tit for tat, you're too much lovely."

"That's what you got out of everything I said?" I chastise, giving him a reprimanding look.

The rest of the morning flew by as we moved from section to section, looking at all the trinkets and unique items of the local market.

He even found me a refrigerator magnet for my collection. This image reflected a night sky background and Hotel De Paris' beauty in its forefront, streaks of red lights flashing through the street, indicating a car going really fast. I loved that he'd remember my magnet collection, the simple action tugged at my heart.

"It's a real shame you don't have that convertible of yours here, the scenery is truly breathtaking." We were driving out of the city and into France, all along the right side the sparkling ocean, far off mountains and perfectly, cloudless sky made the drive a breathtaking adventure.

He chuckled. "That's easily rectifiable." My eyebrows knitted as I turned to look at him, that confident grin graced the corner of his lips.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

Deep, blue eyes glance at me with too much-up to no good-gleam. But he doesn't add anymore to his vague comment.

"When I told you about the car I didn't actually think you'd take it literal."

"You were right, this is the best way to enjoy the scenery."

We had driven into france, stopped for lunch at a local cafe and then he drove straight to a Jaguar dealership and of course because he was David Gandy-world famous super model-hottie. He had top pick of any car he wanted in the lot, no problem.

Now we were cruising down the large winding road which flanked the expanding French Riviera, leading into Monte Carlo in a 2015 sleek, black Jaguar convertible xkr-s, top of the freaking line. Nothing but the best for Mr. Gandy-is how the manager had put it.

I guess there was something to be said about having one of your newest vehicles being driven by a famous person, free advertising and all.

"You're way too spoil." I reprimand him, shaking my head.

"I appreciate everything I have and I give plenty back. I don't see anything wrong with indulging in a few perks once in a while." I turn to look at him, afraid I might have offend him, but his signature, sexy grin was in place.

"Alright all great and powerful Gandy, so show me what this baby can do." I challenged.

The sudden spark in his eyes said that he was all too willing, the man loved to be behind the wheel of a car, that much was obvious.

His knuckles whitened as he grasped the wheel harder.

"I suggest you hold on tight luv." There was no mistaking the mischievous tone of his voice. With a wink he slid on his aviators and before I even had a chance to breathe, he took off like a rocket. My body jerked back against the leather seat and my hair blew around me like a storm of brown curls. It was completely accelerating, I couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from my chest. Everything blurred around us as David took on the open road with the precision of a real driver, it was such a turn on the way he handle the power of the vehicle that if one day he decided to throw the speedo on the whole modeling thing and became a racer instead he would undeniably raise the skirts of every female within miles. God knows I was tempted to push mine up and straddle him. Okay...wrong train of thought.

"You're wild!" I shout, tilting my head back and totally stealing the line from one of my favorite movies. David's broad, animated smile pierced my heart, he was like a kid with his favorite toy. His shoulders shook with amusement as did my entire body. We were having entirely too much fun. The wind was deafening creating a loud buzzing in my ears, made all the louder by the whooshing of my hair, flipping in every direction. The whole experience was exciting.

The car came to a sudden stop at a red light, again making me jerk slightly and laugh even harder. David's sexy smile was still in place and if his eyes weren't blocked by the sunglasses I knew they'd be shining like jewels from the adrenaline.

"That was fun." My voice was all breathy.

"You're hair agrees." He teased, running his fingers through my messy waves.

"I must look like I stuck my finger on an electrical outlet." I tried to smooth my crazy hair, feeling the start of a blush rise to my face.

David's face was suddenly an inch from mine as he leaned over into my side of the car, raising the sunglasses to his head. I gasped at his nearness, feeling his sweet breath hitting me and making my mouth water.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now." Heat flares in his eyes. "I have to exercise extreme control not to ravish every inch of you in this very car." The words were spoken low and husky, the lust in his eyes sent my senses into a spiral vortex of arousal. Oh boy and how i wanted him to do just that. I was turning into my sister.

His lips crashed in the into mine-in the blink of an eye-swallowing the moan rising from my throat. I'm sure if he wasn't holding onto my neck I would fly away from the butterflies smashing against my ribcage.

Too soon he releases me, leaving me gasping and breathless and squirming in my seat as he idles the car softly down the road, in sheer contrast to five minutes earlier.

David rarely spoke so crudely but when he did oh boy, it was as if he lit a fire deep into my core and it slowly spread throughout my body, threatening to burn me alive.

"Ok...I think we need a little music." I say, not because i'm uncomfortable with the silence that follows but because the elephant of sexual tension that swarms between us its smothering and I need a distraction. My eyes fleet towards him, I notice the hard edge of his chiseled jaw working and the slight pulling at the corner of his mouth and the rising and falling of his chest which tells me he is still as affected as me, good to know.

"Have at it." he gestures towards the radio, giving me free range, I felt in a teasing mood though, the adrenaline still coursing through my body both from his admission, followed by that intense kiss and the intense ride.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to put something too american for your sophisticated taste." I waited for his reaction, pressing my lips to keep from smiling.

His instant throaty chuckle caused goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"I think I can handle it lovely." He answered confidently.

"Hum...we'll see about that." I was gonna put his taste in music or better said, his tolerance for music to the test. For some reason I couldn't picture someone like David listening to anything other than Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett. He said he listens to anything the mood strikes but the way he carries himself, his cultured charm and British complexities didn't allow for me to picture him listening to Jason Derulo or Taylor Swift Shaking it up.

I plugged my phone into the Aux and scrolled down my mixed playlist, finding the perfect song, for our little-Top down-joyride through Monaco.

Cruise by Florida Georgia Line blasted through the speakers of the car, replacing the loud whooshing of the wind.

I turned to face David who was staring straight ahead. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at me, giving me a conspiratory smile but otherwise keeping his expression neutral.

I narrowed my eyes, waiting. I loved this song for driving, but it was as American as it could get, not something I would ever expect David to listen to. Boy was I wrong, as soon as the chorus hit he began to sing along to the lyrics. My jaw hit my lap as I stared at him, the raspy sound of his voice washed over me, his distinct accent all but gone as he sang, it was a moment of disbelief for me and completely shocking. I started laughing even harder than before, so much so you'd think someone was tickling me. I had moisture gathering at the corner of my eyes, this man never ceased to surprise me.

"What? You don't think an Essex boy like me knows a thing or two about country music?"

He mused, glancing at me. A smug smile on his face.

I put my hands up in surrender.

"I apologize, I don't know what I was thinking, you clearly are a man of many talents." I mused.

This time he threw his head back in a deep laugh. He looked so normal like this, hair all disheveled, laughing freely as he sang along to music I loved. Staring at him like this, I could almost envisioned a future where we could be together, like two normal people, a real couple just enjoying each other and the little things that most took for granted in life, like the simplicity of cruising down a road, listening to loud music. The image was happy and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

We continued our joyride into Monte Carlo, belting out the lyrics for Cruise at the top of our lungs, completely ignoring everything and everyone around us.

"I can't believe it took that long to get into the city."

David guided me along in a hurried pace as we made our way to the private alcove designated to watch the races. We didn't even get a chance to change into fresh clothes.

"David, David!"

We both turned at the sound of his name being called. As a bald, extremely well dressed, middle aged man was waving at us from a doorway a few feet ahead.

"Dom."

David called, nodding in the stranger's direction. They shook hands in greeting and did that shoulder hug thing men do.

"Did you get lost or something mate?" The man, who was at least six or seven inches shorter than David muses as he holds onto David's shoulders, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Traffic out there is insane mate, we just made it in." David brings me forward to stand beside him, placing a hand at the small of my back.

"Let me introduce you." He directs his attention to me as he speaks. "This is Domenico, a good friend and designer I work closely with." He explained, I smiled politely.

"Dom, this is Summer, my girlfriend." I stiffened at the title he'd given me, my eyes widening for a fraction of a second, but I manage to maintain composure as the man-who reminded me of that bald guy from Sex and the City-places a kiss on each of my cheeks, holding on to my shoulders as well, guess he is the affectionate type.

"A pleasure." Domenico gushed, smiling at me warmly. He has a heavy accent but it wasn't British like David's

"Are you Italian?"

"I am." He answered, sounding surprise.

"Most people can't pick that up." I give a light shrug.

"I've always found foreign languages interesting, I think I have an ear for them, yours is particularly rich, I can see why it would be difficult to decipher."

Domenico steps back casually folding his arms and staring at me with something like appreciation.

"Oh I like her David." Blood colored my cheeks.

David chuckles, wrapping me closer to him.

"Well keep your hands off old man, she's taken."

Domenico laughed loudly and boisterously. For a man that wasn't particularly tall, he sure had a reaching voice.

"Old man? I think you might need to look in a mirror friend." I laughed, unable to help myself. David shot me a playful glare, lightly squeezing my side and making me jump, I glared right back at him.

"You know what they say mate, the older the wine, the sweeter the berry." Oh no he didn't just say that.

"That's what old people say." I add, stoking the fire which causes Domenico to laugh loudly, clapping David on the shoulder several times.

"Now I see why you've pulled a disappearing act, she is one enchanting creature." I smile, feeling my ego inflating at the compliment, that sounds rather archaic for our time.

"Indeed, but like I said, keep your hands off." David's tone was playful even though the two seemed to be locked in a teasing war.

"Hey I don't mind sharing, besides she'll be all yours for the real fun stuff." Domenico made wiggly eyebrows, glancing between the both of is. "Know what I mean?" He adds conspiratorially. I barely knew the man and he was already suggesting a manage tua? I felt the rush of blood under my cheeks, Europeans...

I looked at David but he seemed relax and unaffected by the suggestion, even amused at catching my flush.

"This way, come on the race started already." He walks ahead before either of us can say anything more.

"Don't fret luv, you're not exactly...his type." David's low, amused voice tickles my ear. I should have known he'd be in tune with my thoughts.

Looking up at him I said. "What do you mean?" he grinned.

"How do you Americans say it…" He mocked a pondering expression.

"He swings for the same team, he likes to taste the rainbow, he eats fruityloops…"

"You mean he's gay?" I interrupted, before he could come up with more ludacris sayings.

"The acceptable term is homosexual?" He mused, tapping my nose lightly. I narrow my eyes which only served to make him laugh.

"Hey Love-birds, fly over here I'm gonna start charging for these seats."

David took a step forward but I placed my hand on his arm, holding him back.

"David, about what you said before." I started, before I lost my nerve.

His fingers grabbed a piece of my hair that was stuck to my neck, tucking it behind my ear. That made my pulse speed up significantly, which essentially made talking all that more difficult.

"Yes." There was something in his quiet voice, as he stared at me, almost like a challenge. He knew what I was referring to, I could see it in his eyes. Was he really gonna make me say it?"

I waited a moment but he didn't speak, I guess it was all on me.

"I... back there, you said." Oh boy, I could barely look at him, this was awkward.

"You said, I was your girlfriend…"

His fingers were at my chin, softly tilting my head back to look at him.

"Is there a question in there?" He prodded softly, pinning me with his inquisitive eyes.

My face was felt like it was about to burst into flames.

"What does that mean?" I managed to squeak out. He continued to study me for a moment, tilting his head to the side and setting my nerves on edge.

"It means that it's the easiest explanation, referring to you as my lover seems highly inappropriate and I can't exactly call you my friend because i plan on kissing and touching you a lot."

To drive his point home, he leans down taking my lips with his. My reaction was instantaneous, I melted against him, opening up and letting his invigorating taste override any further thoughts.

I could kiss him forever and It would never be enough. Once he pulled back, my vision was hazy and my heartbeat way too fast.

His thumb brushed over my lower lip, pulling on it.

"Its that alright?" I was still trying to get my breathing under control so i just nodded. His answering smile made me a little weak at the knees.

"Come on then, lets go watch this race."


	23. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovelies, I can't believe I finished this chapter, let me just say it was exhausting and very long. I hope you guys LOVE IT! Seriously love it and tell me and comment and review and comment again, lol.**

**A large portion of this chapter was inspired by the song: The Other Side by Jason Derulo.**

**fun note: I recently read a book I loved about a formula one driver and I decided that since I was writing about racing in this chapter, I would use the same characters, sort of a Fanfic within a Fanfic ;-). The characters mentioned as drivers in this chapter do not belong to me, they were created by a very talented author in her own story. Revved by Samantha Towle.**

**I know a lot of you, review as guests so I can't give you a proper thank you but I'm immensely grateful for your comments and for following this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**In Need**

We met a few more people as we sat down, some of Dom's friends that David seemed to be on familiar grounds with, and others he'd clearly never met.

Today was preliminaries and runner ups. Official race day is tomorrow, but it was still enjoyable to watch the background stories of up and coming drivers.

David seemed just as interested, his eyes were currently fixed on the tv screen. He was sitting a couple of seats to my right. I had been sitting beside him but nature had called and on my way back to him I got sidetracked by Dom.

"Are you an aficionado Summer?" Dom's rich accent interrupted my thoughts of David.

His question catching me by I had been staring at David for a while.

My eyes flitted to his direction again, he had a beer in hand-still full and nodding along to something the guys beside him was saying.

"I guess I am now." I shrugged. "I didn't really know about David's career before I met himso I can't really say I followed his work closely." That was the best response I could manage for such a strange question.

Dom looked at me as if I'd sprouted horns and a tail. His brows drawing together in confusion then realization seemed to dawn on him and he laughed that contagious laugh of his.

"I didn't mean of David. I meant Formula 1, are you a fan?" I pressed my lips into a thin line, embarrassment bursting through me. My reaction was to laugh as I shook my head. Lesson number one when presented with an embarrassing situation, laugh at one's self.

"Don't despair, I'm sure David would love to hear he's acquired a new fan, especially one as beautiful as you." Oddly enough his attempt to reassure me worked. I liked Domenico, he kept things real and said things as they came to his mind. I appreciated that in a person.

"I'm sure he would. Then again I think it's best not to fluff his ego anymore than necessary." That caused another raucous fit of laughter from Dom.

"I can certainly see why he's so taken with you." Was he? I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing.

Something he'd said earlier popped into my mind, he'd said that David had pulled a disappearing act, something I guess was not common, or expected of David. I would like to ask him about it but I would have to wait until the right moment.

"Is he trying to steal you from me again?" David's familiar voice startled me out of my thoughts, I really hoped he hadn't heard our conversation.

"I was just about to tell Dom, what a big fan I am of racing." I looked over at Dom and he winked at me.

We continued talking, mainly about the race, and drivers. Sometimes swapping old stories or embarrassing ones. I made friends with the wife of a soccer player-her name was Alexis but she informed me she like to be called Lexi- she was American like me, which made us instantly click, solidarity and all.

I didn't know too much about soccer so I couldn't say I knew of her husband but they seemed like nice enough people and very much in love by the way they constantly searched each other out. He especially couldn't keep his hands off of her or his eyes, it was actually adorable. He played for Real Madrid, which was also their place of residence.

"Tomorrow we're all going to the Casino after the races. Will you and David be going?"

"You must, can't come to Monte Carlo without doing some gambling." Dom interjected-appearing beside us-before I had a chance to answer. Being a total social butterfly, he was constantly moving from people to people.

David was currently over by the balcony leaning on his elbows, a few other guys flanking him, including Andres, Lexi's husband- engaged in conversation.

"I don't know but I'll tell David. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." As if by magic his eyes flickered towards me at the mention of his name. My breath hitched as he smirked knowingly before going back to his conversation.

"I'll tell him, I'm going to talk to him. Don't miss me too much ladies." We both laughed, observing Dom's retreating figure.

"So what's it like living in Madrid? It must've been difficult to leave the states?" I really wanted to ask a different question but I'd build up to it and drop it in casually. Her gaze automatically went to her husband which brought a small smile to my lips.

"It was actually very easy to leave." She sighed.

"I don't have much family and Andres, well... let's just say he swept me off my feet from the moment we met. I never stood a chance." She added, chuckling at the happy memory.

I knew what she meant, the difference was that I, sooner or later would have to get over my infatuation. Still I nodded, reaching for my wine glass.

"Wouldn't you move to England for David?" I almost choked on my wine.

She snickered and apologized.

"No it's fine, you just caught me by surprise." I felt eyes on me and sure enough when I glanced sideways David was watching me. I couldn't hold onto his gaze though, flushing, I looked away.

"It's...it's too soon to talk about all that. We just started seeing each other over the summer."

She nudged me playfully with her elbow.

"I have a sixth sense for these things and trust me, he is very much into you."

Again my eyes flickered towards him and as if we were linked by some invisible thread, our gaze collided again for a brief second.

"You think?" I turned my attention back to Lexi.

"I know! The man hasn't stopped looking at you. It's like he has a personal Summer radar." We both laughed.

Yeah I'd heard that before, it wasn't like I was blind, but it didn't mean anything other than the fact that we both had the hots for each other. It was nothing but lust. The novelty of it all would dissipate once the desire to have me was met, it was the cliche of all summer romances. The heat eventually fizzles out and I had to keep that very clear in my mind. I had a year of school to finish, and David had a runway to go back to. That would be that. I was okay with it, I had to be, yet an insidious little voice in my head kept taunting me with the possibilities of more. I told her to shut the hell up.

"How long have you been married?" I decided to focus the conversation on her.

"For two years, the best years of my life." A blind man could see that she was head over heels in love, just by the way she looked at her husband, and he was no different. His hazel eyes churned with intensity everytime he gazed at her.

"You seem very happy together." I acknowledged.

"That wasn't always the case you know, we had a rocky start. I had a lot of issues and he was -Shot soccer player-I can have any women I want." Her voice lowered into a poor imitation of his Spanish cadence. I chuckled.

"It's true...but I got some sense knocked into me and he got his head out of his ass and well, the rest is history."

She sighed happily as she looked in the direction of her husband.

"I can't tell you it's easy to be with someone famous or coveted by every female, but I know he loves me. He shows me everyday, so we make it work." She finished with a shrug.

I could see why it would be difficult, Andres was very attractive with all that tousled brown hair, golden skin and sexy dimples. But Lexi was his perfect match, she was gorgeous too with long gold hair, green eyes and pouty lips. The girl could've easily been a model, she certainly had the figure for it, with those legs that went on for miles

The boys placed bets on their favorite drivers and even I participated. Although I hadn't followed the season I knew about it enough to place a bet. My dad was a diehard aficionado of the sport and for years of my childhood we followed the races on tv. I could probably name every driver for the past fifteen years and their track record.

Tray after tray of appetizer-style food was brought in, too much in fact, and there was no shortage of drinks. I was on my third wine glass-thanks to Dom, who kept replacing my drink-and feeling a nice buzz. It was a happy feeling but I didn't want to pass my limit and embarrass myself, so I was currently nursing my refill very slowly.

I was leaning against the balcony, trying to get a better view of the cars flying by at great speeds. Lexi had gone over to her husband's side, where she was now wrapped in his embrace, arms securely around her waist, while he spoke near her ear; something funny I gathered since she had a big, flirty smile on her face. I looked away though, feeling as if I was intruding on their intimate moment.

"Are you having a good time luv?" Oh holy shivers down my spine! That decadent voice alone had the power to restart my heart and send it into hyperdrive. David's arms went on either side of my body, keeping me locked between two steel bands of bronze muscle.

"The best time." I answered, feeling a smile spread across my face.

David had been nothing short of attentive with me, making sure I was comfortable and coming to my side whenever I was left alone. I was okay though, I enjoyed everyone's company. They were all nice and friendly, and I reveled in the rarity of finding what I knew would be a close friend in Lexi. She was a genuine likeable person.

I didn't want him to think I needed him by my side constantly. I was capable of holding my own, but he'd still come to my side more often that was really necessary, and I would be lying if I said I didn't love it.

I felt his lips on my neck, hot and tempting, causing my breath to stall. I was having a hard time thinking past the sudden gust of desire blossoming in my core.

"Wh...What are you...doing?" The words were a breathy whisper.

His answering chuckle tickled my skin, blowing hot puffs of his sweet breath against my hair, and scattering all remaining thoughts.

"I'm keeping good on my promise to touch you and kiss you, a lot." Oh right. Okay.

His mouth moved to my jaw, placing soft, wet kisses along the ridge. I closed my eyes, tilting my head to the side to give him better purchase. I never knew kisses could be so erotic, I had to press my thighs together tightly to calm the fire pulsing between my legs. It was so intense and he was only kissing me.

I couldn't help the whimper that pushed past my mouth though, as my head began to swim in the sensation of his mouth scorching my skin. I held onto the rail of the balcony, feeling the cold steel pressing on the palms of my hand.

"You have no idea what you do to me, especially when you make those sexy noises." The strong whisper of his voice sent more shivers running down my spine. I had to stop my body from physically shaking. The ache of desire that built within me became almost intolerable. I never knew wanting someone could feel so, so out of control. That's how he made me feel, like I had no control over my body's response.

"Hey get a room over there and make it snappy! The last race is about to start." I jumped, startled by Andres' amused voice. David chuckled in my ear, pushing me back against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt the rumble of his laugh in his hard chest pressed against my back. My eyes glanced towards Lexi and Andres who were both sporting wicked smiles. I flushed deeply at having been caught practically at the verge of an orgasm. Oh boy.

David, on the other hand seemed just as entertained as they did, and clearly relaxed.

"We have one mate, a very nice one." David shouted back. Couldn't he'd just let it go? My face felt as red as a stop sign.

Everyone laughed but I felt tense and awkward, not really knowing what was the protocol for circumstances like this.

"Relex luv, it's just a bit of fun." His low rasp made me shiver.

I sighed, letting my body relax in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being silly. It's just that I'm not used to this… I keep forgetting that we're no longer just 'friends'." And the fact that you called me your girlfriend is screwing with my head, because I'm really not but in public I guess I am. I didn't say any of that out loud of course but I had to keep the status quo clear in my head. It was a hard line to walk and we hadn't even done the deed yet.

He chuckled.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep reminding you." He pulls me further into him, my back against his front where I could feel the hard expanse of his broad chest and something else further south, something harder and thick pressing against my lower back. I gasped, desire pooling between my legs.

"Does that feel friendly to you?" He murmured, his voice a deep, tantalizing whisper in my ear.

No, it certainly didn't. I shook my head unable to produce words. It was a good thing this was a large balcony, fitting well over twenty people and we were about half of that, otherwise this precarious position we were in wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

I knew I should feel embarrassed but I couldn't think straight, I was too turned on. At this rate by the end of the night I would either spontaneously combust from lust overload or rip his clothes off in front of everybody. I was leaning towards the latter.

David had been slowly showing me glimpses of his virility. He was all man, sexual and hard and he wanted me. The thrill of it was like a shot of adrenaline into my bloodstream.

"There is nothing friendly about the way I feel about you." His words made my head swim, and my heart beat out of my chest. I had to fight the ache coiling low in the pit of my stomach, and the clenching between my thighs creating a deep, aching tension. Oh boy, what the hell is this? I'm in way over my head here.

We were walking back to our suite. The preliminaries had ended about an hour ago, but we had stayed behind talking to some of the group that had lingered back. Dom, Lexi, Andres and Lachlan, a friend of Andres that had arrived about an hour into the event.

We arranged plans to go to dinner and the Casino tomorrow after the races, and Lexi and I exchanged phone numbers before parting ways.

"Don't try and dissuade me with your abilities of distraction. When Carrick wins the race tomorrow I am paying for dinner, that was our deal." I say pointedly.

My driver of choice-Carrick Ryan-had a great track record, and I was positive he would come in first on race day. David and I had made a deal that whoever won would have their pick of price. I didn't want money I just wanted to do something even as insignificant as paying for dinner, at least once.

"You seem awfully certain with your choice lovely."

"I am. Carrick is the best driver out there. You're betting against the wrong team."

David's money or bet was on Nico Tresler, a veteran driver of reputable caliber no doubt, but he was overconfident and arrogant. Carrick on the other hand was young and eager with a fresh eye and sharp senses. I had no doubt he would take the race.

He smirked.

"I'm not denying he's good, he is just not my top choice."

My hands landed on my hips. "He is not good, he is great." David stared at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I think you like this Ryan character a bit too much." The hint of jealousy in his tone spurred me on, suddenly wanting to tease him.

"Actually now that you mention it." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I think once upon a time I sort of had a crush on him, or maybe it was his driving that was appealing. I can't be sure." It was most definitely his driving, the guy was known for being a total manwhore off the track and that was not a quality that revved my engine like it did for lots of girls. Still, that didn't take away the fact that he was indeed very attractive and a helluva driver.

I could see David fighting a smile as he pinned me with a smoldering glare.

"You have a thing for race car drivers luv?" He asked, lifting an amused brow. My lips twitched but I managed not to laugh.

Just then the elevator doors opened and I walked in first, letting the question hang in the air. David followed suit. When the doors closed I let my body brush purposefully against him before I whispered into his ear. I feel the abrupt rigidness of his body and heard him inhale a breath. I loved it his reactions to my closeness.

"I have a thing for British supermodels, one in particular to be exact." I raised a brow.

The steel band of his arm was suddenly around my waist, pulling me against him. I let out a squeaky gasp.

"Not as big as my thing for the mouthy, gorgeous law student that has been teasing me all day." His voice was a throaty growl, that sent an electric current down my spine.

He kissed me deeply, stealing every breath out of me. I threw myself into the kiss with equal enthusiasm, wrapping my arms around his neck. David lifted me off the floor with one arm, as his mouth practically ate mine with ferocity, not that I was complaining. I was pretty much drowning in the intensity of the kiss, trying desperately to climb inside his body.

The ping of the elevator opening brought me down to earth. David stopped his assault on my mouth setting me down slowly, but the friction of my body rubbing tightly against his had my head spinning, and my senses going wild.

He smirked wickedly, straightened my dress and grabbed my hand. We made it to the suite in silence, I was still trying to catch my breath, I blamed the damn elevator.

David opened the door and I walked on wobbly legs to the center of the living area. The click of the lock behind me sent my heart crashing against my chest.

My body hummed with the ever present electricity between us. This day had felt like an exercise in control; David and I had been playing the teasing game for far too long and it was beginning to crash around us. The air was saturated with the sexual tension that hung between us, pushing and pulling from every direction.

"David." I said in a shaky voice, my hands fisting the material of my dress at the hem.

"Yes" His sensually laced tone was right at my neck, sending shivers down my spine and wrapping around me like a furnace. I closed my eyes invigorating in the sweet sensation of his touch as strong arms wrapped around my middle.

"Your scent is addictive." He rasped, inhaling deeply while nuzzling my neck. Oh god, I didn't think I could take another night of this uncomfortable tension. If he kept teasing me like this, I was going to implode.

"Would you like to get supper?"

What? food. No, food was not at the top of my priority list right now. Not dropping to my knees was high up though.

"No, I don't want food." I replied, feeling my lungs depleading of oxygen.

"What is it you want then lovely?" His lips were on my skin, planting soft, heated kisses on my alarmingly strong pulse. What is it really not obvious, what I wanted? Maybe he was simply leaving it up to me, giving me the control. But I thought I had detected something like a challenge in his voice.

"I...I don't want to sleep alone tonight." I settled for saying, and I hoped he'd got what I was really telling him. I felt the pounding of my heart in my ears and after what seemed like a neverending pause he finally spoke.

"You wont." His confident tone rang throughout my body, raising goosebumps on my flesh.

I let my head rest back against his taut chest. It was all I could do not to fall to my knees. His lips continued tracing the skin along my neck with little flicks of his tongue. The combination of the suction and his wet tongue simultaneously tasting me was making me delirious with desire.

"You drive me mad, lovely. Your scent, your skin." He placed a long kiss at the base of my neck, making me moan.

I pressed my back against his front, feeling just how mad I was driving him, and it sent a strong throbbing between my legs, as the ball of fire in my stomach simmered into a burning flame.

"You're so sweet... I want to taste every part of you." If he kept talking to me this way, I was going to shatter into a million pieces, before he actually did anything.

David slid down the tiny straps of my dress placing soft, kisses as he went. I was gasping, needy, my body enraptured by his touch.

"David…" his name was no more than a tiny whisper.

In a sudden movement he turned me around to face him, bright blue eyes burned with intensity as he wrapped a hand at the nape of my neck bringing his mouth down to mine and searing our lips together. I closed my eyes and let my hands fly to his chest, where I could feel his heart beating as strongly as my own.

His kiss was deep but languid, exploring every corner of my mouth. Desire unfurled within me, as my loins clenched with a reckless hunger. A deep, throaty moan erupted from my throat, which seemed to have an effect on him because abruptly his kiss became savage. He devoured my mouth, sucking my tongue hard as a rumbling sound made its way up his chest. He cupped my neck, pressing me tightly against him, not leaving an inch between us, my need to have him closer multiplied by a million.

His free hand traveled up my back, finding the zipper of the dress, and slowly lowering it all the way to the tip of my tailbone. The acute sound of the metal teeth was piercing to my ears.

My eyes flew open, finding two black orbs staring at me.

"Is this alright?"

I knew the question meant so much more than the simple action of lowering the zipper of my dress. God, and I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs, YES! Please YES! This was the final line, the no turning back point that would make us lovers and I was ready.

I settled for a nod instead.

The dress widened around my body, then pooled at my feet. I was now standing in my bra and panties, which thankfully were adequately matching. They were a baby blue satin, nothing crazy or too revealing, but at least I had avoided the dreaded granma cotton panties. There was obvious lust in his eyes as they raked over me, which in turn made me feel sexy and desirable.

"This color looks perfect on your skin." His voice was sensually husky as he bent down and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss, arms wrapping around my frame and lifting me as if I were as light as a feather. My legs went around his waist reflexively as his expert fingers unclasped my bra, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Not to be outdone I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt one by one until it was fully open.

The next thing I was aware of was my back softly hitting a mattress. I gasped missing his lips as he pushed back, supporting himself on his elbows. His head lowered to my chest and I could see blue fire dancing in his eyes before he began planting soft kisses all over my skin, in between my breast and then lower to my stomach. My hands tangled in his silky hair, grasping it as I tried to control my accelerated pulse.

I was panting, my chest rising and falling heavily with every touch of his lips on my skin, I was beginning to see dots. Dear God, I wasn't gonna make it to actual sex at this rate.

I felt his fingers skimming the edges of my panties and I literally stopped breathing as my eyes locked with his.

He kissed the skin just above the line of my underwear, keeping eye contact with me. The image so sensual, and yet animalistic almost as if he was about to devour me. I squirmed under the hot touch of his lips, arching my back instinctively, which gave him enough leverage to slowly lower the tiny material past my hips. Leaning back on his knees he removed my underwear, leaving me completely bare for him.

I thought I'd feel embarrassed but all I felt was a hot, consuming need. My skin was burning like I had a fever, and the ache between my legs grew to an almost unbearable state. I was ready to start begging for him to take me.

The vibrant blue of his eyes was gone as his pupils dilated while he fixed a hungry gaze over every inch of my body.

"You're breathtaking." Eyes blazing, he took off his already open shirt, flexing his arms and shoulders and I couldn't look away. He was so beautiful I wanted to scream. Bronze skin, smoothed over defined muscles and wide masculine shoulders that I found so incredibly sexy. The hard smooth planes of his stomach flexed with his movements hypnotizing me. My eyes trailed lower to those sexy indentations at his hips that I fantasized about licking, my mouth watered at the thought. He was perfection, no man should look this heavenly delicious.

I followed his hands which quickly found the belt buckle, undoing it along with the button and zipper of his jeans. Oh boy, I was about to see David naked, my heart went into cardiac arrest with each passing second.

He never broke eye contact as he pushed the jeans and boxer briefs down all at once and Oh my god please call a doctor! He was big, I mean monumentally BIG! My breath caught and my eyes probably looked like saucers as I took him in.

"The way you're looking at me is enough to bring a man to his knees lovely." I blushed profusely but how could I not look. It was as if I was seeing a mythological creature come to life.

"You're beautiful." Oh boy, did I really just say that outloud? I pressed my lips together mentally slapping myself.

He smirked.

"Well, can't say I've ever been called beautiful."

"I'm sorry, would you prefer sexy beast?"

His throaty chuckle raised goosebumps on my flesh.

"You're cute." He mused.

"Cute." I said, my eyebrows lifting.

His piercing blue eyes smoldered as he climbed over me, a devilish grin lifting the corner of his lips.

"Would you prefer devastatingly sexy?" He settled over my body, spreading his weight to his extremities. The air literally whooshed out of me as I felt his hardness on my thigh.

I saw the tiny foil package that he placed beside me on the bed and swallowed hard, my breath coming in short intakes as realization washed over me. We were both naked and about to have sex, I was about to have sex with David and I called him beautiful. Oh god.

David always seemed so sure of himself, so confident in his actions that I suddenly felt very shy and inexperienced in comparison. My body went rigid with anxiety.

What if I sucked, what if I couldn't please him, what if I passed out? I mean, that last one was unlikely but still, it could happen. David was a sexual man, experienced and practiced in the art of sex and he'd more than likely been with enough women with the same kind of experience to run circles around me.

"Everything alright luv?" I heard the concern in his voice and before I had enough foresight to stop, I started spilling my guts to him.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I'm not..." How to say this? "Well, I'm not very experienced. I've only ever been with Dereck, and that was a long time ago." Oh god please make me stop talking! NOW!

"and well... I guess, I'm a little nervous." Nope, evidently my mouth and brain were in disconnect. He stared at me, surprise clear in his eyes.

"You've only been with one man." It was more a statement than a question. Oh god this was mortifying, but it was also the truth and I couldn't change it so I only nodded, blushing all the way to the roots of my hair.

He didn't say anything for a long minute causing my anxiety to build even more.

"I don't want you nervous luv, I want you to enjoy every minute of this." He finally said, letting his fingers tenderly caress my face from forehead to chin, lingering on my blood stained cheeks.

"The nerves will pass." I answered shyly.

He chuckled, placing soft kisses on my face, and nuzzling my neck. My heart beat ratcheted up a notch.

"Don't ever apologize for being who you are lovely." He whispered between kisses, then turned his eyes on me.

"Your inexperience isn't something to be ashamed off, it's admirable. Every part of you is beautiful, you respect yourself and your body and I want nothing more than to cherish every inch, if you let me." Oh boy, could I really deny this man anything when he spoke like that? I found my heart in serious danger of over inflation.

"I want you to, I've never wanted anyone more." I admitted, in a rush of words that sounded a lot like pleading. He smiled crookedly but I didn't see smugness in his expression, more like appreciation.

"That's nice to hear."

I tried to suppress the smile fighting against my lips but it was useless. David kissed me sweetly, just a feathery sweep of his lips. I was butter, melted butter.

"I want you to relax, alright, I'll go slow." He stared profoundly into my eyes as he spoke.

"Okay." I swallowed, letting my body go soft against the mattress. I trusted David. I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't be able to do any of this if I didn't trust him so fully.

He smiled warmly, brushing hair away from my face. His strong arms cradled my head, keeping me in the center of his embrace. He stared at me and I saw the tenderness turn swiftly into a lust that ignited my body.

"I've wanted you for so long lovely, you're all I think about." His thumb released my lower lip from my teeth, I hadn't realized I was biting on it.

"You haven't the slightest idea just how much I desire you." He dipped his head and nibbled on my bottom lip, softly tasting and teasing with his tongue.

"Hum...I could kiss you nonstop." I gasped when he released me.

His head moved lower to my collarbone, where he tasted me with flicks of his tongue, then sucked on the skin right above my bone which had a direct link to my sex. I moaned loudly.

He didn't stop there, his mouth traveled lower to my breasts, the ache in my core building as I waited for his touch. But he didn't apply any pressure, he only let his lips hover, blowing hot, teasing breaths just above my hardened nipples back and forth and on the valley in between. Meanwhile his hands pressed on my hips while his thumbs made slow torturous circles near the apex between my thighs so very close to where I wanted him.

I couldn't keep still, he was driving me out of my mind with his merciless teasing on my senses. The need for release making my body move instinctively, searching out for what I needed. I didn't think I could take much more of the slow, I was about to come out of my skin.

"David...You don't have to go so slow." I said between gasping breaths.

"Please, I need to feel you." I was past the point of mortification and had entered the land of the desperate.

Immediately his mouth closed around my nipple sucking hard. I cried out as arousal shot to various parts of my body with an intensity that had me bucking off the bed.

He did the same to my other breast, alternating between the two until my nipples felt swollen and hypersensitive.

"Better?" he breathed. I couldn't focus. I was overcome with sensation, my body in dire need, thrashing and begging.

"More, please." I felt the rumbling of a chuckle but I was beyond caring.

At my plea his wonderful mouth traveled lower to my heaving stomach. He kissed my heated skin as he went, sending little shards of electric impulses throughout my body.

My hands grabbed restlessly at the soft material of the bedsheets as he came near my most intimate part, and for a second I felt hesitation. I didn't think I was ready to have him there with his mouth. As much as I wanted all of him desperately, this part still made me extremely self conscious. But my worries were forgotten as he kissed my hip bone, nibbling on the skin with quick suctions that had me thrashing against him. My head swinging back as a whimper escaped my lips and I was pretty sure my vision was beginning to blur at the edges. What was he doing to me?

I didn't have any more time to think because his mouth suddenly swallowed the moan rising from my throat in a passionate, all consuming kiss that scrambled all my senses into mush. His hard body pressed deliciously against mine, as he devoured my mouth with hungry kisses.

Oh my god, I felt all of him. His thick length against my moist center, and when his hips rocked against mine I had to stop kissing him as a shudder overtook my body and I gasped loudly, feeling consumed with a passion greater than anything I had ever felt.

"God I love those sounds, so sexy." His lips moved down to my neck nipping little kisses and branding my skin as he worked a hand between my thighs. At the first touch from his fingers my hips came off the bed and I nearly came apart from the shock of pleasure.

He slid a finger in and I stopped breathing, my heart pounding loudly, flooding my ears. My hands grasped his wide shoulders, needing some kind of lifeline to keep me from floating away.

"Do you like this?" The gruff sound of his voice added to my aroused state.

"Yes." I breathed out, thrashing shamelessly against his hand. My earlier nerves all but forgotten as blood began to boil under my skin.

"More?"

"Yes." Adding another finger he twisted them upwards turning the blood into a fluttering inferno. At the same time his free hand cupped my breast and kneaded my sensitive nipple in tandem with the fingers he worked into me. Oh god, I threw my head back gasping, breathless and feverish.

Somewhere in the part of my brain that could still manage coherent thoughts I heard a ripping noise. Suddenly the magic fingers were gone. Why are the fingers gone? I was so wound up I was about to blow up. Then I felt something much harder take their place.

My eyes snapped open to find David staring at me with hooded eyes filled with so much passion that it nearly knocked the air out of me.

He was throbbing against my entrance, hot and ready, and god how I wanted him. My hands traveled down his muscled back, urging him forward as I opened my legs wider and lifted my hips. That caused a deep groan to rumble out of his chest, as he braced his arms on either side of my face.

I couldn't take the desperate need wreaking havoc in my body. I tilted my hips again and he growled as every muscle in his body tense.

"Lovely, if you keep doing that, this will be over very soon and I want to take my time with you."

"I need you inside me, please." The ache was too much, I was dizzy with pent up desire and the unrelenting throbbing between my legs kept getting stronger and more unbearable.

His eyes fluttered as a gut wrenching groan filled the air.

"You have no idea what you do to me, you can't possibly know." Moving a hand to my hip, he lifted my thigh higher and positioned himself at my entrance, my breathing became shallow.

He kissed me softly, tenderly, his tongue making slow sweeps of my mouth. Then he was pushing into me, inch by delicious inch, and I had to tear my lips away needing the oxygen as a complete feeling of fullness enveloped me.

It felt so unbelievably good, my body stretched and molded around his perfectly.

He didn't move, giving me time to adjust. I was by no means a virgin but three years was a long time.

"You feel bloody amazing." He breathed into my mouth, his voice almost pained. His heavily lidded eyes were glazed over with pleasure as he gazed at me, jaw set so hard I was sure not even Thor's hammer could crack it.

For an infinite second we only stared at each other, breathing heavily and acclimating to the sweet sensation of being intimately connected.

"More." I begged, needing him to move. A lazy smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he rocked his hips slowly, sending tiny jolts of pleasure through my body.

"Yes!" My eyes fluttered.

"I've waited for what feels like forever to be inside you lovely, to feel you." Oh god, his lustful words were like a shot of adrenaline into my veins. Crashing his lips to mine in a needy kiss that sucked the air right out of me, he began to pump into me, slowly at first and picking up speed, until he set a divine rhythm that electrified every cell in my body.

I whimpered and moaned into his mouth with each thrust. It felt so good, too much, and at the same time, not nearly enough. There wasn't an inch of space between us, and yet I wanted him closer. My fingers dug into his back as the tension coiled, building like a storm. I felt like I might float away any second then crash back down like a meteor. What in the nine circles of hell was he doing to me? Though this felt more like ten circles of heaven.

Supporting himself on an extended arm David grabbed the back of my knee and hitched my leg higher which somehow brought him deeper. He pulled out almost all the way and then slammed into me again, eliciting a loud cry out of my throat that seared my ears and caused my entire body to clench around him as my head spinned with bliss.

Sleek sweat collected between our bodies, as he grinded his hips against me in a sensual dance that had my heart beating frantically. Something powerful began to unravel and move towards a precipice inside of me.

I had an urge to see it, to see our bodies where they connected. My head moved up following the line of rippling muscles down his abdomen to where he was pumping his powerful body and thick length deeper into me, again and again. It was unbelievably beautiful, seeing it set the storm free and I felt my body begin to shake uncontrollably. Everything swirled as the entire world tilted and bent out of shape.

"David…" I gasped, feeling like I was breaking, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Oh god, what was happening? I shut my eyes tightly, unable to keep them open.

"Let go luv." He breathed, bringing his hand to cup my face as he did the rolling of the hips thing, he did oh-so well.

"Let go." He urged again.

Biting my lip, I fell off the precipice screaming his name incoherently as starbursts flashed behind my eyelids and my head hit the mattress with abandon. I felt shock after shock of overwhelming ecstasy rack my body into oblivion, leaving me breathless and feeling like jelly.

David thrusts harder once, twice then I felt his large frame shake as a guttural sound erupted from his chest. He collapsed on top of me, keeping most of his weight on his arms as he buried his head on my neck, breathing just as heavily as I was. After a long second he kissed my damp skin, letting his lips linger on my pulse.

I had just had an orgasm. My first orgasm ever, and I knew without a doubt that I had never experienced anything like that before. Spring was right, there is no way you ever forget that level of intensity and pleasure. It was no wonder people became sex addicts, that had been… it had been, there were no words. One minute I had been falling off a cliff, and the next I was landing on a soft cloud.

"You doing alright luv?" David asked softly.

My heart was a jack hammer, beating savagely but my body felt languid and sated. Was I alright? Oh boy I was floating on a chocolate fountain, riding the post-orgasmic train to Never- Never Land. Sex with David was like an out of body experience, where the heavens opened and angels began to sing all around me.

"I..." My voice was still shaky.

"I...I don't think I can move, I feel like gelatin."

He chuckled, slowly pulling out of me. I gasped, feeling an uncomfortable emptiness, my body missing the connection already.

David disposed of the condom then lied on his back, bringing me along with him to rest on his chest. I felt his lips on my hair and I couldn't help the silly, all consuming smile splitting my face.

I could feel his heart beating wildly under my cheek and I sigh happily, relaxing against his warmth as he rubbed tiny, soothing circles against my naked back. It was making me tingly all over.

A tiny giggle pushed past my mouth and I quickly smothered it with my hand.

"Want to share what's on that fascinating mind of yours?" Not really, but of course my brain and my mouth have never seen eye to eye. He twisted us so that I was lying once again on my back while he found support on his side, leaning over me.

"I've never… I mean that was… it was orgasmic!" What the, what?

His throaty laugh caused blood to rise to my face and suddenly I had an urge to hide like a child under the covers. I really needed to learn how to shut up.

"I really shouldn't have said that, it's just that… forget it." I opted to cover my reddening face in my hands.

"Hey now." David took hold of my hands exposing my face. His gaze was right on me, cerulean eyes shining like jewels.

"You know you can tell me anything." His fingers brushed the hair from my face.

"I know that but, some things are just too embarrassing and personal to share." I shrugged. He smiled warmly with his messy sex hair going in every direction, and lazy eyes gazing dreamily at me.

"There is nothing more personal than what we just did, furthermore you're laying naked in my bed. How can you be embarrassed to tell me anything?"

Good point, but now I could only think about what we had just done which was, have mind blowing, orgasmic sex, like I've never had before. I couldn't tell him that, my face would explode, it was already dangerously close to doing just that.

"Well, call me crazy then." Better than him calling me a twenty four year old inexperienced girl who hadn't had an orgasm in two years of being in a relationship.

"Not a chance luv." He smirked, narrowing his eyes into a predatory, focus beam. My heart stuttered.

He leaned down and kissed my burning cheeks.

"I'd rather call you sweet."

Then my nose.

"Or sexy as hell."

And my forehead. His word choice made me giggle, it was so American.

"You don't have to sweet talk me, I already had sex with you." I joked. I knew he was trying to put me at ease which he had an uncanny ability to do but that didn't constitute a confession.

"Hum.." The rumbly sound he made caused my pulse to pick up and my breath to catch.

He moved down to my mouth and I closed my eyes waiting but he didn't kiss me, he just inhaled and exhaled, hovering millimeters over my mouth. I wanted his lips but when I tilted my face up he pulled back just enough to tease me. There was a wicked grin playing at the corner of his mouth. I glared at him.

"Tell me and I'll give you what you want." He whispered playfully, as his sweet intoxicating breath delved into my mouth, making my head swim.

"There is nothing to tell." I sounded all breathy and not convincing at all.

His hand was on the move, over my quivering stomach, slowly making its way higher. Oh boy. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry. I could feel the fire in my body kindling back to life. How was that possible? We'd just had sex no more than five minutes ago. Guess he'd moved on to a more reliable tactic- seduction.

Reaching my swollen breasts he massaged the swell achingly slow, circling the areola. I moaned, arching my back, the throbbing between my legs had me squirming and rubbing my thighs together deliriously.

"David…" I needed more. And I needed it NOW!

"Tell me." He breathed into my mouth and I felt the slightest brush of his lips.

"I…" No I wouldn't tell him, there was no way. Nothing he did or said would make me.

He squeezed my hardened nipple while pressing his erection against my thigh. Oh my god! Intense arousal burned through my veins.

"I had never come before. This was the first time, with you!" The words tumbled out as if he'd magically pulled them out of my mouth. Way to hold strong, Summer.

David stilled and I licked my dry lips waiting for his reaction, my heart was hammering away. I was now embarrassed, anxious, and horny. What a great combination.

"You had never orgasmed before?" He sounded almost shocked.

"That's… what I said." I replied in a small voice, averting my gaze.

"Oh lovely." He turned my face to look at him, letting his thumb trace tenderly over my cheek.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It is not your fault that boy couldn't be concerned with learning how to please you properly." His intense eyes shined with such sincerity and conviction that I couldn't doubt a single word.

I smiled, immediately feeling myself relaxing. His returned smile was heart melting.

"Now." His expression changed suddenly, becoming as intense as his eyes as long fingers trailed down my neck, then my collarbone, and over my breasts. My eyes fluttered and my skin felt stretched too tight.

"I plan on getting to know your body quite thoroughly." My stomach moved in waves with each pin prick feel his fingers unleashed. Desire pooled, hot and wet in my center.

In a second David was over me, pinning me down with his hard body, then sinking his hips against mine.

"Oh." I gasped, feeling my sex throbbing painfully against his erection.

"Round two already?" I teased, doing my best to breathe in and out. David's eyes darkened like a predator's.

"Lovely, I intend to give you many, many orgasms tonight." He promised in that sexy british way of his. I swallowed, feeling excitement bubbling down my stomach.

God help me.

* * *

**OMG! It finally happened, I'm screaming as much as you guys are. This was my first sexual scene and considering how much I read stuff like this, it was EXTREMELY difficult to write. I kept getting caught up in the words and the descriptions, what a freaking ride, lets just side my fiancée sure enjoyed it ;-) He reaped the benefits. Guys, I'm so exhausted, I never thought it would be so hard to write about sex. I thought when the time came it would be the easiest thing, I seriously have no idea how authors do this day and night, HOLY CRAPOLA!**


	24. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovelies, thank you guys so much for reviewing and following. I'm always grateful for your continuing support of this story. Here is the next chapter, it's not as long as many previous chapters but I figured something is better than nothing. I haven't had much time for writing lately so be patient with me. If anyone as any ideas of things they liked to see in the story please don't be shy, share.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Maybel**

**Chapter 19**

**In Bliss**

I felt a pleasant warmth on my back as I struggled to open my eyes. Slowly the world around me came into focus. I was lying on a huge soft bed, I turned on my back, pushing myself up on my elbows; a crisp white sheet was half covering me. Steady rays of sunlight streamed in through the open doors of the balcony, where I could just make out a sliver of turquoise ocean. I was in David's room, on his bed.

A smile tugged at my lips as the memories from the previous night washed over me. I stretched my limbs, feeling the delicious ache in muscles I didn't even know existed, a true testament of my sex-crazed night. It had in fact, truly happened; I sighed, invigorating in the memories, as Image after blissful image flashed through my mind; David's skill fingers touching me, his soft lips kissing me and his body bringing me to orgasm. Not once, not twice, but three times throughout the night. I shivered, feeling cold and hot and tingly all at once.

So that's what it was like, it was no wonder I never got the big whoop about sex. I just hadn't experienced it with the right person. Now I had no idea how I would ever stop wanting more.

Smiling like a fool, I slumped back against the cushiony bed-frame. Exhaling and brushing fingers through my messy hair, just the way David had done dozens of times last night. My smile widened.

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed the room seemed fairly neat and organized, even David's clothes from last night were folded methodically over a chair. I tended to be just as tidy and the thought of that tiny, inconsequential similarity between us made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. No condom wrappers anywhere, thankfully, I think that would have made me uncomfortable. One thing was visibly missing though, David. Where was he?

I got to my feet, looking around for my clothing, then remembered that I had been wearing a dress which I'd left in the living room somewhere, and where the hell was my underwear? I knew I was wearing that in here, wasn't I? Even if David picked up around the room, my underwear if I remember correctly should be in the bed somewhere. I looked under the sheets shifting around until my hand, finally grabbed onto the silky thing and quickly shimmied into them. Next I grabbed David's shirt from the chair, sliding my arms through the sleeves and pulling my long hair out from behind.

Just then David strolled through the half-closed doors that lead into the living area. His sexy smile almost knocking me off my feet. He looked positively yummy in the morning, like a sex god swaggering confidently towards his target. The only thing missing was a hallelujah chorus, and doves flying out around him.

He wore the same dark blue pajama pants from the previous day and nothing more. My mouth went dry as my eyes latched onto his magnificent body. My mind going straight to the gutter as memories of the way that hard muscled body had felt against my much softer one. Oh boy, bad idea. I shook away the thoughts and focused on his eyes, darkening and churning at the sight of me. I pressed my lips into a shy smile, pushing strands of hair behind my ear.

"You're awake, I thought I was gonna have to call the paramedics. You were sleeping like the dead." Without an ounce of hesitation he gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, my head tilted back and my body went all goey against him.

He pulled back an inch to stare at me.

"Good morning, lovely." His voice was a deep caress. I hummed, feeling a happy haze surrounding me.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked, my throat felt slightly scratchy from sleep.

"Almost eleven."

I gaped at him. I hadn't slept in that late since I was a kid.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he chuckled at my shocked expression.

"I couldn't, you looked so sexy sprawled across the bed, naked. It would've been a crime to wake you." I flushed at the thought of him watching me as I slept naked, but I also felt a deep clenching in my belly.

"Aren't you a law abiding citizen." I mocked.

He chuckled.

"You were tired luv and you needed rest, it was a very… taxing night." He added that last part a bit suggestively and I knew exactly what he meant. The flush spread further, coating my chest.

He lifted my chin, and planted a quick kiss on my parted lips.

"You awoke just in time, I ordered breakfast. Why don't you go wash up and meet me out on the balcony, I'll set everything up."

"Okay." I bit my lip to keep from smiling like a total fool.

He smiled warmly and I had to remember to breathe. I started to walk past him but he held my arm, stopping me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" There was amusement in his voice. From this angle with the side of his body brushing up against mine, I could smell the fresh scent coming off of him, wafting into my senses. It was a mix of fresh linen and ocean breeze with David's own unique masculine scent, it absolutely mouth watering.

I ignored the pulling in my stomach and how difficult it was to behave like a human being instead of following the basic instincts of my body.

"Umm...to my room, to change?" Sounded more like I was asking him. But his question confused me.

His smile was a mixture of wolf and innocence.

"There is no need for that, I brought your things to this room." I stared blankly at him.

"I hope that's allright?" His voice took on a slightly unsure tone.

He relocated me into his room? I was surprised to be honest but the surprise was turning quickly into a happiness that radiated heat to my extremities.

"Yeah...of course." I stuttered, blinking rapidly. That sexy smile I loved so much brighten his face and I swear I was turning into a big girlie pile of mush from the way my heart inflated. I made a beeline towards the bathroom, but once again his velvety voice stopped me.

"Lovely?" I turned, meeting his vibrant gaze.

"Keep my shirt on." Oh boy. Sexy smile, blazing eyes devouring me, and a commanding voice was too much for me this early. Not that it was super early but I had literally just woken up and he was obliterating my senses.

"Duly noted." I mused.

He grinned.

"Don't keep me waiting too long luv."

My smile threatened to break my face in half. I shut the door before I did something stupid like jump his bones or ask him to join me. My toiletries were neatly organized on top of the marble sink. The girl in the mirror couldn't possibly be me, she looked different. Tousled hair going in every direction, wildly, excited brown eyes that were much too large, and blood stained cheeks to match swollen lips.

A low snicker pushed past my lips. If anyone would've told me a month ago I'd be in Monte Carlo having orgasmic sex with David, I seriously would've laughed in their face and recommended therapy.

I've always had a clear vision of my future: school, career, a good job, but after that the future always became hazy. I was the girl with the plan, my life was always organized and thought out. I'd done some traveling but always with my family and my one boyfriend was more a fluke of trying to conform than an actual desire to have a boyfriend.

In all my plannings I never accounted for a summer like this. My future might have been a simple vision but it was in order. David came into my life like a meteor, brightening everything up and now the well planned out future was filled with uncertainties and possibilities I had never really consider, yet my life had never been so exciting. I had never felt so alive until he came along. I really didn't know what that meant, it was too scary to really think through so for now I would live in the moment and forget about everything else, something I had never done before.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and combed my wet hair, letting it loose to air dry. Smart girl that I was, I didn't think to grab undergarments so the only thing covering me was David's shirt.

David was by the balcony on his phone.

"Of course, I'll be home by then." There was a pause as he noticed me and smiled, eyes immediately turning a darker shade of blue.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I snickered under my breath, my ego doing a happy dance with my new found powers of distraction over him, it was a nice change of pace for once.

I purposefully walked to the dresser, giving him my back, then slightly bent to open a lower drawer, not far enough to flash him, I wasnt that bold but enough to get him rattled.

I heard the quick intake of air and smiled to myself, moving up to the next drawer once I didn't find what I wanted.

"No I didn't...I'm sorry. I think we might have a bad connection."

Finding a fresh pair of underwear-black this time-I shut the drawer and turned around facing him.

His jaw was firmly set, and those beautiful eyes were as dark as onyx as they fixed firmly on me.

Pretending not to notice his reaction, I continued what I was doing, innocently humming to myself as I placed one leg at a time inside the panties and then slowly shimmied them all the way to my hips, but making sure to keep myself cover with his shirt.

I felt his hot gaze on me the whole time.

"Claire I'm going to have to call you back, do you mind?"

I walked towards him with my expression completely neutral.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon, kiss the little man for me."

His eyes grew exponentially more predatory with each step I took in his direction. Just as i'm about to walk past him into the balcony, his arms are around me, swiftly twisting me towards him.

My hands clap against his naked chest and my heart does a little flip of excitement.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" He mused, voice husky.

"And how exactly am I trying to kill you, Mr. Gandy?" I added that last bit for extra naughtiness. I didn't know what was spurring me on to be this bold, perhaps it was the knowledge of knowing how much I affected him, the thought was making me brave.

My arms twined slowly around his neck as I looked up at him, waiting. That in term caused the shirt to ride up leaving most of my thighs naked.

"I have half a mind to rip this shirt right off of you, take you to bed and show you exactly how." Oh boy, I was very much down for that.

My stomach clenched as heat pooled in my center. David's fingers tangled on my wet hair, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. His sweet tongue swept into my mouth, massaging and then sucking on my tongue. It was a moan inducing kind of kiss, hot and passionate. I could barely breathe by the time he pulled back.

His hands traveled down my arms, settling over my hips where he bunched the soft fabric of the shirt between his fingers.

"You look so damn sexy in my shirt, I don't think I can bring myself to take it off, yet." I swallowed, feeling those magic fingers slowly moving under the shirt and teasing my skin. I inhaled and exhaled faster, as a million butterflies crashed against my belly with each tantalizing brush of his knuckles against my skin.

"Hum…" My eyes fluttered.

He chuckled, moving to my neck, tasting the skin over my pulse, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Then he moved lower down to my collarbone and over my chest. I swear I was still standing because of his firm grip on me, my knees felt like cooked spaghetti. He lowered himself onto his knees, keeping eye contact with me. His face came dangerously close to my most intimate place, he was basically milimeters away and I was all but starting to shake from the ball bouncing recklessly up and down my entire frame, constricting my lungs.

"I think these need to come off, I'd like to see you only in my shirt."

"Okay." I breathed out.

He kissed my stomach, right above my panty line and then lower. Oh god! My insides were turning to lava.

A knock at the door made me jump practically out of my skin. What the hell, again seriously? We were halfway around the world, who the hell could it be.

"That's breakfast luv." Who cared about breakfast I was about to have my fill right now.

"Aha." I hadn't regain my wits enough to muster actual words and I knew disappointment was clear in my tone.

David stood to his full height, letting his fingers brush along my cheek, I leaned into his touch on autopilot.

"You need substunance lovely, I can't be selfish." and what did he call leaving me like this? With the equivalent of blue balls. Damn that Vagina blocking-bad timing-breakfast!

I sigh.

"That better be some amazing breakfast." I grumbled.

"Not as good as what I had in mind, I assure you." Oh boy. His stubble tickled the sensitive skin near my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I guess it'll have to do." I shrugged. With a quick kiss to my lips, and an amused grin he retreated to fetch our food. My legs felt all wobbly and my body wound so tight it might snap at any second. Great i was becoming a sex crazed person. Spring would be so proud.

My phone goes off and I'm glad for the distraction. Speak of the devil, Spring's smiling face flashes on the screen.

"Hello dear sibling." I chimed in a sing song voice.

"You got laid didn't you?" I really hated that term. How the hell did she know this things, did she have a freaking crystal ball?

"I Knew it, your silence is all the answer I need, how could you not tell me the instant it happened! You weren't gonna tell me, were you? You bitch, I'm living vicariously through you here. Was it hot? OMG tell me everything."

There was no point interrupting her when she was on one of her rants, it was best to just ride it out.

"Are you done now Lindsay Lohan? Gees, dial down the dramatics."

I tried to speak in a hush tone since she was already screaming loud enough for the both of us.

"Tell me everything NOW!" She demanded, I rolled my eyes.

"I did and it was...astronomically HOT ." So much so that I couldn't even think about it without getting hot and bothered all over again.

I walked aimlessly around the room with a big, goofy grin on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I cant believe my own flesh and blood sister had super hot sex with freaking David Gandy!" I had to pull the phone back due to the volume of her voice.

"How was he, did you come? Oh what am I saying of course you did, how many times? and how big was his dick?" At that very moment, David decided to walk through the doors, and the bemused look on his face told me he had heard loud and clear that last statement. I flushed with embarrassment, my entire blood supply rushed to my face and neck. Fumbling with the phone I quickly lowered the volume on the side, just in case my headcase sister decided to say more preposterous things, didn't really matter though the damage was done. I averted my gaze immediately, as he continued to the balcony, pushing a little silver cart covered with different plates filled with food and drinks. I could tell he was doing his best to hide a smile, but I wasn't fooled.

Oh god, how freaking embarrassing.

"Hello Earth to Summer, you there?"

I walked to the other end of the room by the bathroom.

"David just heard that last part of your very loud statement." I hissed into the phone, as my eyes flitted towards the balcony. I could just make out David's profile as he methodically arranged the little round table and spread the food on top.

He was too cute, too perfect. My heart flipped flopped around my chest.

"Well you should've told me that he was nine inches long and that if finding your g-spot was an olympic sport he'd won the gold medal." I shook my head.

"That, my dear sister would've have revved his engine faster that you can flip a light switch." A very unlady like snort escaped my mouth.

"Maybe you should've been the lawyer in the family, since you have an answer for everything."

"Ugh, no thank you. I don't think I could deal with all those privacy laws."

Well I couldn't argue there.

"Alright Joda, can I call you back? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Hopefully sweaty, steamy sex, that's the only possible reason you can have to cut me off, without freaking telling me anything."

"I promise I will tell you all the details when I get back okay, stop being such a drama queen, you're starting to sound like mom."

"I want every naughty, nasty, little detail, no nutshell allowed or simplification or whatever term you wanna grab onto." She knew me too well.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say just stop screaming into my ear like a banshee."I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Are you still coming back on saturday?"

"Ah...I think so, that was the plan, but I'm not a hundred percent sure on that. Oh and by the way don't talk to mom about my sex life, is very creepy."

"Ugh, you know I can't keep things from her. She is like a mind ninja she knows when I'm hiding something."

I was getting antsy, David was waiting. I could make out his muscle, naked back and I wanted to run over to him and trace my fingers over each rippling sinew.

"Try your best or just don't talk to her until I do."

He rolled his shoulders and neck as if working out a kink. My throat went dry. It was so sensual.

"Fine but…"

"Okay!" I cut her off, not even really sure of what she was saying, my mind was elsewhere. Karma is a bitch, now I was the one drooling.

"I gotta go, be good, bye." I dropped the phone on the bed and licked my lips as my eyes zeroed in on his masculine figure, admiring every sculpted contour of his back.

I walked quietly towards the open doors, careful not to make any noise since I wanted to admire him a bit longer.

He was beautiful, I knew that was not an appropriate description for men, but there was no other way for me to put it. I didn't mean the traditional beautiful, he didn't look like a Ken Doll. There was something much more appealing and mysterious about his physicality. His nose was slightly crooked and his thick eyebrows were scarred but it was precisely in those imperfections where his beauty lied. He was just striking to look at, with all that bronze skin, dark hair and vibrant blue eyes that seemed to be edged on a permanent scowl and a body made for exercise adds. He was impossible to miss in a crowd, and even harder to look away once seen. You just didn't see men that looked like that in your everyday life. He was Michelangelo's David come to life.

He turned his face in my direction and I did my best to play it cool but the wicked grin on his lips said he'd caught me staring like a goober, well add that to my list of ever growing embarrassing things this morning.

Talking about his penis: Check

Staring at him while drooling: Check

I didn't even want to think about what I would do next, probably scream out that I loved him or something equally ridiculous the next time he made me come. I'd heard all kinds of horror stories induced by a moment of bliss. I wouldn't be the first one.

"Your sister?" He arched an amused brow. I lowered my gaze, tucking strands of still damp hair behind my ear.

"What gave it away." The sarcasm dripped from my mouth, but it was the wrong thing to say and I was going to find out why in the next second.

He grabbed a hold of my hand, pulling me softly towards a white, plushy chair.

"Oh I don't know." He breathed. I sat, facing the large expanse of glittering ocean.

His sinewy arms went on either side of me as he leaned down, hovering inches from my face. The air lodged in my throat, I was trapped, locked in place by those blue sapphires.

"Perhaps it was the delectable blush on your skin." He brushed fingers to my cheek, stroking lower down my neck and collarbone. My heart began to beat faster with each brush of his fingertips.

He leaned further in, his lips a hairline away from mine.

"You know what though, it's a real shame I didn't get to hear the answer to that scandalous question." He smirked and the blood left my body rushing to my face at the reminder of what he'd heard. Oh god, Earth please open up and swallow me. He moved to the column of my neck and breathed. My hands fisted the arms of the chair.

"You always smell amazing." His voice was practically a growl, sending a jolt between my thighs.

"I'm dying to taste you lovely." Oh boy, his words mixed with the heat of his mouth was making me delirious.

"David…" Please have mercy on me. My body was beginning to throb something fierce. He pressed a scorching kiss to my pulse then pulled away with what seemed like great effort on his part.

"Right, food first."

With a quick flick of his fingers on my chin, he proceeded to pour us coffee and juice, I couldn't help but admire his masculine movements; bulging biceps, taut stomach flexing and skin so smooth I wanted to lick it. I wanted to lick him everywhere.

"So, this is more a medieval feast than a breakfast." I had to focus on something else, cause right now all I wanted to do was eat him instead of the food.

"I didn't know what you'd prefer, so I ordered a bit of everything."

As my eyes raked over the many yummy dishes, my appetite came to life making my insides sing.

"Let me help you." I began to sit up but he quickly dismissed my assistance.

"I want to feed you luv, just get comfortable."

"Okay." I tried to stifle a smile but it was futile. He might as well spring into song and declare his undying love like a Disney Prince. The man was too dreamy.

"Coffee." He handed me a steaming cup of joe, it smelled fantastic. He'd prepared it to my taste, plenty of cream and sugar.

"Thank you."

He'd put anyone to shame without even trying.

I took a nice, long sip, letting the warmth soothe my muscles.

"Hum...that's perfect."

He placed a white plate filled with all kinds of goodies in front of me and another for him.

It all looked mouthwatering. Grabbing his own cup filled with black coffee he sat on the chair next to me, angling it to face me. He relaxed all that bare-chested goodness against the soft cushion in a very male slouch. His gaze stayed locked on me though, caressing my body with its intensity.

I did my best to focus on the food, trying to decide what to eat first, there was so much, as always.

"Here." He forked a piece of what seemed like a pinkish fruit and brought it to my lips. For some reason I found the idea of him feeding me quite exciting, it felt like a sexual act.

"Taste this." I did as I was told, slowly closing my lips around his fork, allowing the juices to flood my mouth.

"Hum...It's yummy." I chewed, savoring the sweet/tangy taste.

"It's Dragon fruit, I don't think you have it in the states." He explained, feeding me another piece. I acquiesced, letting him feed me pieces of fruits, breads and pastries. He seemed to enjoy the act as much as I did.

I let out a satisfied sigh, fixing my eyes on the ocean ahead.

"It's beautiful here." and it truly was, there wasn't a single cloud in the blue sky that met equally blue water at the horizon. It was a sight straight out of a postcard. Now I had the urge to find the nearest souvenir store and send one to my parents.

"I thought you might enjoy it, eating with a view and all." He gestured with his hand in the direction of the ocean.

I brushed my hair back, biting my lips as a blissful warmth seeped into my bones and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

"You remember that ha?" He smiled warmly, then reached over and caressed my cheek with the tip of his fingers, releasing the strands of hair from behind my ear.

"I remember everything about you lovely."


	25. Chapter 20

****Hey my lovelies, sorry its taken so long for me to update but honestly my creative juices have been running on empty. I finished this chapter as fast as I could but is not much, hope you guy enjoy though.****

****Chapter 20****

****In shenanigans ****

**"****You know for a minute there I was worried you'd be one of those typical European men who wear speedos at the beach."**

**I teased, trying in vain to keep the nonchalant expression I so wanted to pull off as I watched David in his simple, black swimming trunks. He looked positively delicious, he always did though.**

**David had suggested we spend some time at the beach soaking in the rays and bathing in the French Riviera with the world's wealthiest all around us. I think he really just wanted to get me into a bathing suit.**

**I fumbled with the towel in my hand, dropping it twice before I sat somewhat ungracefully on the lounge chair. Very smooth. **

**He narrowed his eyes in a playful glare.**

**"****I think you secretly wanted to see me in a speedo, are you disappointed luv?" I let out a mocking laugh, that sounded a little like a snort.**

**"****More like relieved, I would have lost all respect for you." Yet now, I couldn't get that image out of my head. David's bronze skin glistening, wearing a tiny white speedo as he moved over me, demanding my lips and pressing his wet body against mine as tiny droplets of water fell onto my heated skin, making me feel all tingly. Suddenly I was breathless, my wild imagination getting the best of me. I shook my head, shocked at the fantasies my mind was able to produce. We're we all secretly dirty creatures, was that the nature of the human brain when confronted with a godlike perfection that held the key into my innest, deepest desires?**

**David was silently assessing me with a knowing grin lifting the corner of his mouth. I felt the blood staining my cheeks because yes I had been staring at all his goodies like a freak, while I fantasized about him. He raised his eyebrows about to give me a sly comment, the man could read me so well it was scary.**

**"****Don't even think about it." I warned, pursing my lips. **

**"****I know you do that mind trick thing to get me all riled up."**

**He laughed, tilting his head back and even the bobbing of his Adam's apple was turning me on. There was a nest of butterflies permanently living in my stomach.**

**"****I don't know what you're talking about, innocent until proven guilty." He retorted, feigning innocence.**

**"****However I really do fancy the idea of getting you all riled up." **

**"****Oh I bet you do." I pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.**

**I needed to turn the tables on him and i knew just how. After all coming to the beach was his idea. **

**With determination, I sprang to my feet, trying my best to seem casual. I grabbed the hem of my cover-up pulling it over my head and revealing my new and quite provocative black bikini, compliments of Spring. The laughing died down immediately. **

**"****Is this what you had in mind Mr. Gandy?" I teased, making a little circle in place.**

**His hooded eyes raked over every visible surface of my body. The way he looked at me made me feel like a goddess. **

**"****Hum..."**

**His eyes were electric with blue fire.**

**"****Lovely, I had a lot of things on my mind this morning." His hands shot forward and long fingers singed my hips, he pulled me towards him placing me right between his legs.**

**He was sitting on one of the long, luxurious lounge chairs and in this position his face was right at my navel.**

**"****But you in this bikini" His fingers went under the twisted sides of my bottom piece. I gasped and swallowed feeling the sudden dryness of my throat.**

**"****Comes awfully close." Oh boy, my temperature was starting to rise and it wasn't because of the warm weather. Those amazing fingers sprawled and grasped at the skin on my hips moving deftly, near very compromising areas.**

**"****David we're not alone, there are people here." I half whispered, even though there wasn't anyone within ear shot, we were in a private cabana. He didn't seem concerned at all by the fact that though.**

**"****There are also chairs, towels, hats…" **

**I slapped his hands away from my hips teasingly and made an effort to remove myself from his grasp, it was a fruitless effort.**

**"****Don't be a smartass." He chuckled, ignoring my fuzzing and started slowly pulling at the strings of my bottom.**

**"****No one can see us luv, I could have you naked in my arms and no one would be the wiser."**

**I guess he had a point, we were sitting inside a large cabana, draped in willowy gossamer which covered every corner. We could probably get away with public sex in here. The thought alone was enough to make my adrenaline spike with exhilaration. **

**"****Well as tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass on the naked thing, but..."**

**I twisted enough to reach into my bag, and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion.**

**"****How about i let you rub lotion on me instead." I smirked, goating him and feeling empowered by the lust churning in his eyes and the sudden clenching of his jaw.**

**"****I'll even let you take my top off while you do it." I let my voice go an octave lower.**

**In a flash he had me flat on the chair, as he hovered over me. I giggled, pulling my hair free.**

**"****Deal."**

**I was now laying on my stomach with the strings of my top piece resting on the yellow padding of the lounge chair as David's expert hands sensually massaged my skin with the coconut scented lotion. The feel of his smooth hands all over my body was excruciatingly erotic. I was fighting the urge to moan with every sweep of his long fingers. I might just experience my first tantric orgasm.**

**"****You know if you keep making those little sounds, I might have to rethink our deal and have my way with you, right here."**

**I was moaning out loud, oh dear and here I thought I was doing a banging job of holding it in.**

**"****Well if you keep touching me ****_this_****way, that will make two of us."**

**I was pretty sure i heard him growled.**

**"****Let's go into the water." It was a demand, his thick voice was laced with desire as he spoke near my spine, raising goosebumps on my flesh. God I was feeling the same way, all I could think about was having him inside throbbing between my legs was just as demanding as his voice. We really needed to find a distraction.**

**I sat up, keeping my hand over the bikini top to keep it from flashing my babies.**

**"****Now David, you wouldn't be suggesting some kind of indecent proposal now would you?"**

**He smirked, his signature-panty dropping-smirked.**

**"****That's considered public exposure, punishable by law." I went on, fiddling with the straps of my suit. My large breasts moving around as I fixed the little material into its proper place. I might have been overdoing it just a bit, for show.**

**"****This is Europe luv, no one will care. Here let me help you, before you give me a stroke." By the predatory darkness in his eyes, it did seem as if all the blood was rushing to his brain, then again considering the bulge in his swimming trunks, the blood seemed to be going south as well. I bit my lower lip hard, his proposition was too tempting. **

**David moved to sit behind me, scooting me forward on the chair as his long legs went on either side of my hips, keeping me in between. I gasped as his arousal dug into my back.**

**"****You're doing it wrong." His deep voice caressed my neck, while his hands moved around to the front of my chest where he took over the job of fixing the top of my bikini. I brushed my hair to the side as his fingers glided over the swell of my breast with well practiced precision. My pulse quickened when the tip of his thumbs pressed lightly over my hardening nipples. I couldn't help the tiny breathless moan that pushed past my lips. Eyes fluttering, I let my head fall back against his taut chest.**

**"****You see, I'm much better at this." **

**"****Yes." I agreed in a whisper, feeling a heaviness settling over my breasts and wishing the thin material gone.**

**David's lips teased my neck, placing soft, heated kisses along the curve. A throbbing ache began to simmer deep in my core, making my ears ring as he continued to pebble the tip of my breasts. I wanted to feel his touch with nothing in between to relief the building ache that was threatening to consume me. Instinctively I pushed back against him, placing my hands on his thighs for support, trying to find some sort of friction. Oh god. He was very, very aroused for me, that fact sent a thrill through me, making me shiver. I was pretty sure if i were to stand up my knees would buckle.**

**He growled, the sound rumbling out of his chest as his hands delved inside the tiny top and cupped my breasts fully. I was seeing spots as sparks of pleasure shook my entire frame.**

**"****Maybe we should've stayed in the room." My chest was rising and falling rapidly.**

**"****I couldn't agree more. If memory serves though, it was your idea to come down here, something about getting the full experience of Monte Carlo." I mused, using his own words against him.**

**"****I'm regretting it more and more every minute." His voice was like gravel, grating against my skin.**

**One of his hands made its way down my stomach, fingers skimming the top of my bikini bottom then pushing inside. My body clenched excitedly, my heart was a jackhammer in my chest and I could feel his heart beating just as rapidly against my back.**

**Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We both startled at the sound. David's hands went around me in a protective embrace, shielding me as a little shriek bubbled up my throat.**

**"****Forgive me, I have your drinks and horderves ready." I glanced through the curtain of my hair at our waiter who was currently sporting a panicked expression. He was young and by the looks of it, not very experienced at this job. My cheeks flamed from embarrassment but I almost felt worse for the poor guy.**

**"****You can place them on the table, we won't be needing anything else." David's tone was firm but polite.**

**The kid hastily placed the food and drinks on the small table, avoiding any eye contact and made a quick exit, nearly stumbling on his own two feet. **

**David immediately turned his body sideways to look at me, concern etched on his handsome face.**

**"****I'm so sorry, are you all right? He shouldn't have popped in like that?" He seemed truly upset with worried. I blinked several times, then laughter burst out of my chest. I threw my body against the back of the chair, clutching my stomach.**

**David looked as if he was considering calling the nut house to come get me for fear I'd gone mad.**

**"****I can't believe we just got caught doing naughty things. In public!" I managed to say between body-rocking laughter. **

**His shoulders relaxed and a slow smile spread across his lips.**

**"****Naughty things? It's that what we're calling it?" His tone was full of amusement. **

**"****You really are too adorable luv." He said tweaking my nose, I rolled my eyes.**

**"****Yes, that's what i'm calling it and i'm sticking to it, you're such a bad influence."**

**His arms were suddenly flanking my head. My breath caught with his proximity.**

**"****I think you like my bad influence." Those tasty lips hovered over mine, teasingly.**

**"****and I know you crave all those ****_naughty_****things as much as I want to do them to you." The sound of his voice was like a promise of sin and forbidden things. It thrilled me, my stomach tumbled.**

**"****Aha, I think you think too much of yourself." My hands found their way to his chest, without my permission even though I was trying to sound coyd and detached.**

**"****It's that so."**

**His sweet breath swept over me, making my mouth water. **

**I nodded.**

**He was playing with me, keeping his lips just centimeters away. I made several attempts to reach him but he'd pushed back every time and with him pressing against me it was impossible to gain the leverage I needed to close the tiny gap between our mouths. I sighed, feeling slightly lightheaded. **

**He made a rocking movement with his hips. I swear I was seeing stars. Whatever witty response I could've muster was utterly lost on me. **

**He chuckled, finally letting his lips touch mine. Just a slow sweep, it could barely be called a kiss, more a teasing caress.**

**"****Your lips feel a bit dry." I glared at him.**

**Of course they did, I was completely breathless and practically panting. My chest was rising and falling rapidly.**

**"****Then do something about it." I challenged.**

**"****I plan to." He moved a few inches off of me, reaching for something behind him. I immediately missed the delicious pressure of his body. A few seconds later he was pressed against me again.**

**"****Here, it's pineapple, very juicy." He placed the cold fruit over my lips, spreading its juices back and forth on the delicate skin. God it was so sensual, my body throbbed under his.**

**In a quick movement, David sank his mouth into the fruit, melding our lips together while keeping the fruit in between. The liquid spilled over the edges of my mouth, dripping down to my cheeks and neck.**

**I giggled, wiggling around then biting down and swallowing the remainder of the fruit, wanting to feel his lips, I was not disappointed. David devoured my mouth, tangling his tongue with mine and sucking every last drop of the sweet nectar. I wrapped my arms around his neck, melding his body to mine. Somehow the kiss deepened, it was a frantic need of swirling tongues. He tasted like the sweetest aphrodisiac. I had to pull back for air.**

**"****You got me all sticky." I accused once I was able to breathe. **

**"****Hum.." He bent his head and nibbled on my skin, sweeping his tongue along the column of my throat on both sides, making me giggle and squirm under his assault.**

**"****Tasty."**

**His mouth moved south, to the swell of my breasts.**

**"****I..I don't think the juice got that far down." My chest moved up and down with my heavy breathing.**

**"****There is no harm in double checking, just to be certain." He stared at me through those dark lashes, he looked like a panther, focused and beautiful and ready to strike.**

**His mischievous fingers moved the tiny material of my bikini enough to expose my nipples. Then his tongue darted out, making slow circles around the hardening skin. My back arched, giving him better access, as fire raced through my veins.**

**His mouth closed over the tip, and oh yeah this time something like tiny birds were dancing behind my lids happily. My fingers kneaded the hair around his neck as I struggled to breathe.**

**He repeated the same action back and forth, paying equal attention to my breasts. I was dizzy and squirming around frantically by the time he pulled up. I hadn't realized my back was clear off the cushion until I slumped down, exhaling loudly. I felt flushed from head to toe.**

**"****Now that was naughty." He quipped. I let out a short laugh, passing my fingers absently through his hair.**

**"****You look beautiful like this, flushed cheeks and wide eyes." **

**That comment only served to intensify the blush as my heart did a little flip inside my chest.**

**We were both silent for a beat, just looking into each other's eyes. **

**"****Come on, lets soak up some of those rays."**

**He got to his feet fluidly, pulling me along with him and finished adjusting my bikini for me without any shenanigans this time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovelies, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Honestly it's been very busy for me and I barely have time to write, on top of that my creative juices are running on empty for this story.**

**Now I do know more of less how the whole story is supposed to turn out, what I'm having the most trouble with is the small, inconsequential transitional information. If you want me to post the rest in scenes, I can do that. Let me know and I'll post what I can as soon as I can edit it. **

**Thanks and Happy readings **

**Chapter 21**

**In Games**

Everyone must've had the same idea because we all found each other at the beach. Once Dom came around, it became a game of sand volleyball. I wasn't what you would call a sporty kind of girl but I could play volleyball better than I could apply make-up.

Dom divided us into two teams, splitting up the couples of course. I was with Lexi and Dom. Opposite team was David, Andres and Lachlan.

Andres kept shouting praises at Lexi every time she scored, I think he was going for proud husband of the year. It was kind of adorable how obviously in love they were.

And David, well he all but got on his knees at my feet in awe every time I spiked the ball. I was a tiny girl but I played volleyball like a champ and my competitive streak reared up its ugly head at moments like this. We had an easy win, scoring 20/14 in our favor.

"You're an evil mastermind." Lachlan said, pointing an accusatory finger at Dom.

"You purposefully put the girls on your team as a distraction. No wonder we lost, those two over the there." He pointed at Andres and David "Were mesmerized by their boobs." Lexi and I made a sound of protest but he did have a point, we had had distraction on our side. Lexi shot me a conspiratorial look and we both started laughing. Andres and David merely shrugged off the accusation. Dom winked at Lachlan, which made him shake his head and walk away with his ears turning red.

Dom gave me and Lexi a bear hug, as he shouted in glee, something in Italian. Lexi high five me and then was swept off her feet literally by her husband. He picked her up and twirled her as if she were a doll then planted a deep kiss on her mouth. He was the kind of man that wasn't shy about public displays of affection and she was his perfect match, nothing fazed her, and she was confident in the knowledge that he was hers, one hundred percent. I felt a pang of something like jealousy as I watched them, feeling a strange yearning deep in my bones.

"I'm so turned on by you right now, I want to take you right here on the sand." David appeared behind me, whispering those raw words into my ear. Automatically I felt the blood rushing everywhere in my body, some parts more than others.

His arms circled my small waist and I felt mildly conscious of my sweaty body then again his felt about the same. Golden skin sleek with sweat, glistening in the sun and hair going in every direction, his eyes wild with adrenaline as I peered sideways at his handsome lower stomach clenched with want.

"Why?" I asked, honestly curious.

He smirks, tightening his hold on me.

"You were jumping around in a bikini, running circles around grown man and you're this tiny, gorgeous, little thing." I narrowed my eyes, unsure if I was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"The better question is; how can I not be turned on? Bloody hell, I bet half the men on this beach are fantasizing about the hot volleyball chick right now." He made a show out of looking around and glaring at everyone. I snickered.

"In fact we should go back to the suite before I have to fight my way through every wanker here." He said pulling me along by the hand

I started laughing at his goofiness but secretly loving it to a dangerous degree.

"Don't be so dramatic, this isn't an audition for a soap opera."

"Now that you mention it, I have been offered several roles."

I shot him a dubious look.

"Well, as a third party observer, I suggest you don't quit your day job and that was a rhetorical question by the way." Leaning over my shoulder he kissed the tip of my nose action made my heart flutter.

"I think we've spent enough time in the company of others, don't you?" His eyes had gone that dark shade of blue and my pulse quickened with understanding.

"No. You certainly have not."

Dom appeared out of the blue, before I had a chance to say anything.

We both turned to look at him. My mind was in a sort of haze but I blinked it away quickly.

"Guess what darling?" He gushed in his heavy accent, curling an arm over my shoulder and pinning me to his side. David groaned and glared at his friend.

"I have got for you and Lexi a nice spa day with all the extras even a..." He moved closer, with a conspiratorial look of mischief on his face and whispered in my ear.

"Brazilian wax." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I turned the color of a stop sign, as I half snickered half choked on my own saliva, my eyes quickly turning towards David. He seemed incredulous, with a sort of bemused expression on his face, likely used to his friend's eccentric antics.

"Why are you trying to get rid of my girlfriend?" There was that word again, the word that felt as taboo as my growing feeling for this enigmatic man. I ignored the fluttering in my chest.

David reclaimed me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Your _girlfriend_ needs some girl time and seriously, this whole joined at hip thing is not healthy. Where's the mystery?" Dom gestured dramatically between us with his hands.

"We were about to go explore some of those mysteries before you interrupted us."

Was David's indiscreet answer, I didn't miss the innuendo and I was sure Dom didn't either.

Oh boy, my face was about to spontaneously combust. It was a good thing the sun was beaming down on us and I could blame the blush on my cheeks on the very physically exhausting game of volleyball.

"Yes, yes! You'll have plenty of time to uncover all the mysteries tonight. In the meantime la bambina needs some...how do you say, pampering?-after a game like that."

"Guys, I'm standing right here." I waved my hand for emphasis, keeping my tone light and playful.

David grinned, clearly enjoying my flustered appearance. Dom was more ignorant as he continued on.

"By the way bellissima, how did you learn to play like that?"

"She wanted to be a professional volleyball player growing up."

It was David who answered, his voice full of pride which prompted me to look at him, he smiled that beautiful smile and I swear something inside of me was slowly shattering.

"Again, where's the mystery."

Dom's words barely register, I was too caught up in the warmth that shot straight into my heart. Screw mystery, how was it possible that David remembered all of these inconsequential things about me. It made the status quo of our relationship that much harder to keep clear when he was this perfect.

"We have tickets for a car show, which starts in about…" He extended the word as he looked at his wrist watch.

"An hour and twenty minutes, we need to make haste, paisan." There would be no arguing with Dom when he decided on a course of action, that much was clear.

"Let's go the others are waiting and you my bellissima have a girl date with Alexa." He leaned down, placing his face beside mine and pointed towards Lexi, making a little wave with his fingers. She was beside her husband who was currently engaged in conversation with to another man.

Lexi waved back, excitedly. I smiled in return.

Dom had turned on his heel and was now talking to Lachlan-a few feet away from us.

"You were right, we should've stayed in bed all day." I looked at him and the defeated expression on his face was slightly comical. He looked like a pouty child without his favorite toy. I had to hold back the urge to console him and giggle at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure I said we should've stayed in the room not in bed."

His lip quirked up in that sexy grin.

"Same difference."

"Have you done this before?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yes, once. It was a present also, I don't normally do the whole spa thing."

Both Lexi and I layed on our backs, side by side, wrapped in several layers of a greenish paste that made my skin tingly but it smelled fresh like the mountains after a downpour.

"Yeah, it's not exactly my thing either."

"It does feel good though and it's supposed to do wonders for your skin, sort of like a detox."

I had to agree, I could already feel the relaxing effects of the product as it seeped into my skin and muscles.

We talked about our lives, since we had nothing but time on our hands.

Lexi works as a rehabilitation therapist mainly with children. I told her I was in my last year of law school, thankfully. I loved Harvard but I was ready to graduate, it hadn't been a walk in the park.

"When are you going back to the states?"

"Next weekend." I answered automatically but immediately felt the weight of those words. I hadn't been thinking about my imminent departure but it was basically around the corner, where had the time gone?

One week that was all that was left of my summer with...David. It hurt to think about the inevitability of the end so I shut that drawer tight and refused to think about it any further.

"Is David moving over there while you finish school?" It was an innocent question, one that would be more than normal and valid to ask if the circumstances of our relationship followed the rules of any normal relationship.

I found myself at a loss for words which Lexi seemed to sense.

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot, you don't have to answer that." She didn't sound offended but I realized I did want to talk about it, I needed to.

"It's okay, I don't mind." and strangely I really didn't. We both remained quiet for a beat. Until I broke the silence.

"David and I are sort of... complicated." I wasn't trying to be evasive but I didn't know how to put it into words properly. We did have an unorthodox sort of arrangement.

"Nothing worth it in life is ever easy." Those words sounded a lot like something David told me once.

"I guess. We...Well, we only met this summer and decided to have a sort of no strings attached relationship. There hasn't been any talk of the future." I felt my face heat up with my confession.

"Oh, really? I would've never guessed that based on the way he acts around you."

I wanted to turn my head to look at her but I was propped on my back, facing the ceiling moving my head was kind of difficult with all the things wrapped around me, and holding me in place.

"What do you mean?" She didn't answer right away which made my heart galloped in my chest.

"Well, he sort of looks at you the way Andres looks at me." I waited.

"He's constantly searching you out, whether with his eyes or his hands. If you ask me that doesn't seem like a-no strings attached-relationship."

I felt the that ball in my stomach shoot straight into my throat. I felt a strange emotion blossoming in my chest like a best of butterflies taking flight. I had felt what Lexi told me before, but I never wanted to read into what it could mean, I didn't want to hope for things I couldn't have, I couldn't.

Sigh.

"Maybe, but I still don't know what that could mean for us, he hasn't said anything about maintaining a relationship once I go back home."

"Maybe you should bring it up to him."

The thought alone was terrying. I would be humiliated if he told me no, and then what would happen after? Things we just get awkward between us and we couldn't continue what we do have.

"That is, if that's something you want also."

My heart soared with the prospect of more. But the voice in the back of my head kept going off like a damn alarm-blaring in warning. There wasn't room for more in either of our lives and no matter how right everything felt now, things always change when the reality of life strikes back. He was a supermodel and I a law student-who lived across an entire ocean.

"I...I don't know." I let out a long sigh.

"I just don't see how anything more would be possible, we live in very different worlds."

"But you would like for there to be more?" I didn't know how to answer that. I think I was afraid to say what I felt out loud. Saying it would make it true and I wasn't ready to deal with that.

"Honestly is hard to say, I haven't thought about it. I've been trying to just stay in the present and let things unravel on their own."


End file.
